


From Sky till Earth

by AkazuIzuya



Series: One Piece x readers [1]
Category: One Piece
Genre: All are ReaderInserts, Every chapter will be a different story, F/M, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-10
Updated: 2017-07-19
Packaged: 2018-10-02 09:07:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 13
Words: 102,223
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10214177
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AkazuIzuya/pseuds/AkazuIzuya
Summary: A collection of ReaderInserts I did. Originally postet on DeviantArt.Each chapter will be a Story. Enjoy!Chapter:1. Dimension Corridor [AU] (Law x Reader)2. Dimension Child *OS* [AU](Law x Reader)3. Dirty Little Secret [AU] (Law x Reader)4. Behind the Mask *OS* (Duval x Reader)5. Below The Surface *OS* [AU] (Kidd x Male!Reader)6. Golden Rings *OS* (Law x Reader)7. Ink *OS*[AU] (Law x Male!Reader)8. Queer AF *OS* [AU] (Ace x Male!Reader)9. The Exception *OS* (Pica x Reader)10. No Way! (Smoker x Reader)11. Hybrid [AU] (Mihawk x Reader)12. Friendzoned (Law x Reader)13. Criminal *OS* (Zoro x Reader)





	1. Dimension Corridor [Law x Reader]

Dimension Corridor [Law x Reader]

 

It has been month since she started the game. And she practically pulled all nighter after all nighter. She wanted to clear it. God, how she wanted to clear that game! The only problem was, to clear it, you had to beat the bosses - who, apparently, were intelligent. Never in the same place, no regular times and you couldn't fight them if they weren't in the mood for a fight at all.  
Most player though it was an AI, but she had different thoughts on it. Maybe... just maybe... the bosses itself were players.  
The thoughts crossed her mind one day, when she stood in front of that one last boss she needed to kill. And damn, that image of him!

 

* Flashback*

 

" Holy shit you're hot...!" she breathed, shocked at his appearance. Her micro, like the game indicated, recorded her words, reproducing them as a speech bubble in-game. She looked up at the huge monster in front of her. It was a demon. But he was seriously eye-candy. Tall but lean, defined muscles, wild jet black hair. Grey eyes, no shirt. He wore blue spotted jeans and black shoes. His body was covered in a lot of heart tattoos, the word 'DEATH' spelled out on his fingers. His sideburns were somewhat impressive. There were two pairs of bat wings on his back, and a surprisingly long tail sprouted from right above the rim of his jeans. Small horns complimented his head. She couldn't stop staring at the monitor in front of her.  
Through her headset she heard him snicker, making her blush bright red. Thankfully the game could not reproduce this.  
" Well, that's a first, but thank you anyways~" he said, grinning. She gasped, but cleared her throat, making him chuckle again.  
" I came here to fight you and clear the game. You are the last boss I have to defeat." she stated.  
" Oh yeah, I heard of you~ The bloodthirsty Theresa, a holy knight on end level. But I doubt you will have luck with me. " he sighted.  
" Well, try me."  
Ten seconds later she threw away her headset in pure anger.  
He had killed her with a single attack.

 

* End of flashback*

 

" Are you playing the game again, (y/n)?" a gruff voice questioned the tiny girl behind all the technique. In the rather small room, there were more than one computers, at least tree monitors and everything else a hacker like her might need. Frowning he approached her in her seat. He was one of the few people she knew in real life - she was afraid of the outside world after all.  
" Oh Jesus fucking Christ! That motherfucker did it again!" he heard a female voice shout. He huffed out the smoke of his two cigars, hanging from his lips, and ducked away under the flying magazines she trashed around again. When he finally saw her, she had tears rolling down her cheeks.  
" I can't believe he one-hitted me again! How the heck does he DO that ANYWAYS!?" she screamed, pulling of her headset any smashing it down on her desk, breathing hard.  
" I can't believe you're still trying to beat that NPC, (y/n)." he sighted. Her head shot up and she glared at him for a moment, until she leaned back and closed her eyes.  
" Me neither. It's always the same - I find him in the same spot, we talk, I challenge him, and he just sights and kills me. How am I supposed to beat him? Smokey, you any idea?"  
He grunted. " Nope. But we have work to do. We need some information on certain people, and we don't have access." he said.  
" And that's where I come in. Right." she sighted, putting her headset back on. When she resurrected she sighted.  
" Well then, work has called me. See you next time, Surgeon of Death." she spoke. The Boss just nodded. " Keep up the good work. Maybe next time you will have more luck." he snickered, making her groan.  
" Oh shut it! Screw you and your damn attacks! Next time I'll just try talking you to death or something like that!" she huffed, turning of the game. She resumed work quite fast. Being a hacker for the CIS had its ups and downs, but all in all it was fun. I mean, when did you get the chance to hack big corporations, or even the government?  
A few minutes later, she had the information Smoker needed. " Fast as always." he nodded in approval. " You will be fine if I leave? Or are you just gonna try and hack the game?" he asked, a little curious. She pouted. "I don't hack games. Robs me of all the fun." she mumbled. Smoker smirked. " Well, I'll just wait and see how you are later today."

 

She had changed her settings. She didn't have speech bubbles anymore, her voice war reproduced in game for others to hear. Like this, she could talk to the surgeon easier.  
" I came again, Surgeon of Death."  
" Yeah, I can see you, you know." he sighted, annoyed. " You came to challenge me again?"  
" No... not really. Remember how I said I'd talk you to death?"  
He groaned, rolling his eyes. " That could actually work." he said, sitting down.  
She copied that, making her character sit down, too." So uh... we need a topic."  
" No, YOU need a topic. I'm just gonna listen."  
" Ok. So, we still need a topic." she repeated, leaning back in her seat, looking at the white ceiling of her room. She heard him groan and lowly giggled.  
" I have a clue where this is gonna end." he said. " And I'm not gonna like it."  
" Oh shut it. You're always so grumpy! And a dick! Did someone tell you you're a fricking dick!?"  
" No, I guess that's also a first, although I take that as a compliment." he snickered again.  
" How come all people take it as a joke when I say such things..!?" she groaned.  
" Oh do they now? I have no clue." he said with a straight face. She slightly growled. " Stop that. You were programmed a total asshole!"  
" Yeah, I guess I am a dick. But you said that before. It's not very effective, you know. because, I like the way I am."  
" Yeah, guessed that already. So, about the topic. Tell me something about yourself."  
" I'm an NPC. I don't have something to tell about."  
She sighted. " Ok, then I'll tell you about myself."  
And she did. About her family, about the way she lived. Her few friends, her job as a hacker, her hobbies. And she told him her real name.

" (y/n) it is..." he hummed. " That's a beautiful name. "  
" You actually listened? I had thought you had stopped listening somewhere in the middle." surprise was evident in her voice, and he slightly snickered again. " I'm better at listening than talking." he admitted, making her grin. " Oh? That's good, because I haven't nearly finished telling you about my insignificant life~"  
He groaned in defeat. " I'm doomed..."

**************************************************************************

 

It has been a few month now, that she encountered the surgeon. And believe it or not, he didn't feel like he was an NPC at all. His responses varied each time she did something, he could tease her like only Smoker would occasionally do, he listened to her rambling for hours, and he treated her like an equal being. He would make her laugh or anger her, just for the fun of it. When she was troubled he would give her advice - even though it was mostly in the form of teasing questions.  
It didn't surprise her that she slowly, but surely, found she had feelings for him. He encouraged her to leave her small room she called her home. That she should live in the real live. But every time he told her to go offline and do something with her friends or family, there was this frown on his face. She had honestly no idea how the game was even able to reproduce such unique facial expressions, but every time it happened, she would just laugh it off.  
Like this, he had gotten to know her quite well. How she would react to certain things he said, what she liked, what she hated.  
"... There's just... no way you're just an NPC... right?" she whispered one night, looking at the screen, looking out for his reaction.  
The surgeon kept silent, until he sighted. " Go to bed, (y/n). You've got a long day before you tomorrow. You've been online quite a bit lately. You need to keep an eye out for your health." he finally said. She didn't answer for a while, before she nodded. He couldn't see, and she knew that, but... Just for a moment she felt like crying. " Yeah... you're probably right... Good night, surgeon."  
" Good night, (yn)."

She woke up due to a massive amount of pain in her chest. She was breathing hard, hand cramped above her heart , nails digging deep into the sensitive skin. She clenched her eyes shut violently, trying to endure the attack. Sweat was rolling down her forehead soon, but the pain was far from subsiding. She willed her other hand to search for her phone. She felt for it on her nightstand. In her haste she missed it, pushing something cold off of her nightstand, she realized she had dropped her phone. She groaned in heavy pain, trying to crawl over on her bed, to the edge. The pain was getting harder, her breathing more irregular. Tears were strolling down her cheeks.  
The doc had warned her, that this might happen again... but this was the third attack, in this week alone - and they were getting more painful each time they came, and stayed longer every time.  
" Please... I don't... want...!" she breathed out, finally reaching the edge of her bed, feeling for the phone again, but she didn't reach it. She forcefully pried open an eye, but it was dark, her vision blurred by pain. She spotted her phone next to her fingers on the floor, just a few centimetres away. She reached for it, in a moment when the attack hit harder again. She flinched hard, falling out of bed, curling up into a tight ball, clenching above her heart again.  
It was only her sheer will that allowed her to reach over to her phone again, calling the person she trusted the most.  
" Smoker... help...!"

 

She woke up without any pain. The sound of regular beeping told her, she was in a hospital. She didn't dare ope her eyes, because she knew she would find her mom next to her, worrying and crying. And her sibling, (s/n). Her beloved younger sister (s/n). Lucky she was born without any illness, unlike (y/n) herself.  
" It's been a week now. Why won't she wake up?" she heard a voice, cracking through suppressed sniffles. Her mom. " I don't know." a gruff voice answered. She could easily identify him as her best friend, Smoker.  
A small smile appeared on her features. " Mom? Mom, Smoker-san, I think she's waking up." she heard (s/n) call out to both of them. She spoke in a hushed voice. (y/n) knew she didn't want to startle her, because it would worsen her condition.  
" Well, she has kept us waiting long enough after all." Smoker huffed. (y/n) smile grew, and she slowly opened her eyes after all. It was bright. The walls, the ceiling, everything around her was white. Not an unusual sight to her, although it made her uncomfortable every time. She hated hospitals. After blinking a few times, her eyes had accustomed themselves to the bright surroundings, and she turned her head to look at her three visitors. Her mom showed her a genuine smile, although her eyes were red and swollen due to the tears. Her sister gave her an encouraging smile. Smoker huffed, a bit fidgety. She could see he had been here for quite some time, because he only got this fidgety if he hadn't smoked in a certain amount of time.  
All three of them were here. She tried to remember what happened, but her mind was blank. She had played the game again until deep in the night. She had gone to bed. And then? That she had had an attack was obvious, but to have been in coma for about a week? It hadn't been this serious before.  
Smoker noticed her stare, so he sighted. " You called me in the middle of the night, 8 days ago. You had an attack, stronger than the ones before. I could barely hear your voice through the phone, you know. It was pure luck that I saved you this time. I had actually thought your phone was malfunctioning again." he explained. She just nodded. She couldn't speak yet, because she was still linked to the breathing machine. And that was, after all, for the best. 

They stayed for two hours, than they left, when her doc entered the room, saying she needed to rest. It was true, she was tired. Staying awake wasn't easy, because she was brimmed to the hilt with painkillers.  
" Miss (y/n), I've done all I can until today, but... this is as far as my knowledge goes. I can't do anything beyond this. I don't know what to do anymore. I don't even know the cause of the illness, much less about what it can do." he admitted in defeat.  
" But the hospital has gotten a new doctor, a week ago. He's specialized in surgeries ad cardiology. He said he wanted to try healing you. I believe he can help you. He's young, but he's one of the best specialists in our country. Will you try trusting him?" the man (y/n) had known since she was a child asked. He seemed desperate. He always had seemed like he wanted to do much more than he already did.  
If he trusted this new doc, then maybe she could try trusting the stranger also. So she just silently nodded.  
" I will... try. I hope.. he's not scary.." she said lowly in a raspy voice. 

 

********************************************************************

It wasn't like he did it on purpose. Like that girl recently said, he just was like this. A big, self-confident asshole. It fitted him quite well, actually. The more he thought about all the things she had called him, the more he found she was right. That was probably the main cause he had just a selected number of friends.  
Self-claimed friends, to be precise.

*Flashback*

Penguin and Shachi were just the type of people that announced they were your friends, and that's the end of it. Law knew better then to fight against that by now. But aside from these two weirdos and his pet Bepo, he had nobody he would care for. When that incident a few month ago occurred, he decided to move away.  
Which incident, you may wonder. Well, Law had lost his job. It wasn't that bad, he hadn't liked it there anyways. The problem lies with the reason.  
He had worked at that one particular hospital in the city, and he had had problems with his colleagues from the beginning, because they thought, as young as he was, he was an imposter as a surgeon. It's not that it had him bothered in any way. He was used to accusations like this. It had been that one particular guy that really made him snap.  
He had messed up, and the life of a young girl had been lost. Something that could have been avoided. If he had just listened to Laws advice before the surgery. But when he didn't, and the young girl died, Law just couldn't hold it anymore.  
He hit him in front of all the other doctors. It was the first and last time they ever saw him upset. The director had tried to solve the situation, but Law has had enough of it. He quit his job, packed his belongings, and moved. 

He would start anew in another hospital, a few cities away from where he came. In a few month he would start his new job, until then he had free time, to unpack his things and get accustomed to the new surroundings. But honestly, Law newer was one of those, that worshiped the clean floors or things like that. In the end, the only things he unpacked were his clothes, his books, and his PC. Nothing more, and nothing less. The flat he bought was big enough for two, maybe three people, but he was alone with his pet dog, Bepo.  
The first few weeks he did almost nothing else than reading his books. About medicine, sometimes horror or thriller. Nothing seemed to pick his interest. It was only when he got a call from Shachi, that he finally did something else.  
" Uh... h-hey Law" Penguin started. Law just hummed as sign he was listening. " You know, me and Peng were wondering how you are doing. You're not very social, so we were worrying you might be all alone again and things like this." Shachi said. Law suppressed a deep sight. " I'm not alone. I've got Bepo-ya, remember? I'm doing fine. Can I go back to reading now?"  
" Uh... well, you see, that was ONE of the reasons I called you. I now know you're doing fine. After all you're the same antisocial as before. Now, about the other reason... uh... well, you see... remember the game, Penguin and I designed a few month ago? You know, 'Dimension Corridor'? Where you have to jump through dimensions, until you can finally-"  
" Skip it, Shachi-ya. Just tell me what you want already." Law sighted.  
" You need to help me out. Remember how I designed the end boss after you? Well, yeah... it was made so the boss can be played by a person, he isn't a real NPC, you see. And, normally me or Penguin would just play and such but... you see... Peng had an accident yesterday and can't do it... and I have to work overtime for the coming month, to pay his hospital bills and..."  
" Shachi-ya!"  
" Would you play the boss please? It's ok if it's only for a little, a few hours a day! But please! We've got so many supporters, and I don't want to rob all the people of their chance to kill the end boss - although, technically, it wasn't even designed to ever be defeated..."  
" You want me to play the game, you designed while ignoring me for half a year straight? Yeah, as if. Get yourself someone else for that." Law mumbled. " Oh come on Law! It'll be fun, I promise! You need to do something else then reading anyways! Account name is my e-mail address, password is ' Overkill ' - the o in capital letters, got it !? Just do it! You'll thank me later! Bye!" with that he had ended the call - and turned off his whole phone for the matter, because when Law tried to call him back, to yell at him and decline, he didn't get through.

Later that day, when he seriously logged in, he just sighted. He placed the character somewhere on the third dimension, put on his headset, grabbed his book again, and continued reading where he had left off. Surprisingly it didn't even take half an hour for the first player to find him. He flinched when he heard the alarm sound, that he had engaged in a fight - without him knowing, because he had lost himself in his book. Law laid down his book, turning to the screen. It was blinking in blue at the edges. The player in front of him - a clergyman- was doing his best. Law looked at his hit points. There was no sign of them going down. Looking at his buffs and spells, there were some he didn't knew existed in the game. Quickly he read through them, frowning deeply soon after.  
This boss really was not designed to be taken down by anyone. It seems only healing spells could do any damage to him, and he doubted that they would do much. He scrolled through his attacks and spells, still frowning, until he heard the player through his headset.  
" Damn you! Fight back already! This is depressing, you know!?"  
Raising an eyebrow, Law snickered slightly. " Fighting back? Sure. Remember, you asked for this." he answered, clicking one attack in specific. It was a certain one-hit-kill.  
For the next few hours, almost all of the fights when similar like this one. And to be honest, it was somewhat amusing. Who wouldn't have fun, listening to all the curses the players would utter?  
There was just one thing, that would kind of pick his interest in another way. Most of the players were from the same guilt. And most of these players would curse at him, but that wasn't it. It was how almost all of them would say the same thing, after having been defeated several times and having resurrected.  
" Damn you, Surgeon of Death! Just you wait! The Bloodthirsty Theresa will kill you for sure! I swear she will! If she can't, then nobody will be able to! Gaaahhh, I'm so frustrated! I'm going into PvP, kill some players....! Have to calm down..."

The bloodthirsty Theresa. Quite a name she got herself. The first time someone shouted that at him he just snickered. But it was said again, and again, and again. And at some point, Law didn't keep count, he found himself waiting for her. He even asked a player from her guild about her.  
" You're a weird NPC, you know. Theresa is THE top player in this game. Sometimes she stays online a few days straight and helps levelling the guild. She's nice, but the way she annihilates her enemies in the blink of an eye got her the byname 'Bloodthirsty'. You now, the special effects when you hit others with sharp weapons, blood splatters from your body for a while. She tends to cut at her enemies until there's blood everywhere, before she finishes him of. Until now, I believe she killed all the bosses... except for you."

It was four days later as she stood in front of him, that he was instantly amused by her.  
" Holy shit you're hot...!" she breathed, shocked at his appearance. Her micro, like the game indicated, recorded her words, reproducing them as a speech bubble in-game.  
He snickered. He hadn't thought about it once, but the Surgeon of Death he played, was designed after his real self, after all. And considering that he never had any problems picking up women, she was right - although she was the first to say something like this as introduction.  
" Well, that's a first, but thank you anyways~" he said, grinning. She gasped, but cleared her throat, making him chuckle again.  
" I came here to fight you and clear the game. You are the last boss I have to defeat." she stated.  
" Oh yeah, I heard of you~ The bloodthirsty Theresa, a holy knight on end level. But I doubt you will have luck with me. " he sighted.  
" Well, try me."  
Ten seconds later she threw away her headset in pure anger.  
He had killed her with a single attack.

\---

" You see, I have a younger sister, and a mother. My dad died when I was very young, so I don't really remember him. But mom always tells me that I was his little sunshine. That it was ok for him to go, because he knew I would grow up just fine. Well, I didn't really grow, sadly I stopped growing taller when I was just fifteen. " she said.  
Law had put away his book two hours ago, and had just started to listen to her mindless rambling. Somehow it seemed that she just needed someone she could talk to - though he had the feeling she still kept some things from him. Well, it wasn't surprising, as he was a stranger after all. But on the other hand, she thought he was an NPC, so why didn't she tell him what made her feel so down?  
It bugged him. He found himself torn between the urge to tell her he wasn't just an NPC and the feeling to keep silent, so she could just talk to him, without worrying about possible consequences. Even without her telling him, he noticed she was even more antisocial then him - but in a different way. While he was just the asshole that kept everyone on distance on purpose, she was shy and afraid, he noticed. The only ones she talked about were her family, and some of her colleagues called Smoker, Tashigi and Hina.  
" You know, if you could see me in real life, you would laugh at me. I look like a child, although I'm already 26 years old! When I first met Smoker, Tashigi and Hina, they thought I had run away from home, and wanted to take me there. That is, until our boss told them I'd be working with them from that day on. You should have seen their faces!" she laughed.  
How he loved that laugh of hers.  
" You should see your face right now." he smirked. " Hey! That's mean! And anyways, you can't even see my face!" she protested, making him snicker. " I can imagine~ Must be quite dumb~" " Ugh, I always forget so easily you're a jerk..!" " reason enough to remind you each time, right~? (y/n)- ya~" he grinned. 

A few month later he was certain that he liked her more than he initially had thought. She was sweet, and delicate. Sharp senses and a warm heart. He wanted to meet her for real. He didn't even care for her looks, like he normally would. He didn't care about wether she was overweight or not, wether she was tall or small, wether she had long or short her. Neither her hair colour. It didn't matter to him. He just wanted to make sure. Was her Smile as sweet as he imagined? What face does she make when she laughed? How does she look when she is embarrassed? Were her hands warm?  
He stared at the screen, stretched out his hand, touching the screen slightly. He sighted soundlessly, leaned back in his chair, closing his eyes, and started to massage the bridge of his nose in irritation at himself.  
Like this, he had gotten to know her quite well. How she would react to certain things he said, what she liked, what she hated.  
"... There's just... no way you're just an NPC... right?" she whispered one night.  
He kept silent, until he sighted. " Go to bed, (y/n)-ya. You've got a long day before you tomorrow. You've been online quite a bit lately. You need to keep an eye out for your health." he finally said. She didn't answer for a while. " Yeah... you're probably right... Good night, surgeon."  
" Good night, (yn)-ya."

* Flashback end*

***********************************************************

 

The whole week had been full of ups and downs of all sorts. One mayor plus was, that his new colleagues had accepted him just fine. One huge down had been, that Peng was back up again. Not that it was bad, quite the opposite. But that also meant Shachi would stop working overtime soon, and THAT would mean, he had to stop playing as the Surgeon of Death. Which also meant he couldn't meet (y/n) anymore. It really pressed his mood. He had stayed online till late night the past few days, but she didn't come. Black shadows under his eyes reminded him of that every time he looked into the mirror. He was worrying.  
" (y/n) still hasn't woken up, since she was hospitalized a week ago... I'm worrying about her even more now..." he heard one of his colleagues talk about one of his patients, as he was about to pass by him. He stopped in his tracks, turning his head to the doc. The man looked up, gave him a small smile. " A doc shouldn't worry, a doc should try to help." Law said, and the man laughed. " Yes, I tried that. For 18 years straight, since after her dad passed away. I've reached the end of my knowledge. I can't do anything anymore.." he sighted, making Law frown.  
" This (y/n) you're talking about, what is her problem?" he then asked, curios about the woman who shared the name with the woman he had come to like. The other doc shrugged his shoulders.  
" I don't have any idea. Besides her weak heart, she actually seems to be healthy, but she's had heart attacks several times until now." he said. Law looked at him, humming. " So it's a heart problem..." he stated, and the other nodded.  
" How about I take her as my patient? I'm a surgeon, but my speciality lies in Cardiology after all. Let's see what I can do." he offered. At first the older doctor hesitated, until he sighted.  
" I'll talk to her about it. She's shy, and easily to scare... but you seem capable, and I don't want her to die yet. When she wakes up, I'll ask her. But consider it as alright, because she needs a doc anyway." he smiled. Law nodded, turned away, and went into his well earned break.

 

He was sitting in his chair in the cafeteria, sipping on his coffee, when the other doc approached him. It was two days ago that he offered to take on this (y/n), but he had yet to meet her. He had gotten her files and read through them. It was kinda weird, there were many similarities between her, and the (y/n) he came to knew.  
The man sat down on his table, leaning back. " I've asked her if she was willing to try you out. She is still very weak, but it seems she is ok with it. I'll take you to her later, so she isn't totally alone with you right at the start. Is that ok with you, Dr. Trafalgar?" he asked. Law nodded. " I'm fine either way. You warned me she's shy, so I guess it's ok."

He waited outside of the room as the doc entered. He didn't really listen to what they were talking about. Her voice was very low, so he didn't really hear her anyways. He was still worrying about his (y/n). Was she ok? Or did something happen? He was ripped out of his thoughts when he heard his colleague call him in.  
" Dr. Trafalgar, you can come in. It's fine." he heard him say. He breathed out slightly, before he went to enter the room. His hands where in the pockets of his white doctors coat. He glanced at the woman - who looked like a teenager. He stopped in front of the bed, looking her straight into the eyes. She seemed shocked, to say the least, but Law didn't concern himself with that.  
" I'm Dr. Trafalgar. I'll be in charge of you from today on, Miss (l/n)." he introduced himself. He watched as her eyes grew big, before her cheeks turned red. Frowning he noticed how her facial features turned more and more into wild fury, before she grabbed her pillow and threw it at him.  
Law raised his hand, stopping the pillow, only to get hit with a second one. " What the - " he started, but stopped, as he watched her get up from the bed. " (y-y/n), stop that, will you? Please, think about your condition!" the doc pleaded, but she just screamed in anger, took the things that were on his nightstand and trashed them at Law, who still just dodged. The surgeon was a bit dumbfounded, but he got a slight idea what was going on here.  
" You... You....!?" she breathed hard, taking up the vase with flowers from the nightstand, throwing them at Law, who just barely got out of the way. The doc just screamed and went to the door, shouting for one of the sisters to come and sedate her. Law scrunched his nose.  
" YOU FUCKING LIAR!" she finally screamed, making Law flinch a bit. Yeah, that voice definitely belonged to the (y/n) he knew.  
" YOU SAID YOU WERE AN NPC! YOU LISTENED TO EVERYTHING I HAD TO SAY! I TRUSTED YOU LIKE NOBODY BEFORE! AND YOU DIDN'T THINK IT WAS IMPORTANT TO TELL ME I AM NOT SOME WEIRDO, FALLING IN LOVE WITH A FUCKING PROGRAMM!?"  
Law just closed his eyes, pinching the bridge of his nose. " It wasn't planned this way, ok? I didn't do it on purpose. Just calm down, ok? You're not making it any better."  
"CALM DOWN!? I CAN'T!" she screamed. Of course, just a second after that, she clenched at her chest again, falling to her knees. Tears soon started to stroll over her cheeks, but Law wasn't sure whether it was due to the pain from the attack, or if it was his fault she was crying. And honestly, he didn't want to know that right now ether. He approached her without any sign of the usual self confidence, kneeling down besides her and picking her up bridal-style. She was drifting into unconsciousness already.  
When the sister arrived she had already fallen into the blackness. Law was frowning, connecting her to the machines already. The doc was gaping at him. " What the hell was THAT!?" he wanted to know, and Law sighted.  
" Believe me, you don't need to know. I'll sort things out with her when she wakes up. Promised. " 

It was late into the night when she woke up again. Actually, Law had already packed up for that day, but he had stayed. With a ton of coffee cups he had grabbed himself a chair next to her bed, waiting for her to wake up. He had already met her family and Smoker in the last hours. Hell, that guy was really a pain in the ass. Smoker had known the moment he had seen Law, who he was. And it had been hell. Now, Smoker knew all of what happened. He wasn't happy, to say the least, but it was (y/n)'s decision after all.  
He noticed she was waking up again, when the breathing machine stopped it's service, because she pushed the mask off of her face. " Before you start to throw things at me again, let me talk, (y/n)-ya." he said. She flinched, and scrunched her nose in disgust, but kept silent.  
Law sighted, taking another sip of his coffee. He wanted her to be fully awake, before he told her everything.  
" Just for the record: I didn't know you were the patient I would be taking over, ok?" he said, before he took a deep breath and started.  
" A few month ago, I moved into this city, because I lost my job. I wanted to start new. It wasn't even planned that I played that game. My former roommates and friends designed it, and apparently, they love to go on my nerves, so they decided to design the end boss after me." he started. " My actual plan was to read and do just NOTHING until my new job started out. But then my friend called me, and forced the game on me. I had to act like an NPC, so I did."  
She had turned away her head and he groaned in irritation, standing up and hovering above her, taking her chin between his fingers and turning her head to him forcefully. " Listen, woman, I'm trying to explain some things and tell you I love you, so look at me already." he growled. She stared at him with big eyes, until she seemed to realize what he just said, and turned bright red.  
" Do I have your attention now?" he asked, letting go of her chin. She slowly nodded, tears in her still wide open eyes.  
" Good. Because I forgot where I left off. Doesn't matter, I told you what I wanted to say, regardless of the way I just did it." He said, bringing distance between them again. he sat down on the edge of her bet, looking at her. Her expression didn't change, and he slowly started to smirk, before he snickered.  
" I believe I just broke you~" he said.  
" You... you love me?" she squeaked, even her ears were red by now.  
" Yes, I do. And I would have told you in a more romantic way, but you just had to be mad at me. I do understand why, but you're overreacting."  
She still kept silent, and Laws grin grew wider.  
" Sooo... I'll keep it short. Do you want to be my girlfriend? Because I plan on healing your damn disease and take you out on proper dates - outside of 'Dimension Corridor'."  
(y/n) blinked at him, until she suddenly sat up straight in her bed. " Hell yes, of course I do!"

* extended ending*

Law was grinning evil, looking at Peng and Shachi, who were furiously demanding to know, how the heck he could have been defeated.  
It has been two years already, and the two of them were still mourning over his misdeed. He had never told them in which way he lost the 'fight'.  
Actually he just had wanted to introduce them to (y/n), but she still wasn't here.  
" Law! Are you even listening!?"  
" Of cause. Did I never tell you guys that I actually forfeited the fight?" he answered, making both pale and gap at him. " You fought against a woman, right, Law?"  
" Yes, indeed."  
" How the heck did she defeat you!? I mean, who is she to make you forfeit!?" Peng demanded to know. Law just grinned and shrugged his shoulders.  
" I lost in every way I could have lost, Penguin-ya." he answered, turning his head, as he noticed (y/n) entering the restaurant. He stood up, taking her jacked when she reached the table, handing it to the waiter. He pulled her chair for her.  
" Honestly, Law, who was it?" Penguin repeated, looking at the woman. Shachi whistled at her. " And who might this be?" Shachi asked.  
Law grinned, giving (y/n) a kiss, stroking her slowly growing stomach.  
" The answer for both is the same, and it is very simple at that. It was (y/n) - my future wife." Law explained. His hands on her shoulders, he stood behind her chair.  
" Penguin-ya, Shachi-ya, meet (y/n)." He grinned. " (y/n) these are the dorks I told you about." he introduced them to each other.  
Penguin and Shachi just stared. (y/n) tilted her head. " Uuuum... hello? Anyone home?" she asked, slightly amused. After a few more moments she giggled.  
" Law, you broke them!" she smiled, making her fiancé snicker nasty.


	2. Dimension Child [Law x Reader]

Short Sequel to Dimension Corridor!

Smoker grunted into the phone. " (y/n), I need you to work faster! There are people in there!" the detective growled.

" I know, I know! Just let me do my work! I's been some time after all!" a hectic voice answered back. Sounds of fingers almost flying over the keyboard sounded from the phones speakers, and finally the monitor showed what the silver haired detective needed.

" There you go!" you cheered. On the others monitor, you zoomed to the exit's you've found, and one other place. " Here. You need to cover those places, and especially post some men at the roof of the building next to this. The roof tops can be jumped on if it's someone athletic, and considering how he even was able to outrun you last time, I'd say he is. Good luck."

" Yeah. Thanks, we'll talk later. Is strawberry-cake good enough?" he asked, picking out three of his men that were leaders of a small group, sending them to the rooftops. The others he sent to the exits.

" Wonderful ♥ Oh, and could you get me some bread on the way back?" you hummed. 

" Sure. I'll be back in a few hours. See you." with that he hung up. 

" Alright men, let's get this started and over with already. This lad has played long enough with us!"

________________________________

 

You sighed as the call ended, leaning back in your comfy chair. 

" I'm getting rusty at this..."

" M-...mmmmooo......mmmmomma..." your son babbled to himself, trying to somehow get your attention. You chuckled slightly, stood up and sat down in front of him, on the floor. 

Currently he was trying to chew on the cables, but since he only had two teeth yet, you weren't overly concerned. He squealed happily when you were in front of him though, stretching his short, chubby arms to you. You grinned, taking his small hands, helping him to stand up. He tried balancing himself, swaying a little bit. He grinned toothlessly, making happy noises nonetheless, as he crossed the short distance to you. Step by step.   
The small boy looked exactly like your husband as a child. 

" Oh (s/n)... Let's hope daddy won't find out your weakness for bread." you chuckled. He reacted as he heard his name, but soon continued to concentrate on his unsteady steps. He was about 11 month old by now, and he could walk without help, too. But only in a straight line. And he was really bad at stopping, so if there wasn't something to run against, he'd continue to walk. Until there was something in the way, or he'd just stumble and fall on his nose. 

And he loved bread. He loved it more, the harder it had gotten. He'd test his little teeth on it, and just soak it with his saliva, until it was an unrecognizable mess of... stuff. And then he'd just let it fall. 

" Smoker will make big eyes when he sees you~" you chuckle, standing up. You bend down heavily, so (s/n) arms were over his head, and he could walk with your help. Like this, the two of you left your little room in the department. You heard cute squeals from your colleagues, laughing when you little son answered them with happy noises of his own. 

One of the younger detectives came over, kneeling down in front of the boy. " Hey (y/n)-san~ We didn't know you were back!" Coby said, eyes sparkling as he watched the young child grin up at him.

" Geh!" (s/n) made a noise, let go of your hands on his own, and balanced his steps unsteadily towards the pink haired young man. 

" Oh god, he's so cute!" Coby squeaked, picking the boy up in his arms. As both of you were standing straight again, the rest of the workers had assembled around you and him, looking at the child with big eyes.  
" He looks like his father!" Hina said smiling.

" Yeah, I know. It's even better when he glares at people~" you chuckle. " I even let his ears pierce already to let him look more like his dad." 

" Already?"

" Yeah, a month ago or so. The earlier the better, they don't feel the pain that consciously yet." you nodded.  
" That's true, many parents do that. With their daughters, though." old lady Tsuru smiled, and you laughed.  
" Oh, give me a cute dress and I'll make a daughter out of him, you'll see. I think Law would like that~"  
Everyone laughed at that. Coby grinned as (s/n) stretched his hands for his mouth, patting against the lips.   
" Uh, sorry. He does that to most people. I think he likes when you nibble at his fingers. Law says it's normal for that age." 

" Don't worry, (y/n)~ He'll be in good hands with us. You just go back and help Smoker-san with his raid."  
You nodded. " The flask and the milk powder is in the bag in my room with me. If he starts screaming and refuses normal food you try giving him, come to me. Don't give him too much chocolate also. He's not good with the lactose in it." you gave a little advice. 

" Leave it to us, (y/n)-chan~" 

You nodded smilingly, giving your son a kiss to his cheek, before disappearing back into your room. 

" She really matured~" Hina smiled, looking at where you had left to.

Coby nodded. " Yeah. She's not so scared outside of her room anymore. But she still looks like a child..."

" ... yeah, that's true." the rest agreed.

Coby lifted (s/n) up into the air a few times, making the child laugh loudly.

" Are you sure you're her son, and not her nephew or baby brother? " he chuckled, asking the child. Even though he knew he wouldn't get an answer. The rest grinned, and slowly everyone went back to their works. 

(s/n) was given to most of the workers in the next few hours. He didn't seem to mind, and they all wanted him once anyways.  
______________

 

" Are... you kidding me?" Smoker grunted, nose scrunched, as he looked at the sleeping little child that Coby had just pushed into his arms. 

Coby giggled.  
" Oh, no~ I'm serious. He's finally fallen asleep, and you and Tashigi are the ones who didn't have a chance to carry him yet." 

" I don't think I ever said I wanted to carry him." the silver haired detective growled, but instinctively held the child right. The boy seemed comfortable, cuddling up against the man's chest. Smoker blushed a little, whilst Coby just snickered.

" (y/n) is in her room, fending off some random hackers attack. Her Husband isn't here yet, so we've been taking care of this little one here." Hina added, as she could guess Smoker wanted to dumb the child on you. The silver haired man sighed, puffing out a cloud of smoke, before he looked at his partner, Tashigi.

And of course, the black haired woman had sparkling eyes, as she stared at the child in his arms. Cheeks slightly red, he could see she wanted to hold the boy. " What's his name?" she asked in a whisper, reaching for the small child and taking it from her superior into her own arms and chest. 

" He's called (s/n). But, apparently, that's not his full name. Though, she didn't mention more than that." Coby smiled, as he watched how the kid buried his nose in Tashigis breasts. She obviously didn't mind, as she just smiled. 

Smoker watched them both quietly, before he brushed through the feathery black hair of the boy with his big hands, grumbling slightly. " I'm going to look after (y/n). Be back in a minute. Someone start with the paper work, if you keep us busy with the child." 

" Eye, sir~" they chimed lowly. He grunted, swiftly going to check up on you.  
The room was like you had never left - cramped with stuff you loved, action figurines, mangas, games and owls. For no good reason you had a heart for owls. He snorted. It was dimly lit, but behind all the glowing monitors he could see a bit of (h/c) mane, making him smile. Especially when he heard you cursing lowly. 

" Don't let your child hear this, (y/n)." he said, but when you raised a hand fast, making him shut up, he chuckled. 

" This bitch has been going on my nerves for almost half an hour. She can just scram, and go fuck someone else. I'm so done with this shit. She's not even worth my time." you murmured, sending her some viruses, before shutting down the system, making it impenetrable from the outside. You waited a few seconds, but it stayed silent. " BAAAM. That's how it's done, bitch!" you grinned, doing a weird gesture, before turning to Smoker.

" Smokey!" you cheered, jumping up and hugging his neck. He laughed slightly, holding you close to him and burying his nose in your hair. 

" Hey, big girl" he hummed.  
" Hey, big guy~ What have you been up to, in the last year and a half?"  
" Oh, nothing and everything, you know. Keeping the streets clean, so your child can grow up in peace."  
" Is that why you tried arresting my husband three times?"  
" No, that was for making you pregnant." he chuckled, making you huff and roll your eyes. You shook your head, amused about it.   
" Why did you never come by, Smokey? I was waiting the whole time."  
"I had work. We've been without a useful blackhead the whole time, and we needed much more hard work than we're used to. I'm glad you'll be back next week." he sighed.  
" I told you guys you're useless without me. You should have said something. I'd have come back."  
" No, you had your child to take care of. Besides, your health was in danger, we didn't want to stress you out. How's your heart by the way?"  
" Oh, good actually! Law's awesome, he made a medication that's working. I'm taking it twice a day, and I haven't been having breakdowns since then. But I gained weight. I told him he should work on getting rid of this side affect, but he's surprisingly stubborn. Saying I am finally starting to look like a grown up woman, that there'd be no way he'd let me lose weight again." you groaned, letting go of Smokers neck.

He chuckled, looking you up and down.  
" He's right. You're looking good. Still like a child, but you're finally getting a chest."  
You huffed, slapping his forearm in annoyance - though Smoker just raised his eyebrows at that. " You've gotten stronger a bit."  
" Yeah, you try carrying 14 pounds around all day when you have arms like rubber. I'm finally used to (s/n)'s weight, now he's rapidly growing again." you sighed. " And Law still says he's lower quarter of being to light. I can't help it the damn kid is a picky eater."  
He laughed. " We'll, it's a child. He'll grow up just fine, I know. He has you after all."  
" And you."  
"... come again?"  
You smiled, taking his hands.  
" With Law's consent, I'm asking you to be his godfather, together with two of Law's friends. And Tashigi would be the godmother, with my smaller sister."  
" I don't know, (y/n), I've never -"  
" You don't have a right to decline. Smokey please~ You are my best friend. I need you to do this. I'm sure (s/n) will love you! Besides, he needs someone normal in his life. His mom and dad are too crazy, you know." you grinned.  
He sighed, but a small smiled tagged at his lips.  
" Well... ok. I'd be honored"  
" Yas ♥" you cheered, making him chuckle.

__________________________

Tashigi had been cheering like crazy when you asked her to be the godmother of (s/n). The child had slept through all this, but as soon as re registered your voice, he was awake, and wanted to be held by you. No one else. You sighed, taking him in your arms.   
" Someone please make him some mashed stuff." you pleaded.

" I see, I'm coming at the right time." you heard a all too familiar voice behind you, and smiled. (s/n) suddenly giggled, and made noises, leading his father to him. Law smiles as you turned to him, stealing himself a chaste kiss from you, and at the same time taking (s/n) in his arms. 

" I came as fast as I could, but I had to do a transplantation suddenly, I'm sorry. But I'm off for tomorrow and the day after that, so I can take care (s/n) for a bit. Finally." he sighed. He nodded at the rest, and you smiled, giving (s/n) a kiss on his cheek. He ignored you, though, rather pulling at the feathers of his father's pullover. Law chuckled, but you frowned. 

" One of these days he'll end up eating them." you said.  
" So what? It's fine, it's not bad for his health. It will just taste like shit." Law smirked.  
" He doesn't need to eat it though. He eats enough stuff he shouldn't."  
" Well, he needs to lean, though. Sooner or later he'll know what he should eat and what not."  
" He's just about a year old! Law! Let him be a fucking child! Besides, if he has you mind, he's not smart enough to learn that himself. He'll just keep eating until he doesn't think it's strange anymore."  
" What does that mean?" he frowned.  
" That you're goddamn stubborn, That does it mean." you snarled.

" Guuuys. Keep down ok, if not Sengoku will-"  
" What's this commotion about?!"  
" -... appear. Great..." Coby sighed. The detectives pulled a grimace and went back to working, but Tashigi and Smoker stayed with you three. 

" Sengoku-san!" you grinned, walking over to him, and smiling up at the tall man. He smiled as he saw you, picking you up and hugging you. " (y/n). It's great to see you again." he said, eyes gliding over to where you had been. He frowned when he noticed Law, but his eyes went wide when he saw (s/n).   
You snickered, letting go of the old man. " We'll, I'm gonna go and make our child something to eat. Have fun, Law ♥" you waved at him. He stuck his tongue out at you, making you chuckle.

" We'll, I'm going back to work. There's a report I need to fill out." Smoker suddenly said, leaving Law standing there.  
" And I need to clean myself up. Today got really messy." Tashigi nodded, also going away. Law Pulled a grimace.   
" I hate you all." he murmured, ignoring how the other detectives grinned. They had the luck of just watching what was about to happen.

" You're here, Trafalgar?" Sengoku rumbled, voice neutral, eyes fixed on the child.  
" Yeah. We never got to talk about... 'ya know?" he shrugged his shoulders, pulling out a feather from (s/n) mouth, wiping his hands off at his jeans. (s/n) gurgled happily, and went back to puling at the black fluff. 

" That you child?"  
" Mine, and (y/n)'s." he nodded.   
Sengoku hummed. " So, why are you here?"  
" That's where the funny thing starts. I'm here to show (s/n) to you."  
The old man raised his eyebrows in obvious surprise.  
" Me? Why would you? As far as I'm concerned, we were never on good terms."  
" Yeah. Because we never talked it out. And that was wrong, I'm sorry. (y/n) held a long speech of how stupid I am, and that I needed to show you that what happened, had impact to both of us." he said, taking a deep breath.   
He walked up to Sengoku, carefully giving his son over to the chief. Sengoku looked at the child, smiling a little bit.  
" So, here I am. Giving you... a chance, to fix things, together with me."  
" I must confess, I still don't quite understand this." Sengoku hummed, pulling faces for the child, who laughed at the antics.

Luckily, you decided to help out after all, suddenly appearing behind Sengoku. He moved the child on one of his arms, and you pushed him to an empty chair, setting down a bowl of mashed potatoes.   
You had prepared it at home, only heated it up now.   
Sengoku stared at you, and you smiled.

" Don't you want to feed your great grandson?" you asked.   
He looked at you, almost shocked.  
You smiled, leaning against Law, who put an arm around you.   
" The child you're holding right there... we named him Trafalgar D. Rocinanté (s/n)" Law explained, slightly blushing. When Sengoku stared at him, he shrugged his shoulders helplessly.  
" It was the least I could do, to make sure he'll never be forgotten"

Sengoku suddenly cuddled (s/n) more, lowering his head, burying his nose in those black locks.  
" I see.." his voice cracked, and you and Law smiled.  
" I see now... Rocinanté..." he sniffed, before heaving the child up, high into the air.  
(s/n) giggled like mad, holding Sengokus long beard tightly clutched in one of his small chubby hands. Sengoku grinned, tears pricking at his eyes.

" My great grand-son...!" he laughed.

" I told you he'd love it." you whispered to Law. He gave you a kiss on your hair, pulling you into him more.   
" I know I know. I was still insecure." he said, bent down to you, and kissed you.   
You squeaked, making you colleagues and Sengoku laugh.

" You're a dork." you grinned at Law.  
" And you're adorable. And awesome. You gave a family to three people at once. I love you so much."  
You blushed.   
" I love you too. But I love (s/n) more."  
He pouted, before smirking.  
" I think I can deal with that." 

" You two are horrible. This is too much sugar, I'm getting tooth decay already..." Smoker grunted, not even looking up from his report.  
" Let the child here and go on a date goddamn it. Hush, go now. You're spreading to much fluff." He added.

Chuckling and laughing, you took Laws hand.  
" We'll be back in a few hours then~ All you might need is in a bag in my room." you said, dragging Law off.   
Sengoku watched you leave, and as Law looked back once, Sengoku smiled at him proudly.


	3. Dirty Little Secret! [Law x Reader]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **AU! This takes place in the Loveless-Universe!**   
>  **( Authors Notes for those who don't know about 'Loveless': In the Anime and Manga 'Loveless', humans are born with a cat tail and cat ears. They keep them until they lose their innocence and virginity. Once a human losses his virginity, the tail and ears disappear forever.**   
>  **It is also about a hidden community of 'Sacrifices' and Fighters', which share a unique name, that appears somewhere on their body, and a bond only the two of them can understand. The Fighter always belongs to the Sacrifice, as the Sacrifice is the one giving out the orders, because he/she is the one taking the pain in a fight. The orders of the Sacrifice are carried out without complain, everywhere, at any time. Only special people belong to this community, though not all of them even know about this.**   
>  **The fights are taken out by words that - once spelled out by the fighter- become real. They take place in a parallel dimension, though the words of a strong fighter can become real even in the normal dimension.)**

" Hey, look at that girl" 

" She's about 17, right?"

" Probably. But look, she's lost them already." 

" Yuk! At that age?" 

" Well, my parents said they know her. Apparently she lost them when she was 10 already."

" WHAT!? You're kidding me, right!?"

" Shhhhhh! She will hear us, you know!" 

" I can still hear you." you just said, without looking up from your book, making them scream in surprise. They lowered their ears, looking to the floor in guilt, as the librarian scolded them. You sighted, closed the book and stood up. You passed them by, not even surprised anymore that they stepped back. As if you carried some lethal virus. 

Yes, you were about 17, right. Actually, it's 16 years, 10 month and 2 days, to be precise. But that didn't matter. Nobody cared for your age. Nobody cared for your nearing birthday. All they saw was a girl that lost her ears when she was just ten years old. Why you lost them didn't matter to them. That's just the way humans are. You had long since given up to change the way people thought about you. You had stopped to care about them also. You were a loner. The only one who would speak to you was the nice old man that raised you, after what happened years back. You put back the book from where you took it, left the library and went home for that day. It was fall, so it was chilly outside. You put your hands into your pockets and buried your mouth and nose in the big and fluffy scarf your wore. You didn't really register where you were walking, and soon you bumped into somebody. You stumbled, failed to catch yourself and face planted the cold concrete, uttering a low yelp. " Outch.." you mumbled, before turning to sit on your butt, looking up to see who you bumped into. You were met by fiery red hair, an angered scowl and an irritated snort, until the bulky men turned and left you alone again. You sighted and stood up. Brushing your knees off of dried up leafs and dust, you turned around and continued your way home. You passed by a group of people, several girls swooning over a young man, probably a year older than you. You stoped, looking at them expressionless. The guy was handsome, though he wore a really weird hat. White, but spotted. Other than that he was good looking. Black hair, sideburns, a soul patch on his chin. You couldn't see his eyes, because all the girls were swarming around him, but you noticed his smirk. If seemed familiar to you, but you couldn't say why. He wore black clothes, sometimes spotted with yellow. And a really fluffy scarf you noticed. For a split second he seemed to notice your gaze, looking directly at you, but you didn't care. 

" Law-kun~ Look at me!" " Law-kun~!" " Laaaaw~" the girls were chiming. All of them had ears. When you noticed this, you turned away, proceeding on your way home.

When you reached the front door, you searched for the key, unlocking the door and entering the warm house. " Mister Silvers? I'm home!" you shouted and closed the door behind you again, stripping off your shoes in the entrance, before taking off your jacked and scarf, hanging them on the wardrobe on the wall. You sighted and went to the living room, where the elderly man was lying on the couch, sleeping soundly; apparently. You knew he was awake, so you just smiled, nudging him with a book, that laid on his chest. " I know you're awake, Mr. Silvers. I'm going to start with cooking dinner. Anything special you want?" you asked, and before he even opened his eyes, he grinned. " You're getting sharp (y/n). " he acknowledged. " Well, I've been living with you for almost 5 years now. It's time for me to learn from my incompetence, right?" you chimed.

" It is. But, my dear (y/n) - you're still so innocent. You never ask a man what he wants, because the answer will be the same every time." he grinned and sat up. You laughed. " Oh yeah, is it? That would probably be 'You', right? But, Mr. Silvers, you are an exception. For you, it's rum, not women." you said, grabbing the apron and putting it on. You started to cook, hearing your guardian laugh heartedly. You smiled to yourself. Mr. Silvers was the only human you really liked and respected. He was wise, and kind, and didn't care you didn't have your ears anymore. He helped you through terrible times, and he always fully supported you. 

" (y/n), how was your day?" he then asked, suddenly standing in the door, leaning against the frame. You shrugged your shoulders. " The same as always I guess. People don't really learn. It's just hearsay, and they still keep away from me. The only people who show respect are the ones who don't care about others." you answered. 

" That's a pitty. You're such a good girl, so kind hearted and nice. Beautiful. I don't understand why people judge others before getting to even know them." he sighted, shaking his head. You blushed. " I think 'beautiful' is little bit overrated. " you murmured.

" It is not. Have some confidence in yourself, will you? Oh, by the way, you were accepted in the college you wanted to go. Starting next week you're a college student then. " " Great! Was tired of the people in the library anyways. So, Mr. Silvers." you said. " prepare the table." 

You put the dishes on the table, noticing him frown. " (y/n) it's missing salt." he said, but you pointed at him, a smug grin on your lips. " The doc reminded me to reduce the salt, because of your health. Deal with it, or cook yourself." you hummed. He sighted.

" Well, I guess everything you make is better than anything I can make - even without salt." 

************************************************************************

You were standing outside of the room, a book in your hands, reading. Suddenly the door opened, and your teacher looked at you. She was young, maybe around 27 years old - but she still had her ears. Her tail was wagging like that of a dog, and she smiled at you. " Come on in, (y/n), and introduce yourself." she said. You slightly frowned, but closed the book, sliding it back into your bag. Then you followed her into the room. You noted down the characters for you name on the board, before turning around, never showing any expression on your face. Whisper had already come up, the students were looking at you suspiciously. 

" My name is (l/n) (y/n). I don't mind what you call me so do as you please. I will tell you beforehand, I'm not into talking much, so if you have any questions, leave me alone." you said. The students were suddenly very quiet, their faces either stunned or aggravated. So, obviously that was not the nicest introduction you made so far, but you were really tired of the first questions everybody would ask, all the time you met someone new. ' Why did you come here?' ' How old are you?' ' When did you lose your ears?' ' My parents said you're a psycho, is it true?' - these questions just made you snap at this point. You didn't want 'friends' like that, chit-chatting behind your back. So, instead of being friendly, you turned out like this. It was a self protect mechanism. You didn't do this because you hated everyone. You were just afraid of being hurt over and over again.

Everyone stayed silent, and the teacher looked at you sad. You sighted. " Who's the class rep?" you asked. A very slim boy jumped up, waving his arm, face splitting grin. " That's me! Hey (y/n), I'm Luffy! You like meat?" he asked. You raised an eyebrow. The 'not asking questions' part must have somehow passed him by. " ... Anyways, I'm counting on you to show me around later." you said, scanning the room for a free seat. You noticed one in the back, next to a guy with wild black hair. You didn't wait for your teacher to say something. Instead you just went there, laid down your bag, and sat down, leaning back after taking out your book again. After your teacher had cleared her throat she started the lesson. You continued reading, though.

 

It was break time when you finished the chapter and closed the book, sighting lowly. " Hey, hey, you! (y/n), right? Play with us!" you were suddenly called out. It was apparently the class rep, standing in front of your desk, and jumping up and down in excitement. You raised an eyebrow. " What are you, an elementary school kid?" you snorted, but he obviously didn't mind your tone. He grabbed your wrist and pulled you up, taking you with him to a group of students. Apparently his friends. You yanked your wrist out of his grasp once he stopped, rubbing it. " That hurt, dumbass." you hissed, but he just laughed. " Ah, Sorry!" it was a bright grin he showed you. Almost too bright. " Hey hey, (y/n), meet my friends!" he pointed at the group, and you sighted. You pushed up your glasses - which were just for 'protection', you didn't really need them. Then you looked at the bunch of people. There was an orange haired girl, looking at you with what looked like pity. " Welcome to the group of headache." she offered a awry smile. You raised your eyebrow again, but another girl chuckled slightly. " Because of our captain, you know~ I'm Robin. Nice to meet you." the black haired one smiled. " Oh, right, I'm Nami by the way!" the orange haired one chimed up again. 

" Right... uh... hello. So uh... 'captain'?" you asked, kind of confused. " That's the hyperactive dork next to you." a guy yawned, arms behind his head. He had green hair. Wait, was that by nature or..? " (y/n)- chwan~ Oh, what a beauty! I'm honored to welcome a lady like you to our group!" now it was a blond guy, swirling up to you. He knelt down in front of you, too your hand and gave it a kiss. You looked at him with some kind of disgust, and without thinking, kicked him without restraint. 

" Don't touch me." was all you simply said. He didn't even complain - instead he starting fan-boying about your way of doing things, making strange wobbly movements. You would swear you saw hearts in his eyes. Impossible, right? " Cut it out, curly eyebrow - You're annoying." the green haired guy said, and the blonde instantly snapped at him. " Shut up, mosshead! Nobody asked you about your opinion!" he growled. The two head butted each other after that, but you just sighted, and turned away. A headache was starting to form. You already started to understand the meaning of 'group of headache' Nami had said before. 

" You guys are still SUUUPER weird, y'know." another guy said, and you turned your head, to see a blue haired guy this time. He grinned at you. " I'm Franky, by the way. The green haired guy is Zoro, and the blond is Sanji. They're always like that, don't mind them." he said. " It's easier to just ignore them." Nami nodded, Robin chuckled again. " That will certainly be the best for the future." she said. " Who said I'm going to stick with you guys?" you questioned. 

" Just give it up. Even Trafalgar failed to beat some sense into the captain." Zoro said. Their fight seemingly postponed for now, he and Sanji had turned towards you again. " Trafalgar?" you asked. " Yes. The guy that's trying to get away." Zoro said, pointing at something behind you. You turned around, to notice someone stop in their tracks. It was the same guy you had seen a week ago on the streets. You stared at him for a moment, until the captain noticed him too. " Torao!" he jumped up, and you saw a glimmer of fear in Trafalgars eyes, that was instantly covered with anger, as he was jumped over by the captain. Both fell to the floor, the captain laughing, whilst the other one groaned in open despair. 

" Get off me, Luffy-ya!" he snapped. You raised an eyebrow. Last week you had thought he was the calm and cool guy, but now? Or, what also crossed your mind, it was just that Luffy was going on his nerves. You decided the later sounded right, and hummed to yourself. Only now you thought about scanning the group for their ears. You looked around you. Robin and Franky had lost them already, but the rest still had them. Though, you thought to yourself, Sanjis looked more like that of a fox than that of a cat. Well, you saw that even Zoros ears and tail were green. So that must be nature, huh? Not so surprisingly, Luffy also still had his ears. Lastly you looked at the poor guy that was still trying to kick the captain off him. His hair was pitch black and wild. You had no idea if he still had his ears, he could just have them down in his hair for all you could see. You were uncertain. Luckily - well, lucky for you, not for Trafalgar Law, that was certain- Luffy didn't get the hint for him to get off. He obviously thought Law wanted to wrestle. So, when Law rolled on top of the hyperactive teen you caught a good glance at his backside - down to his round, pretty ass. No tail. So he lost them already, too. You didn't notice how long your gaze lingered on top of his butt, but you suddenly heard Robin and Nami chuckle, so you turned around.

" You know, Law is pretty much the most wanted guy in this school. There are only a few girls that are not after him~" Nami grinned. You frowned. " I'm not interested in what you think." you said, making her laugh. " Of cause not, dear~ And Luffy is not asexual, right."

************************************************************************

" Dear god in heaven, please spare me the tests!" Nami sighted, head falling on top of her desk with a loud thud. The group had assembled in the library. Had. Because, Luffy got kicked out. He couldn't sit still for a second. Franky needed to take another class so he went ahead. Sanji was swooning over some girl in the corner, and Zoro had fallen asleep on his math book. Robin and you were learning in all honesty, with Nami complaining continuously next to you. Law was sitting on another table. You sighted. Zoro let out a loud snore, and Nami whined again. You finally had enough. This first week in the college had been awful, with them around you the whole day. It was never quiet, Luffy was always dragging you somewhere. You closed your book with a loud noise, stood up abruptly and send Nami and Zoro a glare, taking your things and walking off to a table that was empty. There you settled down again, starting to read the text about the human heart and blood vessels all over again. You marked some things you didn't quite understand, sighting and rubbing your eyes. Luckily, besides the Strawhat crew - you didn't even know why they were called that- nobody came near you. At least you thought that way. 

After some time you heard the rustling of books and a bag next to you, but you stopped yourself from looking up. After that, it stayed quiet for some more time. Only after you had read the text a few more times and marked some more things, your neighbour spoke up. " You need help, (y/n)-ya?" he asked. You rolled your eyes. Law. The guy you really liked the least. Great.  
" No, thanks." you answered. " You marked some things, I could help you with that." he offered. You halted furrowing your eyebrows, turning your head to him. " And why would you do that, mister ' every girl wants me'?" you snarled. " I don't know. Out of the kindness of my heart?" he mused, making you snort. " Yeah as if. Stop trying. I don't want to be one of your prized collections." you said. He raised an eyebrow, as you started to collect your things. " 'Prized collections'?" he repeated. You didn't look up. " Yeah, I know guys like you all too well. You keep a book somewhere on you where you write down the name of every girl that ever confessed to you, or even worse, every girl you fucked. Stay away from me. You're not gonna add me on that." you said calmly. He frowned. " So unfriendly. And where, my love, would I hide hat book?" he questioned. You sighed, turning to him and - to his surprise - stretched your hand and placed it on his hip. He was too surprised to do anything, so you let your hand wander to his pocked, grabbing the small, black book he hid there and pulling it out. You threw it on the table, not even looking at it. " There you have it. Now, if you'd excuse me, I've got better things to do." you said. With this you took up your bag, hung it on your shoulder, and left the place. You didn't notice the amused, but also fond gaze with which Law followed your way. But neither did you notice the other girls, sending you gazes that would love to kill you, if given the chance. 

That night you couldn't sleep. Something about Law was intriguing. On the one hand, you felt a deep connection to him. You wanted to be near him, though you didn't know why. It just felt right, being next to him. On the other hand you felt hurt. But why? Because he had lost his ears? Because he really took notes, like you thought? You didn't know, but it kept you awake. You sighted, and gave up on your attempt to sleep. You stood up, walking to your bathroom. You decided a warm shower would clear your thoughts, so you locked the door behind you and took of your clothes. You looked into the mirror, taking off your glasses and laying them down. You (h/c) hair was in a mess, the ( e/c) of your eyes dimmed from tiredness. You turned away to start the shower, but stopped as you noticed something in the mirror. You somehow bend in a way you could see your back at least a bit. You blinked at what you could see. You never got a tattoo, so why..?   
" .. 'Hopeless'.." you read out loud. That was weird. Had this always been there? You wondered, but shrugged it off. Maybe you were just too tired and it was just your imagination. Again you sighted and showered yourself. It felt good, and you finally calmed down. Half an hour later you laid in bed and slept soundly. 

 

_It was cold. You were in the park, playing alone on the swing, since your older sister had school until late today. Your mom and dad were busy, so you were alone today. Nothing you weren't accustomed to by now. A group of boys were playing a few feet away from you. One of them was tinkering with a small robot, two others were playing in the sand, and another one had just caught a frog._

_" Ergh! Law! You're disgusting! Take that thing away from me!" one of the boys called out, making you chuckle. " No. I'm going to dissect him later today. Deal with it." the boy called Law said. " You're too weak, Heat. Man up already. It's just a fricking frog!" the one with the robot said. His hair war bright red. " I will man up! Just look when I lose my ears, Kid!" Heat said, blushing wildly, making Kid laugh out. " I believe I will be the one to first lose my ears." Kid said. " Or Law." the other, fourth one said. " Shut up, Bepo." Kid said, and the child bowed down. " I'm sorry..." he rushed out. Again, you chuckled, and this time the boys noticed you. Their ears flickered towards you, until their gazes followed. When they spotted you, they instantly became quiet. You grinned, showing your teeth - though you missed one in the front, but you didn't mind that. Kid blushed, and Law stared at you wide eyed. You jumped from the swing, paddling over to the boys, who seemed to be a year or two older than you. ___

___" Hey, can I play with you guys?" you asked, tilting your head slightly, ears perched up attentively. The nearer you came, the more Kid stepped back. " We have no place for a little girl! You'd just start whining if you stick to us." he said, and you turned to him._

_" Why would I? I'm not afraid of pain. You guys talked about losing your ears right? As long as we all still have them, I consider you a little boy then." you pouted, and he blushed even more, but started growling. " I'm not a little boy!" he shouted, throwing away the little robot, stalking towards you. You pulled a grimace at him." Little boy! Little boy! Little boy! Baaaaah!" you struck out your tongue now, and Kid almost started steaming. It didn't take long for the two of you to engage into a fight, each hitting the other without much restraint. In the end, Heat pulled Kid off you, and Bepo had to hold you back, otherwise you would have kicked his knee again. Law was still just staring at you, by now mildly blushing._

_Kid and you were panting, out of breath, until you were hit on the head by someone larger than all of you five. You cried out in pain, and Bepo let go of you. You held you head, a bump was already building. Kid gulped, and the rest paled slightly. You instantly knew who it was, turning around with tears in the corner of your eyes. " Big sis! Why did you do that? Don't hit me! You brute!"you yelled, frowning at her. She raised an eyebrow. " I told you to stop picking fights (y/n). Especially with boys older than you." she stated. " He started it!" you pointed at Kid, and he growled. " Did not!" " Did!" " Did not!" " Did! He called me little girl!" you said frustrated. " You are!" Kid said. " Well, you're only a little boy! Shut up!" you retorted. Kid lunged at you again, but got hit by your elder sister instantly. " Stop it, both of you!" she said loudly. Kid was holding his head. Yes, your sisters fist really hurt like hell - you would know best, you felt it every day after all. You whined as she looked at you sternly. But then she stroked your hair and took your hand. "Let's go, (y/n). I'll cook stew for you. You must be cold. And we need to patch up these scratches of yours, before mom sees them." she smiled. Again you whined. " She's gonna kill me, if she hears I fought again..." you whispered, making her laugh. " Yeah, she will." she said._

_" Uhm... Hey..!" one of the boys called after you. You turned around, seeing it was the one with the frog. Law. " Uhm... will you come here again?" he asked, slightly blushing. You blinked at him, looking up to your sis. She smiled as she noticed the blush on the boys faces. Even Kid did not protest. " Why not? It's not like I can put a leash on her anyways. As long as you guys promise to never hit her again." she said, and Kid frowned, just like you. " I'm gonna kick him in the chin next time, big sis. " You said. " You won't." " I will. 'cause his hair is red." you said, stunning the boys. Your sis looked at you, before she laughed out loud. " You... are you still hung up on that??" she asked, grinning like crazy. You pouted. " Red hair is stupid. Who the heck would want red hair!" you said. Well, you had red hair as nature, but you dyed it, after you had been teased about it. Now it was (h/c)._   
_" Red is great!" Kid growled, but you struck your tongue out at him again. Heat held him back, and your sis laughed again, but turned around. The two of you walked home after that._

" (Y/N)! Get up! I's morning already!" a voice reached your ears, waking you from your slumber. You sat up, disoriented and still half asleep. You only remembered part of your dream, but you were sure Law was the cause of this memory. Though you didn't remember the names of the boys from your dreams. Yawning you stood up, brushing hair and teeth. You remembered last night before you took a shower, taking the chance before you got dressed to look into the mirror. Again, the word 'Hopeless' was going down your spinal cord. You sighted. Well, whatever. You would ask Mr. Silvers about this someday. You got dressed, ate breakfast and went to school after that.

****************************************************************************************

Days passed like this, in an everyday routine you soon got used to. The same dream kept coming, but things somehow shifted into another memory sometimes. It kept you awake several nights, and you were tired as hell. Too tired to even bother to tell Law off. He kept coming up to you, much to your dismay and those of the other girls. 

As you sat in the library, on the same table as always, you just sighted as Law sat down next to you. You kept on taking notes, but didn't tell him to go away. Instead you kept quiet. This made law frown. " You alright, (y/n)-ya?" he asked. You sighted again, nodding. " Yeah. Just tired is all." you answered, rubbing your eyes behind your glasses. " You are pale. Maybe you should go to the infirmary." he said, but you shook your head. " I'm alright Law. Really. I just keep on having weird dreams. It's only lack of sleep. Don't bother." you yawned. For a moment you close your eyes, leaning back and stretching. You didn't notice how you drifted off, but Law certainly did, as you swayed, and in the end your head fell onto his shoulder, where it stayed. He looked down at you, slight smile on his features. Your even breathing reassured him. He had kept an eye on you all these days, and had seen the change in your health, but today had been especially bad. Totally relaxed he stayed where he was, unmoving like a stature. Only more comfortable and warm. 

Robin and Nami chuckled to themselves, whilst Sanji was crying his heart out as he saw the two of you sitting there like this. The strawhats weren't the problem. The problem were the other girls, in a corner of the great library, who send the both of you glances that promised nothing good. They stuck their heads together, whispering in a low voice. Nobody gave them any attention. No one besides Law.

 

You yawned, blinking slightly. When had you drifted off to sleep? You sat up right, stretching and scratching your head, looking around you. You were in the library, still. It was already dark outside. Nice nap, that's for sure.

But wait. Wait wait wait. You stiffened, turning your head in a frigid movement, looking at Law next to you. Only when you stared at him for a moment, you started to relax. He also had dozed off. You were surprised he hadn't woken you up, but in a way you were thankful. You packed your things and stood up, but stopped then. You sighted. You owed him. 

You nudged his shoulder a bit, until you noticed him waking up. " It's already late, Law. You should pack up and go home, too." you said. He blinked a few times, looking at you, before he nodded. " And um... I'm sorry. For using you as a cushion. " you added. He smirked. " No, it's ok. I enjoyed it throughout. " Law said, making you blush slightly. " Oh right. Then savour it - it will be the first and last time." you huffed, but barely restrained yourself from pouting. He slightly snickered, but didn't comment on your childish behaviour. Instead he packed up, und stood up, stroking your hair in a gentle way. " It's ok. I will do that then, (y/n)-ya." he smiled. You blushed again, brushing off his hand. " Would you stop adding the -ya at the end of my name? If you do that, maybe I'll reconsider my opinion about you. Maybe." you said. He chuckled. " Is that an order?" he asked amused. You blinked at him, confused, but shrugged it off. " Yes. Please, just call me (y/n)." " Ok. I will do that, (y/n)" he said. A shudder run down your spine at the way he said that, and the place where your tattoo was felt warm all of a sudden. You showed him a small smile. " Great. That's better. Now I feel special." you said.

" You are special to me, (y/n). You just don't realize how much, yet." he said. " Come on, I'll walk you home."

 

" (L/N)-san! Stay away from Law!" one of the girls pushed you to the wall. Some other girls were standing around her, nodding. They looked at you disgusted, like you were a worm. They were surrounding you in a half circle. You had no way to flee. It was broad daylight, and you were in the classroom. But nobody really seemed to care. The strawhats were all gone. That was probably the reason they assaulted you right now.

You just frowned. " I will not let myself be told with whom I talk and with whom not." you simply stated. They furrowed their eyebrows, one of them opening a bottle of water, and splashing it at you. All of the girls around your still had their ears, and they were lowered. Their tails curled around their thighs. They were afraid, but angry at the same time. You turned away your head as they soaked you in water. Your classmates whispered, but did nothing to stop them. The girls started to laugh as they saw how your clothes sticked to your frail body. You didn't really react, just stared at them, until they calmed down. Which was soon, because they were afraid due to your lack of reaction. " Are you satisfied now? Your behaviour is ridiculous. I've done nothing to gain his attention. Law is the one who continually follows me everywhere. If you want to vent your stress, do it with him." you said. One of them now really got angry, raising her arm and slapped your cheek hard, your head flying to the side. " Don't call him that so casually, you bitch! Some girl with no ears has no right to be near him!" she shouted. The class fell silent and you didn't raise your head this time. Your eyes lost some of their shine they had just recently started to gain again in a long time. Only when you heard the door pulled open you looked at the door. It was Law who entered, and he instantly noticed you- as if he had known you were in a pinch and came to your rescue. When he saw what was going on his usual stoic expression turned into a clearly angered one. " What the actual fuck are you doing to (y/n) !?" he shouted, stalking over to the group. The girls all looked at him confused. " But... but Law-kun. She's not worth your time! We only asked her to stop bothering you.." the one who hit you started, but Law was furious. He grabbed her wrist and twisted it in a painful way, until she started screaming and crying. The other girls yelped in shock and stepped back in fear, their tails curled around their thighs tightly. " Law-kun..! You're hurting me!" the girl cried. In the same moment, the strawhats entered, looking surprised at the scene in front them. They instantly knew what had happened ; though they had never seen Law like this. 

You stared at the black haired guy. He came to your rescue. Like a knight. Your own, personal knight. " But Law!" the girl tried again, and he twisted her wrist even more, until you heard a crack. " Who ever asked you to keep her away from me!? It's me who tried to be near her, do you bitches have no eyes in your empty heads?!" he hissed. 

" Law... it's ok." you said, calmly. His grip loosened a bit. " It's not ok, (y/n). They have no right to talk to you like that. No one has, neither do they have the right to soak you in water, much less a right to hit you." he said, looking at you. You shook your head. " It's ok Law. Let go of her already." He frowned. " Is that an order?" he asked. You halted for a moment. Sometimes Law was weird, you thought. But you nodded. " Yes. Let go of her Law. I'm alright already. I don't want you to get in trouble with a teacher." you said, smiling slightly. He didn't look happy, but complied, and let go of the girl who fell to her knees. You looked at her, sighting, before looking at Law. " Apologize to her." you said. Now he really looked unhappy. You knew what he was gonna ask, even before he did it. " It's an order." you added. He groaned, but sighted soon after. He knelled down to the girl, stroked away her tears and raised her chin so she would look at him. " I'm sorry. But I don't like it, if you hurt (y/n). So please refrain from that in the future. " he said. She sniffed, and threw herself at his chest, crying again. He caressed her back, but looking clearly at you. Everyone clearly understood the words he formed with his lips towards you. ' Satisfied now?'

And to be honest? The way you saw him there, with that girl in his arms, and the way her cute ears were down so sad... they looked great together. So.... no. No, you weren't satisfied the least. But you nodded nonetheless. Because, you had given him the order to apologize. It was your fault that the girl continued to like him. And it was your fault that he embraced her like this.

 

" What the heck happened this morning, (y/n) !?" Nami wanted to know. You had gone with her and the strawhats after school into the city. Just something friends did, and you tagged along. You were still in a bad mood, but you also wanted to know the answer to Namis question. You didn't have one, though. " I've never seen Law act like that before! I mean, we have known him for some time now. And we now his calm, calculating side. We even know he is a sadistically asshole. But never, NEVER before have I seen him that furious! Not to mention this obedient. If one thing is sure, then it's the fact that Law hates orders." Nami said, taking a sip of her cola. " Nami is right. Law's behaviour towards you is totally different." Robin nodded. " Super weird." Franky said. 

" Eh? Law has always been different to me, too." Chopper said. He was an elementary school kid, but apparently one of Luffys friends - and one of the strawhats. " He sees you like a pet, it's no surprise." Zoro said. " I would have loved to see that with my own eyes! Though, my eyes look like holes in a skull, Yohohoho! Skulljoke!" Brook laughed. Another member of the crew and the teacher for music on the college you all attended. " Me not. Must have been scary as hell!" Ussop, another member murmured to himself, slithly pale at only the imagination what happened.  
" I don't know. In the beginning I did everything to push him away, but he kept clinging to me." you sighted. " Yeah, that surprised all of us. Law is not that type at all." Nami nodded. " I even insulted him many times, but each time he'd brush it off as unimportant and stayed with me. One time I... I fell asleep on his shoulder." you admitted, and Nami grinned. " Yeah, we saw that~" she chuckled, making you blush. " Anyways, Law stayed there the whole time, and even brought me home. I think that's when I reconsidered my thoughts about him." you said. Luffy had long since jumped off and went away, calling out 'Meat!' the whole time. Zoro seemed asleep, but you knew better. Sanji was just depressed. Hearing you talk about another man had knocked him into despair. " I said that he should stop adding the -ya at the end of my name. And he asked me if that was an order." you sighted. " I thought it was weird, but I shrugged it off. I didn't think about it much. It's been some days since that. Though, things like that repeated. Sometimes when I asked him to do some things, he asked me that same question. I don't really care about that, but today was... " you stopped.

" Today was totally weird." Nami ended the sentence for you, and you nodded. " Well... maybe it's one of his kinks?" Nami mused, and you blushed furiously. " Nami!" you scolded her, but she shrugged her shoulders, deep in thought. " I don't have any other explanation." she said in a low tone. " But I'm worried. About Law, but more about you. (y/n), those girls won't stay quiet. When they catch you off guard, they'll seriously be bad news!" Nami warned. You hummed. 

" Probably. I won't let my guard down. Don't worry. " you showed them a weak smile.

******************************************************************************

**Warning! This chapter contains violence and some gore!**

 

" I won't let my guard down!" you repeated with a mocking tone. " Pah! Right! I should have known..." you growled, trying to rip apart the ropes that held you. Your arms were tied together, above your head, and from there tied to a bookshelf. Yes, you were in the library. But, the problem was that, one: it was around midnight and two: you weren't alone. You remembered you had studied your stuff from today's lessons like every day. But after that, it was just black. Someone must have knocked you out. Or did you fall asleep again? No, you never slept so deep that you wouldn't notice. Someone must have put something into your bottle with water, so that you would black out. And now, you were here, tied to this huge shelf. You knew that every unnecessary movement could by chance pull down the shelf - that would be your death, because you would be flattened like a damn flea if that happened.   
And it has just been about 3 weeks since Nami warned you. 

Laughter filled your ears and you averted your gaze from the ropes that held you, to the two girls before you. It was Ayane Yuki, the girl that had soaked you in water that time, and Kanemori Kyouko - the one that had hit you, although her wrist was still in bandages, thanks to Law - he had broken it. " Now you look really great! Don't you think this kind of fits you~? Bound to the books you love so dear, you will be squished like a rat if you try to escape~!" Kyouko laughed like a maniac, and you cringed at the sound. " Dear god, you sound like a fucking hyena. Shut up, my ears hurt." you snarled, before you could restrain yourself from idiotic actions. The answer came in form of a fist from Yuki, into your stomach. And god, did that hurt! You bend over slightly, coughing. " We wouldn't want to hurt your face - Law-kun would notice to easy that way~" she chimed happily. You were disgusted at the two of them. Yuki stepped up towards you, taking your chin in between her slender fingers, raising it. " My my, you look dissatisfied~ Tell me, my dear, what is wrong?" she asked, seemingly worried. You frowned, and spit her in the face. She cringed and stepped back. " Ergh! Disgusting!" Yuki said, whipping it away with a piece of her sleeve. 

Kyouko was furious. " You... you dare to spit her in the face!? You disgusting, little piece of shit!" she screamed, kicking you in the stomach. You felt the shelf shift and held your breath, though the need to cough up was strong. " Stop it Kyouko." Yuki simply ordered and the girl instantly stopped and stepped back. She slightly dropped her gaze. You made a disgusted noise. " She's so obedient. Like a dog." you said. " Yuki just stared at you. " She's just my weapon. My fighter, also called sentouki. She is nothing without me. She exists only to obey my commands, as I am the sacrifice." she said. Something inside you started to glimmer. The words 'sacrifice', 'weapon', 'fighter' and 'sentouki' sounded familiar. Your family had told you about this - well, long before the disaster took place, so it was just a faint memory. But it was definitely there. " You... You are talking about the way you are made up. You are what is called... a 'spell team', right?" you questioned, and she frowned. " I'm surprised you know about that. I was told you didn't know about yourself." 

"What do I not know?" " I wouldn't tell you. Makes it easier to humiliate you." she purred, now coming nearer again. She smiled sweetly. " Oh dear~ if it weren't for Law-kun, I would have kept on ignoring you." she sighted. " But, you see... I'd rather see you dead than Law obeying orders from you." she whispered. Her thumb gently caressed your lower lip, until she parted your lips and teeth forcefully, pushing her finger into your mouth. You were thinking about biting down on it, but instead just stared at her. Which, to your satisfaction, just turned out to agitate her even more. " Why don't you say something!?" she pressed out through clenched teeth, and you grinned slightly, her thumb still between your teeth. You couldn't really speak like that, so you stayed silent, although your gaze was intense, making her shudder and retract her hand, stepping back. " You're giving me the creeps! You freak! Your gaze.., your eyes...! As if you killed someone before!" she screamed. Your grin dropped at that, eyes darkening. " Well, it was almost a month until someone brought this up. That's a new record." you said in low voice, eyes following her every movement. It was, after all, about everything you could do. " You said, the fighter is born to obey the orders of his sacrifice, right?" you asked. " Well, then, wouldn't that mean Law is my fighter? He asks me for orders. He obeys them." you said. The horror and anger in her eyes was the only answer you needed. " I see. So that's why he was so interested in me." And you had thought he had seen something in you. Something special. What a disappointment. It hurt. You close your eyes. The only thing Law had seen in you, had been his sacrifice. 

But... but... but still! You wanted him beside you. To stay with you. His usual cynical way of handling people, his smirk, his classy remarks, his biological knowledge, his scent. Everything. You wanted him. Now... you wanted to have him here.  
Law. More than anything else, more than anyone else, you just wanted to see him right now.

 

" You called?" a smooth voice asked in a mocking tone, and your eyes snapped open, to look straight ahead, and right into the grey eyes of Law. Your eyes went wide open, and the other two girls flung around, to look at the guy with horror. " Law? But... how..?" you were stunned, and he smirked. " Your call reached me. And here I am." he said, grinning. But then it dropped and his eyes darkened, as he looked at Kyouko and Yuki. " But when I arrived here, the library was locked, and I find you tied up, surrounded by rodent...... In all honesty, I would prefer you tied up in my bed, but this sight before me makes me want to puke." he almost growled.   
" Law-kun! We only did this for you!" Yuki said. You noticed how Kyouko turned her head away. She probably wanted Yukis love for herself... but Yuki was fixated on Law. In a way, you could understand.

" For me?" he repeated. " Who ever asked you to do this? Besides, this is a serious crime." he sighted. " Now, let her go, before I get unfriendly." he ordered, and Yuki stiffened. " No." she said. " Excuse me? This was no question, this was an order." he said, narrowing his eyes. Yukis ears flattened down, but she shook her head. " No, Law-kun. This is the best for you. Septimal Moon wanted us to check her out and rate her. And I deem her 'unfitting' for you. I will make her disappear, so you will get a better partner." she said. You blinked.

" Another partner?" you questioned, suddenly a bit afraid Law would lose his interest in you completely. " No!" you rushed out. " No! You can't! Law is..!" you stopped. Law was yours, was what you wanted to say, but bit down hard on your lip instead. Law wasn't a thing you owned. He had his own thoughts and needs. And his own wishes.   
But if you really were his sacrifice... at least... at least, you had a bond with him, even if it was only as a spell team.

" Law.." you called out to him, and all gazes turned to you. " You... what word is spelled out on your body...?" you asked, a bit afraid it was a different one than yours, but he just showed you a slight grin. " Right down my spine, there is the word ' Hopeless ' spelled out." he answered. You sighted in relief, slightly smiling. But then you remembered the situation you were still in. " Well, if that's the case, you're my fighter, as I am the sacrifice." you said, more like a question though. His grin widened. " Yes, that would certainly be the case, if you have the same word... the same name on your spine." he said. 

" Then what the hell are you waiting for, Law? Get me the hell out of here, these ties are painful." you grinned lopsided. He blinked at you, before he chuckled. " As you wish." 

 

" Jesus christ, Law!" you said, looking at him in shock. " That's enough already! There's blood everywhere!" you pointed at the floor, to the shelves and next at your clothes. " Even I'm painted in red!" you said, still staring at him. He stopped, let go off the body he had held in his grasp. It fell to the floor - coughing, but still alive. You followed his movements with a look that held a bit of horror, as you realized just how deep in trouble you actually were now, what caused you to pale. " We're... in deep shit, Law. And I mean in really deep shit." you whispered, taking in the sight that was in front of you. Blood everywhere, two female bodies, beat up so it was hardly possible to recognize them right now. And the cause of all this - Law, his knuckles bare and his skin cracked from beating the girls up, dots of red all over his clothes. 

Law straightened himself, licked up the blood from his knuckles, and looked at you. " Well.." he started, but soon smirked. " I can erase their memories, if you wish. " he offered and you looked at him, evaluating the situation and turning calm again. 

" Uh... yeah, sounds good to me. And after that - we're going home. You're coming with me." you said. He stiffened.

" Why?"

" You live alone?" you asked, and after a moment, he nodded. " Great. I'll talk to Mr. Silvers. You'll stay with us from tonight on." you decided. You sighted and rubbed your eyes, thus not noticing the slight blush that painted his cheeks. 

" Is that..." he started, but you shook your head. 

" It's not an order Law. It's just a proposal. Being alone is painful, and where we live is more than enough space. Besides, we're a spell team, right? And I don't really understand much about that, so you're gonna have to teach me."

*******************************************************************************

" Who's that?" Mr. Silvers asked you, raising an eyebrow at you. It was way past midnight when you returned with Law, and he had been waiting for you to return. Well, you knew he had probably been worried, but he was strangely calm after he had seen Law besides you. You thought about what you would tell him, but in the end just shrugged and told him bluntly. " That's Law. He's gonna stay with us. You alright with that?" you simply said, and he blinked, but soon laughed. " Sure, (y/n)." he answered, stunning Law slightly. " But where were you until now?" he asked, noticing the blood on you and all over Law. He didn't look the slightest bit surprised, shocked or disgusted. Like he had seen something like this on a regular basis. He turned around and went to get the first aid kit. You push Law into the living room and down on the couch. " Uhhh... got in some trouble." you just said. 

" I take to it you returned the pain?" Silvers asked, returning to the two of you. You shrugged your shoulders. " Uhm... kind of. Law did." you took the kit from him and placing it down next to Law, as you yourself knelled down in front of him. " (y/n), you shouldn't kneel down in front of me." he said, but you frowned at him and took his hand, starting to disinfect it, before applying ointment on it and bandaging it. Then you did the same with the other hand. But you stayed where you were even after that, staring right at front up at him - sceptical, confused. " You know, Law... I don't get you." you bluntly stated after a while, and he raised an eyebrow questioningly. " Excuse me? That should be my words." 

" I mean... I don't know. I don't even get myself. I want you next to me. It feels just right. But every time I look at you my chest stings painfully. Besides, usually I hate guys. So this is a first for me. I don't know what to say or do. I want to talk to you, but then again I'm somehow dissatisfied with something, so at the same time I somehow want to ignore you." you said. He tilted his head. " The feeling of connection, you wanting me besides you, that is our bond. But you being angry, disappointed, or even hurt with me, I don't get. I confess I must have been somewhat clingy -" " Cross out the 'somewhat' and you got it right." you interrupted him, and he sighted, resuming his words " Ok, I was clingy. And I guess I rubbed you the wrong way in the beginning. But what did I do to make you angry with me?" 

Your eyes flickered to his hair, where you wished he still had his ears, but you looked back at him almost instantly, hoping he didn't catch that. But lucky you, he did. His hand went to his head, and you noticed him blush, confusing you. He cleared his throat. " Uhm... if that's the cause... I guess I can reassure your mind." he said, his usual smirk finding the way back to his lips. You frowned. " I doubt you can just let your ears grow back." you said, but his grin widened, and you noticed a movement in his hair from the corner of your eyes. You looked up, waiting for another movement. It didn't come. Must have been imagination then. But when you look down, Law was grinning evil, and you caught the movement again. Your frown deepened and you watched his hair again, but there was still nothing to be seen that could move. If you could just... wait. You stopped and face palmed yourself, before you jumped up, startling Law, as you threw him over, settling down on his waist. 

" Whoa, (y/n)! Don't jump me!" he hissed, obviously reminded of Luffy, but you ignore him, leaning down so your chest was almost in his face, and stretched out your hand to feel his hair. Law blushed, but knew what you were planning to do and caught your wrists. You stopped, staring down at him frowning. " Let me touch your hair!" you huffed, and he grinned. " Why would I?" "Because I said so." " You didn't order me to 'not hinder' you." " I don't see a good reason to order you around for stupid things like this " you huffed, and yanked out your wrists. Somehow the two of you ended up wrestling more or less, but in the end you won. He was lying on his stomach, and you were sitting on top of him, holding him down with one hand at his back, the other went through his wild hair. You brushed through the soft black strands, but suddenly stopped when you felt something else. You blushed bright red. " How...? I mean... I thought... You still have them?" you whispered, starting to pet his ears. As soon as you started to do that they perked up, so you could see them for real. The same black as his hair - no wonder you couldn't distinguish them before. He chuckled at your cute reaction, propping up his chin on his hand, but still slightly blushing. " But... but what about that small book? I mean I thought you..." you stopped, but Law continued " 'were one of those guys?' I confess it was a little fun to make them fall for me, but I haven't done anything with even one of them. And the book was nothing more than a test of how you'd react. It's actually a book where I write down addresses and phone numbers so I don't forget them." He smiled. " But ... why do you still have them?" you repeated, curious.

" Well, I pretty much just obeyed your first command you ever gave me, but you probably don't remember anymore." he said, closing his eyes and just enjoyed your caressing. " What do you mean? I know we've met when we were still children, but that was just that one time... wasn't it?" you said, and stopped for a moment. You smirked, and turned around half on him, your hands going to his lower back. His shirt was all messy, and so a part of his skin on his lower back was seen, and the hem of his jeans. Your hand touched his warm skin, brushing it slightly, before your hand suddenly disappeared under his jeans. You caught his hidden tail and pulled it out. Law was squirming beneath you. " Stop that! (y/n) that's not... that's just so... " he groaned, hiding his face in his hands. Even his ears were red. " Jesus, I just can't keep up with your sudden changes sometimes..." he mumbled, and you giggled. You let the soft black furred tail slide gently through your fingers. You noticed Law shudder - after all you were still sitting on top of him. You blushed, and stoped what you were doing, to turn around again, but stayed on top of him. " I uh... sorry.." you smiled awry. He sighted. " No, it's ok... " he said. " Just... try warning me next time."

" What was that about my first command?" you questioned. He propped himself up again. " Right. That was soon after 'that incident'" he said, but you noticed how careful his choice of words was, and looked at the back of his head. 

" By 'that incident', you mean..." you started, but soon your voice cracked. 'That incident' could only have one meaning. It was what you feared the most but what you regretted the least. You feared every day someone would bring up your past, but at the same time you waited for it. You knew at some point it was inevitable, and theoretically you were prepared. But only in theory.  
" .. yeah. When you killed your parents."

******************************************************************

**Warning! This chapter contains mentioning of rape, gore and death!**

 

" I don't like where this conversation is going." Mr. Silvers hummed, startling you and Law, resulting in you falling off the black haired guy with a yelp. Both of them looked at you with wide eyes and you slightly blushed. " I uh... forgot you were still there, Mr. Silvers.." you confessed, and he laughed. " Yeah, I saw that my dear." he nodded amused. He went over to his armchair and let himself fall into the cushion. You stayed where you were for a moment, until you sighted and sat up, crossing your legs. Law felt that the atmosphere had changed a little, so he decided to sit up, too, and listen.

For a very long moment, you and your guardian stayed quiet, until you sighted again, scratching your head. " This is a little bit weird now, but I guess it's better to start this without secrets. And since I really, really don't like lies, I might as well talk about it. Besides, I have to go to my session tomorrow anyways. It's not like I can chose to not talk about it." you said, and Mr Silvers nodded, though he did certainly not look content. Law decided to stay quiet until you chose to tell him. That didn't take long though, contrary to what he assumed. " Law... tell me, what do you know about 'that incident'?" you questioned. He stiffened. 

" Nothing really. Just what my instructor told me when I was still a child. His exact words were short. ' Your sacrifice lost her ears. Soon after she killed her family and older sister. You meeting your sacrifice will be postponed until further instruction.' That was all I was told." he said, looking straight at you. You could see he was uncomfortable, but not as much as you. Well, it was your past you were talking about, so not much of a surprise. You nodded. " Well, it is the truth, but only a piece of it. I don't remember much about what happened before that, or how things came to be in the end. I remember coming home from school. It was dark, I had to take supplementary lessons because I failed half of my tests. When I arrived at our house, the lights were out. I unlocked the door, going in. The entrance was in a mess. That usually wasn't the case, my mom was a clean-freak. I was nervous, and tidied up a little. Guess that's what kids just do when they are uneasy, huh? It was,.. so silent, I could hear my own breathing so loud, my little heart beating in my chest. Then I noticed something weird. " you frowned slightly, looking at somewhere far away, what nobody else could see. Memories of a long passed time. The scenery was reoccurring to you. You were back to your younger self, standing in that entrance, ears lowered and nervous.

_Your gaze went to the mirror next to the wardrobe where you hang your jacked. Big, round (e/c) eyes were reflected to you. You tidied your hair a bit, so that your mom wouldn't scold you, took a deep breath and entered the hallway that led to the kitchen. You put on the lights. " Mom? Dad? (s/n)?" you asked loudly and waited for an answer. It never came. Which was weird, because you instinctively went to the door that led to the basement - a place you wouldn't dare enter under any normal circumstances. You listened, holding your breath. A muffled voice was heard, the creaking of a bed. A slap, and a muffled cry. You heard a female person chuckle, and a guttural groan. Your ears were pressed flat against hour hair now. That groan had sounded... yeah. Almost sounded like your dads voice. Quivering you stretched out your hand to the doorknob, turning it around slowly so there was no sound. Then you pushed the door open slowly. There was light in the basement. You hugged yourself, when you heard the voices again, clearer this time. Your dad was moaning and groaning. Maybe he was hurt? And then there was that muffled voice again. (S/N)? Maybe they were held captive? Somebody must have broken into the house. But... no. Aside from the messy entrance everything had been clean and tidy. And then there was your moms voice._   
_" Oh dear! This sight is just perfect! Lift her up some more. This is just great. We've been at it for at least three hours, and she's still crying like a baby~" she hummed in content. You heard a loud moan again, and your father answered. " Easier said than done! Shit! She's really tight, even after all this time...!" he cursed. You heard the muffled voice again, trying to scream, and cry. Hiccupping every now and then. You feared you knew who the voice belonged to, but you didn't want to accept it. When you reached the end of the stone stairs, you cautiously grabbed your phone. The nearer you came, the more you saw. Your parents didn't notice you yet. Your hand fell down next to you when you finally saw everything. Your sister had been tied up at her hands, there was something in her mouth, preventing her to scream or make much noise. She was naked, and so was your father. Both of them were on a bed. You didn't knew there had been a bed in the basement, because you had always been afraid of this place. You stared at your sister and your dad. Why where they naked? And why did your sister lose her ears? Why did your dad held her down? Why was he buried in her down there? Why was he moaning? That... thing, buried in your sister, didn't it hurt her..? " What... are you doing?" you whispered, then screamed. " WHAT ARE YOU DOING!? DAD YOURE HURTING HER! SHE'S CRYING! STOP IT! PLEASE, DAD, STOP IT! MOM, WHY ARENT YOU STOPPING DAD?! HE'S HURTING (S/N)!!" Your voice cracked, echoing from the stone walls down here. Your mom and dad suddenly noticed you after your screaming, and stared at you in horror. Your sisters head rolled around, looking at you. She was crying. She was bruised. The sheet that must have been white in the start had several red spots. Her body was covered in a thick white fluid. Her face, her breasts, her stomach. All three were silent for a moment. Only one thought came to your mind: Run._   
_You turned around, pressing the emergency call on your phone in that very instant. But you didn't come far, your mom grabbed your wrist before you could run up the stairs. She yanked you back and held you in an iron grip. " Outch! Mom! That hurt's! Please, stop this!" you yelp, starting to cry. Your mom grins, put away the cam she had been holding this whole time. She threw you on the bed, next to your sister, holding down your arms. Then she started to undo your clothes..._

" Please stop this... Mom, that hurts.. My arm hurts... Please, don't. " nothing more than a hushed whisper escaped you lips, your gaze empty. Your mind wasn't there. Law looked like he wanted to kill someone right now and there, but Mr. Silvers was still calm. He had gone through this with you several times. He knew you were alright. You weren't weak. So when Law stood up and wanted to pull you into his arms and snap you out of it, Mr. Silvers raised a hand and stopped him. 

" Don't, Law." he said, looking at the young man. Law opened his mouth to protest, but Mr. Silvers shook his head. " No. She's alright. She's reliving her memories, but it's ok. She's your sacrifice, right?" he asked, and Laws eyes widened in realization that, maybe, just maybe, this wasn't just a nice old man. " Have faith in her. She wants you to know the truth. She wants you to accept her with everything she is, and that includes her past as well. Her darkest hours..." he said, looking at (y/n). You were still mumbling to yourself, you had lost contact with the reality. You were pale, but Mr. Silvers had seen you in other situations. 

Suddenly you stopped calling out to your parents. Some life came back to your eyes, and Laws attention went back to you. You blinked a few times. You were imprisoned between now and then, but you were calm. You knew it wouldn't repeat itself anymore, and that's all that counted.

" I... my dad raped me. Many times. Over and over. Me, and my sister. At some point she stopped moving. I knew she was still alive. At least her body. I don't know how long it took... how long I fought, or when I stopped fighting. I don't know how many times my small body was covered in my father's semen. It was all just... so... wrong. I figured when I stopped moving they would leave me alone, but they didn't. All the while, my mother gave commands, and my father obeyed. She filmed it all. Hour after hour passed. My consciousness was on the verge of fading. Everything hurt. My mind was blank. I just... just wanted to die. Close my eyes and never open them again. Not feel the pain, the stinging in my lower parts. Forget that I lost y ears and tail. Forget what they did to me. Because... you know? That was the first time they ever did something to hurt us. Never before have they... hit us or... screamed at us... never before." you whispered. 

" Then there was loud noise. I don't know what exactly happened. I guess you can't blame me. But the cops arrived. Fortunately, my phone had been turned on the whole time, and the call had connected. They heard everything. They stormed the basement, got me away from their grasp. A young policeman wrapped me in a blanked and whispered soothing words to me. He stroked my hair gently. The officer in charge, Smoker, cuffed my parents. I thought it was over. I really thought that's it. My sister and I will start anew, and forget everything that happened today. But then..." you smiled. Gently. " Then... you know? Then I saw the gun. On that belt of the man watching over me, holding me so tightly. He was young. Pink hair. He seemed broken. I guess that was the first time he saw something like this. But... that gun. It was... as if it called out to me. And, you know.. I had nothing to lose anymore anyways." you close your eyes. 

_" It's gonna be alright. We're getting you and your sister out of here. You will forget all this, and someone nice will care for you." the man holding you tightly in his arms whispered, stroking your hair. You were staring straight ahead, lifeless. But then you saw the gun. Small, silver, and so soothing to your mind. You didn't even think about it. You reached out for it. The pink haired guy didn't even notice. He himself seemed to be in shock. He didn't really notice anything of what happened. You had no problem taking it from him, and turned around in his arms. Your parents were just five feet away from you. There was no guilt in their eyes._

_The officer in charge noticed the change in your eyes and in your behaviour. He turned around, hazel eyes wide open, the cigars hanging from his lips falling as he tried to stop you.  
But it was too late. You had already pointed the gun at them and pulled the trigger._

" So much... red. So much beautiful red. I never loved this color more than in that very moment." 

**************************************************************************************

Silence filled the room, as you stared at your hands in your lap. You were trembling slightly, but otherwise you felt fine, considering what you just told Law.  
" What about your sister?" Law asked in a low voice, and you looked up at him with a sad smile. " She was hospitalized, but her brain had shut down due to shock. Her internal organs were giving in from damage. She would have died sooner or later... but I couldn't see her die so slowly, when she was actually already dead. I turned off the machines the moment I was left alone in her room for the first time. They could not revive her, and I'm thankful for that. She could not have overcome that day... these memories. She had worshipped our parents. That incident broke her. She died exactly 14 days after that day." you answered him. After that it stayed silent.  
Mr. Silvers sighted in relief that it was over, and stood up.

" Well, what an unfitting bed-time-story this was.." he said, scratching his head. He looked at the clock. It was almost three in the morning. " You guys need to sleep. Go to bed, (y/n), and don't worry about tomorrow. Law, you come with me. We still have an unused guest room. I will show you to it." he said. Law nodded and stood up, following your guardian. You stayed where you where a little bit longer, until you pushed yourself up, and went upstairs to your room. For calming down you took a warm shower. It helped you to let your mind rest, and soon the tiredness of the day came down on you. Slouching back to the bed, you dropped to the mattress, closing your eyes to fall asleep. Half an hour later you groaned.  
You just couldn't sleep. So you stood up and left the room, went back downstairs and did the one thing that came to your mind - sharing the bed with Law. You had no idea why you wanted to do that in the first place, but considering the bond the two of you shared, you guessed it was meaningless to explain your feelings and desires with logic anyways. 

 

It was late afternoon when you finally woke up. You yawned and snuggled closer to the warmth next to you, not wanting to move any more than this. The warmth stiffened, and you sighted. " Jesus, Law... calm down, I can't cuddle if you keep being stiff.." you murmured after a few minutes. He gave an unhappy noise, but complied. " What are you doing here anyways, (y/n)? I thought you went to your own bed." he asked. " Couldn't sleep. Thought I would be calmer with you around. And I was right. Slept nice and sound." you smiled, and he rolled his eyes.  
" Yes... on top of me, to be precise. The whole time." he said. " How do you know that?" you asked confused, backing away a little to look at him, but than a whispered "Oh" came from your lips. He had dark circles beneath his eyes, and he was glaring at you, but you just chuckled. " My bad~ Next time, you can just wake me up and tell me to back off, you know." you grinned, and he growled slightly. " As if I would do that to you, when you finally got some rest. I'll just have to deal with it." he sighted and flapped away the blanket, as he stood up. You prompted your head on your hands, watching him still sleepy, but very much aware of his appearance. Only in boxers. And, you had to admit - a sight you would care to see again. A tall, slender Body, but still well build, and these tattoos! You whistled checking him out, as he turned around and looked at you, mildly blushing. " You... " he started, but you grinned. " Yeah, I know, but damn you're hot without clothes." you said. " And you're blunt and honest." he sighted, ears flat against his head, his tail curled around his waist. You chuckled. " Yeah~ I don't like lies, and somehow I always talk before I think so... I end up in awkward situations quite often. You'll get used to it." you grinned. He hummed. " I guess there are a few things I'll hopefully get used to very fast..."

 

" Good morning (y/n), good morning Law." Mr. Silvers greeted you as the two of you finally left the guest room. Law had put on his trousers, but you were still in your sleeping clothes. You greeted back, but stopped in your tracks when a very much familiar voice reached your ears. " Good Morning, (y/n)". You looked over to where your guardian was, only now noticing that he wasn't alone. You blinked a few times. " Smoker-san." you said, not really surprised by his visit. Next to him there was Tashigi, greeting you with a nod, and in the armchair there was Coby. He was still very uncomfortable with you around you noticed. 

" Tell me, (y/n) were you out till late night yesterday?" Smoker questioned, and you hummed. " Wait. Let me get a cup of coffee for me and Law first. After that, we can talk." you said. " You sit down Law. And stop glaring daggers at them already." you sighted. Law rolled his eyes, but did as he was told. He went over to the group and took a seat next to your guardian.  
" I didn't expect to see you here, Trafalgar." Smoker growled.   
Law closed his eyes for a moment. " I didn't expect you here either, Smoker-ya." he said. "What brings you here?" 

" As if you wouldn't know" the chief growled. 

" Whoah there, it's too early to fight. Would you keep it down please?" you sighted, coming back with two cups of coffee, handing one over to Law. " Too early? It's half past 3 in the evening." Smoker huffed. " I just got up, it's morning for me." you said, kneeling down in front of the small table. Coby jumped up. " (y/n)-san, you can have the armchair!" he said, but you waved it off. " It's ok, sit back down." 

The pink haired man lowered his gaze, but silently sat back down. You took a sip of your drink, and Smoker took this as a sign to take up his question again. " So, when did you come back home yesterday?" he asked. You thought for a moment. " At some point after midnight I guess. Must have been between 1 and 3 in the morning I guess." you answered.

" Where were you before that?" 

" In the Library."

" That should have been closed at that time."

" Should have, but wasn't quite. Got kidnapped. Law got me outta there."

" So I assume the two beat up girls are your doing?"

" Kind of." you nodded. He sighted. " Why do you always get caught up in things like this?" he asked, and you shrugged your shoulders. " I don't know. Guess people hate me for losing my ears to early." 

" I'd rather say it's your cocky attitude that pushes you into all kind of trouble..." 

" (y/n)-san, do you have proof that they kidnapped you first?" Tashigi asked, looking straight at you. You furrowed your eyebrows. " Besides the fact that I detest lies more than anything else in this world, there are only my wounds that speak for themselves. But I guess that's all I can give you, because I didn't take photos of me being kidnapped." you almost snarled at her, making her slightly flinch. You sighted agitated. " I mean, seriously. How should I prove that? I was kidnapped, beat up and humiliated. Law got me out of there and we got even with them. That's it. Did they file a report to the police?" you asked, but Smoker stayed silent, only letting the smoke from his cigars fill the room. " So they didn't." you concluded. That would have surprised you, after all Law erased their memory.

" Then why are you here in the first place, Smoker-san." 

" I can't really overlook this, even though you weren't reported. We'll take you and Trafalgar into custody for the time being." he sighted, sounding tired.

" Like I really care about that... I'll go get dressed." you sighted, standing up.

" Wait. (y/n), we're going with them?" Law asked, not really sure about this. You looked at him, but shrugged. " Yeah, I guess we do. We'll be out in no time, you'll see. Besides, I guess we can make a little offer to the police, if they won't let us go." you said, placing the empty cup on the table. You send Smoker a knowing gaze, and he frowned. He had no idea what you were talking about, but oh well.. he would find out soon. 

 

While you were upstairs, changing, Smoker and Law glared daggers at each other, making Tashigi and Coby uncomfortable.

" What the fuck are you doing here, Trafalgar." Smoker asked, and Law frowned. " Although it is of no interest to you, I'm staying with them for the time being, Smoker-ya." he answered. " That's one thing, but you, listening to orders? From a woman? I thought you wouldn't take order from anyone." 

" I don't, (y/n) is an exception." Law simply said. 

" You're leaving that annoying '-ya' at the end of her name." Smoker pointed out.

" It was an order."

" Since when do you care for orders? What's so special about (y/n)?" smoker huffed. 

" You wouldn't understand." Law snarled. Both of them were cut off as they heard Mr. Silvers laughing, and they looked up. You were standing at the end of the stairs, hands put on your waist, scowling at both of them - but mostly at Smoker. Law quickly looked away, but Smoker instead now glared at you, until Law punched the silver haired man against the arm. Smoker grunted, now glaring at Law. 

" Don't glare at her." Law said. You groaned.

" Ok, you're behaving like fucking children. Let's go Tashigi, let them bark at each other as much as they want. I'll make my statement in the meantime." you shook your head, grabbing your jacked and a scarf. Then you stopped.

" Law, you should get dressed." you said, and your partner looked at you, until he hummed. " Totally forgot I'm still only in pants." he said, standing up. He swiftly went to get the rest of his clothes, until he came back and went to the police station with you and the officers.

******************************************************************************

**( Authors note: Pike is one of the members of the G5 - for matters of convenience I just gave him a last name.)**

" I already told you I have no reason to lie to you! Besides, you should know best how I despise lies and farce! Geez, this is making me crazy!" you sighted. " Look, I'll repeat it as many times as I have to - I was the one who got kidnapped first. Law only got me out of there and we got even. I wasn't even reported!" you exclaimed. What, to be honest, was impossible, after Law had erased their memories - No accusation means no judge after all.

" Who was the one that beat the two girls up?" Smoker asked for the umpteenth time. " Law did. You can even find bloodstains on his clothes and I bandaged his hands." you growled. This wasn't going anywhere, and it have been the same questions for about two hours. Smoker breathed out the heavy smoke of his two cigars and you coughed. 

" I guess you're going to plead for self-defence." he said, and you sighed. " Sure, if this is over with it then." you were tired. He turned off the recording microphone and leaned forward. " That's it for the official part. Now, (y/n), what was it about that offer you were mentioning earlier. What the hell gives you the idea I'd need your help in any way." he seemed annoyed, but that didn't intimidate you. You knew Smoker would never do anything to hurt you in any way. He seemed like a total delinquent, and he indeed was quite rough to criminals but he'd never hurt a civilian.  
" You once mentioned some cases that are still unsolved, because of wounds, but no weapons, right? Or sudden memory loss. And that there are some times when officers act out of their ways, seemingly controlled like a puppet. I know about that, and Law and I can take those cases up." you said.

He frowned. " What do you know about that." he wanted to know, but you just pursed your lips. " Can't tell. You'll just have to trust me on this. If you promise not to put this into my or Laws record, I will promise that some unsolved cases will miraculously be solved in the near future." there was a slight smug grin on your face, making Smoker growl. " I don't get it. But I'm not going along with this without any proof. I don't believe in the super natural." he huffed and stood up. " I can show you. Or more like, Law can show you." you said, also standing up and following him out the door. 

Outside you saw that Law was still being questioned, also he seemed bored out of it. " Show what."

" Show you what it is, that's moving your men around like puppets."

" I doubt you know what you're talking about there, lil' missy." he said, and you slightly frowned. " Fine. I'll show you. But if I say the truth, you're not adding this to Laws or my file, got it?"  
" Is this some kind of bet?" he asked, eyebrow raised. You stayed silent for a moment, but then shrugged. " I guess it is." you said. Smoker only watched you for a moment, until he sighted. " I guess this won't hurt me if I accept." he hummed. Finally, Law was let off the hook and allowed to leave the room, Tashigi on his heels. 

When he saw you and your totally innocent look he frowned. " I get the feeling I missed something." he said, and you nodded. " Yeah, I made a bet with Smoker-san. But that's something you will have to do, because you're the weapon. " you explained. He hummed. " You know I can't do everything? There are rules, you know." he sighted.

" Since when do I care about rules? Anyways, you can manipulate people?" you asked, and he raised an eyebrow. " How do you know that?" he questioned. " Just a feeling. So, can you demonstrate?" 

 

" I don't like where this is going." Smoker hummed, watching carefully. He had agreed to this, so he was going to go through with it, but it still didn't sit well with him. They were in a room without cameras - Law had asked for that. He was standing in front of one of Smokers men. The two of them were glaring openly at each other, until Law smirked. " I guess I will enjoy bringing you down to your knees~" he said. The man snarled at him. " Try me you bastard! I'll never go on my knees, you trash." he said. 

" What the hell is this about?" Tashigi asked, confused. You grinned. " Demonstrating Smoker-san something. Law you can start. For the time being, bring him to his knees." you said. Laws smirk grew. " What is your name?" he asked the other. " I'm Morgan Pike! And I sure as hell will not listen to you!" he claimed. Law snickered. " We'll see. Is that your full name?" " Yeah! Got a problem with that?" Pike shouted, shaking his fist at Law in the air. " Oh dear, what a brute. So, _Morgan Pike, stop shaking your fist at me this instant._ " he said in a clear voice. Pike snarled. " As if I would, you scum!" Pike grinned - but he stopped with the shaking. Perplexed at himself, he looked at his arm, trying to move it in any way. 

" Huh? What's this? Am I having a cramp or something like this?" he asked himself confused. Law still grinned. " Now then, Next step would be, to bring you to your knees, wasn't it, (y/n)?"   
" Yeah. As long as he isn't wounded in a physical way later on, you can do what you want." you shrugged your shoulders. Pike looked at you horrified, and Law smiled. " That's good. _Get on your knees, Morgan Pike. Or no, wait - get on all fours, like a dog~_ " he ordered. Pike growled, and stiffened. He was obviously trying to stop himself, but he couldn't help it. Pike slowly lowered himself, first on one knee, then on both, until he went down on his hands also. He was shaking from the strain to stop himself.

" What are you doing to me, motherfucker!?" Pike shouted. A spark of fear was in his eyes. Having no control over his own body frightened him. Law snickered. " Oh nothing. I just took control over you. It's actually no big deal for a fighter from a spell team. The name you were given by birth is everything you are made of. Knowing that name, means knowing the soul - and that gives you the possibility to control it." Law explained. " Bullshit!" Pike screamed, still trying to break free.

" I see, you still need more demonstration. How about going over to your superior and liking his shoes?" Law said, but Pike glowered at him. " No way in hell, you frickin' asshole!" he growled. Law grinned. " Then I will say it in another way: _Go lick Smokers shoes, you dog_." it was a clear order again, and Pikes body complied. Still on all fours, he crawled over to his superior, who was scowling at it all. Pike was shaking violently now, but even as Smoker moved away, Pike followed him.

" _How about a little barking while you're at it?_ " Law snickered. " Fuck you, Trafalgar...! _Arf_!" Pike said. 

" That's enough, stop it!" Smoker said in a booming voice. Law didn't react upon that, so you looked at him. " Stop it Law. It's enough. Set him free again." you said. He sighted, but complied anyways. " _Morgan Pike, you can stop now. You're released until further notice._ " he said. Pike instantly stopped and crawled backwards - away from Smoker and Law, towards a very shocked Tashigi, to hide behind her, looking at the black haired male horrified. Tashigis hand was on her gun and she looked at Law with horror. But since Smoker made no move, other than glaring at Law like he wanted to murder him right now, she didn't do anything else.

" You're a monster! That's not human!" Pike said, shivering. You frowned, looking at Law. " We are human, are we not, Law?" you asked, and he nodded. " We were just born with special powers." he said. Smokers glare went from Law to you.

" I don't know what you did there, but that was creepy as hell. Can you also do this stuff?" he asked. You looked at Law, searching for an answer, but he shook his head. " Apparently, no. I cannot do any of this calibre. I'm only there for being his restriction. Law listens to my orders. He fights if I want him to, and he protects me from our kind. The girls who he beat up were of our kind. We're called 'spell teams'. They probably didn't report us, because this isn't easy to explain- well, that, and Law kind of.. altered their memories. Or like... erased them" you said. Law sighted. "Not easy to explain my ass - More like, we just broke a ton of rules by explaining this to an outsider." he said. " You mad?" you asked, but he shook his head. 

" I'm not getting mad at you for something like this. Besides, as the weapon I have no say in this." he said. Smoker raised an eyebrow, Pike gaped at Law, and you frowned heavy. " One day I'm so gonna punch you for that line. " you said. " Don't do that. You know I wouldn't hit back." he frowned.

" One day you will. I'll make sure you will, and If I have to hit your arm black and blue until that day comes."

*****************************************************************************

" (y/n), you're back!" Nami sighted in relief, as you entered the classroom, followed directly by Law. The pupils fell silent at your entrance, but you ignored them like you always did. You went over to your seat and put down your bag, until you went to the strawhats. Luffy jumped up, grinning brightly and throwing himself at Law. 

" Get off me you dork!" the fighter shouted, struggling to get the hyperactive teen off him. You didn't pay any attention to Laws daily struggles and instead looked at Nami who glanced at you in worry. " We were told that something happened, but nobody would tell us any more..." she said. You hummed. " Yeah. I guess they can't just go and tell the world that I was kidnapped, that Law beat them up and saved me, and that we later on were taken into custody by the police." you said bluntly.

" What?! Police? (y/n)-chwan, there's no way they were right! You're too good to do anything like that!" Sanji swirled over to you, but you quickly grabbed the thick math book lying on Namis desk and slapped it against his forehead. He went tumbling down to the floor instantly, suddenly mumbling something about 69 being a very lewd number. You raised both eyebrows and put back the book. The rest of the group were staring at you wide eyed. You tilted your head.

" What? I thought you heard the rumours about me?" you asked, and they looked at each other, shrugging their shoulders in synchrony. " I guess we probably do, but we don't care about things like that. I mean, it can't be true, right? Nobody would kill her own parents, right?" Nami laughed it off. You fell silent, frowning deeply, and she stopped laughing. They were looking at you. The rest of the class was listening as well, and you noticed that Law finally got free and stood up, positioning himself next to you. 

" What if that wouldn't be just a rumour?" you finally questioned, looking straight at them. They seemed shocked, and didn't answer. You waited for a bit, but nothing came. You slightly growled. " I thought so... there are only a hand full of people who don't judge me by that." you said, and wanted to turn away. If that was how they were going to react, then you were through with them.

" So what if?" you suddenly heard Luffy ask, and turned to him, slightly surprised. You looked at the teen, who was bluntly picking his nose, not even looking at you while doing so.  
" My grandpa said it wasn't your fault. That your parents drove you into a situation without a way out, raping you and your sis. It's only natural to want to avenge oneself and family. Besides, weren't you charged as innocent, and are still undergoing therapy?" He asked, and you were more than surprised.

" How the heck do you know that?" you breathed out. " Grandpa is the head of the police in this city. When he heard you would transfer into this school, he told me, so that I wouldn't be influenced by the rumours. Not like I really care about either of that. Because, (y/n)'s still (y/n), right? " he grinned. " I like you the way you are, that includes the past the present and the future!" he beamed at you, and you blushed. You heard the others whispering, but you could care less at the moment.

" You... like me?" you repeated. " Do you even know what that means?" you asked, shaking your head slowly, but slightly smiling.

" It means that I like you! You shared your meat with me- though I wouldn't share mine with you, if our lives don't depend on it. I want all the meat for myself. But you're a good person!" he laughed. You chuckled. " So you don't know what that means.." you concluded. " Whatever..~ Luffy?" "Hm?" 

"Thank you - for being so honest to me." you smiled. 

" Well, that settles it, doesn't it?" Zoro yawned, and you turned to look at him. " If that's how it is, then he's right. Don't even think for a second you got rid of us." Nami nodded. 

" Told you she wasn't the person who could kill someone cold heartedly." Sanji nodded, still lying on the floor. "You should have told us why you did it, and not just that you did it at all." Robin smiled at you. 

You returned their smile, looking at Law, who also smiled at you.

" Right... Well, I guess you guys aren't so bad after all."

 

" I take all what I said yesterday back." you growled, glaring at the strawhats who were standing in the door. They were laughing and grinning, well dressed, and they were carrying wrapped up boxes. 

" You guys are annoying as hell. What the fuck are you even doing here? It's Sunday for god's sake! Can't I even have one day in the week for myself?" you huffed, but they totally ignored you. Luffy pushed you aside and entered the house. " Luffy! Have you ever heard something about manners?!" you asked annoyed. Nami brushed past you, but stopped for a moment, putting her hand on your shoulder. " Told you to give it up, (y/n)." she chuckled, before she left you and the rest followed her. 

You just gaped at them, until you closed the door, following after them. " Hey! You didn't tell me what you guys are doing here!" you repeated.

" Oh right, I forgot to tell you. I invited them over, (y/n)-chan." Mr. Silvers said, as he came out of the kitchen. He placed some snacks on the table, and now you gaped at him. He had planned this. It was so obvious that you were missing the right words. You groaned, massaging your temple. The headache was coming back already. " Why would you do that, sir...?" you sounded tired, and you really were. You went to sleep late last night, because you had Law explain you some more things. 

" Don't tell me you forgot?" Mr. Silvers asked surprised, looking at you. You raised an eyebrow. " Forgot what?"

" (y/n)-chan, you forgot your birthday!" he laughed. You blinked a few times, thinking about that. It was certainly November, all right. That could mean he was possible right. Your cheeks were tinted pink as you realized he was right. Your let out a small laugh, scratching your chin. " That uh... seems to be true, I guess. Wow, never thought I would forget something like this..." you confessed, and the rest laughed. Law left his room, fully dressed in his normal clothes. " But wait - Mr. Silvers, how could you contact everyone?" you asked confused. Law walked up to you and put his arms around you from behind, resting his chin on your head. 

" I gave him their numbers, told him they're friends." he said and you hummed. So that's the way it was. " Are you mad? Should we leave, (y/n)?" Nami asked, not sure what your reaction meant. Though, she was the only one. The rest were already making a mess out of the room - the TV and the gaming console had been turned on, and Sanji had disappeared into the kitchen. 

You smiled, shaking your head. " No, stay. I'm just not used to such a lively house. It's been some time since it was this lively." you said. " That being said, let me join!" you said, pushing Law away, and throwing yourself square on Zoro's and Robins lap. " What the fuck!?" Zoro shouted as you took the controller from him, but Robin and Luffy just chuckled. " You're bad at this, let me show you how it's done right!" you grinned, not even noticing the bright red that painted his cheeks.

While you were playing, the group was loud and cheerful. Zoro had some problems to keep up with you sitting on him permanently, but at some point he just gave up and accepted fate. The presents were exchanged and you were laughing, because Luffy gave you meat - only to eat it himself later on. The rest had given you books, music or something self-made. Later on Chopper, Ussop and Brook also came. It was one hell of a party - the house hadn't been this lively before.

Several hours later, all of them had fallen asleep on the floor. Mr. Silvers and Law helped you to pull blankets over them, and push pillows beneath their heads. You yawned, but then remembered you hadn't gotten a gift from Law yet. Grinning, you turned around, looking at him expectantly. He noticed that fast and blinked at you, one ear flickering about. " What?" he asked.  
" You haven't given me a present yet~" you chimed. His ears stopped moving, and he turned away, draping a blanket over Robins slender body, and Chopper in her arms. You would think he ignored you, if it weren't for the pink on his cheeks. You grinned, slightly evil.

" Hm... hey Law, I remembered the first order I gave you by the way." you suddenly said, making him stiffen visibly. You heard Mr. Silvers chuckle. " I'm going to sleep now. Don't stay up to long again~" he said, and you waved him good night.

" Oh really, do you?" Law asked, but he didn't sound very confident, and you chuckled. " Yeah, I remember that I saw you one last time after that incident happened and told you to ' not lose your ears anytime soon.' I made you promise that I'm the one to decide when you lose them~" you chuckled, and his ears flattened down again. He hummed, but still refused to look at you, instead bringing a little more distance between the two of you. " Aw, you're shy about it~!" you chimed, making strange dancing movements and went over to him. 

" So what? I didn't lose them."

" Yeah, I know." you smiled.

" And I kept waiting."

" Yeah."

" And it was so frustrating, so in the end I hid them."

" Yeah."

" All your fault!"

" Yeah. Law?"

" What?" finally he turned to you. You smiled at him genuinely. 

" I decided you can lose your ears whenever you want." you said. "But: Under one condition!" you added, and he raised an eyebrow, making you chuckle. You took his hand and pulled him with you gently, towards your shared room.

" That is?"

" You will lose them on me~" you smiled back at him. He blushed madly, avoiding your gaze, using his free hand to cover his mouth. He was searching for the right words, but in the end just groaned again.

" Geez... I just can't keep up with you..." he said, seemingly annoyed. 

 

But you could see the hidden smile behind his hand, making you chuckle.


	4. Behind The Mask [Duval x Reader]

It has been days since you started taking care of the blonde man. It was always the same routine. Waking up early, dressing yourself, covering up your face with a (f/c) veil you stuck in your hair that was done up. Then you'd take the basket in which you used to carry around all the necessary utensils to change bandages, still bleeding, lower the pain and other things one might need if caring for a badly wounded young mean. 

What you couldn't just take and put into the basket too, was the confidence you needed to finally talk to him. In a not professional way, of course. You threw a glance towards the mirror on the wall. Or, what one could call the remains of a mirror, as you had shattered this one last week. It was the 23rd mirror that had the 'luck' to be gifted to you, by your best friend. None of them had lived to see more than a month, though. 

In the little and cracked space that still reflected, you could see parts of yourself. (h/c) hair, a hint of (e/c) eyes behind the veil covering your whole face. You were ugly. Scars of a distant past covered your body, but it was worst on the skin of your face. Your voice was rough as your vocal cords had suffered too many nights of screaming when you were a child. You were like a monster, trying to deceive itself to live between human beings. A monster that had learned to be an outsider. Only Shakky had welcomed you with open arms, surprisingly. She, and Rayleigh were both very kind. Through them, you had started to go out more and more. And finally, you had become something like a doctor for many people. Most of them pirates or bandits. They were swarming this place, as the Sabaondy Archipel was the only station to head to fishman island and after that, to the new world. 

You lowered your gaze to the floor again, silently leaving your small house. The end of your long skirt darkened a little as it got wet because of the wet grass you walked on. You were like this, but he was so handsome! How could you even hope to catch his interest in a way, that wasn't related to you taking care of him for the time being? No way. He was handsome, brave, had humour and was kind... Someone like him deserved better than you. You pulled the veil into place a bit more, swallowing with a dry throat and straightening your back. 

That you had an immediate crush on the blonde but weren't confident enough to talk to him, didn't mean you wanted people to realize that. That would be way too awkward. You sigh, before coming to a stop in front of a shop on the streets, as something caught your eye.

 

Why did you do that!? You look at the small box in your hand. Another fucking present for him. Oh well you'd just tell him the usual if he asked. You looked up as you reached the grove where the handsome man stayed for the time being. Once again it crossed your mind how brave he had been to protect the Thousand Sunny from enemies, all for the people he treasured. You had gotten a quick glance at the strawhats once before they departed, and it had let you understand his dedication to Luffy, and Sanji. You let the small box clatter back into the basket and went up to Shakky's bar. You knocked loudly, before simply entering.

" Still as bad mannered as ever~" Rayleigh chuckled, nodding to you as greeting. You just snorted, returning the nod, but keeping quiet. You went into the inner rooms, knocking once again at the door and entering unanswered. Your heart leaped as your gaze fell on Duval. He was sleeping, it seemed, and you smiled shyly.

" Oh well... he needs his beauty sleep, I guess." you chuckled lowly, closing the door behind you again. You went over to him, putting the basket to the ground next to the bed. Your calloused hand went to feel his forehead, noting he was having a slight fever again, making you hum in disapproval. " A fever... he won't recover if he keeps getting these. Jeeez.." you murmured a little annoyed. Shakky and Rayleigh were keeping an eye at him too, so he wouldn't move much, but still, the fevers he got were pretty persistent. You pulled away your hand once again and entered the bathroom next to this room, drenching a towel with cold water before folding it and going back, to place it on his forehead. Then you distanced yourself once again. Who knows, maybe it wouldn't be good for him to be in close proximity to you. He was... a perfect being. And you were a simple nobody, not deserving of his gaze on you.

" I seriously need to stop these thoughts. I'm driving myself insane... " you murmured, but it came out husky because of your distorted vocal cords. You sighed, turning to your basket, thus not noticing his shudder at your voice. 

You took out a bunch of herbs, plucking some leaves from them and throwing them into a stone bowl. You lit a match, putting it in too. Soon smoke rose from the bowl. It smelled like the forest, like life, and morning dew, the first days of spring. If it had a form, it would be a butterfly. You turned back to watch Duval, noticing pleased that his breathing turned easier by the second. A small smile graced your lips, and you left the room, going back to Rayleigh. With a startled surprise you yelped, as someone poked your sides, making you jump.

You heard chuckling, and grunted. " Shakky!" it was a scolding, but it sounded much harsher than you intended. Your vocal cords were really fucked up. She laughed, though. 

" Here again, to take care of mr. handsome?" she questioned amused. She couldn't see your blushing because of the veil, but she noticed in the way you straightened your back the slightest bit, and chuckled again. Rayleigh too. You huffed, walking behind the bar and taking a glass, helping yourself to a whiskey. " You know that's expensive, right?" the black haired woman simply smirked. You restrained from flipping her off, as you actually wanted. Instead you just filled your glass more. For good measure. Very slowly. She laughed at that.

" Ok fine, I won't say anymore! Like you ever payed for anything from me." she shook her head, and Rayleigh sighed.

" And here I am, the o-so-great dark king.... paying for what I drink." he murmured, a pout on his lips. Shakky pointed towards him with her cigarette. " You're not (y/n). You pay for what you drink, Rayleigh." she just said amused, one eyebrow raised like she was daring him to refuse to pay. The old man however simply huffed a breathless chuckle, raising his glass as a sign of acknowledging her words. 

You hummed lowly, rounding the bar, and settling down on the barstool next to the elderly man. You'd have to wait for Duval to wake up anyways, so you would stay and talk to your friends. 

 

About 3 hours later, the three of you heard a loud thud, like someone falling to the floor. Shakky stared at the closed door, before she broke down in a fit of giggling. You groaned lowly.   
" Lost cause..." you murmured, and Rayleigh grinned, noticing the undertone in that short statement. Indeed you hadn't meant Duval. Even some perfect being like him would fall out of bed at times. You meant yourself, as you had a hopeless crush on him, even though he tended to fall out of his bed... on a regular base. You shoved your glass to the swordsman next to you and slid from the stool. While you went to the door leading to the handsome blonde, you already heard them two starting to bicker again, as the barmaid intended to tax her friend for the whiskey you had previously shoved to him, and was originally yours. 

When you entered the room, you didn't even bother to look around. Your gaze went straight to him, and you sighed soundlessly, maybe a little dreamy, as you set eyes on him. What a perfect picture it was. He was tangled in the blanket, a mess of a man actually, but all you saw was his handsome face, the shiny blonde hair, and his slightly flushed cheeks.

" You need to stop kissing the floor." you said adding: ' and maybe kiss me instead...' in your mind, but didn't say it. It came out more gruff than intended, and you frowned a little bit. You came over to him, and picked him up easily, almost throwing him back on the bed. You internally screamed and slapped yourself as you saw him frown. 

" You know, you really don't have to make me believe I am a contagious sickness." he sighed. " You always only touch me when needed. Am I that bad?" he seemed unhappy about these thoughts, and you stared at him wide eyed. What? What what what?? Did it seem that way? NO!

Dear god NO!

You just... how could YOU touch someone flawless like him? It felt like you'd only leave stains on him, so of cause you tried touching him as less as possible! Besides, every time you touched him skin to skin, you felt like your heart might stop working as it would try to leap out of your chest.

You wished you could tell him all that, but instead you only gave a husky " My bad." Duval stared at you for a few seconds - and what was actually a rather short span of time turned into an eternity of hell, in which you cursed yourself for being the way you were. You were so fucked up. Holy shit. There simply wasn't a single thing you could do right, was there? Nope. Never. Everything you said or did always turned out to make it worse! You couldn't even talk to people in a normal way! This only underlined that you weren't made for this handsome guy.  
" Oh hey - is that another present for me?" he suddenly broke through the silence. In your inner panic you had missed his slight smile, and his rush to take your mind from the situation. Instead he had looked into the basket next to his bed, where all of your things rested in. He reached for the small box you had bought earlier. You blinked. Oh shit. He noticed it. Your breath hitched, and you took the towel that had fallen from him earlier. As you went to the bathroom to wash it and cool it down once more, you answered: " Yeah. From the same mysterious girl as always. I think she might have a crush on you. She keeps buying things on a whim for you." 

You wished you could hit your head on the wall, without seeming like a totally insane being. This was so awkward! Why the heck couldn't you say what you wanted to, just _once_ in your life!? Oh SCREW IT! You grimaced heavily, grunting lowly to yourself as you washed the towel. 

Little did you know, that the blonde you almost worshipped, long since knew what you really wanted to say or do. Only, he was just as awkward as you in the given situation, and he didn't quite know how to proceed. While you were in the bathroom, he opened the box, taking out a beautifully manufactured necklace. The pendant was a filigree flying fish, with many details. He blushed as he noticed that it was the necklace he had wanted to buy for you, once he was healthy again. Nevertheless, he smiled and put it on.

He didn't miss the slight surprised hesitation in your hands as you came back and placed the towel back on his forehead, when he laid down again, and you noticed he wore your little gift. He couldn't see well through the veil, but he imagined a cute little smile on your lips. He knew the little presents always came from you, but he kept quiet. He was afraid - afraid to make a mistake and scare you away from him. He knew you were shy and helpless with people. Shakky had told him this much. That, and all the other stuff he needed to know about you, if he wanted to win your trust... and your heart.

" Say, (y/n)."

" Hm?" you hummed, going over to the stone bowl and emptying the burned herbs, that had been reduced to ashes. The scent however still filled the room, so you decided to open the window for a bit. " Pull up the blankets. I don't need you getting a cold." you ordered, though you failed to add that you would continue to take care of him if he got sick, though. Because it meant having an legitimate excuse to stay near him. 

He chuckled, but did as told. " Say, (y/n), would you show me how you look? I wanna know what you hide behind the veil. You must be beautiful if you hide away yourself. " he said, purposely gentle. You stiffened, hand still on the windowsill. Your fingers cramped, and you started to sweat coldly. Oh god... no. You wanted to fulfil his request - that perfect being needed to have his wished come true! But you couldn't show him your face. You took a shaky breath, giving a gruff "No." as response, before turning so you could look at him. 

" Oh come on~ I won't say anything, promise? If you show me what you look like, I'll reveal my most embarrassing secret to you. Treat it as a sorry for making me believe I'm carrying some contagious disease." he cooed. He knew he was being unfair, but he really was curious. Once again he noticed you stiffening, but he smiled when your resistance caved in after some time and he heard you sigh. How could you say no to him? You were still afraid and wary, but he promised not to say something, and you wanted to believe him. Perfect beings don't lie after all.  
You sigh one more time, before walking over to him, slowly. Since he wasn't allowed to stand up though, you knelled down in front of him, hands on the mattress. You weren't going to undo the veil yourself. Duval understood, and raised his hands to the clips. He hesitated for a moment, before he unclasped the silk cloth, and it fluttered down, revealing what he had wanted to see so badly. He flinched as he saw the heavy wounds. He had known it was bad, but somehow... seeing it for real, it was even more shocking. Even though... even Though, you were still a beauty in his eyes! Ok, so maybe you were badly scarred, but your (e7c) eyes were full of life, and you had really long eyelashes. Beneath the scars you must have been a really beautiful woman.   
He didn't quite realize his error fast enough, though. 

You had taken his hesitation and his flinching as rejection, and as he had so intently stared at your helpless form, at all the bad things that reminded you of your past... you were afraid. You cast down your gaze in shame, and pulled back. Now, you just wanted to disappear. How could you have hoped that he wouldn't be grossed out by you? No... no one would want to see your face. And of course not someone perfect like him. He had all rights to react the way he did. 

You bit your lip, raising out of your crouched position and turned to leave the room. Before you even had the chance t, though, a hand tightly wrapped itself around your wrist.  
" (y/n), don't! Please stay! I still think you're a beauty! Please, I'm sorry!" he rushed to say.

" Actually I... I was stunned at your beautiful eyes... hey uhm... stay. Please, I beg you. Stay with me." he pleaded with big eyes. You halted, heart starting to race. He called you beauty. He touched your skin. He wanted you to stay!

" ... Promise..? Promise me you mean it like you said it..?"

" What..?"

" That... promise me I'm not... grossing you out. I Wouldn't... I couldn't take it if you thought like that.."

" God NO! NO, I meant what I just said! (y/n), real beauty is beneath all that, and though I was surprised, they don't gross me out! I'm carrying scars myself, I know you didn't get them because you wanted to! Turn around again, please? I'm sincere here. I think you're beautiful." he repeated once more. You blushed heavily and started to quiver a bit, feeling joy all of a sudden. Your lips formed into a smile you couldn't hold back, and you let out a breathless laugh. 

" Ok... ok." you nodded, and as he wanted to let go of your wrist, it was now you that took his hand. Your skin was cold and a little sweaty from fear and nervousness, but he didn't mind. He intertwined your fingers as you sat down on the side of his bed. He sat up once again, putting away the towel on his forehead, and wrapping the blanket around you and himself. He still remembered you had the window opened to get rid of the smell in the room.

He blushed as he touched your arm with his, but didn't pull back. Instead, he came closer, until you were pressed together at your sides. 

" Uhm... I... I guess it's my turn now, huh? First of all, let me just make this clear: I knew you were scarred. I asked Shakky. Actually I asked her a lot about you. Because I... uhh" he pulled a grimace.

" God this is embarrassing." he chuckled. " I really... like you, (y/n). But I wasn't quite certain that this was... mutual. or that you would still like me, If you knew about... well, _before_." he stressed the last word out. He cleared his throat, his free hand taking out something from bellow his pillow. It was an old wanted poster, and he handed it over to you. 

You took it with slender fingers, staring at him for a moment, before looking at the poster. " This is an old poster of Blackleg Sanji from the Strawhats crew. Why do you show this to me?" you asked curiously. He whined a little bit, before explaining.

" Well... actually, this is how I looked, before I met Sanji." he said. Your eyes went wide, and you stared back at him now.

" You see, they didn't get a good picture of him, and he was described like this. He was furious about it, but my life just turned into hell, because people kept mixing me up with him. In the end I got really really unfair and attacked Blackleg. Well, only he was more furious, and much stronger, so he kind of... fixed... the problem. He kicked me senseless, and how I look now is the result of that...." he said awkwardly. You still stared at him, before suddenly giggling. He chimed in shortly after.

" Oh well, I like you either way. Not only because of your looks~" you said lowly, blushing. His heart skipped a beat at that, and he smiled sincerely. " Thank you, (y/n)." he hummed.

" Well, while we're at it.... I also have to confess something.." you started, putting the old poster to the side. The past didn't matter. You wanted to look at him, but evaded his gaze soon after. It was too embarrassing to say it to his face.

" Uhm... the little presents... you know, from this mysterious girl... actually..."

" They are from you. I know.." he smiled gently. You two fell into an awkward silence, before both of you ended up giggling once again. You relaxed, until Duval suddenly did something unexpected, as he completely turned to you, and pressed a gentle kiss on your cheek. It was right on one of your most nasty scars, but he didn't mind. He smiled, and you froze on spot. Tears gathered in your eyes and spilled over, as he chuckled. 

" I love you, (y/n)." he whispered.

You let out a raspy breath, more like another giggle, and wiped away harshly all the tears, but nodded nonetheless.

" I love you, too, Duval!" you chuckled, relived and happy about this, but also embarrassed. You sniffed, but calmed down fast again.

" Thank you, my awesome knight~" you hummed, smiling at him genuinely.

For a second he was frozen at your smile, before he caught himself, coughed once, and shouted " DID YOU CALL ME HANDSOME!?" in the biggest dork grin he was capable of. You laughed at that, and after a few seconds of savouring that heavenly sound, he joined in with a low chuckle, all the while still holding your slowly warming hand in his.


	5. Below The Surface [Kidd x Male!Reader]

Being honest to the bone had its perks. Especially when you noticed that the feared red headed pirate captain you travelled with since some days ago, was in fact, surprisingly easy to embarrass. 

Kidd was a big softy, and he would probably never admit it, but he tended to be really overprotective. You smiled, stretching out on the bed and yawned. It's been 4 days, but you haven't really left his quarters yet. Here it was warm, everything smelled like Kidd and you didn't mind being lazy from time to time. It's not like he chained you to his room. More the opposite, but you seriously just had slept most of the time you were here. 

Sleeping, cuddling up to Kidd, take a shower. When you got out there would be food on the nightstand, and a book. Some clothes, which you always left untouched. Yes, you preferred to stay without clothes. Drove him crazy at night at first, but it seemed he had just accepted it by now. 

You giggled, remembering how you met Kidd in the first place.

________________________

 

 _" Shit!" you curse, swimming around the next corner to hide from your assailants. Some humans that wanted to get you to the auction house. But not when you could change that. You weren't weak, but they had shot at you with needles which were, to your disdain, drenched in poison. So, you were in a quite peculiar situation right now. You waited for them to swim past your location, before suddenly bolting out of your hideout and dashing back to where you had come from. The water was clear, and the sunrays gave it a green tinge, sparkling here and there._

_You heard your pursuers groan, and then shout, as they noticed you once again and started to chase after you. Your cursed again. If it weren't for the damn poison, there was no way they would even be able to catch up to you! It was literally impossible to catch a merman or mermaid in their element. But the poison weakened you and slowed you down. They would catch up to you soon, you knew that much. But you weren't going to make it easy for them. You had no plan to become a slave, even if it meant death was awaiting you at the end of this cat and mouse game._

_You groaned, blinking a few times, trying to focus and ignore the damn blur of your vision. Nearing the shore, you knew your best shot was lo leave the sea and search for shelter on land. You had already reached the age where you were able to walk on feet, so you had a good chance to make it out of this ordeal alive. Thinking about the best way to escape without being seen, a pained scream suddenly left you and you slowed down further, one hand coming up to clutch at your shoulder. You hissed in pain, and turned to take a look at the skin, only to see it pierced with a harpoon. A fucking harpoon. Shit, this was getting ridiculous. You looked back at the guys following you in their weird get ups. Taking a glance at the rocky shore, your gaze moved back to them for a second, before you made your decision: you were going ashore. " Now or never..." you clenched your teeth, and then worked your fin to its utmost, propelling you up to the surface._

_Another hiss of pain escaped you, as you felt sharp stings in your back. Probably arrows or harpoons again. You vision was giving in, but with the last strength you could muster, you broke through the surface and still pushed higher, until your body was completely out of the sea. You caught red out of the corner of your eyes and turned your head, your breath catching in your throat. You felt weightless in that moment, locking your blurred gaze with the strangers, who was falling on his butt. His expression, as far as you could make out, one of surprise, wonder, and overall, mesmerizement._

_Splashes of seawater had followed your sudden breakthrough, though most of it drenched in red from your wounds. You blinked. You were instantly head over heels with the man before you, and if it wasn't for the dire situation at hand, you probably would have blurted it out at that very moment._

_Though, like this, reality caught up to soon, and your floating moment stopped, gravity pulling you back, along with the wounds and poison. You were now falling, and to your disdain you also noticed that your transformation wouldn't be fast enough. Just when you thought you would hit the damn stones, you were caught by two arms. Your breath hitched and you looked at your rescuer, noticing the fiery red hair and eyes, but also that one of his arms was a weird metal construct. His hands on your hips, he held you above the ground, staring into your eyes with the same look you were giving him. Your transformation didn't really work though, and when you heard the hunters breaking through the surface again, worry immediately painted your face._

_By that time your vision was next to nothing and you cursed again. If this guy decided to hand you over, you would end up as a slave on display. Your eyes slid close and without the cooling water around you, you felt your body heat rising quickly, a fever taking you over._

_" Hand that damn pest over to us!" the voice of the hunter seemed distant to you even though he was just a few feet away from you. Your face distorted in fear, and your hands came up, touching the arms of the stranger who still held you up. You felt blood pouring from your wounds, but aside from that everything was going numb._

_" I'd rather die than becoming a slave of those damn celestial dragons.." you wheezed. You patted the strangers arm, managing a cheeky grin. " Do me a favour and kill me, would ya? That's better than bowing to anyone out there." a chuckle escaped your lips, before everything went black._

_________________________________

 

Kidd groaned in annoyance, but complied to the wishes of his crew anyways. " Ok! I give in! Goddamn bastards, every one of you guys. Fine. Do the hell whatever you want until dawn, but don't you dare be hang over tomorrow!" he growled, and the guys cheered loudly. Most of the men, around 13 in number, dissipated right after his, more or less, threat. The few others that stayed with him just chuckled. 

" Kidd, you're too easily manipulated." Killer sighed. " Shut up!!" Kidd snapped his head around to him. Then he picked up the plate filled with food to the brim.

It's not like Kidd had really anything against partying. Not in the least. " By the way, Kidd. You're eating an awful lot recently. And always in your room, too. Is something the matter?" Killer asked. Kidd stiffened a little and pulled a grimace because he knew Killer noticed. He sighed. " Don't worry Killer. You'll understand soon enough." 

He knew Killer probably just raised an eyebrow behind his mask, but he nodded in the end none the less. " I see. Well then - if you join too late, all the booze will be gone." the blonde first made grinned. Kidd noticed in his voice. 

Kidd snorted. " You guys just try killing all the good stuff without your captain. You'll see what will come from that." he said, but Killer just chuckled.

" If you say so~" he mused.

Kidd growled but turned around again and returned to his quarters. Before entering though, he stopped, stiffened for second, before taking a deep breath and opening the door. He was greeted with moist air that had built up in the last several days, and the form of a sleeping (y/n). 

He stepped in, closed the door behind him silently, as not to wake you up. He released the breath he didn't realise he had been holding in, then let his gaze wander over your sleeping form, as he placed down the plate on the nightstand.

You were lying on your stomach, arms beneath your chin, the head turned towards Kidd slightly. Soft snoring could be heard. Kidd smiled and let his eyes continue to roam your body. 

A merman. Such beautiful, fair creatures. A rather pale skin adorned you, highlighting your (h/c). He knew if you would look at him, he'd probably get lost in your (e/c) eyes - deep like the sea, vast like the sky and filled to the brim with love for him. Only him. He gulped.   
You were still naked - like always, driving him crazy. Your shoulder was bandaged because of the harpoon, and some minor puncture scars because of the poison would stay, but aside from that, your skin was perfect. The (f/c) tint to your skin tone didn't bother him the least.  
Surprisingly you were in your natural form, showing off a fish tail, the scales starting at your round, perfect ass. They had a beautiful (s/c) and shined healthy. The strong fin took Kidds breath each time, and he smiled once more. The room smelled like the sea, and something else he couldn't point his finger on, but was unmistakeably you. He took a deep breath before he sat down on the edge of the bed. You stirred and slowly opened your eyes, making your saviour breathless once again. 

You chuckled, using your arms to prop you up a bit. " Good morning Kidd" you smiled.   
" Good morning beautiful. Do your wounds hurt?" the captain asked, almost mesmerized.  
You shook your head slightly. 

" No. not anymore. I'm fine, thanks to you, Kidd."

He blushed.   
" Well, I didn't do much, really." 

" You saved me, fixed me up, and you're letting me stay. And I can see the love in your eyes." you smiled.

He chuckled breathlessly.   
" Isn't this strange? I mean..... we're both... y'know."

" Male? So what? Does that mean we can't like another man? Who will stop you from loving me, Kidd? What will stop me, from loving you?"

" Dunno, maybe the bounty on my head, and my ruthless character? That I like slaughtering my enemies?"

" Have you ever thought about that I'm part animal? Not to mention, part shark? You can't faze me with that, Kidd. Besides, you're really sweet to me~" you hummed, giving him a chaste kiss on the cheek. Then you looked at the plate with food and ate some of that. 

Kidd watched you, chuckling again, rubbing his cheek.  
" I guess. I was wondering... what my crew will think about it... About you."

" We'll find out this evening. I want to leave this room. My wounds don't hurt anymore after all."

" I'm a little afraid, actually. If you can't fight, they will be... difficult."

" Oh, don't mind that. Who ever said I couldn't fight?" you smirked, watching him from the corner of your eyes. 

Kidd stared at you, leaning back a bit, letting his hand glide over your scales, down to your fin. You shuddered, savouring the feeling. 

" So you can?"

" More or less. I can stand my ground at least. And I'm not aspiring to become a pirate. I'm just trying to get into the pant's of a famous pirate captain~"

He blushed heavily, scowling at you, and you grinned. 

" Do you even need to try?" he asked, watching as you licked your fingers clean from a fruit you had eaten. When you noticed how the movements aroused him, you slowed down. You laughed when he groaned and avaded his gaze.

" They'll start drinking in a bit. Dou you want to take a shower before we leave?" he asked, and you gave a cheeky grin.  
" Depends - will you come with me?"

__________________________________________

 

" You aren't really walking often, are you?" Kidd asked as he steadied you again. 

" I prefer my tail and the water around me, actually. But you can't be there with me, so I'll learn the way of humans for both of us." you sighed.   
" Besides, these pants really bother me." you added, scowling slightly. 

" Sorry. I can't let you out without clothes though. I don't want them to see."

" Overprotective." you huffed

" Possessive." he corrected, smirking. You snorted, but let it stay like this. You could hear his crew drinking, laughing about stuff, some of them singing with drunk voices. 

When you entered the room, followed closely by Kidd who held you by your hip, the men fell silent, staring at you. You noticed Kidd tensing, and chuckled.

" You guys look like you just saw a ghost~ what's wrong~?" you hummed. 

" Who _are you_?" a man with blue hair asked, and you looked at him, a shit eating grin on your lips. 

" Your captain's lover. The name's (y/n), nice to meet ya~" you introduced yourself, making some of the men choke on their spit. Kid cursed under his breath, and you knew he was scowling at you. You chuckled, turned around to him, giving him a chaste kiss, making him blush and take a step back.

" Awww~ I love that side of you Kidd. You need to stop caring what others could think about you, though."

He scoffed. " I'm not caring about people. Just about these guys here," he said. 

" We'll get along great~" you grinned, stepped out of Kidds reach and looked around the guys, who still had dropped jaws. One, however, seemed rather calm. He was wearing a mask, and you chuckled, going over to him on unsteady feet. Completely without words the crewman presented you a bottle of rum. You chuckled, eying it, before shrugging your shoulders, flinching when the pain came back to your wound at this motion. 

You raised the bottle to your lips, downed a big part of it, before shuddering. " God, that stuff's awful!" you breathed, making the masked man shudder. 

" He's got taste, Kidd." he said, and the captain chuckled, finally coming over and sitting down next to his first mate. 

" Of course he has. He's a fishman." the redhead said, looking up at you. Though, you were still eying the bottle suspiciously. 

" Merman, actually." you corrected.

" No wait. Stop. Killer, how can you be so calm!? Since when is that guy here!? And why did we never know that captain is gay?! This is a serious matter! Besides, he's a fishman! He's part FISH!"

" My god, calm down. and it's _merman_ for gods sake." you frowned, giving the bottle back to the blonde who, apparently, was named Killer. " I'm not trying to seduce anyone here, besides Kidd. Well, actually, I'm not even _trying_ to be precise, but that's another story." you grinned, noticing how Kidd avoided looking at you. 

You chuckled, sliding down between him and Killer. It was obvious Kidd didn't know what to say, so you sighed, scratching your neck.   
" I've been on this ship for about 4 days now. Been in his room the whole time, because my wounds hurt like shit, and the poison was barely letting me stay awake until yesterday around evening. Kidd saved me on the last Island, after I actually asked him to kill me." you told them, watching the guys. Some of them had just picked up drinking again, but most of them eyed you suspiciously.

" This isn't a ship for weaklings, no matter how beautiful you might be. Even if you fuck our captain, if you can't fight, we'll drive you out." Someone said. 

" Come on, Wire, don't be an asshole. It's Kidd's decision." Killer said, but Wire frowned. 

" It's not. Having someone on board on a pirate ship who can't fight will give us all trouble. What do the others think?"

" Wait. Why is no one even concerned that Kidd is gay?"

" Because that doesn't matter. You'd be surprised at how many pirates are homosexual, Heat."

" I think Wire is right." 

" Yeah, me too."

" So this is all about whether I can fight or not?" you frowned. 

" Apparently." Killer nodded.

" Told ya so." Kidd sighed, and you puckered your lips.

" Give me another week or so to completely rest, and then one of you guys can test me, alright? The rest can watch and decide for themselves." you offered. They exchanged some meaningful looks with each other, before Wire groaned in disdain.

" Apparently, the rest agree. But I swear, if you come any closer to me than now, I'm gonna throw you over board." he warned. You chuckled, grinning as you noticed Kidd getting angry. The rest stiffened as they noticed too, but you just fished for Killers bottle again, your other hand touching Kidd's arm softly. He relaxed soon after, and you heard a low chuckling from Killer. Though, as you had a better hearing than the rest, you probably were the only one catching it.

" Relax Kidd. I'm used to all kinds of reactions, being what I am. This isn't something that will bother me." you smiled gently, before smirking at Wire.  
" Though... it just _might_ make me curious to test his threat out~" you grinned in a not-so-nice way, showing him pointed shark teeth. Wire's eyes widened a bit, before he pressed his lips shut, staring back angrily. 

" Just for the record, though: I can't drown, idiot." you added, chugging down a big part of the awful rum, marking yourself the first victory internally, as the rest coughed... only to hide their laughter.

_________________________________________

 

The week passed sooner than you wished for. Of course, your wounds healed good and the poison was completely out of your system. But that didn't mean that you were happy to fight with one of Kidds men. He was neither, as he watched you pulling on the pants you hated so much. 

" I'm not happy either, Kidd, so stop looking so down. I'm not gonna die, and I won't kill whoever I have to fight." you sigh. " Well... that being said, I'm actually rather proud if I get out of this unscathed..." you added in a low voice.

" You may say that now, (y/n), but you haven't seen my guys in action yet. They don't care about hurting you, as long as you aren't a comrade. Be careful, (y/n)."

" I will." you said, closing the knob of your pants. You stretched uneasy in them, grimacing. " You god damn humans and your damn dress code. You can all go to hell for forcing this shit on me.." you murmured, before turning to Kidd, giving a wry smile.  
" And now kiss me. I want at least one kiss, before I might get seriously injured or die."

" (y/n)!" Kidd protested, but you chuckled, making him go silent as you kissed him lovingly.

\------------------------------

 

" Seriously? I get to fight against you?" you grimaced as Killer stepped up, taking the position in front of you. Everyone had decided to fight on deck, as there was the most space.  
The blonde shrugged his shoulders, pulling on his armguards, taking his scythes. You grimaced again.

" Eh.. those look really sharp."

" They are." he nodded. " So if you want to stay as beautiful as you are, I'd suggest you try not to cross my blades."

" Nice advice. I think I'm gonna follow this one." you breathed out.

" Hey (y/n). You need weapons?" Kidd asked, leaning on the railing, arms crossed in front of his chest. You turned half around to him, though you didn't let Killer out of sight also. You smiled slightly.

" Don't take me lightly please, Kidd. I don't care about fighting all that much, but there are reasons why I can fight. I don't need weapons..." you winked at him. " Besides, I got my lucky charm from you, so I'm safe~"   
You turned back to Killer chuckling, as Kidd was blushing brightly. He coughed, covering his mouth.

The rest of the guys exchanged looks again, but you just grinned, showing your teeth again, raising your hands and forming claws with your fingers. You covered them in black, showing that you were capable with armament haki. You ducked a little bit.

" Let me give you advice Killer, as a thanks for yours - you'd do best to avoid my teeth. Once I've got the taste of blood, I'm nothing like I was before." you said, trying to calm yourself down. You were starting to get nervous. Killer got more serious and nodded, getting ready also.

" I don't like this..." Kidd rumbled, but sighed. " Ready? Go!"

In the blink of an eye, Killer and you had bolted forward, crashing against each other. You stopped his blades with your haki clad fingers, mouth opened wide, trying to bite his shoulder. Kidds first mate reacted fast enough though, pulling up his knee, and kicking your stomach. You let go of his blades as you got thrown back, but made a flip and landed in a crouch on the railing next to Kidd.   
Before Killer had a chance to react, however, you dashed up to him, colliding against his arms he had risen and crossed in front of him to shield himself. Your teeth snapped for him again, and he pulled back an arm, swirled his scythe and went for your neck immediately. You pulled back just in time to avoid most of the blade, but it scratched your skin, making you bleed a little.

Bringing distance between the two of you, you made a back flip, landing in the middle of the make-shift battle ring. You took some deep breaths, staring at Killer, noticing he too was trying to calm down. You grinned a little bit mischievously.   
" You're pretty fast, Killer. It's been some time since I had to fight against someone that could match my speed." you complimented.

" Same here." he simply nodded. You didn't notice the wide eyed stares the rest gave you two. For a few seconds, nothing happened. It seemed like the two of you waited for something. For a sign that the battle would keep going.   
Then, just as fast as you two had paused, you clashed against each other once again. Sparks flew as you tried, time and again, to get him with your teeth. Killer did his best to defend, and got some good hits in, just that you didn't seem to care all that much.   
It was at least half an hour later, that you had the blonde pinned against the railing, one of his blades caught with your claw like fingers, and the other blade caught between your teeth. Killer gasped as the blade cracked, and finally shattered through the force of your teeth. You went for his shoulder next, and the only thing that came to the blondes mind was to throw you over him.

Next thing Kidd and the rest knew, you had gone overboard, and with a loud splash you broke through the surface. He rushed to the railing next to Killer, leaning over it and staring at the rippling water in horror. That wasn't what terrified him, though. No, you would survive. You were a being of the sea, you couldn't drown or stuff. What terrified him, was how Killer was clutching his shoulder. Blood rinsed through his fingers. He stared at his first mate wide eyed.  
" I don't think it's a good idea to keep fighting, Killer." Kidd said earnestly, concerned about what could happen now.

Killer seemed rather calm, but Kidd knew better. The blonde wasn't really afraid, but he was cautious. And it was for the best, Kidd knew. Though, minutes later he realized, that caution wasn't enough, when dealing with a shark.  
He couldn't even react fast enough as you broke through the surface, pants off and in your natural form, grabbed Killer at his hair, and pulled him overboard. Next thing, the two of you had disappeared into the waves of the ocean, nothing to be seen anymore.

" Killer!"

" Killer!!"

" KILLER!" Heat, Wire and the rest rushed to the railing, staring into the sea, getting paler by the second.

" Holy shit, captain! Do something!"

" And what!?" Kidd snarled. equally worried.

" YOU wanted them to fight! I can't jump in there. You have to trust!"

" Whom?!"

"... Maybe in both. (y/n) doesn't want to hurt someone, he just wanted to be accepted on board, and YOU guys pushed him over the edge!"

" Oh, so now it's our fault you're gay or what?" Wire snapped at his red headed captain.

 

The rest started to back off by now, not wanting to get pulled into whatever this was starting to be. Wire turned completely to his captain, scowling at him.

" It wouldn't have turned out like this, if you'd just told us you're gay!"

" First off, I'm not gay, ok!? Liking (y/n) doesn't mean I'm trying to get into your pants, or someone else's! Just for your information, I've had many chicks up until now! I can get it up with them too! Liking someone simply has no borders!"

" Oh my god, Kidd, did you get hit in the head!? I liked the ruthless you, but you sound like some love struck idiot now!"

" I'm still ruthless if I have to be, and know what!? I'm gonna show you, right here right now!" Kidd turned to Wire, and the rest saw the tick marks and his twitching eyelid. The stepped back further. 

 

Finally, both charged at each other, fists first, and both weren't holding back as they exchanged punch after punch.

They had forgotten what had them both at their throats in the first place, until there were suddenly arms around Kidds neck from behind, and the red haired captain was pulled over the railing by the previously snapped merman.

Wire gasped, and the rest screeched in horror. 

" Captain Kidd!"

" Captain?!" 

" Calm down guys." a calm voice made the men spin around, and they stared at Killer. Wire stared at the blonde in fear, before looking at the surface, and back at Killer, only now noticing the first mate was missing his mask.

 

Killer was leaning at the railing calmly, drenched with sea water, his wet hair covering his face and clinging to his muscular body. He had taking of his armguards, his remaining scythe dangled prom his belt, still dripping wet. 

" Killer! Since when..?" Wire asked confused.

" A few minutes. (y/n) came back to senses, after I kind of hit his crotch."

" Outch! You normaly don't get this unfair."

" He was seriously trying to kill me, and he would have nearly succeeded. I'm never gonna fight him anywhere near water again. That guy's a killer once he tasted blood."

" HE GOT KIDD! DO SOMETHING!" Wire demanded, but Killer just chuckled slightly.

" No can do. Just try catching up to a fishman or merman in water. It's impossible. Just trust in him."

" TRUST!?" Wire was screeching now, obviously starting to panic. " HOW CAN WE TRUST THAT GUY!? WE KNOW NOTHING ABOUT HIM!"

" But Kidd trusts in him, and he's the captain." Killer answered calmly, before he started to wring out his hair.

I'm going to get a change of clothes. You guys try not to chick out, yeah?"

_______________________________________

 

You held a hand over Kidds mouth, the other arm still around his throat, as you swam deeper and deeper into the sea. Surprisingly, Kidd was extremely calm. You knew he couldn't move anyways, due to his devilfruit, but it also didn't seem like he was scared or stuff like that. When you were low enough, you stopped, staying where you were, and removing your hand from his mouth, before positioning yourself in front of him.

You saw his gaze following your every move, as you took his hand to make sure he wouldn't sink further down. You chuckled a little bit.

" I'm sorry, I don't want you to fight Wire. Sure, he's a dick, but you've been friends for a long time, and I don't want that to change, because of me." you said. Kidd seemed like he was starting to have some trouble with the lack of oxygen. You grinned, taking his face between both of your palms.

" Kidd, breath out for me, ok?" you asked gently. His eyes were starting to close, but he was still fixed on you. Without much thinking, Kidd did what you asked of him. You waited until his lungs were almost empty, before taking a deep breath, and kissing him.

You quickly parted his lips with your tongue, sealing your mouth, and breathed into him. Kidds eyes grew wide as he understood what you were doing, and his cheeks grew red, but he closed his eyes, greedily taking what you were giving him. You suppressed the need to chuckle, repeating this procedure a few more times, before it all went a little out of hand, and Kidd suddenly wasn't just silently taking it, but kissing back actively, forgoing the chance at air. 

He made you shudder violently as his tongue brushed over yours, feeling every part of your mouth, not afraid of the sharp teeth. You weren't used to him being more aggressive, and it didn't take long until you had closed your eyes, and moaned lowly. 

 

As much as you loved it, though, you had to push Kidd away, to regain your senses, and keep giving his lungs some air. 

" We need to stop this... and soon, or I'm going to do things I will regret later on..." you whispered against his lips, as both of you paused, he holding his breath. You felt him smirk slightly, giving a short and gentle kiss to your lips. You chuckled.

" No, we can't stay, Kidd. You can't breathe here, and we can't keep doing this. This isn't a solution!" you smiled wry, looking at him. He simply waited. It wasn't in his hands to decide or do anything. In the sea, he was powerless, even more like a newborn baby. Not that he really cared about that right now. 

You pecked his lips. 

" One more time, then I'm bringing you back up. I'll come back here later.. maybe I can find a cave with some air here~" you hummed, making him blush, but grin.  
Once more you gave your breath to him, before he held it in, and you took his hands, and stated working your fin to take you both up. You only stopped once more, breathing into him, before you broke through the surface. Kidd gasped, and you held him up, so he would sink back in.

 

" IT'S CAPTAIN! GUYS, HELP ME PULL HIM UP!" Wires voice came from above, and Kidd and you looked up. 

You watched in silence, as a ladder was thrown out. Wire himself climbed it down, took Kidd from you, and carried the big guy up. You however stayed down in the water.

You heard them talking on the ship, but didn't make a move to follow them.

Maybe it was simply better to stay away. You probably didn't make any friends with what you just did. It was a surprise when Wire stuck his head over the railing, staring at you.

" Hey, don't you want to come back up here?" he asked, openly confused.

You hesitated. 

" Only if you promise you will stop fighting with Kidd or the rest because of me. And promise me not to hit him." You said. Wire blinked, before frowning.

" What, but hitting you is ok or what?"

" Well, let's just say, I could understand if you'd hit me. But that doesn't mean I want you to."

He chuckled lowly.

" Let's see. Maybe I'll actually do that later. And now come up here. We said you could stay if you could fight, and obviously you really can stand your ground."

You smiled slightly, diving back down into the water, before you stopped, changed the direction, and jumped full speed out of the water. You came as high as the railing, clinging to it, and pulling yourself up, without changing back to your human form.

You were confused as you were picked up, however. You raised your gaze, looking at Killer, who had you under your arms, holding you so your fin was barely even touching the wooden planks.   
" Uhm... Killer? What are you-"

" Give him to me." Kidds voice cut your question short, and you were slung over broad shoulders, dangling so you could see a certain someone's ass. You grinned, whistling, and making the rest chuckle because of that. Wire snorted and turned his head away.

" Hey handsome~ Do you have any reason for carrying me around like this? I mean, I like your ass, but I prefer walking with my head held high, you know...?"

" Hey beautiful~" he snorted. " You didn't really think I'd just let it go, what you just pulled off, did you? Besides, you can't walk steady, so I took the liberty to carry you instead."

" Uhm.. where to?"

" To bed. And know what? I don't care for that cave, you mentioned... I have a fucking room, and we're gonna be there for a very long time from today on." you could hear his smirk, and you paled a bit, before you laughed.

" Maybe I need to throw you overboard more often~ I like the way you think about _punishing_ me, captain ♥" you hummed. You felt him heat up in embarrassment, and he huffed.

" Shut up!"

" Aye, _captain_ ~" you purred, and laughed as you felt him shudder.

You waved Killer, as you were brought down below deck.

Who needed the sea, when it didn't have Kidd in it?


	6. Golden Rings [Law x Reader]

Both of them were wondering why they were here in the first place, by now. I mean, he was a Pirate Emperor, and she was on his team. She loved him (apparently, she never told him so) and he loved her. Or at least, he liked her enough to chose her above other women. But then again, what were they doing here?

Risking their lives for this ridiculous procedure. It was a miracle that she hadn't ripped him apart by now. So, he figured, she somewhat wanted this. And if this was what she wanted, he could go along with this for once. Normally she was going at his pace, so maybe this little exception was a good thing.

Penguin and Shachi on the sides where both crying their eyes out, sniffing into a handkerchief. Bepo was just blinking - well, he probably was wondering what was going on here at all. Being a polar bear he didn't really know of human customs. But then again, he was talking and walking on two legs, so maybe he knew. 

Law sighed. Back to wondering what he was doing here, on some island in the new world he never heard of before. A few hours prior to this, he remembered, he was furious at her. Because, she had disobeyed him. Again. He glanced next to him, to the woman standing there.

She was beautiful. Well, not everyone would think that, but he thought she was almost perfect. ( h/c) hair reaching her shoulder blades, a bit (curly/weavy/straight etc.). (e/c), warm eyes, long eyelashes. (s/c) skin. And most important - her wings. Big, brown eagle wings were at her back, strong enough to carry her, and also him through the skies. 

Well, of course her wings were strong enough, after all she was a harpy. If she couldn't fly, she was nothing more than an empty shell. In the past, there had been some periods of time where he had to forbid her to fly. Those had been hard times, because her other side would be more aggressive. 

Oh right, he totally forgot she had a split personality. Right. He was endangering his whole crew for these few special minutes. 

After all, he was about to -

" Dearly beloved, we are gathered together here in the sight of God, and in the face of this company, to join together this Man and this Woman in holy Matrimony; which is an honourable estate, instituted of God, signifying unto us the mystical union that is betwixt Christ and his Church: which holy estate Christ adorned and beautified with his presence and first miracle that he wrought in Cana of Galilee, and is commended of Saint Paul to be honourable among all men: and therefore is not by any to be entered into unadvisedly or lightly; but reverently, discreetly, advisedly, soberly, and in the fear of God. Into this holy estate these two persons present come now to be joined. If any man can show just cause, why they may not lawfully be joined together, let him now speak, or else hereafter for ever hold his peace. "

Right. About to marry. Again, he looked at the woman at his side. She had the same facial expression as him- she was probably also wondering why she was here. After all, they were pirates. Do pirates really marry like this? 

Not surprisingly, nobody had a just reason to stop this ridiculous procedure. They just started crying harder again, making Law groan in irritation at his Team. 

"I require and charge you both, as ye will answer at the dreadful day of judgment when the secrets of all hearts shall be disclosed, that if either of you know any impediment, why ye may not be lawfully joined together in Matrimony, ye do now confess it. For be ye well assured, that if any persons are joined together other than as God's Word doth allow, their marriage is not lawful. "  
Right, just ignore them. Both were thinking the same thing. She was staring ahead at the priest, eyebrows slightly narrowed, wondering if he would speed up if she intimidated him with her claws. But maybe he would just stop everything. Not that she really cared, but Law was seldom this obliged with her wishes - even if this one had been a joke. This was probably the reason he did it - to spite her, as he did often. She was slightly starting to question herself. Why did she love him anyway? He was a fucking sadist, and his smug grin aggravated her every time. Not that it stopped her from loving him. Sadly.

"Law, Wilt thou have this Woman to thy wedded wife, to live together after God's ordinance in the holy estate of Matrimony? Wilt thou love her, comfort her, honour, and keep her in sickness and in health; and, forsaking all others, keep thee only unto her, so long as ye both shall live? "

Right, back to present. She turned her head to look at him, noticing his displeased face. She somehow found it amusing, slightly starting to chuckle because of all this. He send her a glare, making her grin in response. They looked at each other for some seconds, until he groaned in irritation again. 

" Oh screw it already! Yeah, I fucking want to marry her. Go on." he sighed. The priest glared at him for a moment, until he cleared his throat.

"(y/n), Wilt thou have this Man to thy wedded husband, to live together after God's ordinance in the holy estate of Matrimony? Wilt thou love him, comfort him, honour, and keep him in sickness and in health; and, forsaking all others, keep thee only unto him, so long as ye both shall live? " now the priest was asking her, looking into her eyes. 

Hey eyebrows practically flew up and she looked surprised. Did she want to marry her bastard of captain? Probably, right? At least they kissed and had sex. Considering the fact that she hated humans besides him and the rest of the crew, it could mean she wanted to stay with him until death, right?

" I uh... guess I do. " she shrugged her shoulders, frowning. " I can't believe what we're doing here.." she heard Law whispering, so she looked at him, hissing. " YOU took me here half an hour ago!" " You just HAD to say you wanted to marry, so I wanted to get it behind me!" " Oh right, it's my fault again, huh!?" hissing at each other, the crew started laughing slightly. The priest cleaned his throat again, until both snorted and turned their backs to each other. He opened his mouth, but Law cut him short. " Just skip all this shit already. We're short on time, Marines have been at our heels for the past days. "he growled. The man flinched a bit, but nodded. 

" Exchange your vows." he then said. " Vows?" Her and Law asked, looking at each other, before slightly grinning.   
" Better not, we will just end up cussing at each other." she said, her eyes starting to gleam in amusement. 

 

" Then exchange you damn rings already." the priest sighted. 

 

" Right. The rings." Law sighted, searching his pockets for them. (y/n) looked at him in mild surprise. " You bought rings?" She asked. He shook his head. " Not me. Shachi insisted on it, so he did." he said, making her grin. " Thought so. You kind of looked like you wanted this as much as me." " I'm probably the one most annoyed by this. But then again, like this no one can take you away anymore and claim you as his. " he answered, finding the small golden rings and taking them out, laying them open on his palm for her to take on.

She smirked. " Well, at least Shachi knows what we like~" she almost purred, taking one Ring. A few seconds later, the rings had been exchanged. They looked at the priest, waiting for him to continue. 

"For as much as Law and (y/n) have consented together in holy wedlock, and have witnessed the same before God and this company, and thereto have given and pledged their troth, each to the other, and have declared the same by giving and receiving a Ring, and by joining hands; I pronounce that they are Man and Wife, In the Name of the Father, and of the Son, and of the Holy Ghost. Amen. " he said. The man gestured for them to proceed, so as for Law to kiss the bride, until the doors of the church flew open. 

Marines stormed in, making the priest scream in surprise, and the rest stare at the door. Normal recruits with weapons entered, and coming in right after them was a Marine vice-admiral Law did honestly not recognize. He sighted, turned to his fresh wife, only to notice her shaking. He groaned. " Yeah of course." he said, turning to the Marines. 

" You just awoke a freakin monster. I hope you can deal with it yourself." he said, sitting down on the few stairs of the altar. (y/n) was shaking, her whole body in a state of tautness, ready to jump any minute.

Her hand grew, forming big and sharp claws, her bare feet and legs up to her calves turning to bird feet. She was hissing, positively annoyed.

" You... you think you can come here and screw their wedding!? Dou you have any idea how much she wanted this!?" she hissed, starting the marines. The priest ran for his live, hiding behind a bench.

Law grinned. Her, talking in third person of herself meant they had awoken her other personality. " They're all yours, lil' monster. I'll wait here, patiently. You still owe me the kiss."

" Kiss my ass, Trafalgar." the harpy shouted, flapping her wings once and starting to slaughter the poor marines.

Law stayed behind, chuckling.

" Oh... I probably will do that later. But thanks for the invitation~"

(y/n), her claws perched into the body of a man, didn't stop - but alas, her red cheeks made Law laugh.

Maybe this wedding wasn't so bad after all.


	7. Ink [Law x Male!Reader]

You stared at your chest uneasy. A fifteen year old boy with tattoos? Just what the hell was your soulmate thinking...? It had to be someone older than you, right? Only adults would go and get tattoos on, like... every damn spot on their body.

You turned around half, looking at the black ink on your back, blushing furiously. " Why does my soulmate have to be a badass woman..? Damn... I need to hide these in class..." you murmured, rubbing your cheek as you let down your shirt again. You stared at yourself in the mirror. (e/c), red cheeks, (h/c). Rather small. You sighed. " I pity the girl who has me.." you sighed.

You looked at the door to your room, before unlocking and looking at your mom, who had been waiting outside. You evaded her gaze embarrassed.

" Mom.. I might need a really good excuse to be excluded from swimming class.... and sports." you murmured. She looked worried at you and sighed. 

" Come on, show them to me. What has she done now, (y/n)?" she asked, and you pulled a grimace, blushing again. You took of your shirt and she gasped slightly. 

" Jesus, That's a lot of tattoos this time...."

" Mom! I really don't know if I can handle an older woman! I'm still in high school!" 

" No, stop it. Head up, dear. It's your soulmate. It will function. It's decided before your birth, so you need to trust in her."

" And if it's a guy?" you whined.

" Then so be it. Fate has a reason for doing things. Trust in it. Your dad was a perfect match for me. Cheer up. After graduation, it will be better."

You whined again. These soulmate marks where really taking a burden on you....

 

-3 month later-

 

You frowned as you watched marks appear on your fingers. Great. Hiding these was next to impossible. You took your marker and stared at your other hand, indecisive. It wasn't appreciated if you contacted your partner before graduation... but you needed to stop this ridiculous behaviour of your partner.

You sighed, but finally started to scribble something down the knuckles of your hand that wasn't starting to show marks.

_You really need to stop doing this, or I might not live to see my* graduation next year._

You hoped that the message would go through to her. You hid your hands as the teacher looked in your direction, and luckily he didn't notice your strange behaviour. 

 

When lunch break came, you sighed, packed up your things and went up to your teacher. You waited until all the pupils had left the room, when you handed him your exclusion writing your mom had made. Your teacher looked at you, raising his eyebrow. 

" Since today marks the day swimming class starts again for this year, I need to hand this in. I can't take part in it."

" This year again, huh..." the teacher sighed. He looked you up and down, but when his eyes fell on the new tattoo on your knuckles, you blushed and hid your hands behind your back. He sighed again, scratching his forehead.

" Well.. it can't be helped. As long as I can keep this a secret, it will be alright. But (y/n), you really need to be cautious. Tattoos with only a fifteen year old body... the director won't like this." he said, worried.

" I know. But what can I do? Say, teach, what if my soulmate doesn't even know I exist?" you asked, wary. 

" Well, that's not possible. But sometimes the age gap is extreme, so some people have the feeling that their Soulmate has no intention of presenting themselves to them. And because children below the age of 16 are forbidden to contact their mate, it's a big problem for some pupils... for example you. Have you tried writing him?"

" No! No no no, I haven't!" you shook your head hastily, but when the older man chuckled you blushed again.

" Well.... m-maybe... I wrote something on my hand... today. A few minutes ago..."

" That's fine, I won't tell on you. Show me, please?"

You hesitated, but then stretched your left hand towards him. 

" Oh, she replied!" the teach chuckled. 

" What? Let me read it!"

_My ** sincerest apologies. I thought my mate was already a grown up and simply denied me._

" Hm... the writing style is obviously male.."

" I... I have a man as a mate..?" you suddenly deflated.

" This is my worst nightmare..." you whispered, leaving the room.

 

\------------------------------

 

It was only two weeks later, that you were sitting at the kitchen table, eating breakfast. And that you decided to write her... him, one more time. You rolled up your sleeve, taking a roller pen to write on the inside of your underarm. 

_So... you are an adult? A grown up man?_

Since your writing sounded more stable than it would have sounded if you had spoken, you were glad it was this way to communicate, and not through phone.

" You shouldn't do that, dear." your mom scolded half heartedly, not even looking up from the newspaper. " You're not yet 16."

You scoffed. " Oh shut up mom." you pouted. 

" He's burdened me enough. I can break the rules now damn well if I please."

She sighed. 

"Do what you want..." she mumbled, before adding a low: " Oh! Eggs are on discount today! Gotta go grab some then.."

You rolled your eyes, finishing your breakfast, before going to school.

 

The following weeks, everything stayed calm. You somehow made it, that you weren't found out in PE or in swimming class, much to the surprise of your mom, and thanks to the help of your one teacher. 

When your 16th birthday came around, and you were officially allowed to have contact with your soulmate, you exchanged phone numbers with Law. That made it easier than scribbling on your own goddamn arms - you would always complain about the lacking space, and have problems getting it off at evening. 

 

 **(y/n):** So.. how's work going?

 _Law:_ Good. Though, people seem to try making fun of me.

 **(y/n):** Why's that?

 _Law:_ I smile whenever we exchange messages.

You blushed a little, smiling yourself.

 **(y/n) :** Is that bad?

 _Law:_ No. But I normally don't smile.

 **(y/n):** You should. Someone told me it's healthy :) Plus, you probably look really handsome when smiling!

You chuckled, imagining him blushing slightly. You hadn't even exchanged pictures, but you were giddy all the time, whenever he wrote something. You looked down to your books, sighing. You really needed to study. Exams were close, graduation knocking at your door. You glanced at your mobile again, but as it seemed Law couldn't answer instantly this time, you went back to concentrated studying. 

 

The buzzing of your phone woke you up several hours later. You murmured dissatisfied, reaching over and grabbing it, looking at the display. A smile took over your lips. It was 3am, but Law still at least answered.

 _Law:_ Sorry, emergency came up. I'm double sorry if I woke you up. How about your studies?

 **(y/n):** It's ok. I fell asleep over them, thanks for waking me. The back pains would have been horrible tomorrow! Did everything go smoothly?  
I wish I wouldn't have to take a test in French.

 _Law:_ More or less. The patient will carry scars, but I'm more worried about his mental health.   
You'll be fine. I just know you will make it.

 **(y/n):** Well if I fail, we'll have to wait another year before we will meet, according to your own rules.   
And I'm worried about you! You need to sleep more. Go to bed, Law. I'll write you tomorrow evening again.

 _Law:_ Here I am. A grown up, taking orders from a teenager. I hope you realize I usually don't take orders from anyone. Good night, (y/n)-ya.

You chuckled at his reply, stretching, before you changed into sleeping clothes and went to bed.

 

____________________________________________________

You stared at the paper you got handed. This... this was a joke... right..?   
"... Fuck. Mom is gonna kill me." you groaned, letting your head hit the table. You didn't even really register the pain. 

**(y/n):** Law, I'm so sorry! I really, really tried hard! But I failed. I _FAILED_. I'll have to repeat the year. I'm sorry.

 _Law:_ That's sad. I was looking forward to seeing you. But don't fret about it too much. Some things just need a second try. Heads up.

You sighed again, looking at the screen. You knew Law wasn't the type to send smiley's or stuff, but right now you felt like you would be happy about one nonetheless. Not that Law would ever know. That's not how that soulmate stuff worked... right?

 _Law:_ ;-) thumbs up for the next try!!!!

You made a double take as your read his text, breaking down in laughter. " Jeeesus, What did that guy take? Is he ill?" you grinned. But you felt better a bit.

 _Law:_ I'm sorry, my friends just took my phone from me. Everything ok? I have the feeling you're terribly bummed.

Again, you chuckled. Heh, maybe you could really sense each other's feelings a little bit~

 **(y/n) :** It's ok. Actually, that made me feel a bit better :) You need to add smiley's and stuff, Law! Emoticons, y'know?

 _Law:_ No way. 

You grinned, imagining him scowling deeply at you. You sighed, leaning back. 

Ok. So, you had to repeat the year. You could deal with that. You weren't the first one in history, and you sure as hell wouldn't be the last one.

So, you weren't as smart as Law. Who cares! You had your own strong points. You could make people _smile_! Especially children. That one time you had been in the hospital because of a broken arm, all the old and young people had smiled when you had started to talk about the stuff you dream of. Wasn't that technically a talent of its own?

Even Law confessed he always smiled, when talking to you. Success of its own.

 

\------------------------------------------

It's almost been a year. The relationship was Law was getting better each day, though you still only knew him through the texts.

You laughed as you talked to your friends loudly. 

" And then Ace took the match, lit the fire and just kind of threw the pack of meat into the flames!"Luffy gestured wildly with his arms. You were almost crying, your sides hurting from the amount of laughter. 

" I see, Ace certainly is a little fire demon! And he can't cook!" you grinned. Luffy chuckled.

" Well, nothing besides meat, at least, shishishi!" he agreed. The rest around you also laughed. 

" (l/n)- kun! Could you at least _try_ to shut Luffy up?" Nami groaned. She was a real beauty, with orange hair, big breasts, and beautiful hazel eyes. And she seriously had her eyes out for you. You grinned.

" No way! Give me a topic to talk about he can't intercept, then~"

" How about soulmates! I'm sure as hell Luffy has none!" she exclaimed, and you thought about how Law had thought the same about himself. 

" ... No way. (y/n)-kun, you have someone?" Ussop asked, eyes wide. 

" How is she!? Is she a sweet girl? Or maybe she's older than you!"

" Uh... uhm... well, you see-"

" Oh wait! Wait! I know, it's Vivi, right? You two always cling to each other!" Nami said, pouting a little.

You chuckled. 

" No no, it's not her! We're just close is all. We're not mates. I haven't met mine yet. But we exchange messages every day."

" Aw, how sweet! When will you meet her?" Nami smiled, a sad glimmer in her eyes. You grinned. " On my graduation~ Too bad, you won't have the money I own~" you snickered. She pouted, sticking out her tongue at you. " Well, I can treat you to ice after school, though. If you want."

" Awesome!"

" Can I get meat?" Luffy asked, after having kept quiet for a time. You laughed.

" Yes, you can have meat Luffy~" you shook your head.

\---------------------------------------------

 **(y/n) :** They thought me and Vivi were soulmates. Ridiculous, right?

 _Law:_ Maybe not. You two seem really close, for cousins. You often write about her. Did you tell them the truth?

 **(y/n):** Yeah, we are. She's awesome. And fun. I can trow mud at her. Which girl can you hit with mud and dirt, who just laughs?  
Not quite. I said it's not her, but that we exchange text's. But not who you are. Or that it's a male, for that matter.

 _Law:_ If you ever throw mud at me, I'm gonna slash your throat. That's disgusting. But I can see why you'd like her.  
So they don't know much.

 **(y/n) :** I didn't think it important to tell them how great you are. I dislike sharing what's mine. Are you bummed, because I keep you secret?

 _Law:_ Not really. It's actually kinda cute.

 **(y/n):** I'm not cute. I'm a guy.

 _Law:_ Who cares? The way you act is like a girl. Say, tomorrow is your birthday, right? Will you be home?

 **(y/n) :** Pffft. We'll find out who of us will be the girly one in the future.  
Yeah, why?

 _Law:_ I send something to your address. Just wanted to make sure you'll be the one receiving it.   
And don't even try to pull those jokes. You're way to young. Besides, I won't let you take lead, you don't have any experience.

 **(y/n):** So what? I have you, I don't need experience! You'll teach me all kinds of stuff, wont you ♥  
I'll be looking forward to tomorrow!

It stayed quiet for a while, and you snickered. 

_Law:_ This is getting ridiculous...   
I need to start my shift. Good night, (y/n)-ya.

 **(y/n) :** Good night, Law. Best luck for today's shift!

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

" This is a joke, right?" you laughed, looking at the rather big box that was carried into your house by some guy.

" Oh believe me, he's being serious with this~" the man said, wearing a weird hat, spelling out 'Penguin' on the front. Your mom laughed. 

" That stunned happy face was really worth keeping quiet all the time!" she smiled, coming over to you, and hugging you. " Happy 17th birthday! This is a present from Law and me!"

" Wait, you guys did this together..!? That means you've-"

" Talked on the phone, yes~ "

" Law sure is a dick, talking to your mom, before talking to you." the postman said. You turned to him, only now realising it wasn't the postman. The man raised his hat once, grinning at you.

" Nice to meet you~! I'm one or Laws rare friends, Penguin. We exchanged texts once."

" Oh, you send that smiley!" you laughed. " I still annoy Law with that, you know~" you chuckled.

He grinned, reaching out a fist towards you, and you bumped your own against his. 

" You're cool! I think we're gonna be good friends~"

A low mewing caught your attention and you turned to the box Penguin had brought over. With big eyes you looked at the two adults, before you bolted to the box in a bee line. 

You carefully peeked through the holes, coming to close to them with your nose, and got swatted by a tiny white paw. You yelped in surprise, staring dumbfounded, before laughing. Taking the lid off the box, two big round eyes stared back at you. 

The squeal you let out could, by no means, be called manly as you took the pure white kitten out of its box. It started purring almost instantly at your touch. 

" Wow... this is... just wow..." you laughed at yourself and your lack of appropriate words. The kitten mewled, stretching it's paw and pushing it against your nose, making you sneeze. 

" Law named him Bepo." Penguin said, and your smile grew.

" Bepo, huh... I think I found a new love!"

Penguin snickered. " I'm so telling Law he's not needed anymore~" 

" Don't! Please..!" you added, throwing another look into the box, and frowning slightly. " I searched that shirt almost everywhere... why is it..?"

" Oh that!" you mom clapped her hands, smiling. 

" Well, Law said he wanted the kitten to know your smell, so I had to hand him some of your clothes. I figured you wouldn't mind, seeing as you own a ton of shirts anyway."

" Mom, that was my favourite shirt! It's from my favourite band ( f/b) !"

" It smelled the most like you. And considering its covered in fur all over, I guess the kitten liked it..." she chuckled. 

Penguin came over, kneeling down next to you. He caressed the small kittens head, but it didn't purr for him. It just kind of... stared. You grinned. " Well, at least it seemed to actually do it's task. I have to call him! Mom, Penguin, can I have his-"

" Look into the box, my dear."

You blinked, reaching into the box again. You rummaged around for a while, before you found a piece of paper with a phone number on it. Suddenly with gleaming eyes you stormed up the stairs into your room, the kitten still on your arms, completely calm.

You blushed as Penguin entered minutes later to put down the stuff Bepo would need, before he winked at you, wished you good luck, and left again.

You, however, dialled the number with your mobile, waiting for it to be picked up with a thundering heart beat.

 

" Trafalgar speaking?" a smooth velvety voice suddenly picked up. Thousands of Images shot through your mind. Images of the man the voice belonged to.

" ... I don't know who you are, but if you called for a prank, you better have a good hideout to run for." 

You blinked. Wow, that was some stern tone. You coughed a little, before gathering up your courage. 

" Uhm.... hey. This is (y/n) speaking."

"..... (y/n)? Really?"

" Yes..."

" That means our present safely made it to you." there was a sudden softness in his voice. You could almost _hear_ him smiling. You close your eyes, leaning back. Bepo lay on your chest, relaxing as your free hand caressed him.

" Yeah. I don't... Law I... I'm actually pretty lost for words. But thank you. Really, thank you very much!"

He chuckled, and you heard him shuffling around a bit. Like sheets being pulled back. 

" That's good then. I couldn't think of anything really, so I consulted your mom about this. She's pretty cool."

" Yeah she is." you smiled " My mom's the best. She raised my alone, since dad died when I was small." you sighed, memories floating at the back of your head. " Still, I don't know how you even pulled this off. She's allergic to fur."

" Ah... the cat's a special breed."

" That must have cost you a fortune.." you frowned. Again he chuckled.

" Let me just do this for you, If I can't even make it to you in person. Besides, I've got enough money. Don't worry about that stuff ok? So, how is the little one?"

" Cuddling up to me. Purring like a broken record. Adorable~"

" I see~ The shirt smelled nice, by the way." you could literally see him smirk at this statement, and you blushed bright red. 

" Wh-what.... pervert....." you whispered, making him laugh slightly. Goosebumps took over your arms and you shuddered at the sounds, your stomach making that little flip it always did when Law texted you. Only this feeling now was much more noticeable. You knew you had a giddy grin on your face, but you couldn't help it.

" Hey, is it weird I feel strangely happy listening to your voice?" you asked, giggling a bit.

" No, I don't think it is. And if, then we're both strange." he answered. 

You listened to water running in the background, wondering if he was gonna take a shower. Your mind wandered. How does he look, you wondered. Well, the tattoos of course. He had piercings also, you knew. But the rest? Handsome, probably. And even if not, you'd still love him. Because he was nice, and funny, and smart, and he always kind of knew what to say.

" What are you thinking about, (y/n)?"

" How much I love you." you hummed, not even thinking about your answer. It stayed quiet for a good while, and you already feared you said too much.

" Uhm.. hey, Law. I'm sorry if I said anything wrong, ok? I mean... I know we don't really know each other really yet, and not even long, or... or stuff like that, and I'm young, and I probably don't even know what I'm talking about, and you're a grown up, and I didn't want to offend you in any-"

" (y/n)." he interrupted.

"... yes...?"

" I.... like you, too..... probably." his voice was low, almost covered by the running water in the background. And even though his words were vague, and unsure, it made you grin broadly nonetheless.

" That's enough for now... I love you, Law."

"... yeah." this time he sounded relaxed, and you knew he was smiling sincerely.

 

\------------------------------------------------

 

" You are in an awfully good mood lately, (y/n)." Nami smiled, watching as you drummed your fingers on the table in a random tune. You laughed.

" Yeah~ I talked to my mate for the first time on the phone. It was wonderful!"

" And, how is she?" she asked. You grinned. Nami and the rest still thought you were destined for a woman. The only one who knew was Vivi, and she was cheering you on.

" Perfect~ Smooth, velvet voice, really nice, and got me a small kitten as my birthday present~" you chimed. Her eyes grew big, before she laughed. 

" Yeah, that sounds pretty awesome, alright~ " she agreed.

" Come on guys, the library calls. We can't let (y/n) fail this year again. It's study time." Sanji said smiling, as he appeared in the frame of your classroom. 

" Nami-swaaaaan~ I made you a bento***!"

" Thanks Sanji ♥" she smiled, making him grin like the huge dork he was. You giggled, packing up your stuff to leave the room. 

It had become your daily routine - attending classes, eating together in lunch break, and then studying for the tests together. Not that any of the rest really needed to study (aside from Luffy, whose mind was solely focused on meat, and meat alone), but somehow you all ended up doing everything together anyways.

As you all entered the library, Sanji and Nami went to occupy the normal desks, while Luffy and you went to pick up the books and reference material you needed. Math was a serious problem for you. And French. Well, to be honest, you still pretty much sucked at every subject. But you had gotten better, and your grades where average by now. Your chances of success at graduating this year were good. 

" Why can't we learn about meat..." Luffy whined. You cracked a smile at him.

" You should have taken cooking classes for that, Luffy..."

" Ace said he'd skin me alive if I'd do that. He says I'm an awful cook."

" Let it to Ace to decide you're an awful cook. If he says it, it must be true. That guy literally eats just about anything..." you sigh, walking back to the rest. You let the books fall down onto the table, making the rest groan.

" So... ok guys. The earlier we start, the earlier we finish. Let's get this started." 

 

__________________

 

You put down the bowl with cat food for Bepo, patting the small white cat and earning the loudest purrs it was capable off. You chuckled. " I can't believe it's only three weeks until I'm not a student at the school anymore. Say, Bepo, would you like to see Law again?" you hummed, watching the ball of fur eat it's meal. You didn't really get an answer, besides a low mewing, but soon after Bepo stopped for a moment, licked it's lips, before licking your fingers and purring. 

You smiled. " So I'm still the number one, huh~ Thanks, Bepo." you chimed lowly, caressing his head again. You stood up again as you heard the door being opened, and went to greet your mom. "Hey mom~ You look happy."

" Hey my dear! I got so many compliments today, I can't be unhappy!" she laughed. " I don't have much time, I'm off to a meeting now again. I'm sorry, can you eat without me today?" she kissed your cheek and you chuckled.

" Mom, I'm fine~ I'll just ask Penguin or Shachi if they want to come over. Or Vivi."

" Vivi has to take lessons in manner today. Because of you and her behaviour in the last month. "

" Ugh... Ok, so no inviting Vivi. Fine, I'll ask Penguin and Shachi." 

" Good! You need to go shopping before, though. There's some money in the Green Tea pot, take that. I may be away for a few days. Don't do indecent stuff!" She chimed as she left the house, leaving you blushing.

" MOM!"

The door fell shut, and you groaned. God, sometimes your mom was embarrassing as hell! As if you'd do something indecent! What would that even be? Having sex? Alone was impossible. And since Law and you would meet at the graduation for the first time, it would be someone else than Law...

HELL NO!

" God, that woman! I need fresh air!" you grumbled, still with red cheeks.

\--------------------------------------

" Nahahaha! He really did that?! " you cracked up, laughing like crazy, whilst Penguin and Shachi simply watched you smiling. 

" He did. And didn't you also hit on Law after that?" Shachi asked his best friend. Penguin chuckled. " Well, the beverage was strong enough, so yeah... probably." he nodded. 

You laughed for some more minutes, until you finally calmed down enough to catch your breath again. 

" Awesome!" you grinned, before sighing. " It's too warm in here. I've laughed too much!" you chuckled, taking off your jacked. You wore a (f/c) shirt beneath with short sleeves, so some of the tattoos were visible now.

Penguin tilted his head. " Wow. It's so weird, seeing them on someone else..." 

" It sure is.." Shachi agreed. Then, both of them looked at each other, grinning. " Do you think the same as me, dear Shachi?" " I sure believe I do, dear Penguin~" the grinned, before turning to you.

" Uh... guys..? What's wrong?"

" Oh nothing~ Come on, let's go~"

" What? Now? It's late outside!" you protested, but they ignored you, pulling you up, grabbing your keys, and pushed you outside.

Half an hour later you found yourself in a Tattoo studio in downtown, on the chair, and your left hand in the artists palms.

" This pattern... I see. You're Law's mate, huh?"

" I... huh?"

The man smiled. " I'm his trusted man for the tattoos. I would recognize this style everywhere, Law drew it himself. He's picky, you know."

" Wow, himself? Cool! But what am I doing here? Penguin, Shachi, why did you bring me here?"

They grinned. " To finish the Tattoos of course! Law stopped right before the finish, because of you. Nor, the last piece will be done on your body!"

" WHAT?!"

" Yep~ We're gonna pay for that, don't worry!"

" That's not what I'm worrying about!" you screeched, eying the tattoo artist with horror. No way! " Help!" you squeaked, but the low plea was left unheard by the two grown up men.

 

\-------------------------------------------------------

 

 _Law:_ Maybe I need to seriously talk to them. I can't believe what they did to you.

 **(y/n):** Calm down Law. They only got me inked.

 _Law:_ Against your will. Ok, I pretty much did the same thing to you throughout the years, but I didn't even know of you. Which is no excuse also...

 **(y/n) :** Come on, I don't mind. I should have made it more clear. It's too late for that now, though. Just promise me one thing. As compensation, so to say.

 _Law:_ What is it?

 **(y/n):** You have to show off some of the tattoos if you come get me at my big day. I'll do the same beneath my jacked. I want to recognize you by the first look.

 _Law:_ If it's only that, I'll promise. Good night, (y/n)

_________________________________________

 

You were nervously drumming your fingers on your knees, watching as each student got called up onto the stage. Each one personally got handed a rose and his diploma by the headmasters hand. Taking a deep breath, you smiled at Vivi who was sitting next to you. She was just as nervous, a wry smile on her lips. She was used to standing in spotlight, but this event here meant that a part of the life was finished. School was over. The next step was to find an apprenticeship somewhere, or go study. The things one knew, the things that accompanied the people up until now would disappear. The teachers, the school, the classmates. And you wouldn't see your friends as regularly as before. You'd have to keep in contact now, if you wanted to stay friends.   
Even though, you weren't really worried. You looked back into the rows of people. Parents, siblings, aunts and uncles... many people had come to see the day their beloved graduate from the school. Maybe Law was one of them. You had sent him the invitation after all. A wry smile came onto your lips, as Vivi was called up. You watched as she gracefully walked up to her former teacher, took her diploma, and shook his hands, before going over to the headmaster and taking the rose he gave her, shaking his hand also, before she went up the stage to stand next to the student that was called out before her. It hadn't been many students in this year, so the half circle the young adults formed actually could be considered a half circle... and not an egg, or whatever people tended to form with too many of them and to less space. She waved over at her dad, before winking at you. Nami chuckled, ellbowing you. You snorted, but as your time came nearer, you started to get more nervous. Finally, you sighed, taking of your jacked and rolling up the sleeves of your shirt, and took some deep breaths. 

" (l/n) (f/n)." you were next. You stiffened for a short moment, before you exhaled slowly and stood up. You left your jacked where it was, going over to the teacher, as the people gave the usual applause.

" (y/n), I'm really proud of you. It'll be lonely without you, though." he smiled. You returned the smile, taking the diploma. " Thank you, sir. You know, for being there the last years for me, and helping me with the soulmate thing. I won't ever forget that." you said honestly. He laughed, pushing you over to the headmaster. The man, however, scrutinized you. Still, as the procedure ordered, you two shook hands and he gave you the rose.

" I didn't allow tattoos for students, did I?"

" No sir. But firstly, it's a little bit too late for that, secondly, blame my soulmate. You won't see me after today anyways, sir." you grinned. You were still nervous, but as he simply huffed and gave you the final push to the stage, you saw him smile. 

You went up, pushing yourself between Vivi and Luffy. Murmuring went through the crowd as your tattoos were visible now. Vivi and you simply bumped your fists together, as the other students gasped, finally understanding you and Vivi were really not a thing. After all, her skin was completely clear of all markings and scars. 

" Winged it." you whispered to her, and she chuckled. You grinned, turning to Luffy. " So, did Sabo come?"

" Yeah~ See that top hat over there? That's him, shishishi~!" he pointed over at some man in the back rows. You pushed down his arm as your former comrades chuckled. You followed his wave, however, finding said top hat - and a handsome blonde man wearing it. You took a sharp breath.

" Awesome! You never said Sabo was that handsome!"

" Is he? I dunno, but he's an awesome big brother!" Luffy grinned, making you smile and tousle his hair, while he bubbled his laughter, making the people smile.

It took another half an hour until everyone was on stage, had received their diploma and their rose, and until everyone could leave and get something to eat or drink. You sighed as you descended the few steps, and almost fell into your moms arms. She placed her arms around you, nuzzling your hair with her nose. " I'm proud of you~! Now you can finally start living your own life!"

" Thanks mom~" you smiled, gushing a little bit as you cuddled her close to you. She laughed, pushing you away. " (y/n)! Can't breathe!" she squeaked, and you let go of her grinning broadly. She took the rose and diploma from you, having a smirk on her lips. 

" I brought someone who wants to see you." she said, and you instantly grew nervous again, jumping up and down a little. 

 

" Where is he? Mom, where is Law?" you rushed out, making her simply laugh. Murmuring caught your ear, and you let yourself get distracted for a brief moment, catching the movement of someone near you. In the blink of an eye, you had turned around, to stare at the man that was just casually coming closer towards you. It was astonishing, as the people made way for him. Not that you actually noticed that then and there. 

But what you noticed, was the way he moved. He was tall - hovering around at least 6 feet and some inches maybe. A lean body build, thick and wild black hair. you noticed the black patterns on his arms and knuckles, blinking at your own markings for a second, before your attention went back to the male. 

And holy molly, you didn't expect that. Black pants, a black shirt, sleeves rolled up. Leather shoes, and he was carrying a small bouquet of flowers. You only realized you had started to hold your breath as he stood in front of you, and chuckled lowly. 

You gasped, your lungs demanding oxygen you had simply forgotten to take in for some very long moments, and your cheeks turned pink as you looked up at him. Grey eyes, calm like the sea took in your figure. Suddenly self conscious you shifted a little bit. Well, until you noticed his self sufficient smirk on his lips. 

You coughed lowly, gathering yourself up again, convulsing so your throat wasn't as dry. Even though, you simply... you simply couldn't, and your gaze went back to his tattoos. You lifted your left hand, touching his knuckles and the black ink there rather shy. Law chuckled again, taking your hand with his, lifting them both, and intertwining your fingers. 

" I sure am talented at making people speechless tonight, it seems. Not gonna greet me, (y/n)-ya?" he asked. A shudder went down your spine, the hair on your arm visibly went up and you blushed again. That voice, that intonation... the smugness. The tattoos, and his behaviour... your heart pounded in your chest loudly, blood rushing in your ears loud and fast. 

You stared at your intertwined hands for a long moment, before your big eyes went back up to Law. 

" Please tell me this is not a dream..." you whispered, getting lost in his eyes. He smiled and your heart fluttered. 

" It's not." he simply said, watching as your lips stretched into a smile, and finally a happy grin, so wide you had to close your eyes. 

" Best dream ever so far!" you chuckled. Law huffed a laugh, simply shaking his head. 

" I already said it's not, (y/n)-ya." he said amused, leaning down towards you. He placed a chaste kiss to your cheek and you held your breath once more, staring at him wide eyed and with red cheeks.

Your mom coughing loudly made you jump, however.

" Law... first the flowers and the congratulations. Then you can kiss my son." she laughed. The adult male smirked as he noticed how embarrassed you were, but simply nodded.

" My apologies, I think I got caught in the moment." he said, before lifting his other hand, holding the bouquet to you. You blinked up at him, smiling. 

" Aren't flowers for a girl, usually?" you raised an eyebrow, both of you chuckling. 

" Well, I already told you, I'm not going to let you be the man." he simply answered, making your blush darker. 

You huffed. " We'll see who-" 

You were cut short by Law, who pressed a chaste kiss to your lips. You didn't even get enough time to react, so when you blinked, Law had already retracted. He was obviously watching in amusement as you failed to find words, or at least do _something_... else than staring at him with flushed cheeks. 

He laughed, lowly with that smooth voice of his. 

" O-ok... m-maybe you're right. I-I'm gonna let you take the lead." you rushed out, pressing the bouquet closer to your chest. He smirked victoriously, and you pouted.

" You're... a dork. " you huffed. His smirk changed into a smile and he leaned down to your ear. It seemed he hesitated for a moment, until he finally decided to say what he wanted. 

" Your dork from today on, (y/n)-ya." it was nothing more than a whisper, but even though it was still fairly loud in the hall, you had caught his words, felt his warm breath at your ear. You shuddered, but smiled nonetheless. You raised your arms, wrapping them around his neck, pulling him down a bit. 

" I love you." you whispered.

He wrapped his arms around your hips, pulling you close to him. You heard his heart, beating fast against his ribcage. 

" Congratulations for your graduation, (y/n)-ya." 

 

________________________________________________

Extended ending:

" He's handsome, he's smart, he's in love with him. And he gets all of (y/n)'s fortune. I swear, the best men are either already taken, or gay. Trust me." Nami grumbled. 

Vivi grinned, ellbowing her. 

" Or both - Law is a surgeon. He's pretty wealthy himself."

" Ugh. This is my worst nightmare."

" Are you still in love with him?" Vivi asked her orange haired friend concerned. Nami snorted, but shook her head.

" No, but the worst part of all is that I think, seeing (y/n) like this is a treasure of it's own."

" Aw how sweet!" Vivi gushed, and Nami grumbled.

" A treasure I can't sell."

" NAMI!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * you're using the Japanese 'watashi', which is the normal/polite way of saying 'I'. It's gender neutral  
> ** he's using the Japanese 'ore', which is the male way of saying 'I'   
> *** Japanese lunch-box. Japanese people eat warm meals three times a day, as far as my Japanese teacher taught me


	8. Queer AF [Male!Reader x Ace]

Strange things happened on Halloween, that you were sure of. And the best thing was yet to happen! You smiled with rosy cheeks as you looked yourself into the mirror, gently stroking the bridal dress you wore.   
Yes.

A wedding dress. Your hair was perfectly done as well. A decent make-up, almost unnoticeably applied also. Not much, but beautiful accessories. You looked towards the letter that was still in the box the dress had arrived in. The smile on your lips stretched a bit, cheeks heating up more and you cast your gaze to the floor.  
You were sweet 21 years old - an international adult. It was Halloween.   
And you were going to marry someone, you've only met once, as a child when you had been 9 years old. 

Your heart was pounding, and you looked to the mirror once more. (e/c) eyes, long, dark eyelashes. Slightly round face, feminine features. No one would even guess you were a male. Perfect. You had met the conditions. You were of age, looked feminine and beautiful, and you loved him. 

You chuckled. How strange and absurd this all was. You of all people - you, who did not believe in the supernatural, marrying _him_ of all people. But he had been... perfect back then. Black locks, dark eyes, freckles. An honest grin, a loud, cheerful personality. He hadn't looked at you strangely, just because your 9-year old self had chosen a princess costume, instead of Frankenstein.

So what if you liked dresses and skirts rather on yourself than on girls, he had questioned and simply laughed. He had went trick and treating with you, showed you his fire, laid the world to your tiny feet. And the only thing he had ever wanted in return, had been a kiss to his cheek.

You chuckled once more at the memory. It could have ended just like that. He'd go back to where he belonged. But you had wanted to meet him again, and have him by your side every day. Because he was fun, and nice and easy to talk to. He didn't look at you strangely, he didn't judge, he didn't make fun, he didn't pick on you.

So you had asked him to marry you. Because marrying someone, meant that someone would stay with you at any and all time. He'd be there for you, and love you, protect you, laugh with you. That's what you had thought as a child. Well, it was still very much your understanding now, only that now you also understood the difference between the childish 'like', and the more mature 'love'.

" I'm coming, Ace~" you whispered, once more applying the lip-gloss, plopping your lips once. Just right.

You took the envelope and the letter, shoving it into your corsage, slipping into the high heels, and grabbing your tiny purse. You didn't take much with you. A photo of your family, and the stack of letters you had received from Ace. 

If you needed something else, Ace would have to get it for you. You left your room, going downstairs cautiously, and passing by your mom that slept exhausted on the sofa. You smiled, a hint of sadness in your eyes. " Goodbye, mom." you whispered. 

 

People stared at you on the streets as if you were crazy. Others said, your ' costume' looked expensive. Well duh, of cause it was. It wasn't a costume, though. But still, the dress was expensive, you knew. It was the dress you had just recently seen and instantly admired. It hadn't been your plan to wear it, though. That must just be one of Ace's stupid jokes he liked to pull on you.

So much weird stuff had happened to you on Halloween in the years before already... ugh. So much embarrassing things, you'd rather not remember them. But every year on that day, somehow a letter from him would appear on your nightstand. Written in mission of Ace, by someone who calls himself Izo. Apparently, Ace was bad at writing and reading, so that Izo would do it for him. But the man had sworn on paper, that everything were Ace's words, not his. Well, aside from the make-up and dressing advices. It seems Izo was a cross-dresser himself.

You took a cab to the address mentioned in the envelope. The driver looked at you sad, probably assuming you had been left waiting at the altar. You didn't talk to him though, not even answering his questions. You simply paid, and left the car without words. You brushed away invisible dust from the pure white dress, before going over to the house in front of you.   
Fun fact: you knew the house was supposed to be empty and crumbling, but tonight it looked really fancy and active. People entered and left, all of them wearing costumes worth winning a prize. 

You knew better than to look into anyone's eyes, or muster them obviously. These folks didn't like to be stared at, Izo had warned you. You went up to the huge double doors, and were stopped by a hand that was too big for a woman's, but was too feminine for a mans. You raised your gaze, meeting dark blue eyes. A man in a kimono, hair done up like a geisha. You smiled sweetly, tilting your head the slightest bit.   
" You're Izo, right~?" you guessed, and he chuckled. 

" Indeed, that I am~ So you're (y/n). How come Ace pulled in such a beauty, hm~?"

You gave a slight cheeky grin, mischief glinting in your eyes.

" Oh well, doesn't it go along the lines of ' Beauty and the Beast' ?~" you mused, and Izo laughed. You pulled out the envelope and the letter, shoving the invitation. He waved it off.  
" You don't need this tonight. Everyone knows who you are, and why you're here. This wedding has been planned years ago, you know?" he sighed.

You slightly blushed, but nodded smiling and put the envelope back where it had been before.   
Izo pulled you in and showed you around, introducing you to a lot of people. Music was being played in the great hall where Izo left you, saying he had to search for the damn groom. 

You leaned back against the wall in your back, curiously taking in all the people. All of them were devils, no doubt. Maybe some vampires, or ghouls, who knew. You couldn't tell them apart, though. The only ones you recognized where the succubi and the incubi. Most of the female devils were swarming around a few certain people. 

" Excuse me?" you turned your head around to look at a red headed man. He was smiling brightly at you, and you tilted your head once more.   
" Yes?" you said.

" Well, I was wondering, since your partner isn't here yet, would you give me this dance?" he questioned, holding his hand to you. You looked at it, noticing he was missing his other arm. Well, he still looked handsome, though, so you didn't mind.

" So, the bride just stands at the sidelines, now a days? Is that human custom?" he asked with a slight grin as you placed your hands right, not caring for his missing arm. 

" I thought that was a monster custom. How weird~ Maybe it's just my groom getting cold feet." you responded smiling with mirth in your eyes, and he laughed.

" I'd take you as well~" he flashed you a fanged smile, and you raised an eyebrow. 

" I suggest you put those fangs away~ My blood might be too much for you to take~" you smiled sweetly, chuckling.

" I might just fight for it~" he purred, and you laughed.

" Oh, really~? Then, how about you tell that to my fiancés face then?" you suggest, tilting your head the slightest bit, as your eyes glide along his side and at someone behind him, before he twirls you around. 

He suddenly stops, as fire hits his back, and he hisses in pain. " What the actual Fu-" he growls, turns around, and pales as he comes face to face with the smaller, but undeniably more _dangerous_ demon. 

" Firefist..." he breathes, but then takes a step back. " I was just entertaining her..." he explains cautiously. 

" Oh I bet you did, Kidd~" Ace hums, and he doesn't even spare another glance at the vampire, before his gaze glides over to you. They widen then, and his breath hitches. You give him a suggestive smile, making a slow spin so he could take your appearance in.

" You look..." he starts, but trails of immediately, lost for words.

" Like a beautiful bride. Like a _woman_ , Ace." you say, placing your hands on your hips. " You just had to pull that for the wedding!" you snort amused. 

He grins at that, eyes gliding back up to meet your gaze. " Of course! The three conditions, remember~? Though, those were Izo's, not mine" he chuckled. You smile, gaze gliding back to the female looking man.

" I guessed as much. By the way, about the letter from last year~" you start, but his face erupts into a beautiful blush, and you trail of, snickering nasty.

" A-anyways, I think my old man might want to meet you! After all, you'll be in his care from now on." he says, refusing to react to the former statement. You chuckle.

" Of course. I should get along with the people I'll be living from now on, after all." you nodd.

" (y/n), are you really sure-"

" Don't you dare ask that question now, Ace." you say, making him close his mouth and stare at you. " It's been 11 years. My mind is made up. My family will fucking get over it. They'll be fine without me, I made sure they won't miss me very much." you gave a weak smile.   
" Ace, I'm serious. I'm not going to back down. The only thing that could make me not marry you tonight, would be you denying me."

" I wouldn't dream of denying you!" he spurted out, eyes wide. " I was just... I mean... that promise was made 11 years ago, and you were a child. Isn't that, like... a really long time for a human? I mean, when I was a child I made decisions and would through them out the window in less than 5 minutes..."

You grinned. " I was repeatedly told that I've been a pretty stubborn child~" you hummed proudly." So, any other worries?"

" You're leaving behind a pretty rich family."

" I'm beautiful and awesome. Who need money on top of that? Don't you think it's unfair enough to compare others to me~?"

" You're leaving behind younger siblings.."

" I'm trading for a bigger family. Besides, my brothers hate me. Think I'm a gay sucker."

" But you're going to live with a demon!" his hands were practically flying in the air. He had dragged a lot of attention towards you two by now, not that you actually cared. This discussion was his loss from the beginning.

" Ace. If you don't want to marry me, tell it to my face. Right now." you demanded, and he paled.

" NO! I mean, YES! I - no, GODDAMN IT!" he shouted in resignation, pulling you forward and into a rough, but passionate kiss. " Never. Doubt. Me. Again." he growled against your lips, before claiming them again. Cheers erupted around you two, and you wrapped your arms around his neck, smiling triumphantly against his lips, not minding his sharp fangs.

" You're not getting rid of me that easily, Freckles, face it." you purred, and he grimaced.

" You have a rotten personality, I'll give you that."

" A good personality was not mentioned in the conditions set by Izo." you just chuckled.

" Hey now, no kissing the bride before the ceremony!" a blond male with pompadour walked over, grinning. 

You chuckled sinister. " I always wanted to crash a wedding~" you hummed, and Ace stiffened. Before anyone reacted, you hoisted Ace over your shoulder, making the demon squeak, of course in a _very manly way_. " Your ass is mine tonight. I've waited 11 years for this. No mercy, Mr. demon." you murmured, just loud enough for Ace to catch. You knew he heard you as you noticed his demon tail curl around your arm.

You threw a glance towards Izo, and walked through the staring and snickering crowd, passing a mass of evilly grinning men. Izo pointed towards a door and winked at you. Bursting into a full laughter, you made a bee line for that door.

" Uh... (y/n)?" Ace asked, a little uncertain.

" The guy said no kissing. He didn't mention not to take your cute ass. Hey, do you have freckles down there too?" you asked curious, and he laughed. 

" I wouldn't want to spoiler you~" he just shook his head, giving a lopsided smile.

" Still thinking I have a rotten personality?" you hummed, and he snickered.

" Absolutely ♥"


	9. The Exception [Pica x Reader]

Laughter hit his ears, and his eyes widened with bloodlust. 

How dare they laugh at him! How _DARE_ they!? It wasn't his fault that his voice was so weird! It just so happened that his voice didn't math his appearance. So what!? It's not like he wanted it to be that way, nor did he decide it would be like this. And he certainly wasn't going to sit by idly and let them laugh!

He turned around, but before he had a chance to kill them himself, a splotch of blood hit his cheek. He stared at the bodies going limb, falling to the floor like a card house that was hit by a gust of wind. Seeing the axe glint with red, he relaxed, before his gaze went to you - the wielder of that weapon.

He smiled slightly, and was rewarded by a big smile from you, showing pink cheeks. " Thank you, (y/n). But I would have done that myself." he said. He watched as your face split into a big grin, and your shoulders shook in a soundless giggle at his voice. He snorted slightly, seeing that. 

He wished he could hear your voice. Even if it was only to hear you chuckle or laugh at his voice. But that was impossible. No one could hear your voice anymore. It was weird. Well, everything about you was weird, but the lengths you'd go to for him and Doffy was really strange.

 _You were poison._.

He knew that, but it was just one more thing to love about you. He turned back around and continued to ponder over the nautical cards he had gotten his hands on. They showed an island not very far from their former hideout, and he had thought about using the island to stock some things. After all, Doffy needed a lot more space nowadays, f he wanted to keep trading those weapons to the payers. 

Light steps made their way over to him, and soon after he felt you leaning against his side and sneak a look at the cards. He huffed in amusement and picked you up. He chuckled at your pouting face and carried you to the door, where he sat you down again. " Go get Someone to clean up your mess. And find me someone else to do what they were supposed to do please." he asked of you. 

You turned around and stomped your feet, glaring up at him with adorable big (e/c) eyes. Again, he just chuckled, placing a big hand on your hear and ruffling through your (h/c) hair. You pushed away his hand from your head, heaving a soundless sigh. 

" It's not my fault you keep killing people, (y/n)." he pointed out. You rolled your eyes. Well, you did it for him, stupid jerk. He knew that! Giving him a sour look and flipping him off, you shouldered your axe and turned away. You heard him chuckling at your behaviour, before he went back inside the room. 

Well, at least you saved his mood. The poor guy deserved more loyal people. Honestly, he was great! That's why you didn't tolerate people laughing at him. Or his voice. Not even yourself.

You hand went to your throat, fingertips grazing over the deep scars in your skin. It was better this way. No one was allowed to laugh at that man. You never regretted the decision you made all those years back. 

" Oh, (y/n)?" Baby5's voice pulled you from your thoughts, and you blinked up at her.

" What are you doing here?" she asked, tilting your head. You grimaced, but simply showed her your bloodied axe.

" Ah, someone laughed again, huh." she hummed. " Someone send the cleaners to Pica-sama's room!" she ordered some maids. " Does he need new men also, or did you leave someone alive?" she added questioningly. You gave her a deadpan look, and she chuckled.

" You never change, do you?" she smiled, and you simply shook your head. " Well, that may be for the better. I heard Pica-sama asked you out?" 

As you stiffened and blushed heavily, she broke out in laughter. You let go of the axe, and ignored as the heavy weapon fell to the floor, rushing forward to place your hands over her mouth.

" Oh~? Fufufufu~ I see, Pica asked you out, did he~?" Baby5 went rigid at the voice in her back, and you gave a sheepish smile up towards the blonde king. He grinned at you, tilting his head.

Letting go of Baby5 you nibled on your lower lip for a few seconds, before you gave a small nod. God, please, you prayed, please don't let him say anything stupid! Everyone knew you knew no borders when it came to Pica. 

" I see~ I'm glad for you! You two fit quite well, I think! " he laughed, patting your head. You relaxed, and as his gaze hit your axe, he hummed. " I swear, you need to stop killing people all the time, though..." he added thoughtful. 

You shrugged your shoulders in a sheepish way, glancing up at him innocently. He laughed at that, simply waved it off, and went his way. Baby5 breathed through once, before she sighed.

" Why does he accept that, when he repeatedly goes and kills my fiancés?" she growled. Once more, you just gave her a deadpan look, before you picked up your axe again. No need to tell her why, she doesn't get it anyways. Doffy was simply protecting her! But that woman wouldn't learn anymore, you knew. 

You picked up a towel and went down the hallways, sitting down in a corner and started to clean your weapon. It wasn't until sometime later that whispering caught your ears, and you grimaced as you picked up the axe once more, staring at the reflection of your own face on the blade.

.... Well, Doffy said you fit, so you had his approval. That meant, anyone saying something different was the same as going against his words, right? 

Yep, that reasoning would suffice.

_________________________

 

Pica pulled up an eyebrow as he saw you sitting on his bed, wiping clean the axe from blood. " Shouldn't that either be already dried, or cleaned...?" he asked carefully. It was only that small hesitating in your next swipe over the sharp blade that made him sigh. 

Your shoulders slumped down at that. You didn't want to disappoint him, honestly. But people laughing at him, or saying you two wouldn't fit... no, you were not going to let that slip. 

His hand on your head made you look up once more. 

" (y/n), don't make enemies out of everyone. I'd be worried about you." he sighed.

Worried? About you? Him? That was a little bit different from what you had thought he would say, so your grinned up at him, cheeks turning pink. You pulled his hand from your head, pulling it to your lips and placing a kiss on the back of it. 

It didn't matter what people aside from Pica or Doflamingo said. You'd be by his side, even if he didn't want you here.

After all, you had gone so far to even remove your own vocal chords so you wouldn't ever be able to laugh at him. Nobody would be able to part you from this man.

Hopefully not even death sometime soon.


	10. No Way! (Smoker x Reader)

It couldn't have gone worse than this. Definitely not. Looking around you, everything was red in a pool of blood. Not your own. You were sure, because you felt no wounds on you or whatsoever. But alas, you didn't feel very much. So, actually you felt pretty good, considering you were in midst of seemingly lifeless bodies. 

Bodies whom you didn't recognize. None of them, and there was more than a dozen lying around you. Mostly young adults, and they looked like they were ripped apart by someone. _Something._

You got up, feeling your body in a way you didn't feel before. But you didn't remember [before]. The body of a teenage Boy slipped off of your shoulders, but you payed no mind to that. Striding through the Bodies around you, you looked at their faces. No, you really didn't remember any of them. You nudged some of them with your shoulder or head, but no one moved. Well, aside from the push you gave them.

Your gaze went up and you looked around you. Blue. Aside from all that red, you saw blue. The ocean. You registered you were on some kind of ship. For a while you strolled around it, pushing open various doors, but you found nothing interesting, and nothing you remembered. You also found no food. After a while you turned and went back on deck.

You lay down there and crossed your arms, on which you rested your head on. It didn't take you long to fall asleep on the rocking of the ship, the rustling of the wind on the sail, and the crashing of waves against the ships hull.

Without anything to do, to eat or to drink, you mainly just slept. There was no chance that anyone would find a deserted ship, in the middle of the vast ocean. The sun on your skin was scorching, and you didn't dare touch your skin yourself because of how bad it hurt. Days passed by. You didn't know how many, as you mainly slept over all, but it probably has been a week. Without much moving, food or water, until another ship made it's way towards the one you were on. Too weak to do much more then getting back up on all fours, you watched the ship coming nearer. It had a white sail with blue markings. You read 'Marine' on the sail, wondering what, or who the 'Marine' were. 

You lay back there, watching as the ship neared yours. After a while, you could make out people, standing on the deck, watching your ship.

Soon, they were near enough so you could hear them. They were shouting orders, and you stared as they threw ropes, and entered the deck.

" Sir, here are corpses, already rotting." a young man reported back to another, still standing straight on the deck of the other ship.

" Hoy many." 

" I can count about 14 on deck, but considering the smell coming from the inner there are probably more under deck, sir."

" Pirates?"

" No. Looks like merchants to me, sir. And.. some of the bodies seem to be Tenryuubito."  
" Shit. Any survivors, Commander Smoker?"

You were still staring at the man, that now looked around the ship again. Nobody seemed to notice you. Maybe because you were not moving. Well, nothing but your eyes, it is.

When he finally came near you, looking at the dead body of the young boy next to you, your ears perched. The young man took notice of the small movement and turned his head to you, staring blankly at your exhausted figure. 

You gave him a tired glance, waiting for a reaction, but as nothing seemed to happen, you slowly closed your eyes again.

" Commander Smoker?" the authorative voice called out.

" Uh... no survivors, sir. At least no humans. But it seems.. like the Tenryuubito had a pet with them. And it's still alive somehow." 

*

" So, the only thing that lived, is this... cat?" the Vice-Admiral asked, frowning, obviously dissatisfied.

" Seems like it. It's just barely alive. Judging by the state of the corpses, the incident must have happened at least 9 days ago. The animal survived without food or water from what I can see." the doctor explained. 

" What are we gonna do with it?" the Commander asked. You were still lying, only this time on a uncomfortable bed. Not that you cared, it was more comfortable than the wooden deck at least. Your (E/C) eyes half open, following the conversation halfway, and halfway dozing off.   
" Keep it until it get's better, than releasing it into the wild. If that cat hasn't been too tamed by the world nobles yet." the vize-admiral said.

" Well... it looks pretty tame to me, sir." Smoker commented, making the other two men frown, and look at you.

You had done nothing until now. They had carried you over here, washed you and given you an injection, but other than watching you had given no real reaction. Maybe they were expecting something from you? But what?

You stared back at them, first at the doc, than at the guy everyone called 'sir', than at the Commander, flicking you ears a little. 

" Yeah, it does..." 

" Ok, can we first clear out the pronoun? It's a female. It's a 'she'. And she's a black Jaguar by the way, probably in her teens." 

" She won't be much longer if she continues to refuse everything. The only thing that damn cat does, is watching her surroundings." the Boss said with a sigh. He tapped with his foot a few times, before grunting lowly. " You take care of her, Commander Smoker." he then ordered.

"... Sir?" the grey-haired man furrowed his eyebrows, but his boss ignored him, turned on his heels and left the room.

" You better make her eat and drink something soon, otherwise we really have no survivors left." the doc added, patted Smokers shoulder comfortingly, before also leaving.  
Left alone with him in the room, he got your full attention.

"... Seems like we're stuck together, Kitty." he sighed.

\---------------------

"... Don't feel like eating?" the man asked you. Against the advice of the doc, he was sitting right next to you, leisurely leaning his back against the wall. He didn't fear you, and that felt good. Why would somebody fear you anyway? 

You looked at the food he held out to you, but... what were you supposed to do with that anyways? Your mind was blank. The feeling of hunger long forgotten. He told you to eat, but your mind didn't understand, so you went back to staring.

Smoker stared at the food he held out to you, furrowing his brows. " Well... I probably also wouldn't eat this shit." he said, putting away the plate, and took up his own, still warm food. You followed his movement silently, watching as he took a fork with some chunk of brown, good smelling something and put it into his mouth, starting to chew on it. Unconsciously you liked you lips, the scratchy tongue felt more wet than before. You watched him repeating the procedure, and he watched you intensely, before he took another piece of meat and held it out to you. 

Curiously you sniffed the food, and water rushed to your mouth. 

" You know, you're supposed to put it in your mouth, damn cat." he frowned, still waiting. 

You looked up to him for a moment, before you took the bite from his fork, chewing on it. It wasn't a big piece, just enough for you to get the taste, but it made you purr nonetheless. 

Swallowing, you liked your lips again, looking at him. Obviously waiting for more.

Smoker furrowed his brows some more, sighed and started to feed you.

" At least you are eating... even though this was supposed to be my meal." he grunted. After the meat was all gone, you looked at the rest of his plate. Following you gaze he raised an eyebrow. " Beans and potatoes. I doubt you'll like them." he said, but you just flicked your ears at that, staring up at him. Waiting for something. But when he held out a piece of the thing he called potatoes, you just sniffed.. and did nothing else.

So he just sighed again and ate the piece himself. Only now you stretched out a paw and nudged his leg, purring for something more.

" Either you are really spoiled and you are letting me test your food... or you are very suspicious... damn cat."

*

"Why do we even care for that damn cat, sir?" the gruff voice asked his superior. " Well, it's alive, isn't that reason enough, Commander Smoker?" the Vice Admiral sighed. Smoker only furrowed his eyebrows, obviously not satisfied with this answer.  
" Sir, may I speak open?"

" No, because I know what you are going to say, and it's still a 'no'. No, we are not throwing her overboard, no, we are not going to set her free on a devastated island, and yes, I have my reasons for all of that. But no, I do not have any intention of telling you anymore than that. Just take care of her." 

" Easier said than done..." Smoker said grumpy, before he sighed and looked at you. You, who was following him steadily. Wherever he went, you went with him. Be it on deck for training in the morning, be it the canteen for the meals, be it the bathroom to take a piss or a shower. You were sure to follow the grey-haired man everywhere, efficiently driving him nuts since three days. The first two days you had spend in the bed because of the massive pain in your body, but when it subsided, nothing could hold you down anymore.

You gazed up at him, ears flickering about, purring in a low tone. You were fine with him taking care of you. You pulled your gaze away from him, watching his superior now instead, who was watching you carefully. Your low purring stopped and for a second you just stared at each other, until the man sighed, frowned and turned to the file on his Desk. " Why don't you train her?" he suggested, went to his chair and sat down. Now it was you that was frowning, just like Smoker.

"... Sir..?" he asked. Again. Just what was it with this 'sir' all the time? 

The man sighed. " Well, you can't skip you training and if you don't keep her occupied, she will snap. She is, after all, a wild animal. So how about you train her."

" What for?"

" To become a marine of course."

" Do the marines accept animals in their ranks, sir?"

" I don't know, I never tried to enroll one. But it would be interesting, don't you think?" he grinned. You had no idea what was going on, but the idea of training and not being bored out of your mind, sounded appealing. Smoker growled, but sighted. 

" Whatever you say..." he murmured, slightly shaking his head. He just wanted to get away from here. Looking up at him, your tail slowly swayed behind you, as you waited. Surely he would leave here any moment, right?

Smoker tilted his head down to look at you, grunted, and turned to leave. His superior didn't say anything, and so he left the office - you tailing after him. 

You wondered why Smoker seemed so annoyed by you, but the thoughts left you when you noticed where you had ended up.

You were now on deck of the ship, far and near only water around you. Here Smoker usually trained. His female partner, Tashigi, was giving you _that_ look again. Pink cheeks, gleaming eyes. If she could, she would probably cuddle you all day long. 

" Smoker-san, can I? Just, you know... pet her some?"

" I wouldn't do it, but it's your decision." he grunted, looking at you. You fur stood as you hissed at her. She kept her distance though. Thankfully enough. 

" You're gonna train her. Try petting her after you win or something like that."

" Train? I'm supposed to train her? But... Smoker-san, she's a cat."

" Vice-Admiral said he'd try making a marine out of her. So she's gonna train with us. She needs something to do anyways." a cigar hanging from his lips, he grunted again, looking at you.

" You gonna fight, or just gonna sit there?" he questioned. You looked up, ears flickering about, before turning your gaze to Tashigi. Well, a little training probably couldn't hurt you, right? You gave a purr as answer, before lowering your head, than your hunches.

You were so gonna fight that chick!

*

" Awwww! You're so soft! And big! You're like, the perfect teddy bear! And you're also warm! I'm so gonna keep you!" Tashigi squealed, lying on the floor, arms around your neck, legs around your tummy. 

Your eyes were half lidded, your look one of clear dismay. Probably more grumpy than Smokers. Who, by the way, was leaning against the wall, giving you an amused smirk. 

Yes, you had lost. Utterly lost. Who would have thought a wild animal like you was so... bad. 

At literally everything. You were bad at jumping, at sneaking, at intimidating. You were bad at roaring, you were a slowpoke and your reflexes were more than lacking. So it wasn't hard to imagine how hard your loss was.

" We're need to start her training all over. She was probably kept as a pet, so she doesn't know how to hunt either. Maybe, on the next island, let her hunt something?" Tashigi said.

Smoker breathed out the smoke, still looking somewhat amused. " Why not? She will learn the basics by herself, once the instincts kick in." he agreed.

\-----

Too bad they just didn't. 

Tashigi was laughing like a maniac, rolling on the grass. You, sitting there, fed up with her antics. They had tried to trigger your instincts. They failed. 

Nothing seemed to pick your interest. The rabbits just hopped by, not even concerned by you. Every other animal did the same. Since you yourself didn't know what was expected of you...  
Well, you ended up just taking a sunbath. 

\-----

A month later. You were struggling to get the blue tie off your neck. Heck, every damn morning Tashigi put in on you. Saying that marines had to wear it. 

Smoker put away his papers, leaning back in his chair and sighted. You stopped trying to chew through the cloth and looked at him. Purring you stood up and soundlessly walked over to him, rubbing your head against his Hand, dangling at the side of the chair, until he scratched behind your ear. You felt him relax doing so. 

" So, Kitty, ready for another try to make you hunt?" he asked. You slightly huffed, ears going back at that. " Doesn't seem like it, huh?" Smoker sighted, hand going beneath your head, grabbing your chin and rising it so you were looking at him.

" I know damn well by now that you understand me. We're going to the forest again today. And you're going to hunt today. Or else I'm gonna kick your ass. Damn cat."

\-----

Two hours later, you found yourself in the middle of the forest.

Alone. You knew Smoker meant what he said, and he was _so_ gonna kick your ass if you wouldn't hunt for real today. That aside, you didn't get food for the last two days, and your stomach was growling noisily, loudly demanding something to fill it. You sighted, sneaking through the bushes. You had no problem with all the insects around you. You walked for a while, before you came to an opening, where you could see a river. You came out on the clearing, steeping up to the water, lowering your head to sip the cool, clear water. Your ears were perched, listening to your surroundings. 

Suddenly you halted, raising your head. You weren't alone anymore. Another hunter had noticed your presence. You had trespassed into his territory, and not for the first time. For a second you were wondering if Smoker had known this forest already had a hunter, until the animal stepped out of the shadows. It was smaller then you. Also probably some cat. Maybe a Lynx? 

_" You... what are you doing here... in my territory?"_ he asked. Your ears flickered about. That was the first animal talking to you, so you just stared at him. 

_" What? Why don't you answer?"_ he hissed, starting to circle you. You raised your head, so you would not look like you were giving in.

 _" I was sent here to train my hunting skills."_ you then answered. He snarled and started laughing. Well, it still sounded like purring. 

_" Yeah... I... SAW your so called SKILLS. Never before in my life have I seen a hunter fail like you~"_ he purred, guard slightly lowering. You sighted, instantly depressed at his words. 

_" Can you just... I don't know, leave me alone or something like that? I can fail alone, I don't need you mocking me, too."_ you murmured, ears laid back, going back to drink some water.

You ignored the male cat, as he purred another laughter, walking until he was next to you. He plopped down right there, crossing his forelegs. You noticed he was starring at you.  
 _" You know, I can teach you how to hunt~"_

 _" Yeah as if. Go mock somebody else. I've got my ass to save before Smoker comes back and throws me into the sea or something like that."_ you hissed, showing you fangs. He backed down a little, now starring at you. 

_" Dou you want to learn and save your ass, or do you want to save your pride?"_ he asked, tail slowly swaying. He knew he had you. It wasn't like you had a choice. Not really at least. So you sighted.

" _Let's just get this over with please..."_

*

 

Tashigi was staring at you with wide eyes. And she wasn't the only one. The rest of the man were staring just like her. As if they had seen a ghost, or something dangerous. Well, maybe they just now noticed what kind of animal you actually were. 

Yes, you were kind of a cat... but you were a hunter. Just, that you never acted this way. And you probably wouldn't have today, too, if it weren't for the lynx. With perched ears you stared up to Tashigi. Normally she would start to cuddle you, but... not now. 

" Uh... Smoker-san?" she called back to her superior- after all, he was in charge of you most of the time. You sat down, waiting for what was about to come - waiting to see what face he would make. One of pure horror? Or disgust? Or would he be proud? You wished for a praise- after all you had just followed his wishes. But somehow you knew, he wouldn't praise you.

After some moments the door opened and Smoker came out - stressed like always. " What the hell do you want, Tashigi?" he grunted, staring at her, until he noticed you. He came over, stopped a few inches away from you, and squat down in front of you. Happy with attention he gave you, you started purring, even though he started frowning soon after. 

" What the bloody hell did you do, damn cat? Swim through a puddle of blood or what?" he asked, but you weren't quite sure whether he was disgusted or amused. 

" Sir, she... came back looking like that and... I don't know what to do with her." Tashigi sighted. You followed Smokers movements, as he started to swipe his hand along the planks of the deck. Ears flickering about, your eyes were practically flying from left to right, haunches ready to jump anytime - you tail swinging left and right, signing you were ready to attack. 

" Well,... how about we give her a bath?" Smoker smirked, knowing you were to occupied with his hand to listen to his and Tashigis talk. for the better, he knew. Tashigi gave him a horrified look. " Have fun, sir. I'm not gonna wash a hunter like her."

 

" OUTCH!" Smoker was yelling again, as you were digging deeper into his arm with your claws. You've been yelping this whole time, and hat scratched an bitten the silver haired man countless times since you registered what he had been about to do. Never the less, he won. He had picked you up, brought you inside, and before you could blink once, you had been in the bathroom. You didn't think he was going to wash you. Maybe take a shower, ok. Or maybe he needed to take a piss, yeah. But washing you? You hadn't noticed his motives until you had heard the water running and he had taken of his shirt. 

" Keep still, damn cat!" he shouted, but your head snapped towards him and your roared him in the face. His eyebrow was starting to twitch in annoyance, and before you had any chance to escape, you were thrown into the bathtub. Again, you yelped pathetically, trying to somehow got out of this mess, but when you tried to dive out of the water, Smoker dipped your head into the warm water completely. You almost drowned, but he had no mercy for you. After some more struggling the result was that you had him completely soaked. But, that didn't mean you got free. No, you were just coated in soap now. Whining you gave in and stopped you protests, even going as far as retracting you claws, which earned you a surprised look from Smoker. " Finally started to being domestic, huh?" he huffed, making you snarl nasty at him, ears flat against your head. You damp fur felt disgusting, you hated water. You really did. He snickered a little bit, until he rinsed clear water trough your fur, cleaning you of all the soap and bubbles. 

You slightly held the hope that you could go out now, but nope. Didn't seem like it. However, he changed the water, because the one he had bathed you in had been dusted pink by the blood he had washed from you. You closed your eyes for a moment, but opened them quiet quickly when you heard the rustling of clothes, and looked up to the marine.

" What? You got me all soaked, so I'm gonna take a bath too. The bathtub is big enough for a kitten and me." he grinned. 

He stepped out of his pants, and your eyes wandered, eras suddenly very attentively perked up. Well... you probably had nobody to compare his body to but... holy shit!

For a human, walking on two legs, he sure had impressed you good!

Maybe you wouldn't mind staying in the water a little longer with that kind of body next to you...~

*

It's been almost a year since you were taken in by the marines that day. You were a full-fledged marine now - one of the commanding ones even. An Ensign. But you were still with Smoker, who had become a Captain in the past year. Tashigi had become a lieutenant by now. You were stationed in Logue Town, and you liked it there. Really - the people didn't fear you, the marines had accepted you even though you were a cat. Or, a **damn cat** to take it by Smokers words. 

You were making your round through the town when you heard some noise- apparently some rogue sailors had docked and were making problems now. Silently you made your way over to the tavern, sneaking in silently. It was loud. Some big man that was reeking of alcohol was making a fuss, and his crewmembers were equally making trouble. He pushed one of the bar maiden, and after some wobbling she fell, squeaking. It sounded almost like a mouse. Damn, what would you give now for a mouse you could hunt for the fun of it. You stared at the woman, who clutched the tabled to her chest, like it was going to save her and your ears perked at the sound of nearing steps. You liked your lips, and silently moved up to the woman, lying down next to her relaxed. A sharp intake of breath was all you could hear from some customers sitting at the front, and the steps came to a halt.

"... Wa'sss tis? Thas s'n fucking fat cat..." the drunkard slurred, looking down at you, obviously trying to focus you, but failing. " 's she trying to charm me?" he grinned broadly. 

Even though you only had the mimic of a cat - though, a very big and intimidating one - you managed to give him an obviously disgusted look and he scowled as his comrades started laughing.

" Aaaah shut up you faggots! 'ts justa cat. I'll pull her tail and kick her out, so that I can take da bitch behind her!" he exclaimed, and squatted down, holding out a hand to you. Probably for you to come sniffing. " Here kitty kitty kitty" he tried coaxing you into coming nearer. You gave him a look that read ' Seriously, dude?', but soon after huffed, flattened down your ears, and rolled your eyes, to the amusement of the rest of the tavern. The man didn't seem to notice this, however. Soon after you gave up, coming nearer. He grinned in triumph as you muzzle hit his fingers, when suddenly a terrifying scream left his throat and he tried pulling back his hand. Only that he couldn't, since your pangs were buried deep in his flesh. He winced and his crewmates jumped to their feet, taking out their weapons. You growled, biting down harder in response, making their leader repeat his scream. 

One of his henchmen stepped up and - unfortunately for him - stepped on your tail.

The roar you let out was heard even at the marine base.

Laughter filled the tavern, as the guests tried to catch their breath. The barmaid was busy tying the beaten men up. You, however, sat on top of the counter, liking your fur, tears stinging at the corner of your eyes. 

Holy shit that had hurt!

" I... I can't breathe anymore...!" one of the man said. You knew him well - he was a worker at the docks, so you saw each other regularly. His name was Keenan, if you remembered right. " You... you literally resembled a growling fluff ball right now!" he grinned, coughing, before resuming his laugh. You hissed at him, but continued licking the blood spots off your fur, lifting you left hind leg, and started licking your belly and the rest, as the door to the tavern opened and Mr. Grumpy in person stepped into the room. He looked around, taking in the tables still lying flipped over on the floor, the tied up troublemakers, the laughing guests, and finally you on the counter. You, who had stopped in your movements and just looked at him like a prey looked at his hunter, tongue still lolled out, leg in the air.

Fr a moment you stared at each other. " You gonna throw up tonight and I'm throwing you into the sea, damn cat." he threatened, and you slowly, but surely pulled your tongue back in, and sat down normally, tail curled around you, looking at him innocently. Like you didn't just liked yourself all over.

" You're taking a bath with me later tonight." he added, before going over to the blacked out men, but you knew he showed a slight smirk, as you groaned loudly. That was enough reason to retch the fur back up in the evening. Right at his feet in the office. You ducked down, rolling your eyes and huffed. Keenan was still giggling like crazy, but slowly calmed down. " Ok... wow... finally calmed down... whoow." he grinned. " Hey, how about a meal for you, Ensign? On my tab, because you just made my day~"

" Don't you like it?" Keenan asked you, as he watched you. You were sitting in front of you plate with food, staring intently at it, tail twitching. Since more than 10 minutes, though. The black haired man was starting to worry. Why wouldn't you eat? Did it smell weird? Had he offended you?

" She won't eat unless you test the food for her. " Smoker finally said, after he had handed the rascals over to Tashigi, who had led them away. Probably to a cell. Your superior sat down at the counter in front of you, pushing the plate to the guy who had ordered it. Keenan looked at the marine surprised and Smoker grunted. " Go ahead, she's waiting."

" Seriously? You're spoiling her, captain Smoker!" 

*

It was late evening when his shift was over and the two of you could finally go home. He grunted a goodbye to Tashigi, shut his drawers and heaved himself up. He bit down on a cigarette, before lighting it up, and leaving the office. you tagged along next to him, from time to time bumping into him, or rubbing your head on his legs, purring in a low tone. After a few times he sighed. " You are not gonna leave it be for today, are you?" he grunted, and you obviously shook your head. No, you wanted to be cuddled. You were a goddamn cat, what did he think you would do? Leave it be? You weren't an obedient dog! 

" You do know your thoughts are plastered on your face, right?" 

Uh... oops. You stared right ahead on the road, hearing him sight. Once you reached the door to his and your home though, you stopped and purred at the door. Smoker stopped at your reaction, knowing something was off. Someone had been here, though probably no stranger, because you would be hissing than, instead of purring. Slowly he unlocked the door to his home and pushed it open, but stayed at the entrance. You took a few steps forward, sniffing the air, trying to find out what was wrong. Since you didn't need the light, you quietly entered the room, crossed it and went straight to the kitchen. Smoker simply followed, switching on the lights. He took of his boots and jacked, before following.

When he entered the room you were perched on the kitchen table, curiously sniffing at a rather simple looking box, that hadn't been there in the morning. Well, your neighbours had a key to this house, just in case there was a packet for Smoker when he wasn't home. Well, he wasn't really home most of the time. 

" So, what's in there?" he asked, and you licked your lips. " Food, huh." Smoker grunted, opened the box, and took out a small cake. It was white, but decorated with eatable pearls, coloured hearts and cream. In the boy was a small piece of paper, and you used your claws to get it out and inspect it. It was a little letter, addressed to your superior. Apparently it was a 'thank you' gift from one of the towns women he had saved a few days prior. you growled at it, and Smoker snatched the letter from you, read it and grunted, before he tossed it aside. 

"Let's eat it." he sighted and turned to the counter, to get the two of you a plate. You sniffed the cake. Something was off. It looked like it was made by a woman, but there was a whiff of manly smell on it. You scrunched your nose and continued sniffing, whilst Smoker grabbed a fork for himself and a knife to cut it. Right then you caught another smell on the cake. Seriously, was it supposed to smell like this? It smelled like the chemical the marines used to make patients sleep for treatment. You were quite sure this wasn't supposed to be in there. 

You raised your head, and with a twitching tail pawed at the plate the cake sat on. You gave it a push, and another, pawing at it until it sat at the edge. And right at the instance Smoker turned around, you gave the final push. It fell down with a loud clattering sound, making a mess of the floor, some of it landing on the silver haireds feed. 

Speaking of the silver haired man. You looked at him totally innocent, but soon jumped off the table and rushed out of the room, as if your life was on the line. Not a second to late you rounded the corner, as the knife he had gotten was thrown at you, passing you by. It stayed stuck in the wall across from the kitchen door.

" Goddamn fucking cat!"

You stayed where you were with a pounding heart, but went back and peered around the corner.

You saw him leaning on the table, trying to calm down, before he would skin you alive. Then he started to tidy up the mess you made.

You smiled slyly. Well, thug life~

*

 

Your ears were perked and you were listening closely. Normally, you would have been following Smoker with every step the man made, but this time the vize-admiral had told you to stay away. So you had. A few feet, at least. And now you were sitting in front of the door, trying to listen in. 

That is, until Tashigi passed by, stopped in her tracks, and looked at you. You turned your head away as she crooked an eyebrow. " Oh no. You don't do this. Marines don't eavesdrop." she scolded, grabbed your tail, and pulled you away. You were wailing the whole way, but she didn't care and ignored your obvious noises of protest. 

In the end you sheathed your claws and just plopped down and perched your claws onto the floor, letting her pull your full weight, which made it excessively harder for her to get you away. Damn. You wanted to know why you weren't allowed to know what the human males were talking about. You would find it out, you swore to yourself. 

You were too curious for your own good.

It was late night when Smoker finally came home. Closing the door behind him and taking off his jacked, hanging it on the wardrobe, rolling his shoulders. You were already lying on the couch, fully stretched out, head on your paws. You didn't look up as he sat down next to you, falling back into the cushions, one of his hands automatically coming up to scratch your ears which earned him a loud purr. A rumbling noise left his chest, and you knew he was chuckling slightly. You savoured his ministrations for a while longer, before you heaved your slender body up, only to lay down seconds later again, only this time with your belly in his lap. You looked up at him, your paw meeting his cheek in an adorable manner. He chuckled again, complying to your silent order, rubbing your chin, chest and belly.

" You're supposed to be a stunning hunter, yet here you are, cuddling up to a grown man and begging for attention and ear scratches. I guess in the end, you're just a big softy." he mused. You stopped purring for a moment, giving him an ' I'm-not-amused' look, because you WERE a hunter. But you were a big sucker for attention and petting, and ear scratches, and OH MY GOOD BELLY RUBS. Those were the best in the world.

Just like the one you were getting now. Before your knew it your eyes had closed again and your were purring like crazy. It took a while until you had the feeling he was finally a little relaxed - and of cause, until you had enough of his petting. For now at least. You pushed away his hand, signalling you had enough for the time being and rolled around. You were warming his lap pleasantly, Smoker noticed, and he put his hand on your back, taking in the sight in front of him once more.

Pitch black fur, of which you took care of with the utmost accuracy. It was shining and clean, and perfect. A long and slender tail was lying lazily on the couch, big paws under your head. He knew you could do excessive damage with your claws, but you hadn't once done any damage to him, or people in general. Unless they were outlaws, that is. Then you had those beautiful (e/c) eyes.

Not for the first time Smoker wondered how you would look like as a human. Which age would you have? Probably a young adult, considering at least your animal form was that of a grown up Black Jaguar. When he had found you, you had only been in your late teens, but it has been a while since then. 

"( y/n)" he said, watching your ears turn around to him, even though your body stayed calm and unmoving. " Do you really not remember anything?" he asked, watching every little reaction you made. Which was unnecessary, because you gave none. No, you didn't remember. From time to time you had nightmares, but when you would wake, everything is forgotten. You gave a little shake of your head.

"... I see." he sighed, stroking your back gently. " Are you ever curious about what happened back then?" he wanted to know after a while, but you shook your head again. You rolled on his lap again, upper body lifted, nuzzling his cheek with your muzzle, before liking him.

" Ugh! Don't, that's scratchy damn cat" he said, turned away his head and made a disgusted noise, but made no move to stop you anyways. You purred a laughter because of that, but stopped and lay down again, looking up at him. He gazed at you, before he huffed, and gave you one of his very rare smiles.

" Owning a cat isn't as bad as I first thought." he said, making you purr again, in confirmation.   
Having Smoker as an owner wasn't really bad.

*

You looked at yourself in the mirror, wondering. If you were human, what would you look like? Hair length? Skin color? Complexion? Big boobs? Height? So many questions. When you woke up this morning, something had been off. You just couldn't point your finger on it at first. 

The window had been completely opened like every morning, Smoker had already gone, like every morning. Breakfast had been ready, like every morning. It was quiet, only the sounds of the townspeople reaching your ears, like every morning. Nothing unusual, really. And then you had wondered where your brother was.

Which was strange, because you didn't remember any family... or brother. Maybe your memories were returning. The image of your brother though, was a young human. You couldn't recall any details, but you _knew_ the two of you had been connected by blood. Though, that would mean you were a human, right? But you were a cat, right?

Your ears flickered around again. Maybe you were not. I mean... just think about it - you were very different from those cats around you. It wasn't that crazy. It could be. So... how about becoming human, then? 

You thought about Smoker. He could technically turn into smoke. How does he do that anyways? You never thought about that. You huffed and stared into the mirror again. 

Thoughts about him wouldn't get you anywhere for now. Though.... would he like you better as a human? Maybe he knew something about it. But you couldn't talk to him. You were a cat after all.

Or not. Ugh, these thoughts were driving you crazy. You growled, fur standing up, lips pulled back, hissing - and you jumped when you remembered you were sitting in front of the window, so the cat hissing at you, was practically yourself. 

You stared at your reflection, slowly nearing the cold, hard surface, sniffing at it, before you pressed your paw against it. You certainly were different from cats - aside from the fact you were a wild animal. You sighed, turning away from the mirror, walking back to Smokers room. You remembered the files he had taken home, and stared at his desk. 

You shouldn't. You knew you shouldn't. He'd twist your neck and pull your tail if he found out. But still.... 

Curiosity took the better of you, and your sneaked to his drawers - even though you were sure nobody besides you was home. You sniffed the drawer, before you pulled it out with your claws - carefully enough not to leave scratches on the wood, so Smoker wouldn't notice.

You rummaged around in the drawer for a bit, before you growled, and pulling yourself up, balancing on your hind legs to have a better vision, and continued searching for the file. You read through the markings, snorting when you found a bunch of files about some pirates you had heard of. Finally you found the file, purring, pulling it out. You didn't notice you left claw marks on the surface, when you finally had the file spread out on the floor before you.  
Curios, you started reading. 

This wasn't what you had expected. Not the least bit. This... this wasn't even something that crossed your mind once. If you wouldn't be covered in fur all over, one could see how pale you had gotten. But like this, the only visible reaction was, that you had frozen on the spot, as your mind tried taking in what you just read.  
Holy shit. 

Holy. Shit.

You were in some deep trouble. You needed help. You needed to be prepared. Prepared enough to stop what was sure to follow in the future. You puffed out your fur, growling, before your put back together the file, taking it in your mouth, and took it with you.

You needed Tashigis help.

*

She was pale. After she had read the file, she hadn't said anything yet. Now she was slowly taking a few deep breaths. 

" You're in trouble, (y/n)-chan. In deep trouble." she said, finally closing the file and putting it aside. She started massaging her temples, and sighed. " Who would have thought you would be one of _them_. This makes things complicated." 

Your flattened your ears, staying silent. You were clueless as what to do now, and from what you could see, Tashigi was just as clueless. Both of you stayed like this, for what felt like a little eternity, both deep in thoughts. 

When the blue haired woman sighed and patted the seat on the sofa next to her, you jumped up, and sat there, waiting for her to say something.

" Listen, I may not be the right person to seek help from, (y/n). I don't even want to think about how you got your claws on that file, much less think about what Smoker-san will do once he finds out. But I guess, there is a little bit I can help you with." she sighed, reaching for your and stroking your fur, scratching behind your ears. 

" First, we need you to speak. Come on big girl. Talk to me."

\------

It was already pretty late when Smoker came back home. You were positively starving by then, and obviously you made that clear as he entered. You gave ragged purrs, some weird meows, and stared up at him expectantly. You haven't been home long - maybe about half an hour. The file was back in his drawer, but you throat was dry from your training with Tashigi. You knew the file by heart now. You only hoped Smoker wouldn't discover you had read it after all.   
He grunted, pushing your big head away from him as he pulled off his shoes. " Can't you even give me enough time to get comfortable, damn cat?" it was only a light complaint, as he scratched your ear only seconds later, what earned him a loud, satisfied purr from you. You followed him to the kitchen, watched as he made dinner for you two, and hoped on your chair, waiting for your plate. 

Dinner was fast and silent. You noticed Smoker seemed exceptionally tired today, so you took your plate between your teeth, putting it in the sink, doing the same with his. He watched you, one eyebrow raised, but the other one followed suit as you nipped at his shirt, pulling at it. He chuckled, understanding the gesture, following you . You even switched of the lights in the kitchen after leaving the room.

You shushed the man into his bedroom, making him sit down, and grabbed his sleeping clothes, laid them beside him on the mattress. He smiled slightly. 

" I still have work to do, damn cat. I can't sleep just yet." he said, but you huffed, and pointed at the clothes with your tail again. He laughed, shaking his head, scratching his neck. " You sure are stubborn. Fine, I'll change my clothes." he sighed amused, standing up.

With big eyes you watched, as first his shirt was pulled off, and after that, his pants followed. And dear, he still had that nice body of his ♥

What would you give for just being able to touch those trained abs of his...!

You didn't notice your twitching tale, or your perched ears. Nor the purring for that, but Smoker sure as hell did notice. He chuckled, and just for the fun of it, made a damn show out of it. 

It was a wonder you weren't openly salivating at the end of that. He was amused at you, you knew, but you didn't really care. For him, you still were just the 'damn cat'. And for now, you'd continue being that. 

You jumped on top of him, throwing him over. He grunted, trying to push you off. 

" Hey. Let me do my work!" he protested, but you just perched down on top of him. He stopped pushing soon enough, hands still buried in your black fluffy fur. He sighed, closing his eyes. " Fine. I'll sleep. Damn cat." he murmured, already drifting off.

You grinned, purring slightly.

Nobody could resist a warm, fluffy cat to cuddle with when he was tired.

Not even the white hunter himself!

 

*

For month, nothing really happened. The daily routine was kept, working with Tashigi and Smoker. Nothing in particular really changed, aside from you and Tashigi growing closer - much to Smokers demise, as the blue haired woman was sometimes barking back at him now. Always surprising herself and Smoker while at it. 

The days passed by without much trouble, in piece and silence. No grave injuries, no mad chases around the town, no big name pirates that showed up. It was nice. Most evenings ended with you cuddling up to Smoker on the couch, the two of you drifting off to sleep. The warmth, his scent, feeling safe and sound. It could have stayed like this.

Well if there wouldn't be that little fact in your past... that caught up to you, half a year later.

It was fall when the envoy arrived. The ship was huge, and you had a feeling of familiarity from the first moment you set eyes on it. The people who left the ship looked extravagant. Even though, you simply knew, they where slaves. You recognized the flag as the one you have been waiting for, since the day you got your paws on Smokers files. You stomach churned, and if you wouldn't be as disciplined as you were, you'd probably have vomited right then and there. The bile rose up, though you withstood it, and simply watched the people make way in a harsh way, pushing around the people. They had no respect, and you growled as you couldn't do anything right now. It was frustrating as hell. After the slaves, two more people left the ship. Your growling ceased as something inside of you stirred as if you'd remember them. It was a rather chubby woman, clad in a fur coat, her hair done up, heavy makeup on. She was followed closely by a meagre looking young woman, with dark hair and a pale complexion. As you couldn't see the colours you had no idea if their clothes were at least decent coloured, or if they thought they were parrots. Looking at their behaviour, it was probably the latter. You knew they were strutting to the headquarters, so you ducked, and moved into the same direction, taking the back alleys you knew for years. 

This had become your town. You knew it like the back of your fur. And you knew what you had to do now. You hid yourself around a corner, waiting, and watching silently as they entered the headquarters. The marines saluted, and you had to restrain yourself from growling at them. As they had entered, you waited for a few more minutes, frowning as you saw two giant black tigers following the rich people. One of them, however, stopped to sniff the air, his ears twitching as his head went around to you. You cursed internally. This could be a problem.

" What are you doing here, madam." Smokers superior sighed, leaning his chin on his intertwined hands. He watched the smaller, chubby woman snort, and threw a short glance to the maid that had followed her. The poor woman looked totally exhausted. 

" We are searching for someone, and we know she's with you guys." the woman spoke up, her words thick with a weird, foreign accent. The superior tried not to cringe, as her voice was like nails screeching over a blackboard. Just awful. She stared at him, raising an eyebrow. 

" Aren't you gonna offer me a seat? Honestly, men these days!" she growled. 

The man sighed soundlessly. " As you can see, I have the only chair available here, and since I am running this facility, I have no obligation to offer it to you. " he stated, matter of factly, not bothered by the deadly glare she threw him. 

" Fine. I wouldn't have sat down on these chunks of trash anyways." she snarled. 

" So, who exactly do you search for, here. Here are only working marines, though. I don't know what a woman like you would hope to find here."

" I'm searching for a young woman, going by the name of ( last name) (first name)." she said in a clear pronounciation.

" She's a world noble that has gone missing a few years ago. A few month prior to today, word got to us that you picked up a new recruit around the time she went missing on sea."

" We did not take in a world noble. A few years ago, we picked up a cat at sea on a forsaken ship, left behind with corpses. I highly doubt that you're searching for our cat." 

" Don't play dumb on me, mister. I know you have her. She doesn't have a place here, and I'm going to take her back to where she belongs." she hissed. 

Both fell silent, however, as the door was opened and Smoker entered the room.   
" You called, sir?"

" Yes. Did you finish what I asked you of?" the higher ranking man asked. Smoker nodded, and the superior sighed. " Good. Tell Tashigi to get your pet here, then come back."

" Sir." with a nod, Smoker left the room again.

The chubby woman followed the male with a straight look at his ass, and the marine tried not to cringe once again. God, this awful woman...

 

When Smoker came back, he positioned himself next to the unknown lady, simply waiting for someone to say something. His superior looked exhausted. he wondered what kind of discussion he just missed in these few minutes. Nobody payed any mind to the poor maid that waited t the end of the room, head still lowered.

" Sir? May I ask a question?"

" Go ahead, Smoker."

" Why are you calling for the damn cat?" he asked openly. His superior shrugged his shoulders. Then he waved to the chubby lady. 

" This woman here thinks that our (y/n) and a certain world noble are one and the same person." he explained.

" And I'm going to bring her back home, where the others and her fiancé are waiting for her." she added in a aggravated voice. 

Someone knocked on the door, and the high ranking man told them to come in. Soon after the door was opened and Tashigi entered, closely followed by a black Jaguar. - and two black tigers, who were purring like crazy, rubbing their heads against your flank and shoulders.   
" Sir, I brought her. " Tashigi stated, a bit awkward as she was surrounded by three really big and potentially dangerous cats.

Smoker raised one eyebrow questioningly, but you just strutted over to him, rubbing your head against his leg in an affectionate way, purring lowly. He stroked through your fur a few times, before clicking his tongue, making you sit down and look up to the facilities leader.  
" (y/n). I see you found friends.." the man said, looking at the tigers. You purred a laugh, making him smile a little. 

" What do you think you're doing, Marianne!?" the chubby lady screeched, however, throwing the things from her purse at the poor maid.

" Those two are supposed to stay onboard! You stupid girl aren't even able to tame two damn cats! Get lost already, and take these pests with you!" she shouted. The maid raised her arms protectively, but still got hit by some of the stuff. 

You let go of a very fearsome growl, stirring up the other two predators, who turned at the lady, hissing loudly. The last thing she threw was a knife, and you jumped up, catching it with your teeth, and landing softly on all fours. It grew silent in the room, besides the growling from the three animals, you included.

You turned your head towards her, pupils slit in anger, and very pointedly crushed the small blade with your sharp fangs.

She paled at that.

" You... I do not remember to ever have given you permission to lay a hand on my maid." you snarled.

 

*

Smoker, his superior, and the maid looked at you in shock.

" You... can talk..?" Smoker questioned lowly, but he was over tuned by the lady, shouting your name in a faked happy way.

You growled once again at this, your behaviour turning up the other two big cats more, as they started to walk around the woman.

" SILENCE!" you shouted, making her go completely rigid. Her eyes grew wide.

" I don't wish for you to speak my name so lightly, you human trash! Remember who I am, and what I am! Down on your knees!" you ordered, and seeing her growing fear, you smirked.  
" If you don't want me to rip out your throat, that is." you added, purring. The woman gasped, before she indeed made it down onto her knees, head down and staring at the floor. She didn't dare look at you.

The maid looked scared, but way more calm than the chubby woman in front of you. 

" Mistress (y/n)..." she whispered, and your ears twitched around towards her.

" Be quiet, Marianne. " you said, but your voice wasn't nearly as strict as just seconds before. You reminded yourself to not look up at Smoker or the rest.

" Lady Joanne. What do you think you are doing here. Speak up." you sat down in front of her, tail held high, head raised slightly more than usual. She shivered at the authority in your voice, even though it was laced by a weird accent, probably due to your current form.

" We came here to bring you back to Maryjoa, my Lady. We have been searching for years, and finally figured out your location. The other world nobles are waiting. Let us return home, my Mistress." she quickly spoke, still not looking up though.

You frowned, growling for a second.

" I refuse." you simply huffed then. The people present stared at you shocked, and the lady rigidly raised her head, to look at you in confusion.

" You heard me. I refuse. I have no intention of going back there for now. I'm tired of that life. It's sickening. I can't do anything on my own."

" But Mistress (y/n)! You're a world noble! You HAVE to come back with me, otherwise-"  
" ' Otherwise' ?" you snarled, cutting her short. You raised your left paw, licking it, before brushing over your head with it. " Who are you, to give me orders? As you correctly said, I'm a world noble. A celestial dragon. No one can give me orders or tell me what to do. As of last week Monday, I have reached adulthood. And since I'm the last remaining member of my family, that also makes me the head of my household. You do know, what this means, right?" you purred the last sentence in amusement, and chuckled as she paled.

" Yes... it seems like it. It means that you are fired." you said, not even changing expression as she got more and more frightened. " I don't need people like you. You spend my families money, your order around MY servants and treat them like trash. You are dishonest and unfriendly, have no manners or taste, look like a goddamn pig and worst of all... you think you can fool me and order me around." you snarled. She flinched heavily.

" Oh, and don't worry about the open position you'll leave. I have a perfect idea of someone capable enough to replace you. Someone who will lead my household in my absence and intention. "

"Y-you can't do that...!" she whispered. You stared at her, a coldness in your cat eyes Smoker hadn't seen there before.

" I'm a celestial dragon. I can do everything I want, and no one can stop me. Get up and leave my sight. You're an eyesore." you yawned, and the tigers growled at her. She scurried to her feet, leaving the room in fear and panic. 

It was a pressuring silence that was left in the room, and your tail twitched. It was just a small sign that you were uncomfortable and nervous. A few minutes after, as it was still eerily silent, it was Marianne that fell to her knees, sobbing and crying. She crawled over towards you, grabbing you and pulling you close to her. 

You yelped in surprise, but didn't protest, and just let her do whatever. You were silently searching for help from Tashigi, though. She gave a wry smile, but a thumbs up, and you relaxed slowly. 

" I thought you were... oh (y/n)! I thought you had died, together with master, and your brother! I was so scared... so scared!" she repeated the last part over and over, rocking back and forth, stroking your furry head all along. 

" M-Marianne... would you... y'know... let go, please?" you questioned hesitantly, and she went rigid, before she let go, and went to bow down. You stretched your paw, holding her up, though.

" Don't!" you said, quickly. She stared at you in fear, and you tried smiling, though it looked a little weird on a cat. " Don't. Don't bow down. Don't be afraid. Please. I'm not... I'm not the way I just..." you coughed slightly, and Tashigi pulled out a bottle water. She came over to you and helped you drink a bit.

" You did great, (y/n)" she complimented, and you purred contentedly.

" I don't understand." Smokers gruff voice surprised you, and you flinched. Your superior sighed, holding his head. 

" I...I don't understand either. (y/n), why didn't you come back home..?" Marianne asked, slowly relaxing a bit.

" Because I don't know about ' home'." you said, as you stopped purring, and looked at the maid, before you shifted uncomfortably. 

" I don't... remember. As far as I'm concerned, the first thing I remember, is Smoker picking me up, from between piles of motionless bodies. I didn't even know I could talk, until I snooped around Smokers desk and found my file...." you confessed, and smoker huffed.  
" I knew it. That were teeth marks after all." he said. You grimaced. 

" I didn't know what to do, so I went to Tashigi... and trust me, it took her month of works until I uttered my first words..."

" You still have a weird accent. Probably because you stayed in your cat form."  
" I can't help it!" you whined, ears flattening down. " This is surreal. I'm a cat! I've been living like this for years, I don't remember being human! How do you even do it? Being human, I mean?" you looked absolutely confused and maybe a little bit worn. The two other big cats came over, suddenly throwing themselves on you, brushing their heads against you and purring loudly.

You fell over, hissing at them. " Can you two stop-" you halted as the smaller one of them licked over your face, making you sneeze. " STOP IT!" you whined, but to no avail. They kept pampering you with affection, and Marianne, as well as Tashigi giggled at the sight.  
Smoker chuckled lowly, and even the headmaster sighed and smiled slightly. 

*

It was a little bit creepy how Smoker wasn't the least bit angry at you keeping the secret, and training with Tashigi. He simply accepted it, and that was all of it. No scolding, no ignoring, no agitated gaze. You pushed away one of the two tigers with your big paw, only to be ignored, and having him all over you just seconds after. 

You kind of snapped then, a vicious snarl escaping your chest, putting them in their places, as they scurried over to Marianne to hide behind the frail woman. You frowned.

" Really now..? Hiding behind a human?"

" Go easy on them, they haven't seen their beloved owner in years!" the maid scolded lightly. You blinked, before your eyes went wide. 

" No way! Are you telling me these are _mine_?!" you gasped, and she smiled and nodded. 

" Yes. They were a present from your big brother, once he noticed your obsession with big cats."

" Whoa. Whoah, wait. You can't just give wild beasts as _presents_." you strained, shaking your head.

" One can, when they claim the title of a noble of some sort. And as a world noble, it was hardly possible to get the idea out of young masters head again because he had an obsession with you." she smiled, sad but also fond of the memories.

"Celestial dragons are _**crazy**_ " you exhaled. 

" Please tell me that was the only strange thing he got me..." you added, not quite sure if you wanted to know more. Your superior coughed slightly, making people aware where everyone was. Smoker got the hint quickly.

" If you want to learn about your past, why don't you take miss Marianne home." he offered. You frowned, looking to him, before staring at Tashigi, back to him, and finally giving a very meaningful gaze to the marine sitting in his chair. 

Smokers superior simply huffed in amusement. "Fine. Just for today, you're free. All of you. Go and make yourselves a good day. I'll see you tomorrow morning, 6.30am."

" Yes sir!" the three of you answered in a choir. Then you purred at the tigers, making them perk up once more. You just trotted out of the room, leaving for home.

Smoker grimaced, before looking at Tashigi. 

" You did skip to show her how to behave human.., or general manners of hospitality." he rumbled. She huffed annoyed.

" She proves surprisingly resistant to any kind of education, as long as it's not physically beaten into her, sir." the blue haired woman answered, and Marianne smiled. 

" She has always been like that. Selfish, stubborn and she always knew how to get people do her biddings." the maid remembered loudly. 

" Well, if that's the case, she hasn't changed extremely... aside from the stubbornness" Smoker grunted. " Come on, let's go." he then added, showing her the way to where you currently lived - together with Smoker. The tigers had long since left with you.

When all of you had arrived, you sat down on the couch, as did Tashigi and Marianne. 

Smoker took of his jacked and boots, before he went to get something to drink. 

Your tail twitched in nervousness. You were really curious to hear about your past. So when Smoker came back and everyone had something to drink, and Smoker finally sat down, you listened with perked ears and big eyes to all the stories your maid had to tell you. 

You waved one paw after Marianne and Tashigi as they left, before returning into the house and closing the door with a slight touch of your hind leg. Your gaze went over to the two other cats, sleeping soundly on the floor next to the couch. Now that everything was over, you were just tired. Even though, you braced yourself for one more thing: Smoker.

So when you came back to the living room, you stayed a few feet away from him. Not that he ever would hit you outside of training. But you felt safer here either way. Smoker stared at you for a moment, before raising an eyebrow.

" Aren't you gonna come over here? Isn't this normally the moment when you force me to cuddle you until I fall asleep?" his tone was amused, and your tail twitched.

" But.. I mean, aren't you going to scold me?"

" What for? For being the way you are? Nah, that's useless." 

" But... I... I snooped around your files.."

" You aren't the first one who did that." he growled slightly, but not at you. Just in general, as he remembered the reason he had requested to be send to the new world. Damn Strawhat...!

" And I kept it secret... and trained with Tashigi!"

" So what? Girls are always going to be girls. It's normal you stuck to her in that situation, as you avoided me. Well done, by the way. Got me fooled good there." 

" But.. I... I feel bad..." you confessed, almost a whine. Smoker chuckled at that.

" I know. That's why I don't need to scold you. You know you did something wrong. Even though - would you do in differently if you had the chance?"

" No." the answer came, before you even understood, and you stared wide eyed at Smoker, who smirked.

" Good. Because marines need to stick to their words and decisions, and they need to be able to carry the consequences of them. Never forget that." he nodded. 

You relaxed and smiled gently at him, as he sighed tiredly and stood up. 

" Well, but now, it's bed time. Tomorrow we need to be there early, and explain to the headmaster." he sighed. you followed after him, waited until he had changed his clothes and laid down, before stepping onto the bed, and pressing yourself up at his side. He simply wrapped an arm around you, and only minutes after, both of you had fallen fast asleep.

\------------------------------

" Well, so. Actually, I wanted to eavesdrop that one time when Smoker was called in by you, sir. And I was ordered to stay outside. But Tashigi caught me... and well, she pulled me away. But I saw Smoker bringing home a new file, and... sometime later, when he had work but I was free... I searched his desk for that file." you said, furry shoulders pulled up, tail curled around you. there was the guilt again. 

" And uhm... I read it. So, when I realized that.. it was about me. I panicked. Because I didn't understand all that too well. But, Smoker had told me about celestial dragons. I couldn't go to him, because well.. I stole a file from him. But Tashigi was also free, I knew, so I rushed to her with the file..." you continued under the stare of the leading marine in front of you. You couldn't even shrink down and hide, because you were sitting on his desk....

" I was surprised she had done that, sir." Tashigi now took over. " She never stole anything from Smoker. And at first I was worried, but when I started working with (y/n), it calmed my worries significantly. When she started talking, words and later whole sentences, I asked some questions."

" Like, why I wouldn't return home. If I wanted to return now, that I knew what I was. Or if I now think lower of all of my colleagues." you said, shrugging your shoulders. " But I still don't remember anything from before I was picked up by the marines. And even if people tell me I'm.... human... I don't feel like it. I don't think lower of my colleagues... I wanted to stay. So Tashigi came up with an idea..."

" And that was to pull off a little act. An act that made people believe she still remembered about her past, but had just no intention of going back there. But, to make it believable.... We had to fool the rest. We're sorry." she bowed down, as did you at that point.

Smoker simply sighed soundlessly, whilst your superior grunted and leaned back in his chair.   
" Well... Alright. I'm going to let this go. I was fooled. Well done, damn cat." the man said.  
You raised your head, and smiled. You purred, proud of the weird nickname you had due to Smoker calling you that.

" Am I... getting consequences, sir?" you asked, though. Uneasiness in your belly.   
" Of course. Only that we knew, and waited for you to make the decision yourself, does not mean that I like being fooled. So, the following will be your punishment:" he started, and smirked after that, so you shuddered.

*

You stared straight ahead, ears perched, proud and back straightened and calm - oh who were you even trying to deceive? You were freaking out internally. It felt like in your head, there were tons of cats flipping out right now, one crazier and louder than the other.   
What had you on your claws like this? 

Your promotion. You were so fucked. The life you had come to know would end - you had your own soldiers now after all. You couldn't hide behind Smoker or Tashigi now anymore.   
It was your first day - the first day for you to be separated from Smoker since he picked you up several years ago. And it was also your first day as a vize-admiral.

Jup. Believe it or not, your punishment had actually been your promotion. For most people it would be a reward - but you had been about to panic and decline, when Smoker had held you muzzle closed, so you wouldn't. 

That had been a few month ago, and now that you were standing across from the soldiers, who were now officially your subordinates, you felt like breaking down straight away.   
The two black tigers, Zoe and Eon, were lying at the sides. You forced your tail to remain calm and tried not to let your fur stand on all ends. Head held high - these were your consequences, and Smoker had told you to carry them proudly. You were a marine after all.   
" Ma'am, we'll be working with you from today on. Please take care of us!" one man in the front saluted.

" Please take care of us!" the rest shouted in chorus after that, also saluting. Your ears twitched at the loudness, and the two tigers flinched. 

You answered with a rough purr, nodding your head firmly. Nobody knew you could talk yet, aside from the headmaster, Smoker and Tashigi. Marianne had left two weeks ago, leaving your pets with you. She would manage all things in you absence and - most importantly, cancel your engagement to the other world noble. You had already decided, in a year or two, you'd officially quit on being a celestial dragon, and devote yourself to being a marine. You would already have done so, but the headmaster had requested you to wait a bit more. So you would. 

The men smiled wry at the purr, some getting bright pink cheeks, barely refraining from squirming or holding back their overwhelming need to pet you. You narrowed your eyes, purrs stopping, and - surprisingly, that alarmed them. They straightened their back and went rigid as they kept saluting.

You smirked amused at that, huffing slightly, but relaxing. The man in the front - supposedly a captain-rank, smiled nervously, but when you nodded once more, he relaxed his posture, the rest following suit. 

" Ma'am... or sir, I guess either is fine?" he started, and you nodded once more.

" Ok then. Sir, I don't think you remember me, but a few years back, you once saved me. That was the reason I, too, became a marine. My name is Maze. I've been watching from behind all this time, and worked hard to be in this position. I requested to be your direct subordinate. I believe that I can tell what you mean to say, so I also will be kind of a mediator." his cheeks suddenly flamed up, and he lowered his gaze in embarrassment. " W-well... as... as long as (y/n)-sama allows me to, that is..." his voice lowered, and he made a self-conscious step backwards. 

Once again you relaxed some more, this time more visibly, as your tail slithered elegantly over the planks of the ship. You smiled your cat smile, and lowered your head slightly in an acknowledging way. He brightened up instantly, smiling broadly. Once again you huffed in amusement. You stood up, stretched, and yawned, before you silently walked over to the stirring wheel of the ship, and set down next to it. Tilting your head to the stir and looking at a certain crewman, you silently gave out the first order.

Maze smiled, turning to the marines. 

" Seaman recruit Anders, you've been chosen for the stir. Guys, we're leaving!"

" Yes sir!/ Yes Ma'am!" the guys shouted, confusedly looking at each other, before chuckling.  
" Yes, (y/n)-sama!" they then laughed, all of them starting to prepare the ship for setting off.   
You smiled, but luckily nobody saw the blush beneath your fur. Once again you stood up and went to the railing, rising on your hackles, to look at Loguetown. Who would have thought that you'd leave here before Smoker..? You tried not to look so miserable, but Maze noticed anyways. It took him only seconds to understand, and he smiled sadly.

" Knowing him, he'll probably be right at your side very soon, and being in front of us, (y/n)-sama."

You purred slightly, knowing he was right. But you still wished for him to be there... 

Not only were you promoted, against your wish. You were also send to the grand line, without you mentor. With nobody you knew. With a shit ton of responsibilities. And young marines, that hoped to be guided.  
By you.  
...

Suddenly, the vice-admirals cloak you were wearing, seemed much heavier than before.  
You were so doomed out there...   
This was a real punishment for you.

*

The pirates were getting away, you feared. It was chaos at the harbour, and you growled as you chased one of the men in the white jumpsuits. And damn, was that scum agile! You huffed as you were practically almost flying over the roofs. After a few more minutes you stopped, catching breath, giving up on chasing that man. You scoffed at your miserable chase, and slowly hopped down to the ground. Somewhere along the way you had lost you tailored clothes, leaving you in nothing but your fur, unrecognizable to the townspeople as a marine. 

Still breathing a bit laboured, you strolled through the bright alleys - it was midday after all. The chaos was slowly subsiding, you could tell thanks to your sensitive ears, and it made you proud of your men. But seriously, shortly after docking on this island you and your men already had their hands full with work. 

You huffed, rounding a corner while deep in thoughts, and bumping into someone, making you meow in surprise. Shaking your head and looking ahead, you stared into the face of an equally surprised man and - wait, wasn't that the damn captain of those stupid ass pirates?!  
You were about to growl and hiss at him, as he squatted down in front of you, and fearlessly caressed your head and ears. So instead of the growling, low purring escaped you throat. Still, you watched him out of cautious eyes. The man smirked, placing down his sheathed nodachi on the floor. 

" How weird to find a hunter such as you in a town... what are you doing here, cat-ya..~" he mused aloud. He didn't take you as more than the animal you resembled, and so you decided to stay silent and observe for the time being. His hand wandered to your neck, and you made it obvious you didn't want his hand there, your teeth lightly snapping for his digits. He chuckled lightly, returning to caress your ears.

" No collar... so I guess at least not a pet. That's good." he murmured. It seemed the captain liked this situation, so as one of his men stepped up and your gaze fell on that one, he didn't move an inch.

" Captain, I think we should get going! I swear these marines are making me sick and all! They said we are responsible for the warehouse incident!" the male crewman huffed in irritation.

" Let them think that, I don't care. They don't care who it really was anyways." the captain sighed. " Well, what would one expect from mindless followers of the government..." he added whispered. Hit attention went back to you, however, as you placed a paw on his hand, stopping his ministrations. You didn't push your claws in his skin yet, but when his silver eyes met you (e/c) ones in surprise, a spark of suspicion entered them. 

" Captain Law?" his crewman asked, right as one more appeared. It was the man you had chased over the roofs just minutes ago, and he stopped wheezing and coughing next to his captain, doubled over and trying to regain his breath.

" That goddamn cat, I swear if -" he stopped as he looked up, taking in the picture in front of him. He pointed his finger at you, and you grinned. 

" YOU!" he shouted, suddenly on guard. Before Law had a chance to withdraw his hand, you perched your claws deep into his skin.

" Hey there~" you hummed in amusement, purring a laughter. However, it got stuck in your throat as another voice chimed up.

" (y/n)-sama! (Y/N)-SAMA!" Maze was calling your name, searching for you. You scrunched your nose up, pulling Law with your claws still in his arm into the alley. His men followed quickly after. You threw the dark haired male over, pushing your paw over his mouth to quell his protest. You claws were pricking at his lips, but it was only a warning yet. You stared down at him, and he stared up in surprise and caution - your claws were dangerously near his throat, and his sword not in his grasp. 

" Just for the record: not _all_ marines are blind to what the government does, Trafalgar." you said in a hushed whisper. " I'll turn a blind eye to you and your men this time. I trust your words that you weren't the perpetrators. Besides, you're good at petting my ears." you huffed. You felt a slight smirk forming beneath your paw.

" Well well, how generous of you, cat-ya." he hummed.

" Name's (y/n). Remember that. If you ever start trouble on the same island as me and my men, be prepared for consequences. Because I'm gonna find you, Pirate." you licked your other paw, cleaning the blood from it.

" Leave now. I will bring you your sword at night." with that you stepped down from his chest and went back to the main street, taking the nodachi between your teeth. Right on time, as Maze stopped in front of you, sighing. 

" (y/n)-sama, please stop going off on your own. You're troubling the townsfolk without a way to recognize you!" he chided, placing the previously lost marine coat on your shoulders.   
His gaze went to the alley, and he sure as hell noticed the pirates there, but as you simply started walking away from there, he gave them no more attention, and followed his superior, mentally smiling at the fact that you had the pirate captain pinned down- and simply decided that he was obviously not worth the trouble of fighting or taking him in.

 

*

You sigh as you wake up beneath the scorching rays of the sun. You missed Smoker. You missed Tashigi. And you were generally just seriously bummed. The grand line was interesting and all, and even though you weren't all that strong, things somehow always took the better end. After all, running into the surgeon of death could have gone wrong so many ways, but instead of blood sheath, there were cuddles and belly scratches. Or last week, when you kind-of really stupidly ran into fucking Hawkeyes. That scared the shit out of you, and you were **so** sure he knew something.

Which would make him one of the few. You guessed Maze had his thoughts on what or who you were, but the rest had silently and without words accepted you were a cat. Intelligent and sometimes fucking terrifying, but a cat nonetheless. Like Zoe and Eon, but a little bit different. Different in the meaning of: you gave them orders, and you covered for them if they screwed up.

" (y/n)-sama! Pirates on starboard! And they're turning to us!" a panicked scream from your crewman made you bolt upright and to the reeling, where you stretched up to look over it. The fur over your body covered how you paled, but there were other obvious signs: the straight flattening of your ears, the wide eyes, the fur that stood on all ends, the quivering of your muscles. With a horrified gaze you took in the ship, before turning back to your men and gave orders while _howling and huffing_ , making Maze panic now, before he shouted over to the rest to **get their asses to work and get them out of there**.

Of course, luck wasn't with you on today out of all the days, and before your men could so much as stir the ship away from there, there were already pirates on your ship. 

\---------------------------

The actual fight was like a dream in your memory, as you woke up. A groan left you and you pressed your eyes shut. God, your head hurt. You tried scenting the air before reopening your eyes. It smelled clean, like the sea. Nothing unusual. 

Had everything been a dream? You moved around a little bit, feeling pan shoot through every fibre of your being. Nope, not a dream. Well, at least you obviously weren't a captive, if nothing smelled like blood and iron or... fear. 

You gave another try at looking around you, blinking against dim light in the room you lay in. Wooden. A bed beneath you, the slight smell of dust, and the faint chattering a few rooms away. It was calm, and you sighed in relief - it was a marine ship.

You stomach growled, but you just grimaced, turned around, and went back to sleep. You'd continue licking your wounds for now. No need to get up and be an invalid.

When you woke up the next time, you felt already better. There was a low murmuring of voices next to your bed, and you purred at familiar and welcome sounds, even if they woke you. For a short moment they stopped talking, before you felt a hand gently patting your neck.

" (y/n)-sama, I'm glad you're finally awake. We were getting worried." you blinked, and after some trouble to fix your sight on something, stared at Maze and Anders who smiled at you gently. 

" It's been a month already, you know! You scared us." Anders gave a wry smile, but leaned back in his chair a little calmer now. You gave a ragged, questioning purr.

" The Big Mom pirates left us for dead after they had their fun. We were picked up by a different marine crew. There were... we've had a few casualties... 3 of our men...." he stopped. You rolled around half, pulled his hand up, and placed your paw over it in a comforting gesture. At the painful movement you noticed the bandages, turning your head to take in your own body. Arching an eyebrow at the two men, Anders gave you the answer.

" You don't remember? You fought like _crazy_ , protecting most of us. If it weren't for you, there would have been many more death... probably all of us."

Woah, Smoker would be fucking proud of you. You nodded, and forced your body up, getting blood back into your numb limbs. You staggered for a moment, before finding you balance, and hopping down from the bed. A shudder went through you, momentarily making your vision go black at the pain. You took a few deep breaths, before raising your head and straightening your shoulders. Enough dilly dallying around - your men needed to know you were save and awake. 

With Maze and Anders trailing along after you, you navigated through the ship's interior. Thank god all marine ships were practically the same. The sea breeze that hit your face as you opened the door to the upper deck was cold, wet, and calming, and it was with a purr that you made yourself noticed by the marines out here.

*

You had taken it on yourself to write the condolence letters for the family left behind by the three men that died on you. You had to do this yourself, you felt. They had been under your protection, yet you failed them. You had thought that it had been manageable to be their superior. Little had you known how you would need to grow.

You stared blankly at the empty papers on your desk. You had to write something. Something sincere. Something comforting - something that did these men and their deeds justice. It was harder than anticipated.

When a shout made you look up, Maze already barged into your room. " (y/n)-sama, we've got trouble!" he shouted, before leaving again already.

You left your desk and darted after him. You were back on a ship of your own, but anchored at a middle sized island that had more than a few port cities. You had known you weren't the only marine crew at the island, so you had kept to yourself with your men, still recovering from the wounds and shock, after all.

But when you stood at the reeling this time, paws perched against the neat wood, your eyes went huge. The scale of destruction not really far away, the very familiar smoke in the air that seemed to move on its own in unmistakeable patterns: Smoker.

" Ma'am, is that... Is that captain Smoker?" Anders questioned from beside you, and you nodded. Your ears twitched as the noise neared your anchor place, and you roared in alarm as a huge explosion took place, and something came flying towards your ship. 

A figure crashed into the planks a few feet away from you, and your men screeched in surprise and scattered away. Smoke rose from the crash place, and soon a familiar whiff came to your nose.

" SMOKER!" in alarm, you rushed towards him, helplessly staring at his battered form and the gushing wound over his face. He was still conscious, although just barely. " SMOKER! HEY! Don't give in to the darkness, show me your stubbornness!" you pleaded, head shooting around to your crew.

" Jessroe, Melinda, stabilize him! Maze, Anders, ready the canons! The rest, take up your weapons and stay on alert!" You shouted. For the first time in month - since you had been assigned to your subordinates - you gave out orders yourself. 

" Shush. Calm down, stupid cat.." Smokers voice was barely above a whisper, and he made attempts to get up again, but you right out hissed and growled at him, placing a paw firmly on his chest and pushing him back down.

" No, NO, YOU stay fucking calm. Stay down, I'll take over. I don't need half conscience men on the battlefield." you snarled at him. 

" Talking back to your owner is a no go.."

" You landed on my ship. My ship, my crew, my rules. Deal with it - suck it up and shut up." you said, in a calmer, almost gentle voice. 

Just in time, Jessroe and Melinda came with first aid and immediately went to work. 

" Canons are ready!" Maze shouted. You watched as the rest hurried to ready their weapons, some of them staring at you in wonder, some of them with a dark shadow in their gazes. You heard steps running towards your ship, and went to the reeling and jumped down to the port.

" Smoker-san!!" it was Tashigis voice.

You jumped into her way, stopping her momentum and almost made her tumble to the ground. Only now she registered your presence and blinked at you.

" (y/n)-cha - I mean, vice-admiral (y/n)-sama!" she made a quick salute, but you dismissed it with a huff. 

" Just (y/n) is fine. Anyways, Smoker crash landed with my guys, don't worry. Besides, we need to take care of the enemy. Who is it?"

She hesitated, looking back towards your ship, before turning around and running back to the scene with you.

" Some big mom pirates. Are you sure you can fight..?" she asked, concerned as she took in the bandages all around your slender agile body. 

You gave a smirk. " Don't worry, I'll be fine."

\---------------------------

You were SO not fine. Evading yet another attack, you were sent back crashing into Tashigi, both of you tumbling to the ground. She groaned, and as you rolled off her, she picked herself up with quivering knees.

" I'm so done with fighting after this, I swear.." you groaned, shaking your head viciously to get your thoughts back to the present and refocus on the enemy. You stared at the man with whips and grimaced. Not only was that guy strong, he also used haki and was extremely fast. By now you straight out hated him. 

" I hate the Big Mom pirates. Like, I really do hate them." you grumbled. 

" Oh dear, I'll take that as a personal offense." the pirate smiled gently, waving his weapons through the air. You and Tashigi split up, with her taking his left side and you taking his right side. 

A few more minutes the fight went on, until you were thrown into a house, making the poor wooden building crumble over you thanks to the impact. Everything hurt again, and you moaned. " I need a holiday...!" 

As you scrambled out of the pile of planks and glass and other stuff, you halted, noticing Tashigi knocked out across from you. God no! That guy was barely fun with two against him, how were you supposed to fight him on your own!?

Your ears flattened down as he stepped slowly towards you, and you gazed up at him in horror. 

" Hey, kitty kitty~ I think Mom might like you... maybe I should put you in a cage and make it a gift towards her!" a bright smile had taken over the males features, and you swallowed. 

" You shouldn't do this. I'm just a Zoan user, you now - nothing special!"

" Yes, but you're a _cat_. Who doesn't love cat's? And you can TALK and you're beautiful!" he laughed, tilting his head to the side. 

Something behind him blinked, and your attention was drawn to that. You forced yourself to look back at the pirate, and growled, getting up on your hind legs. Slowly, you changed into a more human shape, reminding strongly of Lucci, only with far more fur over your chest, and obviously a much more slender figure and different fur.

The colors invading your vision irritated you for a moment, not to mention the mane of excessively long (h/c) hair flowing over your back. 

" I stand corrected, you're more beautiful like this...~ This, is perfect~" he purred, and you smiled, tail swishing behind you.

" Catch me if you can~" you purred, and as both of his whips were slashing at you, they tangled themselves around a polar bear in an orange jumpsuit, making the bear screech. the pirate however, made a double take, before groaning in pain and falling to the ground unconscious and limb.

You placed your still cat like leg on his back in between his shoulder blades as you shackled the male, before you raised your gaze, to look at the polar bear, and from the mink towards his captain. Trafalgar Law. 

" You know, I don't get you." you flat out stated as you looked at him. What did he gain from helping you? Switching his subordinate with you so you could strike the nuisance down... Yeah, you didn't get him.

Law chuckled, shrugging his shoulders. " You don't need to. It was just a whim, (y/n)-ya." he smirked. 

You huffed in amusement, shaking your head. " I should arrest you, you know?"

" Oh, please do so~" he winked, stretching his wrists towards you in a offer. You laughed.

" Not like this, this isn't fun! I prefer to chase my pray around for a while~" you laughed, shaking your head. You stood up, gracefully walking over to him. It was a distinct feeling to walk on two legs, and you didn't quite like it. It was only the second time you took on this form; once a few weeks before the incident with big mom, when you discovered this, and today.

Law stretched his hands towards your chin without hesitation, scratching it and making you purr slightly.

" Is that so~ Well, then I should start to run away now, shouldn't I?" he mused.

" Oh don't bother. I need to get this ass behind bars, and somehow get Tashigi on my ship and, OH MY GOD I forgot Smoker!" suddenly in slight panic your ears flattened down again and you stared at Law, before both of you chuckled slightly.

" Well, either way, thanks for the much needed help, and now get your ass out of here, before someone thinks I should arrest you!" you smiled, stretching a paw-like hand to playfully push his shoulder. 

You went back to the shackled Big-Mom pirate and picked him up and threw him over a shoulder, before picking up Tashigi, taking her under your arm. And then, you made your way back to your ship.

 

*

Oh those gazes were worth gold. Your men stared in a mix between embarrassment, due to your lack of clothes, amazement at the grace of your figure and moving, and betrayal. Well, the last part might actually be your imagination. Your head went around to Melinda.

" How is Smoker? Is he conscious?" you asked her. She stared at you, nodding, then shaking her head, confusing you, before she stared at something behind you. 

You frowned. " What? Hey, speak up!" 

Obviously back to the present, she blinked, paled, and quickly saluted to you. " Yes Ma'am! I mean, I'm sorry! Smoker-sama is fine, but we had to put him to sleep, otherwise he would have probably followed you, ma'am!" she reported. You nodded at this.

" That's true, he's a stubborn man, after all." you mused, throwing the caught pirate roughly onto the floor. " Someone put some seastone cuffs on him, just in case he's eaten a devil fruit. And then, get this stupid ass fucker behind bars, I don't want to see his face again. No food for him until tomorrow evening."

" Woah, you're starving him? That's pretty intense~" the smooth voice behind you made you groan. You waved Jessroe over, passing Tashigi over into his arms, and he stepped back again.

Pushing your hands into your hips, you turned around, coming face to face with Law, your pointed nose pushing against his. This made you flinch slightly and you turned your head to the side, sneezing. " Didn't I tell you to run?"

" I never agreed, though~" he smirked.

" What do you want on my ship? HEY! If you scare my men I'm going to fucking push your goddamn captain over the reeling and see if the fishes like him!" you shouted over his shoulder, making the polar bear flinch and bow, apologizing many times over. 

Your men chuckled, though they still had a firm grip on their weapons, most of them trailed at Law, lesser at the bear. 

" Not much, actually. You interest me, that's all. You remind me of someone." he hummed, his eyes gliding over your figure.

For a moment you stayed silent, before you sighed heavily. He couldn't know someone from your family, could he..? He was a pirate! On the other hand.....

With a blank stare, you thought it over once more, blinking at him. " It's impossible, but... let's have a chat anyways. Come in." you pointed at the cabin straight ahead, your office. " But the bear stays here." you decided, and Bepo lowered his head once more. 

" You don't trust me~ That hurts, (y/n)-ya~"

" Well, you don't trust me either, so we're quit. Maze-" you turned around towards him, but he was already there, placing your mantle over your shoulders. You stared for a second, before purring a chuckle. 

" Don't bother about clothes, I won't stay in this or my human form very much~" you shook your head. " Care to mare us some tea or coffee? I guess, I wouldn't make good tea, as I've never done that before." you asked. 

He nodded. " Sure, (y/n)-sama. Will you explain after he left?"

" Maybe. That is, if I get him off my ship after all." you groaned. " That guy might have some things in common with Smoker. At least, he's just as bull-headed." you sighed. 

" Get Tashigi in Smokers room. Someone have an eye on the bear, Anders, phone the headquarters and report."

With that, you turned around and followed Law into your office. As you entered, he was staring at the files on the desk, reading through them. You frowned. " Hey, have some respect here." you chided slightly. " Sit down. Maze will bring something to drink."

" You behave very differently, (y/n)-ya. From other people, I mean. I really thought you were just a cat, at first." he said as he sat down, placing his Nodachi next to him and getting comfortable. He didn't seem the least bit suspicious of you, and to be honest, neither were you suspicious of him. Not really, he had enough chances to kill you, or the other way round.

You let yourself fall into your chair, actually using it normally for the first time. You purred as you relaxed and closed your eyes as you leaned back. You wounds stung, and it felt like you had some broken rips, but oh well; could have ended worse, if not for Law.

" Say, Law, let's get straight to the point: do you know some celestial dragons?" you asked, as you reopened your eyes. You just barely noticed the dark shadows, entering his silverly eyes, and how the smile disappeared from his lips. 

" What if I do?" he said, voice flat. 

You shrugged your shoulders, making it a point not to tense at his behaviour. " If you do, it could be... someone from my past, I guess. I don't know. It sounds strange, doesn't it?"

" Maybe not. I... knew two celestial dragons. Why do you ask?"

" I am one." you said, and as he tensed, you evaded his gaze for a few seconds, adding: " Well, more or less. I seem to be one, but I don't remember. I lost my memories, and was taken in by the marines. In the near future, I'll retire from that title. So I was wondering, if you... ah forget it." you ended mumbling.

It stayed silent for a long while, and your ears twitched as you caught the sound of steps. It knocked, before the door opened and Maze came in. He placed down a tray with a pot of tea, and a pot of coffee, and two cups. Then he left again, seeing as you two didn't fight.

Silently, you went for the tea, terribly failing to grab the pot, so Law took it from your hands, and poured you a cup without saying something. He himself went for the coffee. You grimaced, cursing under your breath. Too clumsy and stupid to pour tea. And Tashigi was still wondering why you wouldn't take on human form! 

" I knew a man called Rocinante. Donquixotte Rocinante. He was a former celestial dragon." he said, in a low voice.

Your ears perked up at that, staring at him, before taking your cup. You snuggled into the chair, pulling up your legs and curling your tail around them. You started blowing the hot cup, drifting into thoughts for a bit.

" Donquixotte... I think... he might be my cousin...." you hummed, looking at him and finding him with wide eyes. " My last name is (l/n), but I think my mom's maiden name was Donquixotte. I'm not sure, though." you added.

He relaxed at that, staring at his cup. " I see.... So you are a relative of Cora-san..." he hummed. " Then let me just ask one thing: What do you think of the world government and about the marine?" he looked at you, his gaze piercing, as if he could see through you. 

You stayed quiet, tasting the weight of the question he just stated on your tongue and feeling it on your shoulders. You knew, whatever you said now would determine if this man would be a friend or foe to you. And even though you'd rather have him as a friend, a lie would just make everything worse. 

You hummed, as a sign you were thinking, before going back to stare at your tea. You slightly wondered how you were supposed to drink it anyways. You still weren't completely human. Well... sticking your tongue into it certainly wasn't the way, as you flinched back from the heat, teary eyed. Outch.

" I think, the world government is very conceited and arrogant, and is keeping too many secrets, but I wouldn't say they are exactly wrong. They have some ideas I agree with, as well as a few I disagree with. As for the marines..." you sighed. 

" I can't stand Akainu. I don't know what to think about Kizaru, but Aokiji is a nice man. I think, the marine does have more good than bad men, but like there are honest and kind-hearted pirates or revolutionaries, or bandits... there are also corrupt and cold-hearted marines. So if you ask me what I think about the whole of them, I'd say: I cannot answer you. I know just a few of the total count and I dislike to judge who I don't know. I can only say, that I do not blindly follow any of them. I think with my own head, and I tell my men to do the same." you said, looking at him straight.

" Whenever someone needs my help in front of me, whether he's a marine, a civilian, or an out-law: as long as I can help when I stretch my paw towards him, I'll do what I think is right. And if I end up casting my rank away, I'd do that. That is what Smoker taught me. Decide, and face the consequences." you stated.

Law continued to stare, until he closed his eyes and leaned back, relaxing again. " I see. I think, we might be good friends, (y/n)-ya~"

You smiled.

" Good~ I'd rather have you as a friend than a foe, to be honest~"

" Same here."

*

" I can't see a damn thing! This is stupid! Why can't you just let me out here!? And UNBIND me, goddamn it!" Smoker cursed, growling at the darkness. To be honest, the wound hurt. No, everything hurt, but he was uneasy. 

" No can do, (y/n)-samas orders were... clear. So, we're sorry..?" one of the men at the door gave a wry smile. He couldn't see it, but he _heard_ the grin; and it made him growl.

" My, my~ Are ropes not the right thing for you, Smoker~?" you hummed as you entered the room, leaning against the doorframe, arms crossed in front of your chest. He stilled at your voice, and you purred a laugh. 

" Thank you, Lysander~ You can leave us alone for now. I want to talk with him for some time~" you smiled. He grinned, but nodded and left after a salute. You however pounced on Smoker, snuggling into his chest after removing the ropes around his arms. 

He didn't even flinch, even though he hadn't seen it. He closed his arms around you, but halted at the different feeling. 

" You're not a cat?" he asked, a little confused. 

" Not completely, at least." you purred into his chest.

" Let me see."

" No way!"

" Oh come on!"

" No! Get back healthy again and take up your promotion! I'll show you then. Maybe, at least."

" My ... promotion?" he asked, unsure if he had heard right. He felt you nodding against his chest, and placed a hand atop your head, petting you.

" Yes. It's not yet official, but headquarters called yesterday. I am to escort you to Marijoa, where you will be assigned to your new post." you sighed, slightly pressing against him, butting your head up into his palm.

" I see. That's good, I guess. Maybe they'll listen to my request and let me go to the new world." he hummed. His hands started to wander, touching here and there to at least get an idea of your form, until you pawed his hand away from your butt. 

" Smoookeeeer~ Stop it already! Geez... this feels strange." 

" You're wearing bandages."

" Well yeah. Stuff happened even before that little shit suffering in the cell down in this ship appeared, but he made it worse! I swear I have a personal grudge against all Big Mom pirates."

" How did you win anyways? I didn't think you were so strong."

" You meany!" you huffed, slapping his chest playfully. He grunted at that. " Aside from the fact I _have_ gotten much stronger, I... well, I got a little help, I confess. I might have been in deep trouble, if that guy hadn't helped out because of a whim."

" Who do you mean?"

"...."

" It's a pirate, isn't it...?" 

" ...yes. It's Trafalgar Law. He's a pretty nice guy, I guess. For a pirate. A conceited, self-sufficient and sly guy. But nice."

" Nicer than me?"

" No! No way!" you quickly said, staring up, and playfully nipping at his chin. He hummed lowly, his hand wandering down to your lower back again.

" You should go back to sleep." you purred, but he huffed.

" That's surprisingly difficult with a woman on top of me. Do you have any idea how _good_ you feel against me? And this is so wrong in a strange sense." he gave a slight smirk, and you purred. 

" Oh, I am getting a good idea from down here~" you grinned, a paw-like hand going down to his stomach, giggling slightly as you stopped there, even though you had implied otherwise. " But: As long as I am not completely back to being a human, I guess I will play dumb and naive. Everything else would be strange, like you correctly pointed out. "

" You have never been naive, we both know that. And who cares about strange, it's still you. At least, the fur. And your voice. You still have a really crappy accent, too."

" Oh shut up, my pronunciation is perfectly fine this way. My men got my orders alright, and it's not like I hold speeches on an everyday basis anyways. Also, Tashigi is coming right now. So, my bad~" you laughed as he growled. " Get better soon, and go to the new world. I'll follow you, after I laid down my title as a world noble. Then, I'll just be (y/n). The cat you picked up."

" What if I want (y/n), the woman, by my side by then?"

You smiled. " You own me, don't you? I see no reason why that couldn't be a future option." with that, you went back to cuddling, as it knocked on the door and Tashigi entered.

" Smoker-san! Thank god you're awake again! I thought that terrible wound would take you out for longer..." she sighed in relief, coming over and sitting down on a stool next to the bed. She didn't even bat an eye at the way you were literally draped over him, nor did she seem to care about the place his hands were resting. 

If anything, it made her smile, and you continued to purr. 

" I'm not that easy to take down Tashigi. Can you give me some cigarettes?" 

" Oh dear, you never change, do you?" you hummed on top of him.

He grinned slightly, but didn't say anything to this.

" You know, smoking is still bad for your health, Smoker-san." the blue haired woman sighed, but cut two cigarettes anyway and lit them, before pushing them between his lips. 

" Who cares? I'm made from smoke anyways."

" I'm still wondering how he can talk around two cigarettes..." you hummed, looking at Tashigi, and making her chuckle. 

" Practice." he just grunted, but grinned. 

You laughed. " Yeah, that's probably it. Anyways, I'll be on deck, see if I can kick Law of my ship. Preferably _without_ taking a swim in the sea, this time.." you grumbled, pushing yourself upright again. Smoker refused to let go though, stiffening.

" Wait, that guy is still here? And he threw you into the sea?"

" Double yes to that, but don't worry. We've somehow... called it a truce by now. Don't think he got away with that."

" I'll come with you."

" You are going to stay in bed."

" I'm not. I'm not taking orders from you."

" That's insubordination."

" I'll be damned to take orders from my pet!" with that, he sat up, pushing you into his lap, before standing up. On instinct, you wrapped your legs around his midsection, but you yelped at the movement anyways.

" Goddamn it Smoker! Lay back down! You can't even see!"

" That can be changed." he grunted, and his hands went to the bandages. Without thinking, you shrieked and placed your furry hands on his temples, holding his face, but also keeping him from undoing the bandages. Tashigi was completely forgotten, and she knew to keep quiet.

" Ok fine! If you want to keep being stubborn, be my guest, but I think Law will make more than just a few snide remarks if he sees you like this! And honestly I can't blame him! Stay here, unless you want him to lose any respect he has towards you!"

" I'm not leaving you alone with a pirate I don't know!"

" You sound like some jealous man, Smoker! I like him as a friend, it's not like I _love_ him! He's not you, and now be a good goddamn owner and lay back down, because if you keep being this stubborn, I'm going back to fucking bind you to the bed with _seastone_!"

" So that was your stupid idea!"

" Of course, whose else? You might think I'm the only one who has the guts to keep you restrained. I'd rather you NOT meet Law for the time being. Honestly, why do you get so worked up? I don't get you. Don't you trust me?"

" I don't trust him, that's worse."

You sighed. " Tashigi, do me a favour and leave the room for a few minutes, 'k?" you requested. She was out of the door quicker than light, obviously rather happy not to get involved, or having to keep watching this rather intimate quarrel. 

You heaved another sigh, before tightening your legs around him and leaning forward until your forehead rested against his. " Smoker, back to the bed." you ordered, more tired at his behaviour than mad. He kept being stubborn though, and you growled lightly. 

" Smoker... _please_. Trust me. I've grown in the last few month. I've become a better marine, I've become stronger, and I'm not naive, as you so adequately said. So do me a favour, and just focus on recovering, and don't think about Law. He's not worth you getting upset. I really know how to handle him. Don't worry so much."

For a second he just grimaced, before he sat back down on the bed. You smiled at that. " Good. I'd really hate to force you further than this already."

" I feel sick thinking about that you obviously know quite well how to handle me too." he huffed. " I really hope it's different with that Trafalgar, you know." 

You chuckled, slightly pecking his lips. " I wouldn't dare. He's not my type, though both of you are sickeningly _stubborn_." you smiled. and he hummed. " I really missed you. It's been difficult being away from you. I've experienced all kinds of things, but above all, I felt lonely at night...."

" Cat's can get quite lonely, I heard. " he simply said, circling his arms around you.

" Yeah, I guess... But I confess, being this close to you as a woman might be better...~" you hummed. He chuckled.

" Can't say I disagree to that."

 

*

Keeping Smoker in the room and away from Law has been one hell of a work. But kicking Law's sorry ass from your ship had been worse, and after both of you had gone and took an unplanned, unpleasant and rather dangerous bath in the sea, you had decided to rigorously just ignore the stupid ass pirate. 

Apparently, that was fine with him. He left a day after that, saying something along the lines that there were still ' some hearts to snatch away' for him. You didn't even ask. Seriously, as long as that dick wasn't after you and your men, or Smoker and Tashigi, you couldn't care less. Even if he was one of the feared supernovas. 

Not very surprisingly, you went back to being a cat not soon after, lazing around in the sun, snuggled in between Eon and Zoe, and _not giving a damn_ about what your crew did, or thought. Things soon went back to normal. Well, for most parts anyways. As soon as Smoker could, he pulled of the bandages, and of course, he didn't let himself get bound to the bed very much. 

He was back on his ship in no time, but that wasn't a problem - he was sailing right next to your ship. Most of the time he spent on yours also.

" Don't feel like going back to being human?"

" I'm pretty sure I'm a better cat than human." 

" Well, you'd be a better human without all that fur."

" My fur is beautiful, shut up."

" I never said the opposite, did I? Besides, I've been brushing that fur the last few years, I know it's beautiful. So am I wrong when I say I want you as a human."

" I never said that. I just think I'm better as a cat."

Smoker sighed, leaning his back against the reeling, throwing his elbows back and relaxing into the wind. His eyes fixed on you, staring. Soon, you gave in and groaned, silently walking over next to him, and changing into your half form. you placed your arms on the reeling, relishing in the wind like he did, ignoring the mane of long (h/c) hair. 

" That's all I get?"

" That's called a _compromise_." you said, pulling back your lips to show your teeth. He didn't seem very impressed at the gesture, simply raising an eyebrow. You huffed.

" I might change completely once you've promoted. You know, as a gift."

" I was also planning to make you a present."

" Oh? You're making me curious, Smoker~"

" Am I now? One would think you know me well enough to guess what I would give you." he smirked, looking at you from the side. 

You purred a laugh. " Oh I have my ideas alright~ I'm expecting it to be a plain proposal, because I'm not into fancy romantically ideas." you plainly stated. " I'm more of the direct and plain type of cat." 

" Figures." he grunted, but smiled nonetheless. 

Your men had long since scattered away, too embarrassed to keep listening to you two. Things stayed quiet and tranquil after that. No uninvited pirates appeared, and the two of you got some more time to rest and recover. Soon Smoker didn't need any bandages anymore, and even you had gotten rid of most of them. Thanks to you Zoan fruit you healed quite well obviously. 

When you arrived at headquarters, escorting Smoker and Tashigi, you were a little surprised to find the old man from Loquetown there. He smiled as he saw you in the hallway, and you purred and smiled.

" (y/n). I see you're well." he greeted, before looking at Smoker. " Smoker-san. I heard you're finally getting that promotion. Good job." he nodded. Smoker saluted, as did Tashigi. " And of course, your loyal friend follows. Young lady, the marine needs more women like you." he smiled, making the blue haired swordfighter blush and struggle for words.

" What's this, I'm not considered woman?" you playfully complained, making the old man chuckle and crouch down next to you, so he could scratch below your chin and make you purr.

" Of course, how could I forget that this big cat is a woman, hm~?" he laughed.

You grinned, but pushed his hand away with a big paw after a minute. " Don't bother that sweet talk, old man~" you chuckled. " I'll bring Smoker to the higher ups. We can have something to eat after that?" you suggested. He nodded.

" Of course. Congratulations to you two. We will see each other later then."

Walking along the path didn't take much longer. You stopped outside the room, as the two entered, and sat down next to the door, ears perked. Marines scooted along the hallways, some hectic and some rather lazy. Men and women chatted, greeted each others, sometimes a few people would argue on their ways to their destinations. It was a lively place, and you sighed, knowing you'd be stuck here for a few weeks at least. 

You remembered you still had to resign from your title, and hummed. Well, you could just as well do that right now, you decided, as you walked along the corridors, ignoring the looks you received from most of the marines, as they didn't know you. Though, it was clear they had at least heard about you, as many at least greeted you with a nod, some adding your rank as a greeting. Well, it probably had made the round that a cat had climbed up the ladder.

Coming to the fleet admirals bureau, you walked up to the secretary's desk, and pushed yourself up on your hind legs, your paws pushing against the desk so you could look up at the male, and he could see you.

" I wish to speak with fleet admiral Sengoku, if possible." you said and he looked up, with big eyes.

" Excuse me..? Did you just..?"

" Yes, I spoke. Be honoured, I usually refrain from talking. Now, if you'd be so nice as to tell the fleet admiral that he's got an important guest..?" you tilted your head. His eyebrows shot up, but he nodded.

" Fine.. by which name do you go...?" he asked, obviously only now noticing your marine cape. " Miss.. vice-admiral..?"

You chuckled, jumping up onto his desk and sitting down, curling your tail around your paws. " Miss (f/n) (l/n)." you explained, a little amused. He nodded, standing up.

" I'll see if he's got some time." he said.

" Oh I bet he does~ That name should work wonders." you purred a laughter. He looked a little confused, but shrugged his shoulders. Knocking on the door of his superior, he vanished inside it once he got an answer. Just seconds after he rushed out again, pale and with sweat on his forehead as he bowed down panicking.

" Miss, I'm sorry, I didn't know! I-" he started apologizing, but you laughed, silencing him. Sengoku stepped out at that moment, not looking really happy. He seemed tense, and you sighed, grinning slightly.

" Honestly, each and everyone are the same. Don't worry." you said, licking your paw. " I'm not going to rip you into pieces. Actually I'm here to resign." you looked at the fleet admiral, then closed your eyes and bowed your head in front of the man.

" Resign..?" he asked.

" Yes. Fleet admiral Sengoku, I want to lay down my title as a heavenly dragon. I refuse to be lumped in with the rest of that despicable scum, and hope to simply continue being a marine." you stated, before looking up at him, determination in your eyes.

*

It had made big waves, that another celestial dragon had laid down her title. Marianne was now watching a smaller mansion in your stead, and you had something you indeed would call a home. Though you had insisted that you didn't need a huge house, Sengoku had not listened. 

" Somehow," he had said, " you really resemble someone very important to me who died. let me do something for you." 

And that was why your mansion was on an island with a huge marine base. You knew what had happened to Rocinante by now - Sengoku had told you the story. You were grateful for that, and even warmed up for him. He was a nice old guy, alright. 

You sigh in content as you stare at the mirror, Eon and Zoe sleeping in the corner of the room. You were on vacation for a few weeks, to get used to a life in settlement. Of course you wanted to continue being a marine, but...

" (y/n)!" Marianne called as she entered the room, stopping in the doorframe. She gasped for air, her hands covering her mouth as she took in your form. " Oh my... (y/n), you look beautiful in that dress!" she whispered. 

You smiled, turning to her halfway. " Oh do I~? I took the liberty to take my moms old bridal dress... it fit's like it was made for me.." you hum.

" Yes.. you are the spitting image of your mom.. "

" Do you think Smoker will like it?"

" He will _love_ it. He will love _you_. No, he _already_ loves you~" she smiled and came over, straightening out your hair over your shoulders. 

" So... when will the wedding be?" she asked curious.

You stared at her, before your lips split into an mischievous grin. " I think he said at 11am so... "

" What!? That's in, like... 2 hours already! Why didn't you tell me!"

" I did. Just now~ Relax, Marianne. It'll only be a few people. Tashigi, Maze and Anders, Sengoku and the old man from Logue Town. I guess Law might pop up in the middle, but including you and the groom, that'll be all I invited. Like I said, I prefer to keep things plain~"

" But... but... but (y/n)!"

You laughed, giving her shoulder a friendly shove. " Come on, help me with my hair and some slight make up, I can't get used to see myself like this in a mirror."

She chuckled a little unsure, but nodded. " Ok... it that's what you want, just sit down. I'll help you."

 

About two hours later, when you walked towards the aisle, you giggled at the people's reactions. " Those are some nice stares, guys~" you hummed, turning to the altar to see Smoker waiting there. Although he wasn't quite obviously as flabbergasted as the rest, it was visible to you he was astonished , and there was a glimmer in his eyes as he took in your form.

" I hope you appreciate this, Smoker~" you smiled, and his gaze wandered up to your eyes. He grunted, and you noticed how his hands made attempts to grab cigars - just that he hadn't any on him at this time. 

" I do, trust me. You look beautiful, (y/n)."

" Better than my cat self?"

" I like you either way, but I confess I might like you this way the most~" 

"Good. I'll stay like this only while on vacation." you grinned, stopping next to him.

He snickered slightly, and you stared at him, before pulling a slight grimace. " No, don't say it, Smokey.I don't want to hear you say something like this."

" I didn't even start speaking." he laughed slightly, turning to the priest. " But I'll do it now just for the fun of it. I mean, you know that I plan to make you stay on vacation for a much longer time, right?"

" Oh shush. Let's talk about that later."

" Tonight?"

" Depends if we get down to talking at all tonight."

" Sounds legit." he nodded grinning. 

" So, let's get married, Mr. Grumpy."

" Let's get married, damn cat. And get you pregnant later on." he grinned.

" Smokey! I said later!" 

As the priest cleared his throat, both of you just huffed a laugh.


	11. Hybrid  (Mihawk x Reader)

pt.1

 

" Mama? Hast du meine -" you shouted through the house, cursing lowly when you looked at the time.  
" Oh mist, ich komm zu spät!"  
You picked up you bag fast, stuffed in some pencils and a notepad, grabbed your mp3 and run down the stairs, almost tumbling and falling them down.  
" Sorry mama, bin spät dran! Bis später!" with that you gave a kiss to your moms cheek and run out of your house. You were going to be late on your first day of school here. Great!  
" Hey, (y/n)! Wait up!" you heard Ace call after you - you were neighbours now after all, he probably had waited. You snorted.  
" No way! Pick up the pace, lazy ass!" you called over your shoulder, laughing. Shortly after, you heard Ace and his younger brother catch up to you with little problem.  
" You're fast! I didn't know you could run like this!" Ace grinned.  
" I love sports, of cause I am fast! Get going, we're going to be late"  
" On your first day, huh? Genius exchange student."  
" Shut up. My phone ran out of power in the night, my mom didn't wake me up in time as promised! I can't help it!"  
" Uhu~ Sleepy little cat!" he suddenly called, making you blush. You jumped and kicked his backside, making him go down, whilst you landed gracefully and continued running. You heard Luffy laughing, but Ace cursed, shouting after you.  
" No fair, (y/n)! I'll get back at you for this!"  
You smirked. " Catch me if you can, freckles!"

 

Panting, you arrived at the school, right before they were closing the gates. You jumped over the metal fence, almost colliding with the teacher standing there.  
" Scheiße!" you breathed, almost not going to be able to evade the man, but he simply made a step aside, evading you gracefully, and held out an arm to steady you after a rather unsteady landing.  
" I-I'm sorry sir!" you blushed, as his arm was curled around your waist. You heard him chuckle.  
" It's ok. You should get going." he had a deep, soothing voice, with a hint of foreign accent to it. You smiled, looking at him only briefly, before he let go of you, and you sped into the huge building. You heard Ace and Luffy groan behind you, as they came a tad too late. You chuckled.  
When you finally reached your assigned classroom, you thought back to the teacher that caught you back at the gate. He had golden eyes. You pulled a slight grimace. Another one of them? Please no.

The door was opened, and you looked at the teacher, smiling to you.  
" Hello. You must be (y/n) (l/n), right?" she hummed, taking in your appearance. " I'm Tashigi, I'll be your homeroom teacher from today on. Come in."  
You nodded, smiling.  
Well, you weren't late after all - maybe this day wasn't so bad.  
\---------------------------------------

" How was your first day?"  
" Uh... good, actually. But I think I met some of your kind, mom."  
" I see. Behave, then." she smiled. She poured you a drink of red liquid in a glass and put it down in front of you on the kitchen table.  
" Here, drink this. You look like you need it." she said.  
As soon as you got a whiff of it, your pupils shrunk and you pushed it away from you.  
" Ew, no! This is still disgusting as hell, Jessy!" you recoiled. She gave you a slight hit on your head, making you flinch.  
" Drink it now, unless you wish a repetition of my son _making_ you drink it. And I told you to call me mom." she hissed, showing you her fangs in a way that remembered you on that night a few years back, that turned your life upside down.  
You growled at her in return, showing of sharp canines, while at the same time shoving the glass from the table. It crashed down, broke and the coppery liquid build a puddle. The woman growled, and you flinched. Oh shit, now you had done it.  
You bolted off the chair, right in time to watch it turn to dust. Your breath hitching, you went for your keychain, quickly leaving the house.  
You sniffed the air, but when you noticed nothing out of the ordinary, you just dashed away again. Though, that didn't prevent you from getting thrown something against your head.  
You whined, but continued to run away.

pt 2

It was late into the night when you noticed, Jessy had been right. Maybe you had needed the blood. As much as you despised it, you needed it now. You were holding your throat, because it burned and felt dry. You would go and get prey of your own, but... you couldn't. You really couldn't, and there were several reasons for that. Aside from the fact that you loved humans and just couldn't hurt them, nobody had shown you how to hunt yet.  
It had been a few years, yes, but most of the time you had been in pain, because of the _change_ that wasn't supposed to happen, and you had been so out of it that you had been fed by your... well, now brother. More or less. You whined again.  
You _needed_ the blood! You'd go on rampage without it, you knew. That had been the reason you had come all the way to America, from Germany. It had happened before, and you weren't proud of it.  
You looked around the dark streets, turning into a dark alley. You had no idea where you were, but that little fact was slowly starting to fade from your brain.  
You looked around the bars for a while, trying to find someone that looked like easy prey. As long as you had some consciousness left, there was a chance you wouldn't kill the human. And if you would... well, you'd find the next hunter and provoke him until he would kill you.  
Finally, a rather shy looking blonde girl left one of the bars. She looked pale, but like she had been having fun. You made a show out of following her for a bit of time, until you ' accidentally' stumbled into her, getting a hold of her shirt.  
" I...I'm sorry." you murmured, letting go of her clothing. She turned around, but instead of the wariness you had expected, she looked worried.  
" It's nothing! Uh... excuse me... are you alright?" she asked, concern in her beautiful eyes. The wind stood perfectly, carrying her scent to you, and you almost chocked.  
" H-hey, I think you might need to go see a doctor...Shall I take you there?" she offered. You could say yes - she was easy prey, you could see that. Pulling her into the nearest alley, then take some blood, and leave as soon as possible - you couldn't erase her memories though.  
" You're getting paler.... I'm calling an ambulance deary..." her delicate hand was placed on your forehead, and suddenly you chickened out on this. You gave her a sharp hit on her neck, making her collapse. Then you picked up the phone, looking at the display. She had already dialled.  
" Yes, police station here?" you head a gruff voice. You stayed silent for a minute, before holding the phone to your ear.  
" I'm sorry. I found an unconscious girl on the 87th street, corner 85th. She may need to be picked up by someone, before some thugs find her."  
" Alright, stay there so -" you hung up, ending the call. You looked at the young woman. She was in her late teens, maybe 18 or 19 and looked sickly. You let the phone fall on her stomach, staring down at her.  
" I'm sorry.... I'm sorry, I tried to bite you." you whispered. You grabbed the little pocked mirror from your pockets, flipping it open to look at your face.  
" Well shit." you sneered at the sight. Glowing, golden eyes, sharp canines protruding your lips, and the hunger was literally visible. There was no way you'd be going back home to Jessy. You hadn't liked it there to begin with. She was all about 'let's play pretend'.  
You sighed, letting the mirror slip back into your pants. 

Suddenly there were cat calls, and a group of young male adults approached you. You didn't turn around though, not wanting to show them your inhuman features.  
" Hey~ you need some help to bring your friend home?"  
" No. Get lost." you simply answered.  
" Oh don't be like that!"  
" Right. We can all have fun together~!"  
You growled, and they stopped at that sound. Your growling got louder, and finally you turned to look at them. A group of five. Easy to slay, harder to let go alive.  
They stared at you, and you grinned, fingers turning to claws.  
" Some of you into bloodplay? If not, you better get lost."  
" Wa-wait. What's up with this chick?" one whispered. Two of them turned and went away quickly, but the other three stayed.  
You smelled adrenaline coming from them and always went crazy right then and there. Instead you breathed it in deep - the prove of their fear. An instinctual fear prey felt towards a hunter. Sweat rolled down ones forehead, and he turned, and ran away. The others gulped.  
" ... _run_ " you ordered. they yelped and bolted away. You doubled over, trying not to chase them. No. You needed to stay with the woman. She was in trouble because of you.  
You leaned against the wall near her, staying there. Breathing laboured, and it was a sound like you simply couldn't get enough oxygen, when it was so much worse in truth.  
You were so losing it right now.  
Finally, when you saw a police car driving up the street, you wanted to sigh in relief.  
Well, until you felt a hand over your mouth, and you being pulled into the dark alley.

pt.3

You watched them pick up the woman and drive away, while trying to hold on to your last parts of sanity. You were strangely calm, considering you were being restrained by a stranger. But even though you couldn't see him, because he was behind you, you could feel he was tall, and strong. He was restraining you completely without any problem.  
However weird it sounded, it gave you back some of your sanity, because you knew you couldn't bite him.  
" You were a fool, coming out to hunt, if you aren't ready to pull through with it in the end, newborn." he rumbled, matter-of-factly. He released his hand from your mouth, and you tensed a bit more as he leaned on your back heavily. You could feel his heartbeat! This was not making it any better!  
" Are... you a hunter?"  
" What if?"  
" Kill me." you demanded. He fell silent, and you fought down a panic attack. " If you are a hunter, please kill me. I refuse to feed of humans, and I'm too weak to find prey in beings as myself. Starving to death is not an option, it would only make me snap, becoming mindless. So if you care for humans, kill me. Right here, right now. You're strong. You can do it, right?"  
" Interesting." he hummed. You weren't in your right mind to play games right now, so your growled. Especially when he sniffed you.  
" Hey! Stop it!"  
" You're growling far more than any vampire I have met so far. More like a werewolf." he stated. " If your parent isn't going to take care of you, I'm taking you in. You seem interesting enough."  
You continued growling, snapping at his fingers when he tried to cover your mouth once more. He sighed. " It's sad to see others at their limit. You must have deprived yourself for a long time." he hummed. Then everything went completely black for a few minutes.  
You felt lightheaded, senses dulled, thirst forgotten for that time, but it came back to you even harder when you came to again.  
You didn't know what happened, but you were enveloped by warm arms, your nose pressed to someone's neck. You could feel the regular pulsing of his veins, and the last bit of sanity you had focused on that spot right in front of you. Gentle fingers brushed through your (h/c) hair, pushing your lips down to his skin.  
" Bite me. It's ok." it was him again. You stilled completely. You wanted to, _so badly!_. But this wasn't... this just...  
... just what?  
Your rather frail resistance caved in completely, and you sighed, closing your eyes. Teeth sank into tender flesh, and the blood filled your mouth soon after. You moaned, pulling out your teeth and started sucking. Not the faintest drop of blood was spilled. It lasted several minutes, as you lapped on the wound, liking the broken skin, leaning against the man, one hand in his hair, the other around his neck.  
Finally, you started to notice some things consciously again. 

You blinked tiredly, pulling away from the man, straightening up again, so your hands slit on his shoulders.  
You didn't know _what_ you thought would await you, but this certainly wasn't what you had expected. You were straddling the lap of the teacher from the gate this morning.  
You stared at him wide eyed, and he chuckled.  
" Back to senses again, I see." he smiled at you, raising one hand to brush a lose strand of hair behind your ear.  
" I.... why.... did you... let me bite you?" you were trying really hard to bring out those few words, and he chuckled again.  
" Again, surprising me. You're quite good at adapting to high quality blood." he mused, tipping your chin. His thumb brushed over your lower lip, and without much thought, you opened your mouth, still staring at him though.  
" There's the reason, I see." he murmured, as he got a good look on your teeth. You where still confused, but something in your mind told you that there was something in this situation that should make you feel alarmed. You just didn't know what. So instead of being alarmed, you started to nibble at his finger, making him smile slightly.  
" So, let's introduce ourselves, shall we?" he hummed, watching you. He didn't pull back his hand - you seemed to have fun doing that.  
" My name is Dracule Mihawk. I'm going to take over as your _Master_ from today on." he said.  
Finally, you let his finger slip from your mouth.  
" I'm (y/n) (l/n), formerly a _Duskwalker_ , Hybrid since 9 years ago. Please take care of me, master." 

pt.4

It was warm. And so comfortable. You didn't want to get up. You murmured, yawned, and snuggled closer to the body next to you.  
Well, until you realised that there wasn't supposed to be someone next to you. Heartbeat picking up, you pulled away cautiously, trying not to wake up _whoever_ you had cuddled up to. You raised your head, but the sight just took away your breath.  
_Right, that's my new master. I almost forgot_  
Mihawk. Even though the events of yesterday were foggy in your memory, the parts that included him were surprisingly clear. And there was something that you suddenly understood: this man before you, sleeping so soundly... was a pureblood.  
A pureblood that had taken you, a _hybrid_ , a loathed, feared and forbidden creature, under his wing. A pureblood that had let you drink his blood.  
You cursed inwardly, silently slipping out of bed, standing up.  
You blushed, hiding your face in your hands when you noticed your clothes. A negligee. One he had chosen.  
This was starting out rather embarrassing. You made your way out of the room, not completely closing the door as you left, searching for the kitchen. You didn't know your way around here, and being half werewolf, you weren't really comfortable with not knowing your new turf. You threw a glance back to the bedroom, gave a low whine, and gave in to your instincts.  
After wandering the huge mansion for about an hour, you were finally satisfied. You had seen every room, smelled everything ( and maybe, just _maybe_ , left some fur here and there...) and were starting to relax.  
Mihawk seemed to be still asleep, what didn't surprise you. Jessy had been the same, besides, it was weekend. School was closed anyways, no need to wake him up. You returned to the kitchen, rummaged through the shelves and boards until you found what you searched, and made coffee. Enough to last for a few hours at least, so you sat down on one of the chairs at the kitchen table, pulled up your knees, pressing them against the tables edge, and grabbed your cup with both hands.  
Time to think about everything for now.

 

" Have you calmed down a bit?" Mihawks voice made you jolt, stopping you in your thoughts. You blushed, embarrassed by your reaction, but nodded and watched him sit down in the seat opposite from you.  
There was already a cup, though for some reason, you had decided to simply make him tea. He seemed pleased with that, hummed in appreciation, staying silent for a while more. It wasn't exactly uncomfortable, but it was... weird. You shifted a little in your seat, still holding the position from the beginning.  
" Why are you so unsettled, young one." he finally asked. Your gaze shot up, but soon you opted for staring at your cup, instead of those golden eyes.  
" I do not know, what you are expecting from me now. I shouldn't even exist, and last night I... I asked you to kill me, but instead you go and make me part of your clan. Even if you are a pureblood, this must bring consequences for you. I do not wish to trouble you." you tried to bring across what you felt, licking your lips a little.  
" And to top it all off, you give me your blood... I didn't deserve it. I don't... understand. All of this." you were getting quieter, at the end only whispering. You felt his eyes on you, but didn't look up.  
" You don't need to understand. Just accept it." there was something in his voice, something gentle, that coaxed you into raising your gaze, and you saw a small smile tugging at the black haired man's lips. You blushed, and his smile widened a bit.  
" So.... what now? I mean... what will you do... with me."  
" Have you graduated once?"  
" Twice already, actually."  
" Good?"  
" Best of the year, the second time."  
" That's good enough. I'll erase the memories of the rest who know you, and send you to university. I need you to establish a life here, just for the pretence. The rest of the time, I'm going to teach you."

pt.5 

" Uh... sorry? Come again?" you asked uncertain.  
The green haired young man clicked his tongue.  
" I asked if it's true that you're Dracule's fiancé." he repeated, somehow looking very frightening. You almost took a step back, but you refused to show a sight of backing down - to a stranger none the less.  
But... fiancé???? You blushed a furious red, avoiding his gaze.  
" I do not wish to give an answer to that..." you whispered.  
What did Mihawk write in your application, that people asked you this, on your first day? And on the first meeting too! He growled lightly, and your eyes went back to him. Green hair - probably dye, though... right? But his eyes. There was a certain sharpness to his open eye, the other was closed and scarred. And you knew instantly that this guy would mean serious trouble to you, if he would ever find out just what you were.  
" Excuse me... I need to find my room." you said, staying calm enough to seem unconcerned by him. You rushed past him, looking at the board where the classes and rooms were noted down on. You glanced down at your curriculum, frowning.  
History, German and medieval English. What was up with Mihawks choices for you? Besides, German? You've been living there most of your life. You didn't _need_ to study that language! That was probably his way of making it easy for you. History... ok. You'd see a big part of the future, being more or less immortal now, so knowing about the past might come in handy at some point. But English? Why the fuck English?  
You groaned. " Yay. Let's start with the German class. Fantastic."  
This was gonna be so tiring....

 

You sat down in the chair on one of the benches that was completely empty, ignoring the stares you were getting already. You pulled out your notebook, doing some other stuff. For a big part of the class you didn't even pay attention, until the teacher coughed, like, a thousand times, trying to get your attention. You looked up after a while, noticing that the old lady was staring at you.  
" Since you are new, let's see how good you are. Would you please read aloud from page 389, Miss..."  
" It's ( l/n)." you simply said, turned around and took the book someone in the row behind you was offering you. You scrunched your nose as you saw the page.  
" Really? You're letting me read stuff from ' Wir Kinder vom Bahnhof Zoo' ?" you scoffed.  
" You do know that this book is no hard language, but rather hard material, right?" you sighed, eyes scanning the lines.  
" ' Meine Mutter ahnte wohl, das ich gedrückt hatte. Sie hatte ein sehr verzweifeltes Gesicht. Sie sagte gar nichts. Sie sah mich nur mit diesen verzweifelten, traurigen Augen an. Ich konnte diesen Blick nicht ertragen. Er bohrte sich in meinen Kopf, der zu zerplatzen schien.  
[...]'" you read. You stopped at that paragraph, looking up to the teacher whose eyebrows were raised in surprise.  
" I may not look like it, but I'm German. I only moved here recently." you simply said. She pushed up her glasses, and nodded. You gave back the book to the student it belonged to, thanking him kindly.  
" So then, now that we are having a real German person here, do any of you guys have questions? Do you mind, miss (l/n)?"  
" No, go ahead please. I don't mind. I've listened to so many prejudices until now, there's nothing that can surprise me anymore."  
" Ok, then, let's start." she picked someone who had raised a hand, and told them they'd do a chain after that.

" Why do Germans always wear socks and sandals?"  
You pulled a grimace.  
" I don't know. Because we're stupid? I've got no idea, it's just bad fashion. But sadly I have to admit many Germans do this. Which angers me."  
" Do you guys really wear 'Lederhosen' and 'Dirndls'? What about 'Brezeln' ?"  
" Guys, that's so far off the truth. That's like, traditional clothes, like Kimono for the Japanese. The only ones who do that are people living in Bayern-Baden-Württemberg. And even there, only in inns, or restaurants who wanna pull in customers like that."  
" So you DO wear them!"  
" That state wasn't even officially part of Germany until the middle of 20th Century. Even now there are many people who count them as a part of us, even though they're speaking German."  
" Is your favourite dish really sauerkraut?"  
" No. The differences in taste is as big as anywhere else. Some love it, some loath it. Depends on the person. I like it, but only once or twice a year."  
" Blonde hair, blue eyes! Do you still have nazi's around?"  
" Unfortunately, yes. But trust me, I've seen more of them since I'm here, than I ever have back in my homeland."  
" Some people say, as a black person you're getting mean stares and such. Is it true?"  
" No. That's bullshit. Racism is a huge debate for us, and the most foreigners you'll find in the north-west of Germany. The south has lesser, so they're not really used to it. And if we call black people ' coloured', that's not meant to be an insult, ok? Calling someone ' black' or 'white' in Germany, they'll call you racist. Coloured means ' farbig', which is the correct political word for black people in Germany. Most of the older generation, however, don't know that it's an insult in English."  
" Is it multicultural where you come from?"  
" Yes, very. I'm from the north-west. I grew up with Muslims, Black or Asian people. My best friend was a black girl, until we changed schools and kind of lost each other. But I went to school with so many children from different origin, it was a huge chaos until we were in 8th grade and halfway through puberty. They were torn between their own culture, and the pressure to adapt to their current live."  
" Why is that?"  
" Many of their parents don't talk German to their kids, until they enter Kindergarten, sometimes elementary school, so their language skill is lacking. They can't keep up in classes and their grades suffer with that. It's often that later on, they can neither talk their mother language fluently, nor German."  
" Doesn't that kind of suck?"  
" To be honest, the youth is already used to this shit. They keep to themselves most of the time, and we try not to mingle with them. People, away from their motherland, tent to fall back to more traditional ways, to get a feeling of home. This prevents them from fully adapting to their actual surroundings though. It's frustrating, but most Germans have given up on trying to change it."  
" I believe this is diving too much into political issues. Let's stop here for today. If the rest still has questions, write them down and hand them over to miss (l/n) at the end of the next class."  
You sighed, relieved that that was it for today's weird questions... finally. 

pt. 6

" Why didn't you tell me, master?" you whined, kneeling on the floor, your chin on his thigh. He gently brushed through your hair with one hand, the other one held a book he was currently reading.  
" I didn't think it would matter."  
" What, that you registered me as your fiancé? That's a BIG matter, actually." you were insecure and as he noticed that, he closed the book and put it aside. He pulled you up so your were straddling his lap again, and he could see your face. For one reason or the other, he liked it when you were so close to him. You had learned that in the first few days of staying with him. At first it had been weird, but now it was relaxing.  
" (y/n), I have my reasons for doing things as I do. You need to trust me on those things. This is to prevent trouble for both of us in the future."  
You whined again. " So you _are_ in trouble because of me.... That's not fair! You weren't even the one who broke the contract!"  
" It's alright, (y/n). Don't trouble yourself over such trivial things. There will not be a problem anytime soon."  
" But.."  
" (y/n). I said it's alright. " he interrupted you calm. You lowered your gaze in guilt, but he just sighed, tipping your chin up, forcing you to look at him.  
" What is the real problem here, (y/n). Surely not that we are more or less engaged, right?"  
You bit your lower lip, slightly shaking your head.  
" That's not it. I respect your decision, and I really have come to like you in this short time, though I wish you would have given me a warning."  
" Then, what is your problem, love."  
" It's that... I'm worried."  
He raised an eyebrow, but stayed silent, waiting for you to continue.  
" I checked into some history documents in your library. I wanted to learn about earlier hybrids. Half werewolf, half vampire. What they were like, and just why they are forbidden. I... I found your personal diary... on accident.." you searched for his feelings in his eyes, but he was still calm, and not angered. Feeling more confident because of that, you continued.  
" I am incomplete, aren't I, master? Beings like me were forbidden because we were made in the ancient war between the races, but the hybrids slowly lost their sanity, turning against whoever was near them... You knew this. You have seen that my fangs are different, you knew what I am. You also know what will happen. For a pureblood like you to share your blood with me.... that's not only unheard of, it's also... _crazy_. You could literally have anyone, but you chose me. And you still have not given me... a reason, for anything."  
He brushed over your cheek once again, letting his hand brush through your hair, until you close your eyes, relaxing a little bit.  
" I simply chose you, because I thought you were interesting at first. Seeing as you are a hybrid, I wanted to see how far you can get. I suspect the early hybrids lost it, because they were constantly pushed over the edge in the long war. You were born in a peaceful time. I wanted to know If there is a way for beings like you to stay alive and maybe become acknowledged by our community. But for proving that point, I first need you to be under immunity."  
" So that is why you registered me as your... fiancé." you said, kind of sad. It wasn't such a bad thing to be engaged to him. He was calm, wise, handsome and kind. He had a strong body you were almost worshipping by now and most of all, he was a _pureblood_. Who wouldn't want to marry a pureblood off all people.  
He laughed lightly, ripping you out of your thoughts. You blinked at him confused, seeing clear amusement in his eyes. It took you a while until it finally clicked and you blushed fiercely, but whined.  
" I totally said that out loud, didn't I....?"  
" Yes~ You did indeed." he chuckled.

" Come to bed, my love." he said, already waiting for you there.  
You blushed again, still avoiding to look at him.  
" This has become so embarrassing..." you whined. He chuckled, holding a hand up to you. You looked miserable, but after a full five minutes of withstanding, you caved in, laid your hand in his, and crawled up to him. He smiled, pulled the blanked over the two of you and pulled you into him.  
You pulled down your short dress, which you used for sleeping since he demanded you being dressed appropriately at all times. You sighed.  
" Relax. I won't do anything. Not until you wish for it, at least." he hummed. You nodded, and took a deep breath, inhaling his scent.  
That was all you needed to drift off into sleep, tired from being too anxious all day.

" Sleep well, (y/n)." Mihawk murmured, placing a kiss on your hair. 

pt 7

You slept well, at least until you woke up in the middle of the night due to your craving for blood. You blinked tiredly, trying at least to fall back into sleep. But no. You were awake now, and once you registered why you woke up in the first place, you groaned lowly. This was a bad joke, right?  
It had only been.... wait. It's been some time since you got his blood. To be precise, it was a much longer period between your hunger than it was when you had stayed with Jessy. It was a miracle you had not wanted more blood before now. But still.  
You looked at Mihawk, who was unmoving, still asleep. You couldn't bite him in his sleep. And you couldn't go hunting. No, after that first try, you knew it wouldn't be a good idea.  
You moaned, pulled back from the pureblood, and made an attempt to crawl out of bed. Slender fingers wrapped around your wrist, holding you up. You looked at Mihawk, who now was awake.  
" What do you intent to do against the thirst." he asked, voice still husky from sleep.  
" Drink some milk. Eat something. I don't know."  
" You should wake me and bite me, when this happens."  
" You didn't tell me this before. And I can't just... you know... wake you when you are sound asleep. And there's no way I'm going to bite you when you sleep!"  
" Why not?"  
" Because! You're defenceless while you sleep! Don't expect me to attack someone defenceless!" you almost hissed.  
His grip on your wrist got stronger, and you flinched slightly.  
" That's the thinking of a warrior. The thinking of a werewolf, towards an enemy. I am neither your enemy, nor are you still a normal werewolf. You're partly vampire. You need to get that into your head, (y/n)."  
" So you expect me to just... bite you? Without a warning? I can't do that."  
" Because you forget that I am very well able to beat you into the ground, even half asleep. I may look weak in my sleep, but I am a pureblood. At any given time. If I wanted to, I could give you hell. (y/n), listen to me. I am aware that you need my blood. And opposite to you, I do not care for those rules. If you're thirsty, bite me. Wherever we are, whatever the time is. Because that's a part of being vampire."  
Slowly, his grip loosened a bit. You lowered your head, nibbling your lower lip.  
" So, I can bite you...? Uhm... right now?" you asked, uncertain. He definitely had made his thoughts clear to you. He was your master, he was right - always. Besides, it really made sense.  
He relaxed and nodded.  
" Yes."

Warm, thick, and better than anything you have ever had before. It you had to describe what Mihawks blood was like, that was the only thing coming to your mind. It couldn't be compared to anything, and to describe it better, you lacked the proper vocabulary. A satisfied sight left you, as you lapped up the last drops that escaped the two rather small puncture wounds.  
You stayed where you were, which was, to be honest, on top of the pureblood. Straddling his hips, face buried in the crook of his neck, chest pressed against his. Your mind was hazy, that awfully wonderful buzzing that you had also experienced the first time you had bitten him. You stared into the darkness of the room, completely relaxed, not thinking about anything.  
A low chuckling left Mihawk, letting his chest vibrate, as he started to caress your hair again.  
" I thought it would be more difficult to get you to quench your thirst. I always thought werewolves hated bloodsuckers like us." he said, his voice not louder than a whisper.  
You just hummed, not yet in the right mind to give your thoughts on that. Your hands wandered from his neck to his chest, resting over his calmly beating heart. For a while, nothing happened and the two of you stayed like this - until you picked up a distant sound, and you fingers flinched slightly. You gazed to the point where the door was somewhere in the darkness.  
" What's wrong, love?"  
" Someone is... coming. It's a... werewolf. Hunter, probably." you whispered.  
" You can tell this, just by the sound?"  
" Yes. It's in the way he walks... the way he... scents the air. The way I can start to smell him.. he smells like the forest... like dry fur... like adrenaline, but only a bit."  
" Could you always hear and smell all this?"  
" Yes, but I was never able to tell all this apart until I was turned into a hybrid." you nodded, still staring at the door. " The most I could tell was, if the intruder was female or male if I listened close enough so I could guess their weight."  
He hummed. " So heightened senses are a result of the transformation."  
It stayed silent for a long time after that.  
" You're not gonna chase him out?"  
" Hm? No. It's to bothersome. Let him come here, and then we'll see what will happen."  
" If you say so." you just sighed and went back to listening to your surroundings. Mihawks heartbeat was still calm, but the intruder was almost there, and the adrenaline you could smell on him was triggering all of your instincts.  
Fight or flight.

 

pt. 8 

He came in, almost unnoticed. You had a habit of leaving the door slightly open as you hated to be in closed rooms - no animal liked to be caged.  
You were certain Mihawk only noticed it in the way you tensed up a bit, ready to jump the guy at any moment. Even though, it stayed silent. It made you almost go insane, so at some point you growled at him in the darkness, unable to play this little game longer with him.  
" Chill out, girl. You'll wake up that beast." he whispered. You blinked at him in the darkness, but you could only make out his heartbeat, not his figure. You didn't stop growling, but you lowered the volume.  
" The fuck are you doing here anyways!? You're a wolf, aren't you? What did he do to tame you like this?"  
" Call me tame again and I'll rip out your throat, _Scarwaker_ " you spit out. You still couldn't see him, but you heard him move, and as he took a step towards the bed, your growling got a lot fiercer and a lot more alarming. He quickly stepped back again, and you lowered your voice again.  
You couldn't wake up Mihawk anyways - he was already awake. He held his eyes closed though and... well, _pretended_ to sleep. Was he testing you?  
The intruder hissed at you slightly, his heartbeat picking up, as he got a little fright from you.  
" Woah, calm down! I can see that he's obviously your prey." he whispered, and you suddenly shut down.  
Your prey? Did it look like that? Taking your silence as a good sign, he raised his crossbow, aiming blindly to where you two were.  
" Let me just help out a bit... purebloods are a pain in the ass to kill."  
" You _dare_ to raise that weapon against us...!" you gasped, suddenly on all fours hovering over the pureblood and, unintentionally, changing form.  
It took only a split second, until you fully had changed into your horrific new appearance. New, because as a hybrid, your wolf form had changed too.  
You were bigger than before - easily towering over even big male werewolves, maybe even some of the alphas, but slender. You were more bipedal than before, though right now you were hunched over and down on all fours. Your fur was pitch black now, but there were two small stripes of blood red fur going from your neck down to the tip of your tail. Your snout was longer and your canines were also bigger and awfully sharp. Your tail also changed. It was about twice as long as it had been before 

The bed was creaking under your weight, suggesting that even though you were on the lean side, you had a bunch of muscles hidden beneath all the fur. Only now did Mihawk watch the scene, though not making a move to get away from under you. He only took in your appearance, before looking at the hunter in the dark. While you couldn't see him, Mihawk could.  
And the fear he could make out from the male wolf amused him to no end. He smirked a bit, turning his head a little, so he could watch it all. He seemed rather comfortable below you.  
The intruder gulped and backed off, fear radiating off him like an addicting scent that would probably make a really good drug for you.  
As you caught a whiff of the fear, your fur stood to all ends. You lowered your body a bit, prepared to jump him any moment. He didn't notice that he was near the wall, so when his back hit it, he flinched heavily. You were almost vibrating now. Fight or flight? Fight or flight, which would it be?  
He paled, gulping.  
Mihawk chuckled, raising one hand to your forearm that was near his head.  
" You are nearly driving her over the edge. You need to decide, intruder. Will you fight her over me? Or will you lower your weapon and show obedience?" his voice was still as calm as ever, and it helped you calm down a bit. You moved a little, cowering down much more. Mihawk understood the silent offer on your part, reaching up more to pet at your ears and brush through the thick fur. You slowly stopped growling, but your perked ears made it clear you had not forgotten the other wolf.  
After a while the guy completely lowered the weapon, simply staring at you guys. " I... I give in. I do not wish to mess with this... this _monster_." he said, pressing back against the wall. " I thought she was one of us, but I must have been stupid. She's clearly part of your community now..." he let out a shaky breath, raising his chin and showing you his throat. Even though he was a good measure away from you, you noticed the gesture, accepting it as him stopping his attempts to kill Mihawk or you. You licked your snout, finally lying down, right on Mihawk.  
He chuckled. " She may be a hybrid, but she clearly still follows the customs of your species. She's still just learning to cope with what she is. Leave now. And don't come back. I will not stop her, next time." he said, without looking at the wolf. The man simply left without another word.

You yawned, glad that nothing troubling had happened this time. Mihawk continued petting you, and after a while you were almost drifting off again. Then you remembered you hadn't returned to your human form. You were lying on a vampire, while being a wolf.  
This just had to be something Mihawk despised, right? At least you former Boyfriend - who was the source of your present struggling - had hated your animal form. You lowered your ears, but Mihawk hummed, half asleep himself.  
" You can stay like that, I don't mind... " he murmured. " Your warmth is comforting." with that, he was fast asleep. You stared at him for a moment, before shifting a bit, so most of him was covered by your fur and body. After that, you close your eyes, and went back to sleep yourself.  
" Bloodsuckers aren't all that bad... My ex was awesome." you sigh, drifting off.

 

pt. 9

You looked out into the stormy weather, sighing, before turning your attention back to Mihawks old journal. You've been staying with him for almost a year now. You've adapted to this life good. Being a student was fine, but boring most of the time. You had made some human friends and blended in well. The green haired wolf, Zoro, you had met on the first day of university had become someone you could talk to. You wouldn't call him friend, but sometimes you'd go running with him.  
Sometimes made three times a week. Mihawk liked to work out with a sword, but you were more into running and jumping. You were a wolf after all. Since that incident with the intruder, nothing interesting had happened though. That was good... but somehow boring. Being part of a pack had never been so plain, since there was a lot of fighting going on, even amongst the Duskwalkers. They were the calmer wolves that saw themselves somehow as silent guardians of the weaker, be it human, vampire or something else.  
The Scarwakers though were a ferocious group of werewolves that lived the old ways, as wolves most of their lives. Some never changed into their human form. Zoro was... you didn't know. He seemed like a Scarwaker, but for being one he was surprisingly tame. Though he was still a bit suspicious towards you, he accepted that you were simply _different_. You had to be, if you were engaged to a vampire, he had said. He just didn't know that you were a hybrid.  
You sighed again.

" You are sighing an awful lot lately, my love." Mihawks voice made you look up. His sight made your heart flutter a little and you smiled. He had taken a shower, seeing as he was only wearing black pants and a towel around his neck.  
" You still haven't taught me how to hunt, master." you confessed. " That is bothering me. Like the weather outside. It smells like a cold winter. Vampires aren't good with the cold, I know. Shouldn't we move somewhere warmer for a while?"  
" You worry too much about me. I won't be going out much, and in the nights, you'll be there."  
His words made you smile more. " So, does that mean you want me to stay as a wolf on most nights? I'll leave fur all over your bed and you again."  
He grimaced slightly. " Well, that comes with you being comfortably warm, I guess."  
You chuckled. Then you pulled up your knees again, closing the journal. It was a more recent one.  
" When will you teach me, Mihawk?" you asked, looking at him. He dried his short hair with the towel, before he let it fall to the floor, giving you a look that confused you.  
" I do not intent to teach you at all, (y/n)." he finally sighed. You frowned, and judging from his slight grimace he had expected this outcome.  
" But I can't keep on feeding only of your blood!" you protested. He seemed to disapprove, but the glare he send you made you shut up. You looked to the floor, feeling genuinely concerned for him, but guilty at the same time. You had taken his blood on a regular basis, but he hadn't bitten anyone in the last year. You knew he didn't need the blood, like you did, but it was unsettling nonetheless.  
You heard his steps as he closed the distance between him and you. He bend down towards you, tipping up your chin so you would look at him again. What he did surprised you big time. He gave a chaste kiss to the corner of your lips.  
" Let me spell it out for you, since you don't seem to get what I actually wanted to say: I do not wish that you bite anybody else besides me." he said. You could feel his breath on your lips, and your breath hitched. You stared into his hypnotising golden eyes.  
" No one else. Just me. Understood?"  
" Y-....yes, master..." you whispered, blushing heavily.

Your head rested on his chest, right above his heart as you listened to the steady beat. You were playing with one of his hands, holding yours against it, spreading his fingers, intertwining them with yours and so on. It was a rainy night, like the nights in the recent week had been. It was no weather for you to go running, and if you weren't part vampire, you'd probably have gone crazy right now and pace around in this huge mansion, unable to calm down.  
" When will you be back?"  
" In about a week or two. They can't keep me long, because they know about you."  
" I see..." you sighed. He stroked your hair gently, playing with a strand of your (h/c).  
" When you come back... will you... uhm... will you b-bite me?" you asked, shy. There was a short fluttering in his heart and with a surprise you noticed that the thought made him nervous. You looked up at him, finding him smiling at you.  
Was he... was he _happy_ that you asked him? He seemed to look forward to it.  
" If you want me to, I will. When I come back." he nodded, and you finally gave him a bride smile.  
" That's soon enough for me then. I can't wait for you to come back, Mihawk." you smiled.  
He chuckled.  
" I haven't even left yet~"

 

pt. 10

 

It's only been two days since your master left for the meeting he was summoned to, but you felt lonely already. You had learned to live with only Mihawk, just the two of you, but you have never been left alone before.  
Werewolves always were part of a pack. But you not anymore. You whined, staring out the window. Somehow... thinking back, you really missed your old friends. But they weren't here anymore. Or more like, you weren't there anymore.  
You wondered how everyone was doing.... And somewhere in the back of your mind, you wondered how your ex was doing. Was he alright? After he had... bitten you ( it was an accident, by the way!), they had pulled you apart and brought you away from him. Since then you had been with Jessy and her son. She had been paid to take care of you. You never knew what had become of your boyfriend. But you had soon started to understand, that your feelings changed. Someone who was turned can never feel love for the one who turned them. You lost your love for him maybe, but you still cared deeply for him.  
You sighed, becoming depressed all of a sudden. You really needed someone by your side....  
You frowned, thinking about how it was raining outside, and that the people you would go to probably won't remember you anyways, thanks to Mihawk... but... you needed someone right now. 

When you stopped in front of the house, the atmosphere was dark and gloomy. Which was weird, because when Luffy was there, it wouldn't be like this. You looked at the house next to it, finding it empty. Jessy probably had moved on. Thank god. You scented the air, finding something amiss. Ace's smell was missing. You went up to the door. It was locked, but you just frowned and listened. You heard someone sniffing, but aside from that it was completely silent, so you decided to get in to the house - breaking down the lock.  
You were drenched by the rain, so you weren't especially silent when you entered. It was dark, but just enough light for your night vision to be able to tell everything apart. You saw Luffy sitting at the kitchen table, staring at you with wide eyes. He was crying. You scented the air again, simply going deeper into the house to where Ace's room was. But even there.... his scent was a few days old. He had gone. Ace... gone? And Luffy crying?  
You went back to the kitchen again, staring at the broken teen sitting there. He didn't recognize you, it seemed. You felt tears rolling down your cheeks, and he seemed confused.  
" Luffy... tell me... where is...Ace? Why isn't Ace here? Why are you crying here all alone..?" you asked, almost in a whisper.  
Luffy hiccupped, breaking down again. You came over to him, sitting down in the chair next to him and pulling him into your arms.  
The two of you stayed like this for a long time. Nobody saying anything. You were a stranger to the teen - but you were obviously sharing his pain. After he had calmed down a bit, he snuggled closer, almost sitting in your lap now.  
" I'm sorry, Luffy.... I'm sorry." you whispered. He shook his head, sniffling again.  
" Can.... uhm... Can you... take me out of here? Away for a bit? Everything here reminds me of him, but I can't bring myself to leave..." he asked in a broken voice.  
You stayed silent for a moment, before you looked around.  
" I can take you away. But if you will come back here, it will happen again."  
He bit his lips.  
" I... I'll burn down the house. Ace loved the flames... He'll be ok with it."  
You nodded. " Yes... that would certainly be to his liking..."

You watched as the first flames lapped at the kitchen counter. Luffy just stayed where he was, glued to the place. You thought about it for a bit, before you grabbed his wrist and turned him around to you.  
" Luffy... look closely. I'm going to show you something. I'll take you away from here. Trust me." you said. He simply nodded and you smiled. Yes... people normally couldn't trust strangers... but Luffy could.  
You let go of his wrist and took a step back. The flames needed their time, and you guys weren't in danger yet. You made sure Luffy was watching, before you close your eyes and let yourself change. In an instant you had gone from your rather frail appearance to the lean wolf beast of your hybrid form. You opened your golden eyes again to see the teen staring at you. A shiver went through his body, and as he took half a step back, your ears flattened down. You sent a worrying gaze to the flames, and as he noticed you were still the girl from before - however that was even possible, he gulped and stepped up to you. He held his brothers hat and dagger, but aside from that he had taken nothing. You cowered down and he understood the gesture, carefully getting on your back. He held on to the dagger himself, but he placed the hats band around your neck.  
Only when his hands had a good grip on your fur, did you speed out of the house, bolted over the street, and fused with the shadows of the night.  
Taking the teen away with you.

_________________

" The fuck..... was THAT!" Zoro growled, as he saw something move in the shadows. Something big... something _dangerous_.  
He growled, but stayed where he was, looking at the moon. It was new moon... he would be too weak tonight. Though... there was a faint smell of fire in the air, even though it was raining.  
He sighed. Probably one of the damn punks was making trouble again. Well... not his problem anyways.

 

pt. 11

 

It was seriously pouring down now, but you didn't care. You sighed, trying to look at Luffy who had almost buried himself into your fur on your back. It had grown a bit in the past days, starting to grow winter fur. The raven haired teen had finally calmed down again and was now fast asleep on your back. You hadn't managed to change back yet, but you also didn't really care.  
Well, you left fur almost everywhere though...  
Your ears twitched as you heard someone enter the mansion. You growled, ears flattening down as you stood up and went deeper into the shadow of the room, concealing yourself completely. Luffy stayed motionless on your back, staying asleep. Still mourning his brother's death.  
You heard steps, moving through the halls, down the corridor. The clinking of swords. You knew the smell that travelled through the mansion. Aggressive, yet somewhat calming. Though you had been uncertain as to categorize Zoro, it was clear now. That he was not a _Duskwalker_ , a peaceful, human loving werewolf. But that he was a _Scarwaker_ , a savage, war loving werewolf. How you had not been able to discern that before, slipped past you.  
Why was he here? Was he searching for Mihawk? Looking for you? Why did he have swords with him? Why was he so angered? Had you done something to him?  
" I know you're here, beast....!" you heard his voice, as he was shouting through the halls.  
" I know you took a human teen away with you!" oh... oh wait, he was here for Luffy? Even worse. You had no intention of giving the teen away. He had finally calmed down! You pulled back your lips, but kept down your growling to a minimum.  
" Come out! Or are you a scaredy-cat?!"  
Oh that... bastard..!  
" Come on! If you show yourself now, I may take mercy on you, and give you a quick death!"  
This damn idiot thought he was _stronger_ than you! Fuck that! He was just a low Werewolf, you were a-  
You stopped in your thoughts. No. No no no no... !  
The abomination was you. Not him. He was pure, you were a mix between creatures that weren't supposed to mingle with each other. Why did you think for a second, you're superior to him...?  
" Found you." Zoro's voice was nearer now - he was standing in the open door, swords unsheathed, staring at the darkness where you were cowering down.  
" What did you do to Luffy?"  
You stayed quiet. You never tried talking in this form, and you'd rather not test it to be honest. And such, you stayed quiet, only pressing further back into the shadows, muscles tensed to escape if the need arrived.  
" I hate to repeat myself, beast. What did you do to the teen you took away? And where is (y/n)? Answer me. Or are you not sane enough?" Zoro snarled. " What are you even? You're not a normal werewolf...!" he was suspicious, and let his eyes glide through the room. You had chosen one of the many discarded bedrooms in the huge mansion. Nothing in this room was special, nothing very important to you, or Mihawk. You used his slight distraction to bolt straight at him. He tensed, raising his swords, ready to defend - when all you did was to jump over him, and dart down the corridor.  
He stared confused, before a growl erupted from him, splitting the silence of the mansion apart, and he ran after you. 

A few hours later, you had managed to lose him. Thankfully, you already knew Zoro had a really bad sense of direction, even though he had the smell of a wolf. You knew because he had lost you on your running routine more than once... or twice... or thrice. Ok, to put it bluntly, he always went missing somehow.... That's just how Zoro was.  
You were sitting at the entrance, the huge double door to the mansion opened wide. It was still raining hard. Normally, it would be the perfect escape. If you left now, the rain would wash away all your traces.  
Normally.  
But normally, you weren't defending a human teen. On your back, nonetheless. Without trying to wake him, one must add. Besides, this was also a matter of pride. You were on your masters territory. You couldn't let a stranger - a werewolf - not from or pack, or clan, roam free here... you'd have to dispose of his scent once this was finished. You wouldn't let Mihawk know a fiend was in his home. Vampires weren't as territorial as wolves, but even they disliked uninvited guests. A lesson you had learned the hard way in the past.  
You flinched when suddenly you felt a presence behind you, and instinctively ducked, just barely avoiding a sword slashing the air where you had been, a split second before. You turned around quickly, gracefully stopping his next attack as you stood up on your hind legs, stopping one sword each with your paw-like hands, the third caught between your fangs. It was the sword Zoro wielded with his teeth, and for a few really awkward seconds the both of you stayed like this. Zoro was caught with his guard down, as he blinked into your eyes in surprise, and you suddenly evaded his gaze very pointedly.  
You tried your best not to chip his sword with your fangs, as you knew they were precious to him.  
The force behind his attack faded bit by bit, and he pulled back slowly. You opened your mouth a bit, letting him pull away his head and the sword. As he went to pull back his other two swords however, you whined lowly in pain.  
His gaze went to your hands noticing you were bleeding excessively. You stayed on two feet, though, watching Zoro wary. The green haired man frowned, glancing at his swords, before staring back at you. He scented your blood, finally liking a drop of his blade, blinking. Then he stared back into your eyes.  
" You are neither werewolf, nor vampire. You life with the pureblood in his mansion, yet you are not chained here. You are the size of a male, yet you clearly smell like a female..." he started, watching your eyes in which he found the knowledge of a sane being.  
" You knew how I would attack with three swords, yet you left my blades unscathed... because you _know_ me..." he breathed, eyes widening slowly.  
" (y/n) !?" he asked horrified. Your ears flattened down and you nodded. He paled, taking a few steps back. " But... what about Luffy!?" he seemed to remember, suddenly on guard again. " Did you bite him!?" he asked angrily.  
You howled lowly, shaking your head. Instead you hunched over some more, not putting pressure back on your hands, though, as they were still bleeding. Then you made a brave move, and slowly turned your back to him. At first, Zoro frowned and started growling. Showing someone your back was either very brave and meant as a taunt, or very foolhardy and a sign of trust. This was neither the first nor the latter. He soon went quiet, staring at the teen buried deeply in your fur, sleeping soundly.  
" But... why did you...?" he was confused. Then he took a few attentive sniffs, face starting to show deep pain and anger. Anger solely directed at himself. " It's about Ace's death, right..." his voice was quiet, and you nodded. He raised a hand, placing it over his eyes. His demeanour towards you changed at that point, and he deflated. You deemed it safe now, and straightened your back more, turning back to the door. You stared at the rain calmly. You couldn't close the door, as you would leave your blood all over the handles. It would disturb your master, so you simply went back inside the huge, lonely mansion.  
" (y/n)." Zoro perked up again. " Can I... stay? At Luffy's side?" he asked. You halted for a moment, before huffing, and continuing down the hallway, leaving him to do whatever the hell he wanted.

 

pt 12

The wounds wouldn't heal. You stared at your furry hands in disdain. It's been days, but they just wouldn't close up. You looked over at Luffy, curled up at your side, staring into nothingness. It was about time you changed back and took care of your hands. At your movement Zoro raised his head.  
He was resting across from you. Not wary, just waiting and simply being there. You let out a heavy breath, and pulled back a little from Luffy. The teen didn't even really notice anything around him, and it hurt to watch. You slowly forced yourself to change back. First growing smaller in size, the fur growing back into your skin. Finally, all that was left of you, was your small human appearance thirsting for blood, wounded and exhausted.  
You gazed at your hands again. Without the fur you could see the clean and deep cuts. The smell of your own blood almost made you choke, but you simply swallowed, ignoring the thirst for blood for now.  
" Your eyes are golden." Zoro said lowly, and your gaze went to him. He tensed a bit, but as a trained hunter he knew you wouldn't attack him yet. He felt no such intention from you.  
" I'm thirsty. I need to drink blood...." you shrugged your shoulders.  
" Will you... bite someone?"  
" Not you. Not Luffy." you shook your head. And then added: " Mihawk doesn't want me to bite someone else than him. So I won't."  
" And if it means death for you?"  
" Then so be it. It will be a slow death, but my masters orders were clear. I have... no power to go against them.... Nor do I have the will. He didn't show me how to hunt anyways." you sighed lowly, getting up. You grabbed a blanket, flinching when the soft material touched the scarred flesh of your hands. You covered Luffy with the warmth, before pulling back again, going over to a shelf and taking out bandages and similar stuff needed for treating wounds.  
" So, for vampires... a master is something comparable to an alpha?" Zoro asked, tilting his head a little. The knowledge the two races had about each other was frustratingly low. And you knew he had all reasons to be curious.  
" Not by far." you shook your head.  
" Being part of a pack is different. Having an alpha is different. Us wolves hate the solitude. We gather around someone we deem fit to hide our secret. Someone who shows us how to life, to teach us right from wrong. But there are always others we can also watch. Elder ones and young ones alike, learning from each other. Restless on a full moon, full of the need to move... to run. To hunt with the wind, follow the ravens to where our prey is. And as humans, we are just as social. We mingle with the humans, but we follow the alphas words." you summarized. Zoro watched you calmly as you treated your hands. " But an alphas words are more like guidelines than absolute. Us wolves tend to clash with our leaders from time to time. We redefine our ranks new over time. We lose someone's trust, we get hurt. We learn from the errors we made."

" But being... being a Vampire, is different in many ways." you said, face showing a little confusion.  
" You instinctively know who to trust and whom not. You know what people think about you, and mingle with a few selected humans. If your cover is blown, they will still be with you. Vampires like solitude. They like calm. They are..." you struggled to find the right words.  
" They aren't the monsters werewolves make them out to be. At least not, what the Scarwakers think they are. Vampires are ruled by a few pureblood ones. They are... almost immortal, and as such, I think... I think most of them are tired. They don't want war between our races, or to be found out. They simply want to keep the peace they have right now. That's why... orders are ' don't be found out by humans', as well as ' do not threaten the peace of our race'. When someone is turned, he has to leave behind his past, and a higher ranking vampire will erase all trace of the newborn, so the community will stay stable. The numbers are never exceeding a certain point as they are self regulating. Unlike wolves who tend to break out of line once in a while.... vampires don't. They heed their purebloods order. Even if it means death - it's ingrained in their blood. So, when Mihawk asks me to wait for him before I get to drink, I will."  
You fastened the bandages on your hands, and closed them, before reopening them to see if it wasn't too strong.  
" Well, even if Mihawk wasn't a pureblood, I'd probably keep to his words. Because he took me in when all I wanted was to be killed. I thought, that an abomination like me shouldn't exist, and when I failed to hunt, I mistook him for a hunter, asking him to make it the end for me. Instead, he took me in, accepted me for what I am, and even went so far as to feed me his blood.... I do not have the will to disobey him." you looked at Zoro, golden eyes glimmering with emotions and trust Zoro had yet to understand.  
You grabbed the first-aid kit and placed it back on the shelf where you had gotten it. " Mihawk is my saviour... and I am just waiting for him to return, so he will take my blood as well." you gazed out of the window, longing in your orbs and gesture. For a minute you stayed like this, all the while keeping your hands in motion. The slight pain on your wounded hands helped keeping you sane.  
" I need to prepare dinner. Keep an eye on Luffy please."  
" Wait - you don't need normal food, neither does Mihawk - so how come you have food in this mansion?" he questioned.  
You shrugged your shoulders. " Dunno, it's just kind of there. I might not need it anymore, but I still like it, so sometimes I cook for myself, and Mihawk joins in. I think an old friend of my master sneaks it in." you said, leaving the room. 

 

*

 

" She assumed I'm an old friend, Hawkeye~" Shanks hummed in amusement, laying on a high wall that surrounded the fancy mansion where the vampires - and werewolves alike - met to discuss the matters concerning the hybrid. The council had neglected to do that back when you were changed, but now that a pureblood had taken you in, they couldn't ignore the matter any further. And since you were werewolf and vampire in one, matters were peculiar. For the first time in hundreds of years, both races came together, and it was not to try and erase the opposition.  
Mihawk ignored his red haired acquaintance, only staring out into the far distance. Shanks however didn't care for the lack of an answer - Mihawk hadn't gone yet, so he was obviously at least listening. Though, it was probably to get an update on you. Shanks snickered, fangs slightly visible. As an alpha wolf, nothing unusual. He made himself more comfortable on the stonewall, relaxing in the decreasing sunlight, yawning heartedly. A few wolfs patrolled back and forth between the wall, and the forest surrounding the mansion. Once or twice a day the wolfs growled something, and Shanks would suddenly spill new information on (y/n). Mihawk had long since noticed that the wolf was a patrol from Shanks and he knew he was bad at hiding his worry. So Shanks supplied him on a regular basis. Mihawk was grateful for that - and at the same time irritated at himself. Since when was he so impatient? Since when did he need to rely on others, _especially_ the red haired alpha, to stay calm?  
Even though, he wouldn't change it. Mihawk had taken you in a year and a half ago, and he was glad he did. His endless life had been suffocating before.  
_Stagnating_.  
Like it did for most of the purebloods. But taking you in had ended his solitude, his boredom, his irritation at life. Simply because you were there. He cared for you. It's been decades since Mihawk had last felt an ounce of emotion, but now it was back, with all its intensity - and Mihawk was left anxious, worried, and longing.  
" Hawky?" Shanks voice pulled the pureblood back and his golden eyes set on the alpha. Shanks blinked, tilting his head.  
" You spaced out, so I was worried." Shanks said honestly, and Mihawk slightly frowned. " Well, I _do_ consider you my friend, so I worry. Why don't you go in and sleep?"  
" I do not need to sleep right now."  
" Hawky, you look like shit, and you reek of deprivation - go and sleep."  
" You shouldn't be so full of yourself, stupid dog."  
" Go the fuck to sleep, Mihawk." Shanks snarled. Mihawk fell silent at that. The wolf had given him countless names, but not once had he spoken the vampires real name. It pointed out how serious Shanks was, and Mihawk took the others words into consideration at that.  
He really needed blood. And maybe it would do his nerves good to get some sleep.  
He turned around without any words, and disappeared down the gravel road to the old mansion.  
" I'll come tell you if something happens, Hawky. Promise!" Shanks called after him, grinning in satisfaction.  
Mihawk scowled and sighed.  
His night would be cold without you to warm him.

 

Pt. 13

" How do you feel?" you asked the raven haired teen opposite from you. Luffy blinked up tired, but gave a soft smile.  
" Better now, thank you, uhm..." he halted, frowning. " I never bothered to ask your name, did I? Even though you took me away from there."  
" You didn't, and I never mentioned. It wasn't the right time until now." you simply smiled gently. " I'm (f/n) (l/n). We've known each other before, actually." you said, and Luffys eyes widened. Zoro's head turned around to you also. You shrugged your shoulders as you sent him a short glance. " My master erased his and Ace's memories when he took me in. Actually, Ace and me where classmates... and he was... kind of a wolf himself." you explained. " I never told him I'm also part wolf. He just silently assumed I'm a simple vampire, and I never pried into his past, as it seemed he hated his origin." you stared at the table, a weak smile on your lips.  
Luffy stayed quiet, taking in the newfound information, before looking at Zoro. " Zoro is one too, isn't he." he simply said then. Zoro stiffened, but nodded, looking at his younger friend with a steady gaze. Luffy returned that gaze, and you watched as they both looked at each other in new light: Zoro saw that this human boy wasn't as weak as he assumed, and Luffy? Well, he probably started to grasp that the world was even wider than he thought.  
A slight breeze entered through the open window, and you frowned as your pupils shrank once more.  
" Ok that's it. That's the fucking last time I'm noticing that smell." you growled lowly, getting up from the table. Luffy blinked confused, as did Zoro.  
" What's wrong, (y/n)?"  
" Some wolves are constantly trespassing onto my masters territory. Call me a wimp, but I will not tolerate anymore of this!" you almost snapped at them. They didn't take it against them, though. So when you turned once more and left the room, curious Luffy was fast to follow you out and watch - and Zoro followed quick to make sure you wouldn't do something stupid...

You sniffed at the wall surrounding the mansion, catching the scent mark clearly. A vicious snarl ripped out of your human throat and you inhaled deeply.  
**" I know some of you goddamn DOGS are out there! Leave this territory alone, or I'll show you my teeth!** " you shouted at the top of your lungs. Zoro kept Luffy on distance, staying at the mansions door to watch. It didn't take long until a male wolf appeared in your field of vision, trotting closer in a relaxed manner. He was big. And heavy. He looked like he wouldn't do anything else but eat the whole day, and you pushed your hands onto your hips, growling at him.  
" Stop!" you ordered suddenly. The wolf stopped in his tracks, but just yawned.  
" One step more and I won't be so nice anymore. Don't test my patience, I'm not in my best mood today!" the warning was meant seriously, and it seemed the intruder took your words into account, as he tilted his broad head. Liking his snout, he stayed where he was for about a minute, before suddenly smirking a little madly, and stepping forth.  
" Ok, that's it!" you snapped, and in a flurry of fur, teeth and claws, you literally exploded into your hybrid form, and pounced the intruder, now identified as enemy. Continuous growls surrounded the two animals, as it went back and forth between the two of you. His claws got your left shoulder harsh, but you sank your teeth into his right front leg. It went like this for about 10 minutes, when another wolf pounced on you both and hit your temple with his skull hard. Pain shot through you, and everything went black.

*

Mihawk woke to the opening of the door to his room. In favour of staying in his rather comfortable bed and blanked, he didn't react, though.  
" Hey, Hawkeyes, they brought your little pup here."  
Well ok, that caught his attention. He furrowed his brows and sat up tiredly, the blanket leaving his shoulders. He blinked a few times, willing the sleeps embrace away and reached for his necklace, putting it on. He didn't look at Shanks as he asked: " Didn't you say you had an eye on her?"  
" I did!" the wolf alpha protested, but sighed shortly after. " But I also had the task of testing her. She finally snapped a few hours ago. Took her long enough." he grinned. " She's got the patience of a saint, Hawky. Reminds me of you." Shanks added. Mihawk left his warm bed and walked over to his cloak and hat, grabbing them. He probably still looked a little stressed, but that was alright.  
" Hey, Hawky. Just between the both of us... speaking between friends. What is she to you?" the red heads voice stayed calm, and he had lost that annoying underlying teasing tone of his. As the pureblood put on his hat, he stared out of the window, thinking about a word that described you, and his feelings towards you. Nothing came to mind at first.  
" Precious, in all ways possible." he finally decided to answer. " You already know us vampires don't think about things like that, Furball. Why do you ask?"  
" Because she was originally of my race, and for us it's important to say what we think and feel. I don't know if it's still important for her, though. We'll find out soon, I guess. She'll be on trial tomorrow at noon."  
Mihawk stayed silent, but nodded. A quiet sign he had understood. He didn't need to ask if Shanks would show him to her. He knew the other elder would do just that, so when Shanks turned to leave, the pureblood followed without a word. Down the old halls, walking over creaking wooden floor, lower into the basement. Mihawk frowned. " The basement? Really? Is she some kind of prisoner?" he snorted.  
" It's not that. But her companions made a ruckus, so we had to throw them into jail, and she insisted on being with them." The wolf chuckled. " Obviously a wolf trait, if you ask me." he added, and Mihawk sighed, shaking his head in slight amusement. To be honest he was surprised you had company, but not much at your choice of stay. As they walked down the stairs, they passed some guards. One of each race, and he caught the first bits of your voice since a long time.  
" I'm telling you to calm down, Zoro! Luffy, you too! Geez, if they had wanted to hurt me, they'd have done that long ago."  
" Like I give a fuck! They knocked you out, (y/n)! That makes them enemies in my eyes!" a deeper voice snapped back, growling deeply. Mihawk was sure he knew that voice from somewhere.  
" Well, YOU also attacked me, you lunatic! Keep your teeth to yourself, you're scaring Luffy!" he heard you growl. Followed by a slightly higher, but still male voice: " I'm not scared! I'm just mad they treated one of their own that way!"  
" I'm not even one of them, and that's the whole point of this. And now shut up or-" you fell silent, and Mihawk actually smiled as he crossed the long hallway towards the cell. He didn't make any noise, but you still spun around and pressed against the bars and stared at him, eyes big and sparkling - but oh so golden.  
" Mihawk!" your happy shout made him chuckle and he raised his hands to reach through the bars to yours. He relaxed as your small hands grasped his immediately. " I tried to stay low, promise! And I'd have succeeded, if it wasn't for the goddamn werewolf's trespassing your territory!" you pouted. He nodded, brushing one of his hands over your arm, over your shoulder, before cupping your cheek.  
" I know. They were surprised you didn't snap sooner. You've done well." he said. He saw your eyes light up at his praise, and it warmed his chest. " I am a little concerned about your choice of stay though, to be honest." he added, throwing a glance at the green haired wolf, and the... human teen? He furrowed his eyebrows in slight confusion.  
" Uh... yeah, me too." you confessed, slightly grimacing. " I don't even know why they followed me here. But when I came too on the way here, they had been taken out and dragged along... I guess I have a poor choice of friends" you chuckled. " Solitude still isn't really something I like all the time. I guess, I am still more of a wolf than I assumed."  
" Don't look so down about it." Mihawk simply said. " That's part of who you are. Don't deny your true self." he hummed as he lowered his gaze to your hands, noticing the bandages. Even though you didn't flinch, you stiffened he noticed. The pureblood undid the bandages, taking in the deep cuts that still looked new to his eyes.  
" Who was this? Better not one of your men, Shanks." his voice had gotten icy without his will, and Shanks who had previously stayed silent and simply watched, pouted.  
" Are you mocking me and my man? Lucky Roo fought her for a bit, but we'd never use a hunters weapon, you know that, Hawky!"  
" Hawky?" you murmured, smiling slightly.  
" She got them when she was protecting me!" Luffy chimed up, coming to the bars and looking straight at the pureblood. " They won't heal. Can you make them heal?" he asked, before his eyes shot over to Shanks.  
" Shanks! You're here!" the teen cheered.  
Mihawk threw a glance at the human, before looking at you again. You shrugged your shoulders. " It's true, I guess. Zoro was raging and trying to chop me up, because he thought I kidnapped Luffy."  
" ..." Mihawk stayed silent, and you puckered you lips, before showing a wry smile, featuring your fangs. " Well ok, I kind of did that to be honest, but Luffy asked me to take him away."  
Mihawk didn't respond. His golden eyes rested on your fangs and he was painfully reminded that he had let you starve for a long time. And that he promised to take your blood when he came back. He came back to his senses seconds after, as he felt your hand on his cheek.  
" Hey. Don't look like that, master. We'll be out of here in no time and back in your... in _our_ mansion, you'll see. I won't let them make me out to be the monster they think I am. Trust me."  
He chuckled slightly, grabbing the warmth at his skin, pulling it to his mouth and gave your hand a kiss. " I'll deal with that wolf pup over there at a later time. I need to talk to the other elders. Can you hold on for a little while longer, my love?"  
He watched a beautiful blush spread over your cheeks, and smiled at the nod he received. Reluctantly he let go of your hand and grabbed his hat. He took it off, putting it on your (h/c) mane, smiling gently.  
" Good. I think we promised each other a good meal at home." he smiled. Zoro made a choking noise, disgusted by the hint to the bloodsucking, but Shanks only gasped.  
" Hawkeyes! There are children here!"  
" You don't count, you cry-baby."  
" HEY!" 

 

pt.14

You stared ahead, chin raised and looking with a straight gaze at the purebloods and alpha wolfs surrounding you. You stood in the middle of their circle, watched from every direction. There were about seven purebloods present, four alpha wolves, and some of the others, who weren't purebloods, but just as old or high in ranks. Mihawk was seated to your right, in the ranks of the purebloods where he belonged.  
Shanks was next to him, and as you glanced around, he winked at you. You snorted at that, making him pout. His antics relaxed you a bit. You touched the hat you wore once more, before slowly breathing out and forcing yourself to stay calm.  
The silence in the room was deafening, and you flinched involuntarily, as a female pureblood took the chance to speak first.  
" (f/n) (l/n). Is that your name?"

" Yes."

" Good. Is it ok if we simply call you (y/n)?"

" Perfectly fine with me, madam." you nodded.

She smiled. " Good. You seem to have some manners. Well ask you some questions. Are you fine with answering them?"

" Yes. I do not have any secrets before these people."

" What would you do if we order you to do things?" she asked bluntly. You tilted your head slightly, watching her. Her black hair was really beautiful, and her serpentine earrings caught your attention. You blinked a few times, before humming.  
" Well, I guess I can't really do anything besides follow the orders. Truth be told, Mihawk has yet to give me orders in that sense. I never tried fighting orders also. If you don't force me to harm humans, and/or my friends, I don't see a problem with not heeding your words."

She nodded, and some of the present people whispered. Another one chimed up.

" (y/n)-ya, tell me, how old are you? When were you turned? How long did it take, and who was it?"  
You turned around to find a rather handsome young man observing you out of silver eyes. You weren't quite sure he was a pureblood, but you would guess he probably was. At least he gave of the same vibes.  
" I was 17 years old when I was accidentally bitten by my boyfriend. I was... immobile for about six years after that. My genes fought the vampire virus and I had to endure a great amount of pain. I was sustained due to... the _help_ of the vampire Jessy and her son Dominique."

Someone interrupted: " You make it sound like you do not take they help for good?"

" At that time, I wished to die." you spat. " Don't take me wrong. I never really had anything against vampires. I mean, I literally fucked one of your kind. But I couldn't move for 6 years because of pain. And I had to be fed blood mouth to mouth by a vampire I didn't even get along with." you frowned. " I always had, and will always have, the pride of a wolf. I hated Dominic and Jessy for that, and if I had ever gotten the chance to move even a claw, I'd have killed them." you growled. After that, you turned back to the one who had originally questioned you. " I was bitten ten and a half years ago. That makes me about 28 years now." you finally finished. Heavy mumbling and protests came up, and in slight discomfort you glanced towards Mihawk. Your master didn't look disturbed in any way, and that alone let you calm down a bit.

" Say, (y/n), what do you think about being half vampire now?" Shanks voice cut through all the others, making them shut up.

You turned to him, and thought about that question for a moment. You heard someone clicking his tongue. You showed that one your teeth. " Don't be so impatient, these questions are hard to answer, and I don't want to mislead the present people here. So please, don't interrupt my thoughts." you sighed, before turning back to shanks, who was grinning at you statement.

" To tell you the truth, I can't really answer that question as of now. I liked my life as a fully fledged werewolf. But I also loved my boyfriend very dearly. The change threw my life upside down, and I needed years to come and accept what I have become. Until just recently I..." you stopped, but Shanks gestured for you to continue.  
" I thought I was a monster. Something disgusting that wasn't meant to exist. Something that everyone would loath and fear. I am neither a werewolf, nor a vampire. I don't belong anywhere anymore. I can't life with my former kind anymore, they don't easily accept bloodsuckers. And I had no friends who were vampires, because I was separated from my boyfriend. I refused to drink blood for a long time, and snapped because of that once or twice. I despised myself for the longest time. I wished I wouldn't exist." you had become quieter, almost whispering to the end. It wasn't a problem though, all of them had good ears and heard your words.

" I guess, you can call it an existential crisis or something like this. I befriended Ace and Luffy, my neighbours, and I redid my high school, but... I guess I wasn't ever happy about becoming a hybrid. When I fought with Jessy and ran away, I tried to... well, I kind of tried to hunt for blood. But I couldn't. I still can't. They're humans. I've spend my life protecting them and living with them. I can't harm them and suck their blood. That makes me a failure even more. Not a wolf anymore, but a starving, weak vampire that feared to hunt? No, please. I wished someone would just kill me. Then I met Mihawk." you smiled at the memory of that. You glance up at him, catching the last signs of a frown at your words, before his expression turned thoughtful.

" I thought he was a hunter. I asked him to kill me. But he didn't, and instead he took me in. I can't even find words for what that did for me. For the first time in years, I thought that I maybe, was wanted. Even if it was only to still his curiosity, he was willing to share his blood with something like me. That gave me some kind of value. He took me out of the life I had and placed me into a different surrounding, with new people and no one who would judge me by what I became. I found a master... or call it an alpha, as you prefer, I don't care. For the first time in years, I can finally say, that I am proud in what I am. I may not be a wolf, and I might not be a vampire. But I am (y/n), a hybrid, and I am here. Consciously, deciding for myself. And I don't know about sucking humans blood still, but... I guess, depending on a vampires blood might not be as bad anymore. So, being half vampire isn't so bad now."  
It stayed silent. People measured you with different kinds of gazes. 

You smiled at Mihawk, and then at Shanks, who gave you the chance to say all this with his question.  
" Can I ask you to change to your hybrid form, (y/n)-ya?" the one from before spoke up again. You turned back to him, tilting your head.

" Of course. But I never tried talking in that form, so I apologize in advance." you nodded, closing your eyes, before you took on your beast form. Growing larger, growing furry and monster like. Reopening your eyes once again, you heard some gasps. You stayed on two legs, a thing that was easier for you now as it had been in the past. Your height made you tower over the present vampires and werewolves, though you where still slender, the muscles unseen but still there, hidden beneath thick, black fur. Instead of wagging your tail, it slithered through the air silently and the length of the appendage would look funny, if it wouldn't be overall fitting to your image. The two thin red stripes in your fur, following your backbone to the tip of your tail gave a distinct, darker touch to your actually rather beautiful image. The long snout was slightly opened, giving an impression of frighteningly long and sharp teeth. The overall appearance was still wolf like, but different, and definitely more bipedal. The fangs were also more of a vampire. 

Shanks whistled in acknowledgement and came down from his position, climbing down next to you. No one stopped him, and you didn't do anything as he started to examine your form. He pulled at your tail, making you bar your teeth at him, before he stepped around you more, feeling your strong thighs, your backbone, the fur, and your ears. He snipped in front of them, making you flinch hard from the volume of the sound, so near to your eardrums. Lastly, he pulled down your head and opened your mouth, examining your teeth.

" These are some fine fangs..." he admired them loudly, looking over to the other alphas. " She might be even taller than me, don't you guys think?" he asked. Whitebeard nodded, still seeming pretty relaxed though.  
" Do you mind howling for us?" Shanks asked grinning like a child. You lowered your ears at that, taking a step back. You tried begging with your gaze not to ask this of you, but he snipped in front of your ears again, making you whine and pull your head back. Finally, you snapped your teeth at him, though he wasn't the least bit impressed. You huffed, ears flattened and almost pouting, grumbling slightly. Shanks grin widened as he noticed your intake of air, and watched in astonishment as you threw your head back, and howled for all the world to hear.

 

pt. 15

Most of the vampires clasped their hands over their ears, but the alphas and Mihawk simply closed their eyes, listening to your unique song. The howl was loud and strong, but beautiful all the same. It spoke of change, of difference, but also of growing confidence and loyalty. Mihawk had never paid so much attention to a wolfs howling before, not even to Shanks. He also never thought that a howl could sound so beautiful. But yours was. 

When you finally silenced down again, Shanks heaved a satisfied sigh, patting your furry shoulder gently. Whitebeard and the rest of the present wolves nodded, all of them now perfectly relaxed, as if your song had washed away the doubts they had held.  
" You have a beautiful voice. I'd be delighted if we ever sang together. Maybe hunt together in the future." he hummed. " The wolves have decided." he added louder, smiling at you.  
" We accept (y/n)'s existence to the fullest. I trust her. Nothing in her behaviour makes me doubt her consciousness. As she is from the Dustwalker clan either way, we don't think she poses any threat to humans, nor to the secret of our all existence." he said, turning to the purebloods.

" One of my men provoked her. Roo, come here." he said. From somewhere in the room, a big, fat man came over, grinning widely. He was covered in a lot of scratches, and as you caught his scent, you growled. You changed back, stomped over to him, and hit his chest, making the man's grin widen.  
" You! You've marked my masters territory! That was a test!?" you turned back to Shanks, and he shrugged his shoulders.  
" Well, we had to see if you were aggressive or not."

" You guys marked someone else's territory! That was insane, no matter how strong you are! You should know how wolves get when cornered!"  
" But you aren't a full wolf anymore, (y/n)." Shanks smiled gently. You halted, looking up at Lucky Roo. For a moment you stayed silent, before puckering your lips.  
" I ain't gonna say sorry." you then mumbled and went back to the spot in the middle, crossing your arms in front of your chest. Stupid men. Stupid Shanks. Stupid test.

" She's a real beast if you cross the line, but I can't say I didn't deserve it~" Roo chuckled, taking off his top and showing all the rather cruel looking scratches. None of them were actually lethal or bad, but they probably hurt like shit. In your eyes he deserved that anyways, so fine. You snorted, looking at the few scratches on your arms that were almost healed by now.  
" Fine, so she's not aggressive~" the woman from the start concluded. You turned back to her, patiently waiting what would come now. " The wolves have decided. " she repeated, and the alphas nodded. 

" Good then. We aren't through, though." she sighed. " We have some people here who would wish to meet you." she gestured to the doors of the big room, and a guard opened it, pulling in two people. You stiffened as you recognized them.  
" Mom, dad!" you yelled, running over to them. They rushed towards you, and you fell into their outstretched arms, the three of you hugging each other close. " It's been so long! How did you do?" you rushed to ask, but they smiled sadly. You mom stroke your cheek, sniffing at your neck. Your father ruffled your hair, also sniffing you.  
" You smell different now, (y/n)." your father sad sadly. " But you look healthy. Maybe even brighter than back then."  
" You don't smell like blood. I feared you'd smell like blood when we may meet again." your mom says, pulling you closer. You closed your eyes in delight, deeply breathing in her scent - and halting suddenly. She didn't notice, but your father did, as he suddenly pulled his wife away from you. You stared at the woman out of wide golden eyes, now wary towards her, and circled the pair.

" No.... no, something is wrong. I don't know these people!" you growled, confused. You stared at them, then towards Shanks, towards Mihawk, and finally towards the female pureblood. You pointed at your 'parents'. " These are not my parents. If this is another of your tests, this is not funny!" you snarled.  
" Dear, what's wrong.... I-I don't understand!" the woman resembling your mom said. You snarled at her now, making her flinch. The man followed your movements warily.

" What makes you think that they aren't your parents?" Mihawk spoke up. " Do they smell different?"

" No, they smell exactly the same as in my memories." you shook your head.

" Do they behave different?"

" No. My mom was always a little more insecure than good for her, and my dad was always very protective of her."

" Do they look different?"

" No, the aging is perfectly in match with the time that has passed."

" Then what does them make fake to you?"

"... Instinct." you reluctantly confessed. You lunged forward, pulling out a hunter blade hidden beneath the man's clothing. He cussed loudly, glaring at you.  
You frowned in confusion, throwing the blade to the floor, next to Shanks feet.  
" Something is off. These two aren't wolves. They're vampires, aren't they?" you asked, looking at the purebloods again. " These people are vampires. I don't know how you did this, but I am telling you, these aren't my parents." 

" You insist on that?" Mihawk asked with a stern voice. You took in the couple once more, before taking a step back, back into the circle, straightening your back, and refusing to spare another glance at your wrong parents.

" Yes. I don't know them."

"... Fine." Mihawk nodded, finally showing a slight smile, but it was obviously filled with pride for you. He waved the couple off. " You can leave now." he dismissed them. The woman threw you a last glance, before leaving. 

" The instincts of a vampire, I see. Very interesting, (y/n)-ya. I'd love to fully examine you one day~" the black haired young pureblood hummed, and you shuddered. For your taste, he seemed a bit too interested in you.

" Good. You know who to trust and whom not, even if you didn't notice the difference. That's reassuring. Just one last test. Another person for you to meet." the female said. You grimaced. " I really hope you would stop with these tests. I'm tired and thirsty and I'm slowly losing my patience. " you murmured.

 

" You never had much patience to begin with, my small poodle~" a gentle voice chimed up. Your eyes widened as you heard quick steps coming closer, and just as you turned around, you were pulled into someone's arms and were passionately kissed. You didn't really react until the newcomer pulled back and released you, and you got a good glimpse on his features as he took off his top hat, revealing blond wavy hair, blue eyes, and a bad burn scar over his left side of the face.

You struggled to find words, as you simply stared at him. He started shifting uncomfortably, and howled loudly as you pinched his cheeks and pulled hard, before slapping them, pulling at his ears and hair. " Au! (y/n), Was tust du denn da!? Lass das!" he whined, prying your hands off him.

" Ah... nichts, ich wollte nur testen ob du's wirklich bist....." you mumbled. Blinking a few more times, as it went into your thick skull, you suddenly pulled back.  
" SABO!?" you screeched, pulling his cheeks once more. This time not to check if he was real, but to cause him pain.  
" YOU! How dare you ever show your face before me again, after you bit me and then left me!"

" Ow! Ow, ow! (y/n), I didn't do it of my own free will! They brought me away!"

" Who the fuck cares!? Since when did you ever care for rules!? You had a werewolf as a partner, don't tell me you wouldn't have gotten out of their grasp!"

" I tried!"

" You liar!" you hit his shoulder, hard, making him yelp. Then you kicked his shin.

" I suffered for 6 goddamn years, Sabo! At least you could have stayed with me, or came back and said sorry!"

He whined once more, a guilty expression on his face. You growled, crossed your arms in front of your chest, and turned towards the female pureblood.

" What is he doing here?" you asked, a little aggravated.

" We wanted to see your reaction towards him. Do you hate him?"

You grumbled, cussed slightly, but in the end sighed and rubbed your neck.  
" ... No, I guess I don't. I did love him a long time ago, after all."

" Now not anymore?"

" No. I have a little grudge against him, but I still consider him a dear friend. Well, maybe it's more like family now, I guess. But I don't hate him, nor do I love him. Those 6 years took a lot out of me, and even though I knew he didn't do it on purpose - and, I may add... it's a little bit my fault also - I've been in unimaginable pain. It might have been different if he hadn't stayed away from me. I _know_ he's smart enough to not get caught. But that's a matter long past."

She hummed, and nodded.  
" How about your eating habbits? Do you need normal human food still?"  
" Uhm... not really, I guess. Sometimes I get the urge to eat it, but it's more because I like it, than that I am in need of it. I think I only really need blood now, but I can't say for sure."  
" How long can you go without blood?"  
" That... depends. When I was still with Jessy and was fed with human blood, the most was about 3 days, before I'd get antsy or snap. Since I've started getting the blood of a pureblood, the periods have become much longer. I haven't gotten anything, since Mihawk left to come here. "  
" Is this the longest you have gone without?"  
" Yes, undoubtly."  
" So how do you feel right now?" she asked, curious. 

You hummed, showing a little pain on your features. " I'm starving. I could probably drain someone, and by now, not even giving a damn about it. I'm about ready to snap as I can be. But I won't do anything." you scrunched your nose slightly. " I really want to continue living, and I'd prefer not to cause my Master any more trouble." you sighed.

" That concludes all our questions and tests. We'll discuss the matter now. You may move around freely, we will not hold you here."  
" I'll stay." you said, surprising most of them. " I want to know what you people think about me, so I'll stay. You may openly state your thoughts, I don't mind. But don't sent me back." you said.  
" Send Sabo down to Luffy and Zoro." you then added, turning towards the blond.  
Sabos eyes went wide. You tipped your nose. " I smelled it - your connection to Luffy. He's in the dungeon. Go see him, Sabo." you smiled. He nodded eagerly, turning around, and heading off.  
You stayed, and as one of the purebloods glared at you, you glared back.  
You'd stay, no matter what.

 

pt. 16

" You've got guts, I'll give you that." the pureblood with that smooth voice chuckled. He stood up, drawing the others eyes to himself. " I vote in her favor. Let her stay. Don't punish the blond. This specimen is too interesting. Besides, she could work as a mediator between our races. And, if any more cases of hybrids pop up, she could very well function as the prime example to measure the others."

" I'd even go so far, as to completely let her judge new hybrids." Shanks nodded, as he stared at you. " Of course, in some time. She is still too inexperienced. Hawkeyes could train her and teach her, as he's been doing until now. And once she's confident enough in herself, we can get her to work."

" Hold on! Accepting her, means accepting a whole new _race_! New rules need to be established, new members for this council need to be added! Do you know what this change means!?" One of the vampires said loudly. " I still think she poses a threat to us! She's only obedient because a pureblood took her in. So do you expect every one of us to take hybrids in from now on!?" 

" It means work, and it means change overall. And isn't that fine in itself?" Law argued back. " Our race of vampires aren't fond of change, but history proves, the race that is on top, _humans_ only survived because they have proven to change and adapt to any situation. I think, this change is long overdue. We have made peace with the werewolves, so this is the next big step. Change isn't necessarily bad, you know." 

" You may have noticed that vampires are a race not very keen to change." one other spoke up. He was smoking a cigar, sporting a rather large scar over his nose and cheeks. " I agree with you, but I can also relate to the old geezers. Men change fast, that's true. But It's also true that they have never been happy to interact with either of our species, not to mention we had our own wars. Accepting another race throws all our concepts overboard. I suggest we vote with handsigns." he stood up, drawing all the attention to himself. 

Only now you noticed he had a hook for a hand on one side, and you raised your gaze to meet his calm, golden gaze. " Those that are in vote for letting her live, raise their hands." he simply said. Mihawks and Laws hand went up at the same time, closely followed by the lady vampire. Shanks and the werewolves followed grinning, and the vampire that had spoken also rose his hand.

" I don't want a freaking bastard like her alive. Once she snaps, she'll be hard to kill. A beast like her should be killed on sight." one spoke, some nodding. Still, most had voted in your favor.

" That marks the majority of the present ones." he said, staring at you. " Lucky for you, fledgling." he just grunted, then turning back to the others. " If I may, I'd even take this a step further; Those of you in favor of giving her a seat as a council member, please stand up." 

" Wait what?" you asked, dumbfounded. " Guys, that's ok, I don't need that! I'm much too young!" you slightly protested, not sure what was really going to happen. 

" Are we talking about from now on, or in a few years, Crocodile?" the lady vampire asked. 

" In a few years, of course. After throughout training from both races, Hancock." Crocodile replied.

" Hm. That's easy to answer, I guess." she smiled, as she stood up. Seeing as you would stay alive anyways, more of the others stood up. Mihawk, however, stayed seated.

" What are you concerned about, Hawkeyes?" Shanks asked.

" She'd be bound to lead a life or a rolemodell. Every error would be heavily judged, and later on, she would be forced to decide about life or death of fellow hybrids. I don't wish a life like that upon her." you master said calm.

" You see her unfit for that?" Crocodile asked.

" No. I see her very fit to actively judge others. She's pretty strict with herself. But I wish for her to be free of those shackles the council will place on her. I want her to stay away from the edge you might drive her closer towards."

" You're very cautious. And protective."

" She's my fiancée, what do you expect." 

You stayed silent, the tip of your ears burning hot from embarrassment as the rest took in your appearance once more. You straightened out your back, walked over towards your master, and sat down on his lap sidewards. Without being surprised, Mihawk leaned back and placed a hand on your lap. 

" Heh, you're cute." Shanks grinned.

You smiled awkwardly. " Eh.. yeah, thanks, I guess..." 

" Moving onward. Let's count the votes. I can see 7 members standing, 6 stayed seated. A rather close vote, but the majority decided." he nodded. All of them sat down again.

"Moving on," Law picked up the speaking, and stood up, " Crocodile-ya set a nice example I'm going to follow. I'd like to pose the question once more: Will we accept hybrids as a new race under strict guidance, or are we going to continue like we did until now... and probably eventually disappear from this world ruled by humans?"

The question stayed afloat in the room, weighting heavy in the silence.

_______________________

 

" So, what did they all decide?" Luffy practically pressed himself against the bars in order to be near to you. You chuckled at that, nodding Sabo as the blonde took a step back, eyes gliding over to your master. The pureblood had followed you closely, and though he looked calm, Sabo still had the urge to run and hide; just get out of Mihawks way, if possible.

Unbeknownst to the rest, Zoro felt the same. The werewolf and hunter hadn't forgotten that he had wounded you, and he knew danger when he faced one. For now, Mihawk probably wouldn't do anything.... for now.

That could change any minute. Just you answer made his gaze snap back to you.

" I don't know... well, I know, but... I guess, let's just say, it's all a little bit much right now. I'm dead tired and hungry, and I'm confused... let's all just appreciate that they won't kill me, and Mihawk didn't get into trouble because of me."

" That's awesome! So, can you get us out of here now, (y/n)?" Luffy tilted his head, hands gripping the bars tightly. You smiled. 

" I guess I could. But what is going to happen after that?" you asked. The raven haired teen fell silent. " You can't stay with me forever, Luffy. It's not that I don't like you being around. It has been a little depressing, but you need to get up again. You still have friends, don't you?" you smiled, tilting your head. " Promise me, that if we go back, you'll try to get your life back in order, ok?"

" I-.... ok... I'll try. But we will still be friends, right!?"

" Of course Luffy~" you chuckled. " You and Sabo can come over to play as many times as you want." you grinned. " Though, Sabo, you might be cautious of my master after tonight." you also added. Sabo paled and nodded. 

" Yeah, I get the hint. I can take Luffy with me for a few days. So you and Mihawk can be alone a bit, you know. I'll bring him over on thursday?" he suggested. You blinked back towards the pureblood. Mihawk simply gave his consent with a short nod. 

" That's two problems less. That leaves..."

" Roronoar." Mihawk spoke the name with a low voice. One could guess it was his usual baritone, but a shudder went down your spine, telling you it wasn't. You took a calming breath, taking out the key to the cell you had been given.

" Come on Luffy, there are more people than just Sabo who wanted to meet you again." you said, effectively distracting the teen as you lead him out and down the corridor, leaving your master alone with the moss-haired werewolf.

" Really? Who?"

" Oh, there were a few people. I think, Shanks wants to meet you. Crocodile didn't seem very happy to hear you were here, though."

" Whoa, they are here!?" with that, he took you by the hand and Sabo on his other hand, speeding ahead.

You chuckled as Sabo had to raise a hand and press his top-hat on his head to not lose it at this speed. " Where do I have to go!?" Luffy asked, turning left at the corner. You laughed.

" Turn right, Luffy, to the right!" you corrected, smirking.

Right - everything was going to be alright from now on. 

 

pt. 17 *fin*

_Authors note: This part contains suggestive scenes. Not yet a lemon, I guess..?. Just.. barely so xD_

 

You giggle lightly as you try to pull away from the man, only to be caught by big, calloused hands, wrapping around your lower half warmly, ever so gentle. Arms pull you back closer, and very soon, warm, smooth lips travel down the skin of your neck. " Mihawk..~! You've been having me to yourself for 5 days now... let me go, please~?" you smile. " I need to take a shower!" you chuckle, as his lips trail down your shoulders. He playfully nips your still oversensitive skin, and you sigh.

" Five days aren't nearly enough." the pureblood says, kissing back up and playfully biting your neck. He feels you shuddering, sees your hairs stand on edge, and smiles. " And taking a shower is overrated. You're going to become dirty again anyways." he rumbles next to your ear. " Very soon, by the way." he promises, smirking.

" Oh come on, you aren't playing fair!" you complain half-heartedly, without making any move to pull away again. He was warm at your back, and it wasn't like he was not just pushing all the right buttons on you, with his damn hand going southwards and brushing over your stomach and down your thighs. Damn that vampire... Damn that handsome man.

" Life never plays fair, and I certainly aren't going to be." he agrees, and you feel his smirk against your skin. Mihawk rumbles a low laugh as he rolls around with you, pushing you down on your stomach and taking the place above you. He takes your hands, leading them up and placing them down next to your head. You giggle, but he pulls away his hands from yours, roaming your body with them and soon your voice turns into small moans. 

He lets out an airy laugh at that, deeply amused at your lack of resistance. " What's wrong, love~? Where did all your bite go?" he hums, and you smirk, before playing along, and starting to growl at him. 

" So you prefer me fighting you with teeth and claws, than my submissive self? Oh you can have that, alright~" you growl, pushing yourself up on all fours. Before you had a chance to start acting up though, his lips were back on your neck, his fangs piercing your skin, and your playful growls turn into long, drawn out moans.. 

" God, Mihawk... My head is already spinning, and you aren't helping...." you rasp out, eyes fluttering close, pressing your body back against his. He was driving you crazy, and no matter what you tried to say or do, he just continued doing his thing, drawing you back in. Just like now, as he pulled out his fangs once he noticed you were going hazy, just to push himself into you. 

" You should rather worry for your voice, my love~" he hummed, relishing in the next moans tumbling from your lips. He smirkes. So much for you going to take a shower. You had long since forgotten you had even wanted to get up. His pace was slow, only just barely fast enough to drive you slowly over the edge, as he had done time and time again in the recent days. 

He didn't stop until you were exhausted and your throat sore, and then he still wrapped his arms around you so you wouldn't escape his grasp. You sigh. " You are insatiable... and the council keeps calling _me_ a beast..." you joke, voice almost croaking. 

Mihawk chuckles. " Well, I can't deny both of those statements, and neither can you, my love. Do you still want to take a shower?"

You groan, playfully hitting his bare chest. " Goddamn it Mihawk! I can't even stand right now, how am I supposed to take a shower!?" you complain slightly, smiling. You close your eyes, yawning.

" You better have a bath prepared for me when I wake up, Mihawk. If not, your nightly companion will be a wolf clad in thick winter fur for the next weeks." you sigh, snuggling closer to him.

The vampire lets out a deep rumble, a mixture of a laugh and a growl. You slightly wondered if it was wise to threaten him - he had come to love to challenge you in the last weeks. Then you decide you don't care enough to stay awake and ask him, and instead drift into a deep, peaceful sleep.

Mihawk stayed awake with a smirk on his lips, your warm body pressed closely to his. If this was going to be his eternity as a pureblood, then this was a future he was going to accept with a smile. He had you now, in his arms, and you were his - completely. He wasn't alone in this slow river called time. And there wasn't a thing he wouldn't do to keep you by his side.

Drawing a bath first thing in the morning sounded like a pretty easy to accomplish task at least, he mentally noted with a smile, as he closed his eyes, letting himself be lulled to sleep by your calm, strong heartbeat.


	12. Friendzoned (Law x Reader)

Friendzoned (Law x Reader) Pt. 1

That day the letter arrived was both, the day he had awaited for years in anticipation, and his worst nightmare. He had wished for it dearly, thought about it every day. But not under these circumstances. 

His crew had been astonished to observe Laws different reactions to one letter. At first, he had been obviously happy. He had ripped open the envelope with hurried movements, smiling in glee like a child that just got his much awaited birthday gift. 

But while reading, dread had filled his eyes, his whole stance changed and he suddenly got pale. Bepo went up to his side, aided him and gently helped the black haired captain to sit down. The rest was speechless, and stopped doing whatever they had been doing before. 

Law took some deep breaths, a hand over his mouth as he stared at the black letters. For a minute he didn't do anything else and his best friend, the bipedal polar bear, grew nervous and stiff. The change in Laws eyes was noticeable. His demeanour changed into despair, haste, and then suddenly he calmed down and was deep in thought. 

He stared at the envelope then and looked into it, pulling out a small piece of paper. A piece that was slowly smouldering away. It was a vivre card. Law cursed lowly, before he let himself be pulled up by Bepo.

He held the piece of card towards his first mate. " We're changing course. Sail straight towards this destination, engine on full power. Nobody is allowed to slack off from now on. Prepare the OR for worst case scenario. Blood packs in AB, instruments, everything!" he ordered harsh, turning on his heels and disappearing down the hall. Penguin and Shachi turned to each other, the black haired one turning pale, whilst Shachi grimaced.

In unison, one name left their lips: " (y/n)!" 

Only seconds after, Shachi dropped his screwdriver, Penguin cursed and pulled of his dirty rubber gloves. Both wanted to turn around, ending up bumping each other's foreheads. But to the surprise of all the others, they didn't start fighting. Instead, they both apologized absent minded and hurried to different corridors of the sub. Bepo also turned away to the control room and the rest that had witnessed what had happened, was left frozen in spot.

And with no idea what actually had just happened....

 

*

Things happened too fast. The crew came to the deck, fastened the other ship to their yellow submarine, Law came out, already in doctor's clothes. Men exited the other ship, one really huge, bulky man came over and went straight to Law. 

The man was vibrating with held back anger. His eyes seemed alight with madness, barely restrained violence and deep hatred for the black haired captain. Even though, he clenched his teeth, sank down to his knees and pressed his forehead to the floor, in a deep bow, hands to fists so he wouldn't hit the pirate.

" I... beg you sincerely.... Please save her..!" the man almost chocked on his words, but he said them nonetheless. 

" Don't worry. I intend to save her. Stand up, and get out of my way now." Law answered coolly. The stranger had earned his respect, yes - but now, he was unimportant. Law pulled out a simple piece of paper, forming his signature gesture with his other hand. He cast his room in an unbelievable wide space, and then exchanged the paper in his hands with you on the other ship. As soon as he held you in his hands, you shuddered extremely. You pulled a grimace, and even though you were unconscious, you started flailing about.

Law stiffened at the sight of you in his arms - you had lost a hand, and had several really bad looking wounds in your stomach area. At quick glance you had not only lost a lot of blood, but also the ability to differentiate between reality and fever induced haze. Also, you smelled like rotten flesh and a bit like poison. 

He grimaced, but started whispering sweet nothings to you. And, to the extreme surprise of your companions and especially the bulky man, you really calmed down. 

He turned around then.

" I need Klein and Cody in the OR. Zoya and Jeremiah need to do a quick analysis of her blood, we need antidote as soon as possible. Penguin, Shachi, you help Bepo with covering for my absence. I don't need people coming in our way, worst case scenario marines. Keep the submarine as unmoving as possible!" he ordered and vanished into the metal ship. His men saluted, everyone going to do their tasks. The rest of Laws crew that hadn't gotten exact orders, took in your men. Though, not in the nice way. They all got cuffed and brought into the sub, whilst three of Laws men took over your ship. They loosened the ropes, and soon the Death submerged into the sea.

Your men didn't say a single word to anyone. Neither did Laws men talk to them.   
Not for the whole 13 hours of your operation.

*

The card had stopped burning. You weren't on the verge of death anymore at least. Allen knew, as he had kept staring on his part of vivre card he had gotten way back. The only thing he had gotten, aside from snarky remarks, and your trust. Even though he wished it was more than that. All of the men wanted that. A touch, even if just a handshake. But no, you wouldn't touch anyone. Never. You also never had said that you wanted a crew - Allen and the rest had followed you nonetheless. You had saved them countless times, but now when you had needed the help, they were useless. 

You refused their help because they would need to touch you. You also didn't like the touch of women. But even though, that black haired man - Trafalgar or however he was called - had been allowed. In between being conscious and drifting back into the darkness, you had asked to be brought to him. Said, you had a letter ready for this case, and just to send it off. 

Allen was seething with rage. That goddamn good-for-nothing pirate. The former Shichibukai! 500million beri. The Surgeon of Death... you knew him? And he... he was allowed to save you, when Allen didn't have the slightest chance? It was infuriating!   
He didn't know how much time had passed when they were let out of their cells, and brought onto the assembly room. Some of Trafalgars men kept watch over them, but they didn't actually do something to aggravate Allen and the rest. The simply brought them something to eat. 

It was the bipedal polar bear that entered the room, as most of your men had finished their meal, that brought hope onto them. 

" Captain says that (y/n) is over the worst of it. It'll take her a few hours to wake up, but there won't be lingering damage, aside from her missing hand." the bear reported. Allen pressed his lips shut to prevent himself from crying out of relieve - but most of the rest wasn't quite as manly, so they started weeping in joy. 

Bepo tilted his head, gaze going around to Shachi for explanation. The redhead scratched his neck, pulling a grimace.

" Uhh.. they're relieved that their captain is saved. You know (y/n) always kind of had the talent to pull people in. She's like... well... for most people she crosses path with, she ends up as the centre in their universe. You weren't there at the ball, so you don't know. But Law is also one of the guys who ended like that." the mechanic explained. 

" 'Who ended like that' ? Shachi-ya, who asked you to go around spouting nonsense?" Law suddenly entered the room, wiping his hands clean and staring at his old friend out of tired eyes. He was pale and had bad bags beneath his eyes, but his silver orbs spoke a different language, and Shachi flinched. 

" Oh, ah... no one, sir. I'm sorry."

"... No, it's alright I guess. It isn't so far of the truth either, so I'll let it slip." he hummed. He nodded in appreciation as Mug, his chef, came towards him with a mug full of coffee. Law leaned against the table with his lower back, his eyes now falling on Allen. The men were still weeping, and he clicked his tongue at that, but surprisingly didn't further comment on it - it wasn't like his crew was any better. They also had their quirks, and breaking into tears over their captain was one of them... much to Laws dismay.

" So... you're allowed to touch her." Allen grumbled, starring back with contained anger. Law didn't flinch, didn't even blink. The only thing he did, was answering: " That's right." 

Short, yes. But Law didn't see a need to say anything else than that. In contrast to the stranger sitting in his submarine, he wasn't angry you had company. He wasn't angry you hadn't contacted him for years. He wasn't angry at you for being yourself and getting into all kinds of trouble because of that. 

He wasn't jealous. But Allen was, and they both knew that.

" Why." was all the bulky man asked, teeth gritting together. Law stayed quiet for a couple of minutes, blowing his coffee before carefully taking a few sips.

" We go a way back together." he simply smiled after a while, staring into the dark liquid of his drink.

 

Part 2

" You fucking handcuffed my men!" you shouted, pulling back your hand, and throwing your fist at Law, successfully hitting him. Laws men screeched in horror, whilst Penguin and Shachi simply sighed. Law groaned, holding his nose as he fell on his ass. 

He sniffed, consciously touching his nose. It hurt, but it probably wasn't broken. 

Some of his men wanted to seize you, but Law shouted in alarm, similar to his three friends.  
" NO!" he shouted, and they stopped. " Don't you fucking touch her! I still need the sub!" he breathed, a little pale from an almost heart shock.

Your hand was raised in an all too familiar gesture to the heart pirates, and Law himself. You relaxed though as his men stepped back, and you grinned. You went over to Law, squatting down in front of him. Allen stayed back to watch awed - besides, he was still handcuffed, like the rest. He had never seen you touch anyone - not even for punching someone. This was completely new to him. 

Laws crew was startled and shaken. Law, getting punched? He could have easily evaded... so why didn't he? And he didn't even seem angry!

" So, you been doing good, Law?" you snorted, stretching out your arm stub where your hand was missing, and poking at his hurting nose with it. He pulled a grimace at that, gently pushing the appendage aside. 

" That hurt's like shit. Stop picking on me. I thought we're adults now." he huffed, and you snickered. " Besides, aren't those some really stupid words for the first meeting after so long? Considering I saved your sorry ass?" he added. Even though he was more or less ranting and complaining, he seemed happy. 

" Yeah yeah. You know I hate drama, so let's just skip it from here. Now, tell your idiots to let my idiots free." you chuckled. Law snorted, looking towards Bepo and nodding, before looking towards you again. Bepo complied and went to free Allen and the other men. They cautiously rubbed their sore wrists, but they all stayed silent and observing. 

" So, I guess this meeting wasn't quite in the way I hoped for." Law said. Your grin faltered for a moment, but you still remained smiling. 

" It really wasn't. Sorry, kinda got my ass handed to me in the last fight. "

" Yeah. Almost literally." there was suddenly a dark glint in Laws silver eyes, and you frowned, poking his forehead with your stub, making him also frown.

" Stop that. And don't even think about lecturing me. If one of us has the right to rant and complain, that would be me!" you huffed, and looking at Law, all the anger you had because of him suddenly came back, hitting you like a wave.

" I told you to stay alive! And you go around, stealing hearts like presenting yourself on a silver platter! I mean, goddamn it, Law! Your heart is mine! _Mine_! You can't just throw yourself headfirst into a battle with next to no chance or intention of surviving!" you scolded loudly.

Law now slowly looked genuinely guilty, pulling a slight grimace. Oh yeah, he had known you'd call him on that.... Well, what he had done back at Dressrosa was stupid, even he knew. But at that time, his mind had been focused on revenge, and it hadn't even crossed his mind, that you might someday contact him....

" Don't give me that look, Law! You _promised_! You promised that if I ever come back to you and give you my answer, I could take it. You can't die before that! You can't..!" you sank to your knees, lowering your head. You were frowning slightly, trembling also. Trying to hold in the physical pain from your wounds, and the tears and anger that had build up after the black haired mans stupid last fight. 

Penguin made a step towards you, but as you immediately flinched, he stayed where he was.  
" Uhm... hey... (y/n). Calm down, please? I don't think you should strain yourself, even with your powers... And stop shouting at captain also..." he pleaded. Most of the present men looked towards Penguin first, before looking towards the woman. 

" Don't give me fucking orders, Penguin. I can scold and hit Law whenever I want. This little shit has no right to talk back!" you snarled. The heart pirates gritted their teeth, but Shachi just covered his eyes. None of them had any idea what to do. 

You had powers? Did that have something to do with Laws caution of your gesture before? But that had been their captains move! Besides, why was Law acting so weird? So obedient?

" I didn't even attempt to talk back. Why does it always end in everything being my fault...?" Law sighed, not the smallest bit thrown off by this situation. Instead he seemed deeply amused. He stretched his hand towards you, touching your cheek. You hesitated, but soon complied and raised your gaze to him. He showed a small, but gentle smile.

" If you want it, you can take it. It's still yours. Nothing has changed from that day." 

You blinked, hesitating once more.   
" Really? I mean, I kept you waiting, for... how many years?"

" 9 years; Without any word. Doesn't matter. You're here now."

" I won't be staying. Do you realize that, Law?"

" I do. I can't chain you to me, as much as I'd love it if you simply stayed with me. But I know that you're more free than anyone else out there." he chuckled. " Take it." he repeated.

You stared at his eyes, before smiling. You raised your healthy arm, forming a familiar gesture. " _Room_ " you said, the short word smoothly leaving your lips. Surprised gasps and murmuring went through the heart pirates, as you touched against his chest, right above his heart. " _Més_ " 

Seconds later you held a cube formed object in your palm. Law was still calm, simply watching as you stared at his heart in mesmerizement. 

" Are you sure Law?" Penguin asked, swallowing dry.

Law simply laughed slightly. " I've waited 9 years for this. I have never been so sure about anything, aside from getting revenge on Doflamingo." he grinned, and your gazes met. You went from admiring, to blushing, to scowling, making Law laugh. He got up, brushing of invisible dust from his behind, before picking you up and making you yelp in surprise. 

Allen already readied himself to fight, knowing you were afraid of touches. But then again, he knew already better than that, and exhaled heavily sighing, forcing himself to relax his clenched jaws. Law carried you to one of the chairs and almost threw you on it. It resulted in you trying to hit him, and him evading, making you huff. 

" This is so surreal..." Jeremiah breathed, making Shachi snort. 

" What, someone else having Law's powers, or our captain behaving like a love struck fool in his teens?" the mechanic asked. Jeremiah shrugged his shoulders. 

" How about both~?" you offered, leaning back and smugly placing your feet on the table. 

Law frowned, pushing them off and ignoring the slap to his forearm he earned for that.

" Sound's reasonable. I'll go with that." Jeremiah nodded, looking back to Shachi.

" Oh, where should I start?" Penguin snickered, looking at his captain and you. Your lips stretched into a smirk similar to Law's usual ones. Law however, stayed as indifferent as possible, not giving away what he thought about the situation. 

" How about... hmmm..." you mused loudly, staring at the heart in your hands, " how about the evening when you all dressed up in ball dresses, hm~?" you suggested, making Penguin and Law go slightly rigid. Shachi just grinned wider.

" Gladly~"

*

_" Fuck no!" Penguin whispered in a rush, as he stared at the dresses splayed out on the table. Shachi had brought them, because they had to get information on someone - and that someone happened to appear tonight at the ball that would be held in the old castle of this island. Well, and because they were in danger of getting caught, after Law had somehow cut up several marines the day before._

_" Why not? They're beautiful! No one besides Law and me will see you, and it's just for tonight!" Shachi tilted his head._

_" NO! I'm a man, I don't wear fucking dresses!" Penguin shook his head vehemently. Shachi frowned. " What do you say captain?" The red headed mechanic asked their captain. Said teen was sitting some space away, reading a book about medicine he had gotten his hands on. He wasn't listening at all, and Penguin was about to point that out, when the black haired teen answered._

_" Sure. Sounds as good as any plan to me, Shachi-ya." he murmured, and Shachi grinned triumphantly. Penguin whined loudly, and only now Law blinked and raised his gaze, looking and the older mechanic in confusion. He was about to ask what the problem was, when he noticed the dresses out of the corner of his eyes. He immediately cursed inwardly, but still - he had already agreed to the plan. No turning back now._

_*_

_Wearing a blue-golden ball-gown, a black longhair wig, and high-heels, Law was later on staring at the dance floor in boredom. The gown was uncomfortable and the heels were ridiculous, but he managed to walk with them - he was wearing heels in everyday life after all. But the corset. How did woman manage them? Didn't they need to breath? It felt like that at least._

_He politely declined any and all invitations to dance with the men, and surprisingly - or not so surprisingly, he was invited many times. Men and women alike seemed to have their eyes out for the beauty he was tonight. He sighed, eyes going over to Shachi. The red haired male wore a sleeveless gown, and believe it or not, he was obviously having fun. People were still trying to find out if he was male or female, though. He behaved like a female, at least, Law noticed. Well, he had always known that Shachi was different in that aspect..._

_His gaze went to the other side of the room, were Penguin hovered. In the corner farthest away from anyone. He was wearing a long, black curly wig, and extreme hair accessory. He was obviously uncomfortable, but the present men either didn't care, or were pretty stupid, because Penguin had as much admirer as Law - if not more._

_He sighed once more, closing his eyes for a second, and turned around. His target wasn't there either, so he could as well leave. That wasn't going to happen, however, as he was suddenly caught by his wrist, spun around and then he was suddenly kissed. He failed to react, and by the time he had already registered what had just happened, he was pulled against someone's chest. He blushed bright red, glowering up to the culprit though._

_" See, I'm already taken. I'm sorry, young lady. Maybe take that fine man in the far back? He seems lonely~" a smooth voice said, apologizing to a third person. That person, however, obviously was not going to buy it. A cute voice spoke up next. " But I want you! You are like a prince! Not that guy back there!" she stomped her feet, reaching for the male holding Law.  
Said teen already had enough, so he pressed up against the guy, who went rigid, and send a lascivious gaze to the young woman. _

_" Spike, you didn't introduce this young beauty to me~ Don't tell me you were going to take us both tonight, without warning me? Though.... I might not mind~ She certainly has the right arguments for my liking~" Law chimed, voice held higher than normally, licking his lips as he took in the woman. He tasted a foreign taste on his lips, that the stranger had left, while the woman shuddered in disgust and left._

_Law watched her go, before pulling back from the male, and glowering up to him. " You better have a big purse, because you're gonna pay for that..!" he hissed lowly, cheeks turning pink again as he stared at (e/c) eyes. The guy was barely taller than the young captain, with (h/c) neatly done back. He was wearing a tuxedo, and black leather shoes. And he was staring at Law, before he turned red also._

_" N...no way. You're a guy..?!" he whispered._

_" YES! FUCKING YES!" Law almost screamed, but he manages to only hiss these words. He blinked after that, staring at the throat of his new acquaintance. There was no adams apple. His gaze flickered up once more._

_" Wait. You're a woman?" he asked, slightly confused. " Why are you posing as a man?"_

_" Why are YOU posing as a woman?"_

_" I was trying to get some information on Palmo...."_

_"... Blazon. Yeah, me too. He didn't fucking arrive, though. Screw that." she frowned._

_They both turned to look at the dancers, leaning back slightly, their arms touching each other.  
" Might as well leave.." you sighed._

_" I was about to go, when you pulled me back." Law snarled._

_" Easy there. I needed a way out of this misere, ok? I'm not sorry, though. You are sure eyecandy~" you hummed. He blushed, but scowled._

_" Don't tell this to a man dressing as a girl against his will." he simply said._

_You chuckled. He may be a guy, and you may be afraid of touches - but he seemed alright. Besides, he was younger than you. Adorable~_

_You grinned, an idea coming to your mind, before you stepped up until you stood in front of him. You winked._

_" May I have this dance, princess~?" you hummed, bowing and offering a hand to him. His blush didn't leave his face this time, and his eyebrow twitched in irritation, but his lip curled upwards into a smirk, his eyes getting a dangerous glint._

_" If you mean if I want to step on your toes with my heels, I'll gladly do that!" he answered, as he laid his hand in yours. You snickered, pulling him to the dance floor._

 

Part 3

" Can you imagine? They danced almost the whole night!" Shachi snorted, arms crossed in front of his chest. " And at the end of the night (y/n) had to defend Law against all kinds of men and women alike! He was head over heels for her after that!" he sighed. Law smirked, not the least bit ashamed - in contrast to Penguin, who almost had ' uncomfortable' written all over him in memory of that night. 

" Well, it wasn't quite all that happened that evening, though~" Law hummed, as he looked at you, who had been grinning the whole time.

" True enough~" you nodded, and Penguin and Shachi quirked an eyebrow.

" Not?" they asked in chorus. Law and you shook your heads. You smiled gently at the memory that followed the dance night, while Law chuckled. 

" After we had enough of dancing and very weird advances of all kinds, (y/n) made me drink a shit ton of stuff I had never had before. Got my ass drunk, and nursed me the whole night, while simultaneously caring for her child." he remembered. " How is she doing by the way?"

" Angel? Oh, fine~ She's taking after me! Last time I visited, she wanted to marry her caretaker~ Poor Scopper~" you hummed.

Allen frowned. " He knows about her?" your crewman asked, after he had intently listened up until now. You laughed.

" Of cause he knows! I like to call it his child also, even thought Angel really isn't. But well, he cured her, and he is her name giver also. She'd love Bepo, I'm sure of it." you smiled, watching the polar bear. Bepos ears twitched, and Law chuckled. 

" Does she still have the plush toy I left with you?"

" Yes, and it's her treasure~ Even I'm barely allowed to touch it. I tried to wash it last time. She threw a tantrum..." you sighed smiling. Law chuckled. 

" Angel isn't my child. It was biologically possible, of cause, but no. When I met (y/n) she had already given birth a few weeks ago. Angel had a fever as I came to after being drunk as hell. That was more or less the first time I held a newborn in my arms. I think it was when I held Angel, and saw your loving gaze on her that I fell for you."

" So it wasn't when I saved your sorry ass from the big bad marine four hours after?" you hummed in amusement. 

" No, but that made me realize I didn't want to part with you." he answered.

" Wait, stop!" Zoya said, crossing her hands in the air. " One step at a time please. (y/n) has a child? Who is the father?" the dark skinned woman in a jumpsuit asked.

" Yeah. I have a nine year old daughter named Angel. She's staying with Scopper, my dad. Her father left me for another man."

" He WHAT!?" Jeremiah screeched. 

" Left me for another man." you repeated, tilting your head. " What?"

" How.. I mean..? How can someone make a woman pregnant and then realize ' Oh shoot - I prefer asses over pussies!'" Jeremiah raged. You smiled.

" I don't know, but that's what he did. I wasn't much older than Law at that time. Call it youthful stupidity that I thought he was the one, but I do not regret bringing Angel into this world." you smiled.

Jeremiah blinked. " I wasn't trying to hurt you, I'm just questioning your choice of men." he said, sending a gaze towards his captain.

" That's rude." Law frowned, but his crew simply gave him a deadpan look, and the captain clicked his tongue, making (y/n) laugh heartedly. 

" I feel like I've heard the name Scopper before..." Bepo murmured.

" Well, sure. Scopper Gaban. He was part of Rogers crew back in the days." You nodded.  
It fell silent for a second, before they all gasped in surprise.

" Your dad was sailing with Roger!?"

" Apparently." you nodded. " That's at least what he told me."

" So you know where the One Piece is!" Penguin cheered

" No." you deadpanned, making everyone fall silent. Law sighed, knocking his knuckles against your temple lightly. 

" She told me she had no interest in it, so she never asked her dad. " the captain sighed once more. His men pouted.

" Aw maaan, and here we had a chance to find the direct coordinates..." Penguin murmured. Law shook his head, a wry smile on his lips.

" So, why did you part in the end? I mean, Law obviously had a huge crush on you, and still has - or rather, he obviously loves you still. And you don't seem like you wouldn't like him, seeing as you can take his touch." Zoya asks, crossing her arms in front of her chest and leaning back once more. As she noticed Allens and your huge eyes, she snorted.

" Who do you think is our captain?" she snarled. " Of course we notice something like this in an instant. Everyone on board had to learn a massive amount of medicinal knowledge and skill, otherwise Law would have long since kicked us out." she explained.

Your gaze went to the black haired man next to you, and Penguin took the word for a quick adding: " _Apparently_ , he wanted us to be able to take care of ourselves, if it came down to him never returning."

You frowned, kicking against his shin. He yelped in pain, but only rubbed it grunting after that, silently taking it - both from Penguin and you. It wasn't the first time they did this, and he knew it had been stupid. Thanks to that, now he had Kaido at his heels....

" Back to my question please." Zoya sighed. 

You glanced to Law, asking if it was ok to continue. He shrugged his shoulders. 

" I said I didn't want to go with a teen that had no idea of love and sex." you stated bluntly and Jeremiah chocked on nothing, while Penguin and Shachi snickered. Law had a slight blush on his cheeks, but remained calm as ever. 

" To be honest, I was just afraid to be left behind again, nonetheless for a man. I can compete with other women, but not with men. So I said that, and said that I might contact him in the future, and if he still wants me then, I'll consider it. But only under a few conditions." you gave a wry grin.

Zoya blinked. 

" Conditions?" she repeated questioningly.

" Yeah. He had to sleep with both, women and men before we met up once more. I mean, honestly: that one time almost shattered me back then, I wasn't going to take the risk of another sudden self-discovery. So I made Law promise that he had to be sure, and what better way than to get experience firsthand?" you pursed your lips, laughing slightly as you saw Laws face. He was grimacing, blushing, and at the same time scowling.

" So you are at fault for his bed hopping phase..." Shachi grimaced. You shrugged your shoulders. 

" Yep~ So, apparently you really did that..?"

" I was curious. Besides, it was when I was around 21 and was getting attention by the citizens when we docked." Law simply shrugged his shoulder. " It's not that weird to test oneself out. There's nothing to be ashamed of for me. It's not like I fucked one of my men. Or the women."

" Only almost." Penguin added, and Shachi grimaced heavily.  
You raised both eyebrows, and Law evaded his gaze.

" Let's just say, that one island wasn't the best idea to land on, and I should not have shared the drink with a certain guy."

" Yeah... that memory was really terrifying.." by now, both Penguin and Law were red to their ears, and Shachi seemed to recall the memories.

" Oooooh, that was when Law was high on aphrodisiac, wasn't it?"

" Hmm.." both men grumbled. Law scratched his neck as you simply laughed, and he smiled slightly.

" Well, now here I am, after nine years. It wasn't my plan to arrive under these circumstances.... but I'm grateful nonetheless, to see you again, Law." you smiled, reaching for his hand.

He wasn't one to openly show affection, but you were the exception to that rule, so he reached for you, too, intertwining your fingers.

" Ok... ok, I think I'm starting to understand. But, there's still one thing I don't understand: How can (y/n) use Law's powers? I thought there was no way for a devilfruit to exist more than once in the same time...?" Mug, the chef asked. He had leaned on the doorframe the whole time, watching it all.

You hummed, not looking at the man, but staring into Laws grey eyes, and finding the same admiration and love they had held nine years ago. " I ate the share-share-fruit. If someone is willing to share his powers with me, I can use them, too. No matter the distance. But most of the time, I don't do it. It's exhausting on distance, and.. well, they are originally Laws. So I kept on fighting as always." you sighed.

" We were shocked to see what she could do with her powers as she used them a month ago. That was when she lost her hand." Allen grunted. " Those are terrifying powers."

" You don't say." The heart pirates snarled in chorus, making Law snicker.

" You have no idea, Allen-ya."

" True enough, seeing as I can only use about 20 percent of the original owners powers~" you hummed, and Allen paled, suddenly seeing Law in another light.

Part 4

The days you stayed on the sub were filled with all kinds of awkward occurrences. Of cause you noticed how Law was really still head over heels for you, and you were actually pretty happy about that. It warmed your heart, that he had waited all along. But his crew, and your crew together on one vessel, apparently wasn't a good idea. Even more when it came down to Allen and Law. Though, you had to confess: it wasn't Law who was giving everyone trouble. It was Allen and the rest of your men. It seemed they really hated the heart pirates, and the heart pirates obviously didn't give a damn about that, aggravating them even further. It was almost funny to watch. 

Almost.

At some point, you groaned, making your man shut up at once. " Guys, you're behaving worse than my child. Can you pull yourselves together please? You're not even handcuffed anymore - you could even go back to our ship! You don't _need_ to stay here!" you complained.   
" We do." Allen simply replied, and as you just stared at him, he snorted and crossed his arms over his chest. 

" We've been with you for 8 years now, (y/n). Not a word about this surgeon. We couldn't help you when you needed us most. But apparently, he could. We owe him for that." the man said. You raised an eyebrow, especially as you sent a gaze towards law, who wasn't even paying attention to anything, reading one of his medical files. You chuckled at that, looking back towards Allen. 

" We both know you're sprouting nonsense. First of all, _you_ don't owe him anything. Second, stop pretending to be a gentleman, the only thing you have on mind right now is probably to hit him and break his nose." you watched as he frowned at that, clicking his tongue. 

" Let me at least pretend to be reasonable."

" No way, that's not even fun~" you snickered, waving your arm stub at him, as though you were dismissing his words. " By the way, you can have the ship. I'm quitting on being your captain. I never wanted to be something like that anyways." you sighed.

" WHAT!?" Allen screeched, and his disbelieve turned into anger fast. " You goddamn...!" he grit out, before he threw his hands into the air and went over to Law. Without warning he threw a punch at the other male captain, not even surprised that Law evaded, without giving a damn. Law hadn't given him the impression to be bothered by the foreign crew all the time, the least by Allen. 

" What is it, Allen-ya." Law murmured, not raising his gaze and instead turning a page. 

" (y/n) said she's quitting on being our captain. Meaning, she will probably stay with you. Are you happy now, bastard?" he growled.

Law hummed, scanning the paragraph in front of his eyes.

" No, because she certainly won't be staying with me."

" What?" both Allen and you questioned dumbfounded. Law blinked, finally looking up. 

" As much as I'd love to have her here with me, she's not gonna stay on my submarine. I have an ongoing fight with more or less two of the emperors, I'm not gonna let her stay here the way she is. Even I'm barely holding on, and we all know I'm far stronger than you guys or her."

" Hey! That wasn't what we talked about, Law!" you complained loudly. He rolled his eyes, turning to you and pinching the tip of your nose.

" Listen: my sub, my crew, you're still my patient. You're gonna listen to my orders as long as you remain is this goddamn suffocating metal box we call a ship. And I say: you are not going to stay with me." he clarified. " I have already chosen our destination, we should arrive in a few hours. Angel will be delighted to see her mom. I have also already sent the letter, there's no going back now." Law said sternly. You blinked at him, unable to hold in the few tears that made it to your eyes.

" I thought... I thought you wanted me at your side, Law.." you whispered. " I thought you love me..?" 

He grimaced slightly, cupping your cheek an looking into your eyes directly.

" It's precisely because of that, that I can't let you stay. Your dad is probably worried, and Angel needs you. I can't see you get hurt anymore than this. I know you well enough to know you understand your current situation better than anyone else." he sighed, his other hand placing his warm finger on your arm stub. 

" You will learn how to cope with this, we both know this. Until that day comes, stay with your daughter. She needs you... as much as I need you. But I can cope on my own, even though I'll be lonely." he brushed away your tears, and you nodded. His words were true. 

" I hate you and your goddamn logic, Law..." you muttered, though.

He chuckled, leaning in and sweetly kissing your cheek. 

" Even though, you'll be the one for me."

You sniffed, but smiled slightly. 

" You are a really sweet friend...."

" And you are cruel. To be honest, you are the only woman who has ever _friendzoned_ me, you know..." he sighed, leaning back once again. You chuckled, cheeks slightly red.

*

Big, (e/c) eyes stared up at Law, and you chuckled at the scene in front of you. The little girl was holding the old stuffed polar bear plush by its paw, almost forgotten, and stared up at the pirate captain. 

Law was standing next to you, fidgeting slightly. Angel had greeted you warmly, but when she had noticed Law? Oh boy~ 

" Mom....mom" she pulled at the hem of your shirt.

" Yes sweetheart?"

" Mom, that's the surgeon of death, isn't it?" she asked, though still staring at the captain. You chuckled once more. 

" Yes dear, it is. In person. The same person I wrote you stories about." you nodded. Law threw you a short glance, before he actually yelped and was thrown over. Angel had thrown herself at his neck, making both of them tumble to the ground. 

" Oh my god, it's really you! And you look so cool! Hey is it true that you gave me my name and even saved me when I wasn't even old enough to be able to see? And that plush, did I really receive it from you? Mom wrote me she met you when you were a girl, how is that possible? And what about your friend, the talking polar bear!" a waterfall of questions tumbled from her lips as she sat comfortably sprawled in his lap. At first, Law was obviously surprised, before he chuckled, and one after one, answered her questions.

You figured you could leave them alone, and went to take your and Laws men further into town, to the house where your father had settled down. Law would follow sooner or later, you guessed. It was cute to watch, though.

" Why did you never talk about that guy to us, (y/n)?" Allen sighed as he walked to your right.

You hummed, a slight pink tinting your cheeks. " I was trying to be tactful and not bother you with my long time crush when I know most of you guys have been trying to get my attention." 

" You know we wouldn't ever-"

" I know I know. But that's so... you guys should really stop being so considerate of me."

" It's hard not to be considerate if you start crying and screaming at the slightest touch."

" You can stop being considerate, and still not touch me."

" Like how?"

" Don't ask me! I thought we had already sorted out that I'm not the one doing the thinking!"

" Yeah. See? That's why we are considerate: we take into mind that you are not the brightest."

" Rude" you huff. If Law had said anything like that, you would have slapped him. Or poked him with your arm stub. You scowled, raising your arm with the missing hand. 

" I never thought I'd lose a limb. This sucks."

" Go suck something else then." 

" ALLEN! GODDAM IT!" you shouted, glaring at him.

" (y/n)! Stop shouting at people!" a male voice raised up, and you almost bumped into the man in front of you. You looked up, just in time to get slapped. You flinched, then cursed loudly. 

" For fucks sake, dad! Would ya stop hitting me!?"

" I'll stop hitting you when you stop being a social asshole! Where the heck is your daughter!?"

" She's with Law, chill out! Anyways, why did you hit me!?"

" For losing the fight and almost dying! You scared the hell out of me and Angel cried a whole week, thinking you were really gonna die!"

" ... She knew?" you whispered, eyes wide in surprise. Allen made a cautious step back, and you narrowed your eyes at him. Raising your healthy hand, you snapped your fingers. Penguin and Shachi made a big step forward, one kicking Allens groin, the other one hitting the back of Allens head. 

Your right hand man went down stumbling, and you nodded in approval. " I forgot how practical it was to have you guys around." you hummed.

" At your service~" they grinned smugly, staring down at Allen. 

You dad sighed. " Anyways... welcome back. And now, get your ass in my house, take the rest with you... and hope your Law will be alive at the end of the day. Angel found the coke, so she's especially hyper today."

" Oh shoot." you said, before smirking evilly. " Well, not that it's my problem~"

 

Part 5

It's late in the night when the attention of Law's men shift away from the topic, and your men stiffen, as a blue transparent sphere widens enough to cover half the damn island. Then, from one second to the other, a dirty rug disappears, and in its stead, Law appears. He looked calm, with a gentle smile on his lips rarely shown to others. Angel clings to him, fast asleep, and you chuckle as you see that. 

His room disappears as silently as it appeared, and your men start breathing again. " I see, you handled our daughter alright~" you hum in amusement, and Law smirks.

" I have my ways to tire people out. Though, usually, they aren't this young." he says, winking.

Your eyes widen for a moment, before red enters your cheek, and you instead narrow your eyes at him. " You... are you trying to _flirt_ with me?" you asked, a little exasperated.

" Well, I wouldn't call that _trying_ , but yes. I am. What of it?" he snickers, raising his chin a little as Angel moves her head a little, laying it down on his other shoulder.

" You -.... well, I can't really tell you to stop, can I?"

" You can. But there's no way I'm going to listen~" he smirks, eyes going over the present people. His gaze soon finds the eldest pirate, former crewman of Roger, and he simply nods. " So, where can I set this little hyperactive princess down for a rest she really needs?" 

" Down the hallway, left room." Scopper says, and Law immediately walks off. 

" That looks... " Jeremiah starts, and Zoya finishes for him: " Surprisingly fitting. Who would have thought our captain likes children?"

" That's what's on your mind? Is nobody terrified of the width of his goddamn room?" Allen asked, still scowling.

The heart pirates exchanged some glances, before shrugging their shoulders. " Dunno what's so shocking about it? I mean, he didn't stretch it as much as he could have this time, I guess. He didn't even seem exhausted, so all is cool, man."

" That wasn't his max range?"

" You do realise 20 percent of his power still lays in me?" you hummed, smiling softly. " Consider what he could do with my share!"

" You sound awfully proud about this, (y/n)-ya." Law suddenly speaks up from behind you, and you shriek, until he covers your mouth and steps to the side, so he was next to you. You glare at him, trying to bit his hand, but only end up smearing your spit on it.

It was enough to more or less disgust him, however, and you grinned stupidly as he pulled his hand of and wiped it on his jeans. " I am proud~ You've become a great man, Law. You became handsome, and strong, and you found really loyal men. And you survived Doflamingo, which means no more suicidal battles ahead."

He grimaces. " Yeah, about that... you see, you probably know I've teamed up with strawhat to bring that bastard down, and... uh... well. " he was actually searching for words. " That fight with Kaidoh is bad news and all, but since that rubber-brain is an airhead and doesn't know when to stop and has no clue when to be quiet and stuff... his fight with big mom might carry over to us all. So... yeah. All I'm trying to say is, that it's quite possible that Doflamingo has been one of the easier enemies. "

It stayed quiet as Laws words sunk in. To be honest, it wasn't something Law had already discussed with his crew, but they knew Luffy; and that meant they had all come to realise that this was a possibility. Your men had paled, and you still stared blankly at him. Then your gaze went thoughtful. He had mentioned something like that when he had told you, you wouldn't stay on his ship, but seriously, you've had different thoughts and problems that moment. 

" I wonder how much you're worth without your dick." you wondered out loud, and Law just _barely_ evaded the kick you threw at his groin. A nervous chuckle left him. 

" That's why I told you, you were going to stay here and not go with me..!"

" You can't keep me away Law! Not forever!" you tried to punch him this time, but he easily caught your fist.

" I never planned to let you get away from me **at all** if I had a real choice. Be happy about some time alone, get stronger, and then _by god_ I'll come and pick you up, and trust me you won't leave my side for even a second after that." he hissed, as he noticed your anger wasn't subsiding. 

The bickering between the two of you kept on, going back and forth, not once one of you gave in.

Still glaring up at him, you and Law never noticed as everyone else left, including Scopper. After a while though, both of you blinked, looking around yourselves. For a second it stayed silent, until Law groaned.

" Goddamn it, this is frustrating! Whenever I'm with you I keep losing focus of everything else. Let's stop this stupid quarrel." Law sighed, a hand going through his face. 

You grimaced, but then nodded. Yeah, this wasn't how it was supposed to go at all. You took a calming breath, before going over to the sofa and letting yourself fall down on it with sluggish moves. " Say, Law... When Penguin and Shachi started to talk about the old days... they never mentioned _that week_. Does that mean that they still don't remember..?" you hummed.

Law watched you for a second, before coming over and sitting down next to you. With calm movements and ease, he lifted you up and sat you down on his lap, so you were facing him, straddling him. He looked up at your face and frowned a little bit. 

" Don't look like that. It's better this way. A near-death experience is a stressful thing, especially after what... after what had happened before. They're alright, I still do regular check-ups on them and the rest of my crew." he said. 

Even though you knew he was right, it was kind of painful to watch. That week... that week was probably one of the most important ones in their lives - Law had shared his past, as had the other two, but then... You still remembered the fire, and the men that had never once stopped when they got their filthy -

" (y/n)-ya." Laws soothing voice snapped you out of dark memories, and you blinked at him, loosening the claw like grip of your fingers in his shoulder. 

" Yeah I know... maybe it really is for the best..." you nodded, staring at his eyes. It fell silent after that again. In the silence, you hear Angel talk in her sleep, and both of you turned your heads to the closed rooms, before chuckling. The tense atmosphere immediately softened.

" Coming to talk about regular examining - maybe I should check up on you too, tonight, hm~? " Law hummed, and you didn't need to look at him to know he was staring intently at you. Curling your lips into a sly smile, you hum softly.

" Friends don't do that sort of thing, Law~"

" I gave you my heart because you cried and sobbed, asking for it. We're not quite friends, you know~"

" I just want to keep it safe, because apparently you don't do that. Friends do that sort of thing."

" Call me a friend one more time, and I'll-"

" So we aren't friends?"

" Now you've done it" Law growled, hands sneaking under your butt and picking you up, as he stood from the couch. Your giggling encouraged him as he carried you to what he supposed was your old bedroom. It might as well be Scoppers bed, he didn't really care as he threw you on the mattress and crawled over you.

" Is this some kind of 'friends with benefits' thing?" you smirked up at him, flashing him one of his own, high and mighty grins. Flames seemed to light up his eyes as he growled once again, sending shivers down your spine.

" No, this is me taking what's mine, (y/n)-ya~"

 

*

 

It was later in the night, when the door to the room was opened once more, and the smallest amount of light entered the darkness. Law cracked open one eye, blurrily noticing the form of a grown up adult standing in the dim light. 

" My daughter asleep?"

" Hmm.." he hummed in answer. 

" Good. Now, come out and let's have a talk. You know, from father to... whatever you'll end up being..." it was obvious your dad was a little confused about this whole thing, and Law cracked a wry smile. 

" Gimme a sec." he murmured, trying to slip away from you. An arm curling around his waist stopped him, and he snickered. Slowly he pried your arm away, gave you a small kiss on your cheek and at least slipped on his pants, before following your still waiting dad back out.

" Law... don't leave..." your murmured and he stopped for a moment to look back. Seeing as you were still asleep and turned your back to him, he just smiled and leaned the door close. 

Part 6

 

" ...in.........ain......-aptain!" 

Voices reached through the thick darkness clouding him, and with a shock he opened his eyes hastily, before squeezing them shut again as bright light entered his vision instantly. He groaned. His head felt heavy, his limps too, and he was cold...

" Fuck..." he muttered, slowly registering the loss of blood that made him feel this way. He tried raising an arm, but noticed that was impossible - it was broken after all. So instead he rose his other arm, using his hand to cover his eyes. The background noises were still all blurry, but there was one awfully loud voice he just couldn't blend out, aside from his own: Strawhats.

" Traffy! Hey, don't die, ok!?"

" Shut up strawhat.." he muttered under his breath, and it fell silent around him, before cheers erupted. He guessed, considering the amount of cheers, he must really have been close to death this time. 

" Traffy! I thought you'd... I thought-"

" That I'd die. Yeah... I told you I'm not going to kick the bucket..." He sighed, but as he made attempts to sit up, he was held down by a pair of hands, and a pair of hooves. 

" No, captain, you're to keep laying down and get rest. For the time being, Bepo will take over command." Cody said, calm but with a firm voice. 

" He's right, this is the best. You've been close to death this time, you need the rest!" Chopper agreed. Law rolled his eyes, but stayed silent. He knew better than to talk back to two doctors - one of them trained by himself even. 

" Alright, he's awake now, now get out all of you little pests!" Cody called out, and several voices started to complain. It was loud for a few minutes, then it was silent again.

" ... I... dreamt." Law lowly admitted into the silent room, guessing he still wasn't completely alone. 

" The usual nightmares?" Bepo's voice next to his bed asked, and he hummed.

" No... It was a nice dreamt at last... it was about (y/n)-ya and Angel.." he sighed, content with doing nothing and recovering for now.

"You'll see them soon, captain... We've already set sail towards her destination." the polar bear smiled. He didn't get an answer, as Law drifted back into a deep sleep.

*

Law regretted deeply not having the chance to throw the strawhats of his tail yet, as he tried to move his arm in the sling, but refrained as pain shot in waves through his shoulder into his brain. He just sighed silently as he instead made an attempt to lift the bandages over his left eye, but as he heard his name being called by two of his men, he just groaned and even ceased trying that. 

" You're all so goddamn annoying bastards..." he murmured, and leaned back in his seat. Luffy, sitting next to him, laughed. 

" Well, you did get your ass kicked, Torao~" the rubber brain grinned. 

Law snorted. " As if you did any better really." he simply said, turning his head. Out of his right eye, left out of the bandages, though badly bruised, he could simply crack a sadistic smile as he saw the strawhat had been bandaged up like a mummy, had strict rest prescribed by his doctor, and almost lost his right leg. He was still struggling to walk straight, but his limb definitely had gotten better in the last few days. 

In comparison to that, Law had to agree, he pretty much did get his ass kicked badly. He was away from the edge for now, but 'in good condition' still didn't fit. He sighed again, numbly adding another thing that bothered him to his mental list - the knowledge that (y/n) would have suffered. She still had his heart... she knew how he was doing. 

As he thought about her, he knew his heart rate probably sped up. Knowing she could feel it... his heart, in her chest... As the heart in his own chest sped up, he couldn't hold back a small smile. He closed his eyes, listening and feeling the clear, strong beat; she was ok. She was alright. Yeah sure, she'd be super pissed when he returned.... but whatever. 

He just kicked two emperors off their seats ... in about half a year - try copying that. He let his head fall back, closed his eyes... eye, pardon, and ignored Luffy, who leaned against his side, already snoring loudly again. It didn't take long for him this time, as he continued listening to the beat of the heart in his chest.

 

*

 

" Goddamn it captain, just keep the sling around your arm!" Cody snarled, and Law hummed, ignoring him. 

" I feel good. My arm doesn't hurt anymore. The bone has settled and started to heal, the tendons seem rather fine. Well, not much worse than after it was cut off in Dressrosa at least. If I don't put pressure on it, it should be fine." he simply said, deliberately leaving his still healing arm hanging and holding his sword, Kikoku, in his other hand, swinging it in steady strokes while training. 

" That does not mean you're free to train again! And - ZORO, stop helping him out!!!" the silver haired male shouted in annoyance as the green haired swordsman, - also tightly wrapped in bandages- stepped in next to him, and without any real hesitation, going for a hit against the surgeon. 

" He asked me to." was the only response the other crewman gave, not even a twitching in his eye at the obvious lie. Law kept silent, only evading or blocking the incoming hits. He didn't say anything, because it was fine. He needed the slight strain, to keep his body in motion- or, maybe, just maybe, it was really because he needed to feel the pain. Needed to feel he was really still alive, and this was real, and not a good dream made by his pretty sick mind, while he was really actually dying. 

It was a welcome burning, as he bend his shoulder with his injured arm back, badly evading a more or less easy slash from the greenhaired swordsman, and feeling a scratch on his forearm instead of a deep cut. Closing his remaining eye, he swirled the sword in his hand and thrust it forward, sneaking in a slight pierce into the other males side, before Kikoku was slashed away.

" Ugh, I give up. Go on, fight. Slash yourselves up for all I care and die bleeding. I'm not gonna stitch up any of you two later!" Cody groaned, throwing his hands up into the air, and leaving the two to their shenanigans.

Three hours later and several low uttered curses from both males later, of course Cody had them sit on his stretch in front of him, and stitched them up roughly, scowling and reprimanding them for their stupid behaviour - just the way he had learned from the very best, Law. 

Who did not stop grinning satisfied even for a minute.

 

*

 

Entering the town you called your hometown, the people made no attempts to stop the whispering or staring when Law with his crew in tow, and even the strawhats showed up. Law could hear some of the accusations and murmuring clearly: wishing him a painful death, praying the two pirates would simply disappear, some of them even musing if it was possible to burn a submarine. Law smirked, not really bothered by such rumours. 

" I don't like the way they are staring at us..." he heard Ussop mutter, and Law slightly laughed, shocking Luffy's crew a little bit. 

" Really, Nose-ya? Even though you've been a pirate for years, you're bothered by this? This is unimportant, harmless even. We killed two of the four emperors, one would expect a little more ruckus to our arrival even." he hummed.

" You know, for the last few days, your mood has been frighteningly good. And you laughed. Twice since stepping food on this island. Is there a reason for -" Nami started out, but a gleeful child's call interrupted her. 

" Law! LAAW! Mom look, it's Law!" the little girls voice cut through all the murmuring around them, and the small girl ran towards them laughing. Law smiled, bracing for impact, but let himself be thrown over by Angel anyways. 

" You're back! Mom has been worried! Where have you been? Mom and grandpa said you've been out to slay evil people, but the townspeople say now you're the evil one? Oh hey, it's Bepo!" she waved her hand furiously at the polar bear, getting an amused hand wave back from the mink. 

Law gently stroked the girls hair, chuckling. " Both of them are right. I went away to kill bad people, and I did. That means I took someone's live. That makes me a bad guy too, Angel." Law said, looking at her out of his eye. As he was still in bandages around his head and eye, he probably looked really beaten - Luffy had shed off all bandages a few days ago. Well, but that rubber brain healed inexplicably fast when he had access to meat...

Angel stared at him blankly for a few seconds, and Nami sucked in a deep breath. She wasn't the only one wondering how Law could have said this so bluntly to a kid at about 10 years. The girl, however, simply hummed.

" Will you ever hurt mommy or me?"

" No, never."

" Promise?"

" Pinkie promise" he nodded, and she regained her bright smile. 

" Then you're not bad to mommy or me. That's fine then, I still wanna marry you!" she squeaked, throwing herself at his neck. He groaned in slight annoyance, but cracked a wry smile nonetheless. Especially as he wrapped his arms around her back, and looked up when a shadow was cast over him. 

Part 7

 

" Angel, would you let go of Law please? So mommy can hug him too?"

" Nope!" she grinned, and Law gave a wry chuckle. 

" Hey (y/n)-ya~" he greeted, staring up into her (e/c) eyes. The cold gaze that stared back couldn't fool him, as the heart in his chest sped up. 

" Angel, dear... you're not going to marry Law." (y/n) sternly said. 

" But... but mom! I love Law!"

" Yeah well, mommy loves him too, and I was there first, so if any of us is going to marry him that will be me!" 

" No, me!"

" You're just 9-years old!"

" Love knows no boundaries!" 

" You're my daughter! You could be his daughter!"

" But I want him to be family!"

" If I marry him he will be family! "

"..... " the young girl paused, turning in Laws lap to stare at her mother. " He'll be family..?"

" Yes! He'll be your daddy."

" You've always been calling him that anyways.."

(y/n) blushed. " Yeah... well, it'll be official then. You know, official enough so even grandpa will start calling him son, like he calls me daughter, and you'll be with us on his ship -"

" Oh no, don't start bargaining with my ship on the line" Law interrupted.

" Shut up." (y/n) shot back, before staring at her daughter. " So, how about it? Are you gonna let mommy marry him?"

" I... I....." the poor girl was completely confused, looking at Law for help. The surgeon just stared back slightly beaten, and shrugged his shoulders. 

" You'll always be my precious little thing. And I'll let you have my friend Bepo for a whole week if you agree to your mom's words."

" Hiiiiiii, captain!!!!!!!!" Bepo shouted in horrified alarm.

" AWESOME!" Angel shouted and rushed forward, placing a kiss on his cheeks, before jumping onto her feet. " You can have him mom!" she chimed, running over towards the poor polar Bear. 

Law watched her , not bothering to stand up.

" ... You're evil Law. Did I ever tell you that?" (y/n) hummed, and he snickered, turning his head to look up to her. 

" I sold out people's heart to the government, experimented on caught humans or animals, killed innocent people, and you're calling me evil because I sold out my friend so he get's cuddled? Your pretty head is warped, I'll give you that~" he grinned.

(y/n) reflected the grin, before reaching out a hand towards him, pulling him to his feet - and in the same motion, pressing her armstub against his bandaged eye. " So, what's this, hm?"

" A superficial wound. It'll heal sooner or later." 

" Alright ok. Excuse me while I cut of your prick." she said matter-of-factly, raising her hand. She had the room cast before Law caught her hand, cancelling it easily as he send small sparks of electricity through her arm, causing her nerves to prickle.

" I still need that part of myself, so stop that."

" Mom, what's a prick?" Angels voice piped up for a moment, before she returned to press herself into Bepo's soft fur.

" What.....?" Nami and Ussop managed somehow, before Luffy burst out laughing. 

" Nishishishishi! Hey these guys are awesome! Torao, who are they?"

"... Family." Law simply answered, his gaze not once wavering from (y/n)'s eyes. She was pressing her lips shut into a thin line, and as Law raised his other hand also, taking her harm with the lost limb, she furrowed her eyebrows. Law instead grinned, as the heart in his chest sped up. 

" You promised me..."

" I promised to come back and pick you up. I'm here now, I'm always keeping my word. You know that."

" All I know is, that you are bandaged up badly, and that I can feel the way you are straining yourself with the way your heart rate picks up whenever you move."

" My heart rate speeds up because I am back with you."

" You're a cheesy liar, and a bad one at that."

" I've never once lied to you." Law frowned slightly. (y/n) grimaced.

" You did. Once. When you told me you wouldn't-" Law interrupted her as he raised his hand further, placing a finger on her lips.

" Stop complaining. I'm not here to hear you nagging. Not now. To be honest, I'm not fit enough to listen to your complaints. So if you want to nag at me, kick my ass, or whatever, your first task is going to be to care for me and pamper me back to health."

"... is that a command?" you asked, eyes starting to gleam as you saw the mischief in his eyes. He chuckled.

" Welcome aboard, (y/n)-ya. Remember even though you're the captains woman, there are certain rules if you want to be a functioning member of my crew." he said, and knowing he had your attention, he turned you around and laid his arm around your neck, placing some of his weight on you for support. You started to walk together, back to your dads house.

" Firstly, never question or undermine my words in front of my crew. Like, never ever do that, or I'll throw you into the ocean. I'm the captain, not you. Secondly, don't order me around. I mean, don't do it seriously. I have a bad temper concerning that, and my men have lost a few limbs doing that, so don't do it. Third: do not take an interest in other men or women. You're mine. You've brought this over yourself, so is I ever see you flirting in honesty with someone else, that someone is going to be fodder for the fishes, and you'll end chained in my room for the next month. Don't do it. Don't ever piss me off." Law said.

You hummed. " Those are some pretty strict rules, but I think I can live with that. The last rule has to apply to us both, however."

" Fine."

" Law?" Nami tried again, but Law just stopped for a second.

" Will you please explain this to us?!"

" Let me think about it..." he said, humming. Then he grinned. " Nope. Not in the mood for that. Just leave me alone. Your captain is a pain in the ass anyways."

" LAW!" she screeched, but he didn't listen. 

" Hey, don't speak to Nami-swan like that, you bastard!" Sanji burned up, but chopper and Cody immediately stopped him. 

" Don't! He's still injured, you're just going to make it worse!" 

" Shishishishi~! " Luffy laughed, watching the chaos unfold in front of him. He smiled, and as his eyes met Laws greys ones, for the second time since they reunited at Punk Hazard, he gave Law that small but honest smile he seemed to like so much. 

The older captain blinked once, then twice, before he showed the same little smile for a second. Then he gave a small, acknowledging nod, and turned back around.

Penguin and Shachi gave Luffy a friendly slap to his back. " I guess that means you've officially been acknowledged as a friend of his. See you later then~" they waved at hm, then followed their captain and their newest crew member, smiling as they listened to their small bickering.

" No socks in the bed." you said, and Law grunted.

" It's my bed, and I'm gonna wear what I want."

" You can, but no socks."

" What the- you're not my wife!"

" Not yet."

" Not- ... you... you're just...." he sighed. " Ok fine, but you're gonna have to file your nails short and start learning medicine."

" What!? I'm not compatible with that shit!"

" You're gonna do that, or I'mma let you clean the trash and wash the laundry of my men for the rest of your miserable life on my sub."

" Oh ok, that's just cheating and not leaving me a room for any decision." you complained.

Penguin and Shachi snickered. 

Yeah, Law was behaving like a love struck fool. And it was the best and most hilarious thing they'd ever seen.

But it was also the most calming thing, because Law was finally happy.

And that rude idiot deserved to be happy.


	13. Criminal  ( Zoro x Reader)

Something had been off about the greenhaired swordsman the past days. Sanji knew, although they kept fighting and bickering just like always. They hated each other - that was the reason he knew his rival in and out. So when they docked at that new island and Zoro dashed off, he was the only one that noticed the slight difference to his usual behaviour. 

Well, him and Luffy, but the strawhat apparently kept silent and played dumb like always. Sanji didn't know what had gotten into Zoro, but whatever it was - he better not be pestering some beautiful woman out there right now..!

 

*

 

You sighed, but smiled sweetly at the pot of flowers in your arms. You were dirty with mud and earth, but you didn't care. These flowers had to be placed in another pot, and since our apprentice was staying at home sick, you had to do it yourself. 

Entering your own little shop from the front, you hummed gently. " _'Cause mama I'm in love with a criminal~_ nihihihi~" you chuckled, continuing to hum the song in your head. " Oh boy, what would mom say if she knew her sweet little daughter was crawling around in mud all day long, and she's relishing in it on top!" you chuckled. 

Yeah, your mom and dad would probably get a heart attack. A wealthy woman like you shouldn't do such things, they'd say. Woman like you had to stay clean and beautiful, and get some good man, they'd add. Yeah, whatever. 

When your parents had decided to move to this island a few years ago, you already had decided, when the right time came, you'd leave all of them behind and live by your own rules.

Even though nothing in the shop had moved, you suddenly halted and raised your head. Cautiously, you watched around with narrowed eyes - and after just a few seconds, you noticed what had you on your toes. The smell of familiar sake entered your nose, and you stiffened for a second. Then, your arms went lax and you dropped the flower pot, as tears welled up in your eyes.

Without bothering about the other flowers hanging in the way, you rounded the counter and stared at the stranger sitting in the corner. Gasping, you rushed forward, jumping at him. 

" Zoro! Oh Zoro, it's you!" you laughed in relief, curling your arms around his waist and pushing your head against his chin, demanding attention and petting like a cat. The rumbling of his deep amused chuckling went through him, and you shuddered.

" I was wondering when you'd notice me. I've been waiting here for a few hours, (y/n). How long did you want to make me wait?"

" I didn't know you'd be here today!" you smiled.

" You should have known."

" How?"

" Women's intuition."

" You're an idiot~" you chuckled, leaning up to kiss him shyly. Of course, Zoro wasn't as shy or chaste. He curled his arms around you, pulled you close to him, and ravaged your mouth like there was no tomorrow. You were getting dizzy, and the next thing you knew, he was chuckling and you had dancing spots of black before your eyes.

A heavy blush took over your cheeks, but you smiled. " Let me close up the shop for today. I'll prepare dinner for the two of us, and then we can talk!" you proposed as you got up. You cleaned your muddy hands on your apron, not missing Zoros predatory look on you.

" Only talking and dining?" he questioned. " I hope you have sake at least."

" _Of course_ only talking and dining." you huffed, but then grinned, as you turned the shops shield to 'closed'. " I'm a fine young woman from rich parents~" you quoted, closing one eye as you grinned like a dork. " And fine young women don't sleep with men like you~"

" ' Men like me' ? You mean criminals?" Zoro snorted, finally getting up. At his words, it was easy to see your eyes light up.

" Criminal? Zoro, you went and became an outlaw?" you breathed out, then held your breath, staring at him.

The swordsman chuckled. You were still the same crazy girl he'd had left back then. " Yeah, I became a pirate. I can leave, though, if that's what you want. I know girls like you dislike scum like me." he hummed.

" Oh boy~ Oh boy, do you really think you're going to be able to leave, now~?" you hummed, a fire of excitement in your eyes. You went up to him, taking him by his hand. " Come on up, bad boy~" you winked, pulling him upstairs. Zoro laughed.

Yeah, you had never been the good lil' girl your parents had wanted to make you out to be. He watched silently as you snagged his bottle out of his hand, downing the remaining half in a few large gulps. His grin widened.

" Where did you learn to drink, hm~?"

" I trained - for this special occasion~" you lied, then giggled. " No really, I didn't train. I'm probably gonna be drunk in a few minutes. And then, my smooth criminal, I will not be able to push you off~" you hummed with mischief in your voice.

Zoros grin stayed. " I think, I just found a better meal - I'm no one for romantically dining anyways~" he growled, and picked you up, making you yelp first and then burst out in laughter.

He rounded the corner, going straight into the kitchen, growling in agitation. You laughed, curling your arms around his neck and snatching his earlobe with your teeth.

" Second room to the left, Zoro~" you hummed, voice a little deeper than before. You chuckled as he turned around and finally went to the right door, opening it roughly, and threw you down on the bed.

" Oh that's some predatory look you have there, Zoro~" you hummed as you propped yourself up on your elbows to look at him. " But you wouldn't hurt me, mr. pirate hunter, would you~?" you taunted. 

The swordsman simply smirked, that dangerous glint in his eyes that made you week in your knees. " You forgot I switched sides, (y/n). I'm a pirate - and pirates take whatever they want." he hissed, as he loosened the haramaki around his stomach and pulled out one of his blades. He leaned the others against the wall, and as you saw the white sheath, you noticed it was Wado Ichimonji - his treasure. 

He raised the blade, stepping closer, pointing the sharp tip against your clothes - and then, with a few, calm slashes, your clothes where undone. 

Excitement and fear alike rushed through your body, and you raised an arm to hide your now barren chest. Nibbling your lower lip, your looked up at your lover out of thick, long eyelashes and released a nervous chuckle as he knelled on the bed, crawling closer. 

" Don't hide yourself~ Don't tell me your bark is worse than your bite, (y/n)." he rumbled, the tip of his katana on the skin of your arm, and your raised the arm as your felt a push from the blade, guiding you. 

Your heart was pounding loud and fast, but it wasn't quite fear rushing through you - maybe it was anticipation... and you smiled slyly, as Zoro crossed the last distance, the blade stuck in the mattress, and pushed you down with his weight to kiss you - and to claim you as his.

 

____________________________

 

" Heeeh~ your captain sounds like fun!" you laugh, and he snorts.

" Yeah, but he's a headache at times."

" Still, he must be a great man. I know, because I know you'd never follow some scumbag, or someone weaker than yourself." you smile, your hand stroking over his bare chest as you snuggled closer to the greenhaired mans side. 

" You think you know me so well." Zoro sighed, making you giggle.

" That's because I do!"

" Oh, and why is that?" he hummed, and turned his head to see you grin smugly at him.

" Women's intuition." you simply say, making him snort slightly. 

" Oh yeah? Then, tell me what I want the most right now." he demands, rolling around so he was over your body. His gaze followed the curves of your body, and you giggled as you pushed yourself up, pressing your bare breasts against his chest, mewling in an inviting manner. 

" That's easy - me!"

" You're so full of yourself..." he growled, but soon enough both of you chuckle, as you struggle playfully beneath him, and Zoro decides to play with you a little bit.

" You're beautiful, (y/n)." he suddenly says, and you still under him, gaze snapping back to his face. Your breath hitches as you can see the intensity in his eyes, the depth of his feelings for you. 

A gentle smile comes to your lips, and you pull free your wrist from his grasp with ease. The atmosphere had changed from heat and passion, to calm love and acceptance, paired with serenity. You raise your hands, cupping his face.

" Thank you, my strong warrior~ I can't exactly say you're ugly either~" you joke slightly, before you lean up to kiss him. You knew Zoro wouldn't ever clearly say what he felt. He appreciated you more than he could say - Zoro had never been the best with his words. And that was alright. Him being here right now was all you needed. 

He gave a lopsided grin, chuckling." Oh what a compliment."

" Yeah, I'm such a nice person, don't you think?"

" I think you might need some more punishment and education~"

" Oh is that so? Then, punish me all you want~" you smirk, and close your eyes as he leans down to kiss you once more. 

Noise from the outside comes in through the opened window, and you try to ignore it. Even though, you notice in the way Zoro kisses you, that he was getting distracted. You hum, biting his lower lip before pulling back. You gaze up at him, knowing the spell of the last hours was broken as you see the glint in his eyes. 

Instead of complaining, you simply smile. " Go and help your friends, Zoro." you say, and he frowns. You chuckle, raising a hand and pushing at the fold between his eyebrows. " Come on, you're the first mate. You're supposed to be there for them." you chide gently, and he sighs, but sits up. 

" Damn you and your gentle side."

" We both know that's what you love the most on me." you grin and stretch leisurely on the crumbled blankets. " Say, Zoro..." you start as you hear him get dressed. Even though he didn't give a sign he was listening, you knew he paid attention.

" Last year, my parent's decided I would marry Danny in tree month from now." you say, rolling on your side. " But I don't want to. I'm tired of being the good girl. I'm not going to continue. I don't even like Danny - he can just die for all I care. Last time he tried to force himself on me... mom said I was exaggerating, he had been teasing me. But he wasn't." you frowned. " I'm going to leave this island and go on a journey. I'm going to help others in my situation, and I'm going to give my parents a heart attack." you said, starting to smile wolfishly. 

You listened as Zoro fastened his haramaki and his swords, and turned around to face him. The mattress dips under his weight as he crawls on it once more, stealing himself a kiss. 

" Then, the next time we meet up, I'll snag you up for real. My captain tends to pick up all kinds of outlaws these days, you might just be the kind of woman missing on our ship." he grins, before he gets up and walks to the window.

" Zoro!" you call and he turns around once more. For a second you stay silent, then you give him an innocent smile. " Kill Danny for me, will you?" you whisper, like you'd whisper sweet nothings all night to him. 

His only response was an evil smirk and a dark glint in his eye. Then he was out of your window - leaving you in slowly cooling bed sheets.

 

* 

 

As Zoro finally found his crew, he was already bathed in blood. Some marines had tried to hold him up, and he had made it a short encounter for them. So when he found Sanji and Luffy fighting in the towns square, he immediately stepped in and helped out. Surprisingly, there were lots of marines in this town.

" You... Marimo!" Sanji called out to him, and they met, with their backs pressed against each other. Still, more of the damn rats entered the square. Zoro grunted, as sign he was listening, though he was antsy because of the damn name.

" You smell like a woman! What the fuck have you been doing yesterday and the night!? Have you been defiling beautiful ladies, you beastman!?" the blonde called, and Zoro snarled, swishing backwards. Sanji barely evaded the half-hearted slash, before jumping back into battle once more. " Damn, there's no end to them....!" he snarled.

" Well that's probably your fault, shitty cook! I bet you've been harassing women again!" the swordsman just said, and provoked a growl from the blonde.

" Who are you calling shitty cook, you muscle head!"

" You, you damn love struck fool!"

" Come at me, bastard!" 

" You took the words right out of my mouth, curly brow!" 

And with that, both of them clashed. It was just a short clash, though, as both of them jumped away from each other, when their captain got thrown their way.

" Whoooa~" Luffy exclaimed as he was thrown against the wall. 

Sanji clicked his tongue. " Well, let's just head back to the ship for now, we have all we need. I don't want to trouble Nami-swan with making her wait so long!" The blonde said, and Luffy got up, laughing. 

" Yeah ok!" he simply agreed, pushing his strawhat back on his head. " Let's see who is back first!" he said, and with that, stormed off. 

Sanji groaned at the stupidity, but ran after his damn captain - as did Zoro.

Only, that of cause, he got lost. And for the first time, it wasn't a mistake. Zoro would never tell you how he found Danny's place. He'd never tell you he knew of the envelopment all along. And most important, he really didn't need to tell you he would have stopped this development in his own. Still, you even asking him to do this kind of thing... the grin crept back onto his features.

You really were one of a kind~

As he rounded the corner, making his way into the mansion, his thoughts stay with you the whole time. He doesn't mind the minions, just walks past them. He doesn't mind the guards, just knocks them out. Only that man matters for now, and he doesn't even know yet if he really was going to kill him. That depended on the first impression the poor lad would give him. 

As he finally reached the man, Zoro felt nothing. No pity, no hate, no remorse, no guilt. It was over soon. He didn't spare a second glance to see if he was actually dead, or if he would stay alive. Zoro didn't care either way. 

Leaving the mansion took even less time than entering it, and he was surprised when he almost ran into marines. He flinched as a hand shot out, grabbing his clothes, and pulled him into an alleyway . He relaxed soon after again, though, as your (e/c) eyes stared at him from beneath a simple, brown hooded cloak. 

You chuckled. " Which direction were you running, you idiot hunter~? Your ship is in the other direction." you hummed in amusement, and Zoro cursed.

" Shut up I knew where I was going!"

" Uh-huh. Sure~" you sneered and chuckled. Only now you took the time to take in his appearance. " You... you're all covered in blood, Zoro..." you whispered, gaze going up again to find his calming gaze.

" None of it is mine, though." he pointed out, and you nodded after a short hesitation. 

" Why are you dressed like that?" he asked, ignoring the footsteps still running next to the alleyway. 

" This? Oh, I thought I'd take the chance of your crew confusing the hell out of everyone and leave this island~" you smirked.

" Good idea. You can come -"

" No. No Zoro. We talked about this right from the start, all those years ago. You do your thing, and I do my thing. I'll catch up to your reputation in no time, you'll see." you hummed, interrupting his idea. Leaning forward, you gave him a kiss on his cheek, before leaning back again, and licking up a drop of blood that had met your lips. " Who knows, maybe we'll clash swords one day~" 

" I'd rather press you against this wall and take you hard than think about clashing swords with you. Honestly, stop seducing me like this."

" Nope~" you grinned, childlike stressing the plop of the 'p'. You turned and pressed yourself against the wall, right next to him. " To much fun~" 

Zoros eye seemed to burn, as he took you in. There was no thought for the blood on him - blood you didn't seem to mind anyways. With a predatory grin taking over his features, he simply spun around, kissed you fiercely, quenching the moan leaving your throat, and followed your oh so obvious invitation.

*

" Where the hell have you been marimo!?" Sanji called, cursing loudly as he saw their friend running towards the sunny. However, Sanji froze as he saw that Zoro was only half dressed, and was dragging someone with him. 

That... that wasn't possible. No. Not this brute... stupid, orientation less dude that keeps drinking and knows nothing of how frail and beautiful woman were....!

Zoro stopped at the bottom of the sunny, ignoring his crew. Cursing, he finally dressed himself completely, ignoring your laughing for a second. " Shut up stupid woman! That was your idea!"

" Yeah I know - wasn't it great?! Fleeing like that kind of was worth their stares!" you broke down in laughter again, and didn't stop Zoro as he straightened your clothes. Finally, you calmed down, and as Zoro turned to leave for the ship, probably fed up with your stupidity, you took the liberty of slapping his fine ass.

He spun around, glaring at you, a tint of pink in his cheeks. You grinned stupidly. " Gimme a goodbye kiss~ Come on, who knows how long it will be until next time? Or if I even -" you didn't made it to the end of the sentence, as Zoro was already there and cupped your chin, kissing you. His kiss was slow, sweet, and filled with all that which both of you didn't really say. You felt tears prick behind your eyes, but closed them and reciprocated. You wouldn't cry. 

As he parted, he stayed close, staring into your eyes deep. " Don't. I know that you're going to make it, and I don't plan on dying either. We'll meet up again. Let's make it a promise." he whispered, and you nodded, raising your hand, and holding out your pinky finger to him. He groaned, rolling his eyes.

" I can't decide if your childish or badass. Whatever." he sighed, closing his pinky around yours. Once more he stole a quick, short kiss, before he turned around and hopped aboard the sunny. 

You watched him go, not surprised he did not turn back even once. You never once noticed the horrified stares of his friends. The only gaze you noticed was that of a raven haired teen, a strawhat on his head. His gaze was serious, and your straightened your shoulders, nodding at him in respect. He returned the gesture, and you pulled up your hood, turned around, and stormed off. 

Right on time to hide from the marines storming the pier. 

This was alright - Zoro hadn't changed, like yourself. Whatever the future may bring, you were content.


End file.
